Life Isn't What It Seems
by caitykat013
Summary: What would happen if Calypso was normal? Wasn't stuck on that island, but just a normal teenage girl with hopes and dreams, one of them being a boy with the sun in his smile. ;) Unfortunately, being normal is a lot harder than she expected when she's given new powers and a curse that will kill anyone she cares for. But then again, who ever said life was easy. Before BoO.
1. The Fates are Cruel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. **

* * *

Calla

I groaned, loudly, as rays of light streamed in my room through the blinds of my large window. I was about to bury my face inside my memory foam pillow when someone gently poked my arm. Slowly my eyes fluttered open. Immediately, I noticed a pair of sea green eyes bearing into mine. I leapt out of my bed, revealing my blue pajamas with dancing penguins and causing the person to jump back a step, their green eyes like emeralds full of surprise.

"Percy Jackson! What are you doing here?" My eyes were widen in shock as I rubbed the sleep from them. He laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Your dad asked me to wake you up. He said not even an earthquake could wake you up," he chuckled, lightly. "Turns out all you needed was a poke in the arm from your best friend." I giggled before pushing him to the door.

"I gotta get ready then you can have the pleasure of walking me to school."

Percy raised his eyebrow, his cheeks slightly rosy. _I know what you're thinking head, but Percy is my best friend,_ I thought, warily. Percy has always been my brother. I admit I had a small crush on him when I was younger. I mean, who wouldn't? He had messy raven black hair and eyes that resembled the color of the ocean, a beautiful sea green. Sun kissed skin with sharply defined features. An athletic body with lightly toned muscles. He was mostly scrawny, but in a cute way. But I knew Percy since I was practically a baby, barely able to walk. His mother knew my dad in high school and were the greatest of friends. Percy and I have always been best friends.

He stepped out before heading down my house's grand staircase. I sighed before closing the door. I headed to the bathroom. With a small twist of the knob, the water drizzled from the shower head before streaming out in strong jets that was steaming. I massaged my hair with vanilla shampoo and conditioner. Finally, I scrubbed my body with a matching soap to rid myself of dirt and sweat. Once I finished and turned off the shower knob, I dried myself off before changing into a pair of faded jeans and an Aztec style shirt. The top part of the dress was a navy blue spandex type material with swirly type designs that clung to the top part of my chest and curves. The rest was a soft, cream colored flowing material that hung loosely on my waist. It matched my sun kissed skin perfectly, which is why it was my favorite shirt. First day at a new school, I should at least dress nicely.

I brushed my hair, roughly, the knots coming loose under the pressure of the bristles. I braided my hair until it hung loosely over my right shoulder. I stared at myself in the mirror. My sapphire blue eyes shone with excitement. A smile was dancing on my lips. My dad always told me I resembled mom with my high cheekbones, my slightly upturned nose, my eye color and the almond shape of them, my full fleshy lips, and even the same hair color. I was an exact replica of her, even our personalities were alike, and that's why my dad's eyes always hold a type of sadness in his eyes when he gazes at me. I sighed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Percy was already chowing down on some blue pancakes my dad had made specifically for him. Don't ask about the blue. He just always loved the color blue. He was chatting with my dad, his eyes light with laughter and a goofy grin on his face. He always smiled. He must have heard me coming, because he stared up at me. He nearly choked on his pancakes.

"Calla, you look amazing!" He murmured, smiling.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Percy." It was true. He wore an olive green t-shirt with a nice pair of washed out jeans. Any girl would've fainted at his feet.

He laughed at my comment, waving at me to join them. I strode over to him and plopped down on the wooden chair next to him. My dad had already set a plate there so all I had to do was wolf down in a few bites. After 20 minutes, Percy and I were ready to go. I gazed back at my dad, shouldering my empty backpack. His brown eyes sparkled, but I could see the sadness that was always hidden beneath. He ran his hand through his thick brown hair before ushering us out, exclaiming that 'we'll be late'. Ha.

Percy and I were walking down to my new school, Yancy Academy. He's been there a year longer than me, so he knows the place way better than me. I was so excited and so was he. We were in mostly the same classes, but I was placed in some higher classes, because of my intelligence level. He kept rambling on about his friend, Grover, whom I already met. I never knew why, but I had always felt safe around him.

Finally, we arrived at the school and I felt my breath hitch. It was beautiful with its Victorian appearance and the lush pines that surrounded it. In large gold print letters, it proudly stated YANCY ACADEMY. Students bustled in and out of the large entry way. I just then noticed Percy's stare and his goofy grin. I snapped my attention to him and playfully hit his arm.

"So, Cals, you ready for your grand tour?" He teased, lightly. I smiled, shaking my head, Yes.

"Okay, so…" He started explained everything in a fair amount of detail, like classes, teachers, and even pointed out some of the students.

His lip curled in disgust when he mentioned a girl named Nancy Bobofit and Mrs. Dodds. I pursued my lips, deciding against saying anything. His eyes sparkled though when he mentioned his other best friend, Grover, and a teacher named Mr. Chiron. Percy explained how he was always tough on him.

Percy started leading me to my first class with him. I squinted at the name tag, trying to identify a name, but it swirled confusing the letters, replacing it with a weird assortment of letters. I blinked and it was gone. Just disappeared. I blamed it on my dyslexia and even slightly on my ADHD. He hauled me into the back room where he plopped down into a seat. I took the seat beside him. Soon other students started filing in the class. A familiar looking boy with reddish hair covered by his rasta hat appeared in the class, looking disheveled. His eyes locked onto Percy's. A smile appeared on his lips before taking the only available seat that was ahead of him.

"Hey, Grover," Percy and I said in unison, causing us to burst into laughter along with Grover. I was about to say something when a teacher silenced us, well more like Percy.

The rest of the day was actually pretty good. The teachers were nice enough, the classes were entertaining, and most of my classmates were actually fun to get to know. I finally understood Percy's hatred for Mrs. Dodds. She was very strict and always found an opportunity to yell at him. She didn't seem to like me very much either, because whenever she thought I wasn't looking, she gave me a hard death stare, cold enough to freeze any person who dared to even sneak a glance at her.

I was heading to my last class with Percy, Greek, when I slammed into a small, petite girl. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight straight ponytail. She had a scowl plastered on her face when she noticed me, her arms clutching her books tightly to her chest.

"What where you're going, Spas!" She spat, angrily, before pushing all my belongings onto the ground. I growled at her as she walked away. Percy gently took my arm, steering me into Greek class.

The class itself was great. I had always loved Greek. The culture, the architecture of their buildings, everything, even their choice of religion always captivated my attention. Mr. Chiron was an amazing teacher, probably the best in the school. He could probably make a shopping trip to the supermarket entertaining. He did seem to push Percy harder than the rest of the class, though I didn't know why. I just shrugged it off like I would anything else.

Once the bell rang signaling that school was finally over, Percy and Grover happily walked me home. I waved them goodbye when we stopped at my house. I watched them shrink as they grew farther away from me, laughing until they were just a speck in the distance. I sighed before climbing up the stairs of the porch and wandering into the house.

"Dad!" I shouted into the emptiness of the three bedroom condo. I sighed. Typical. No response. I kicked off my shoes, dejectedly.

I climbed up the stairs about to head into my room when I noticed my dad's office door slightly ajar. _Hm._ I thought, suspiciously. His office door is never open. Never. I headed towards the door, walking on the balls of my feet to create even less noise. Hesitantly, I peeked inside the dim-lighted room. I screamed a blood-curdling scream. There in a pool of blood laid my dad, his eyes closed and his face eternally peaceful. His shirt was torn open, revealing a sickly jagged gash that spread from his collarbone down to his abdomen. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I shakily laid my hands on his cool chest. I checked his pulse, but no vibration was found, meaning he was dead. Never again will he open his eyes.

I screamed again before lying my head on his chest, not caring if the blood seeped into my knees as I knelt in his blood or if it even got in my hair.

I wanted my dad back. To hear his laugh. To see his sparkling eyes as he watched me exit the house with Percy. To hear his stories of Greek legends. To hear him sing a lullaby as he kissed my forehead. To go to the beach and splash in the ocean. To hear him say I love you. One last time. But no. The Fates are cruel.

Percy

I entered my small apartment, my footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. The horrid odor of Gabe engulfed my nose. I gagged, trying to breathe through my mouth. I pushed the door closed and headed to my room, trying to ignore him as much as possible. Before I even managed to take a step near my room, there was Gabe playing poker with his friends, their shirts stained with beer and sweat. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything I'd regret. Gabe noticed me and sneered before demanding my mom for some more beers for his 'guests'. I curled my lip in disgust. How dare he treat her like that! Before I could even stop myself, I sneered out some nasty comments which he happily returned without a moment's hesitation. My mom pulled me back before I could do anything more.

"Gabe has done more for this family than you know," she murmured, sadly. I was disgusted when Gabe smiled, arrogantly. I stomped my way into my room, slamming the door shut with a loud _bang_.

I let my anger get the best of me. I scowled at myself. Calla would kill me if she knew about this. I couldn't help but smile when I thought of her. She was my best friend. I knew her since I was a baby, when the only word I could say was water. I admit I did have a small crush on her when I was little, but it was soon replaced by a brotherly love. She was like a sister to me. She helped me through Gabe and homework. _Gods, I hated school. _I thought. It was like a nightmare you'd never wake up from.

To be honest, I'm surprised she doesn't realize how beautiful she is. Calla always told me it's what's inside that costs, not out, but she was beautiful, inside and out. Her chocolate brown hair was slightly curly, though usually it preferred to be straight. Her sapphire eyes always held kindness and intelligence. They were unique just like her. Her right eye had outlined the pupil with gold while gold specks danced in the blue while the other was the same but with silver. Her sun kissed skin matched mine perfectly. Though we were only 12, I knew she was going to grow up to be even more beautiful. I sighed, pushing away the thoughts.

I jumped onto my bed, my arms spread out like an eagle's wings in flight. I needed to relax. Calla always warned me that I put unneeded stress on myself. I worried to much for the safety of others. She told me that I was loyal and kind, but someday that could cost me greatly. I was about to drift off into a deep sleep when an urgent knock sounded on my door. Grudgingly, I rubbed my eyes before heading over to open the door. Before I even had the chance to reach it, my mom swung it open, her eyes shining and on the verge of tears. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to say something when she interrupted me, her voice quiet and shaky.

"Calla's dad is dead. She found him in his office. I was about to-"Before she could even finish, I raced past her and out the door. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Gabe's smirk. I sneered. I'll get him later. I had more important problems than a man who smiled at the pain of others.

I raced towards Calla's house, only to be stopped by a cop who told me nobody was to enter the crime scene. Desperately, I stared around at my surroundings. Cop cars surrounded her condo, along with a thin border of police tap and cops. A small crowd of people stared at the house in shock, wanting to know what in the hell had happened here. An ambulance stood at the end of the line of police cars. There I noticed a small head covered in brown hair, her hands engulfing her face.

"Calla!" I shouted, racing toward her and pushing through the surprisingly thick crowd. I noticed her head snap up in my direction as I neared her. Tears stained her cheeks and her once cheerful eyes full of misery.

Once I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her sobbing as the wetness spread through my shoulder. I tenderly stroked her back.

"What happened?" I asked, hesitantly. I didn't want to push her. Especially now when one of the only people you love die.

"I… I came home. I yelled for dad, but it was silent like usual," she stuttered through my shoulder. "I saw his door open and peeked in. And… And there he was, on the floor, dead. He had a large gash down his chest. Oh, Percy. It was horrible. So much blood," she cried even more, her breaths heavy.

I stood there, hugging her, comforting her until my mom arrived. She offered Calla to stay at our apartment until her living arrangement was worked out. She declined, insisting that she'd prefer to stay home, but the moment she set her eyes on the condo, she cried, tears streaming down her face like an unending waterfall. She finally agreed. We helped her pack her things in a large Caribbean blue suitcase. Before we left, she insisted on saying goodbye to her condo. I bit my lip, but she just shook her head, dejectedly.

I hauled the suitcase into the back of my mom's car while she started the car. It roared to life, grumbling angrily about the disruptance of its peaceful sleep. I stood outside the door, waiting patiently. The breeze lightly brushed my skin, causing me to shiver. The moon shone brightly in the midnight sky. Stars glowed brightly, forming shapes, or known as constellations. I squinted at the moon and for a split second, I noticed a girl's face etched into the moon. I blinked and it disappeared as if it was blown away by the wind. I sighed, wondering if I was becoming delusional or if this was just a side effect of lack of sleep.

The door swung open, revealing a heart broken Calla. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, leading her to the car. I opened the car door for her as she crawled in. Scooting in next to her, I closed the door. Her hands stayed silently in her lap. Strange. She always tapped her fingers. Always moving. Always full of restless energy. It was like all the life, all her energy was sucked out of her, leaving her drained. Slowly, she rested her head against my shoulder. Wrapping my arm around her, I pulled her closer, so her head rested against my chest. She stayed like that the entire car ride to my apartment.

Once we reached it, I helped her out of the car. Her face was blank, though I could see the sadness in her eyes and the light traces on the tears stained on her pale face. I never want to see her like this again. Calla was strong. Someone you looked up to, like me. I never seen her so. so. fragile and broken. Like if you touched her, even lightly, she would break apart like pottery. I guided her to the apartment door and finally toward my room. She knew the way after many visits and sleepovers here, but after tonight, I think she needed the help. She opened my door before I had the chance. Calla collapsed on my bed without a second's hesitance. Her eyes gazed, lifelessly, at the ceiling.

"Calla?" I whispered, hesitantly. She gazed at me, but her eyes glazed over, revealing she wasn't quite there. She was somewhere far away. Deep in the expanse of her brain.

I frowned before lying down next to her. Silence engulfed us, no one daring to break it. In the kitchen, I could hear my mom and Gabe arguing about Calla. Gabe was angry about this, exclaiming how she's probably mental after this. I sneered, before noticing Calla's stare. I gazed at her, green eyes against blue eyes. Her eyes were shining as if the dam that held back the tears was cracking under the pressure. I imagined fissures appearing and spreading down its cement walls.

"It's all my fault," her voice quiet that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"No, don't ever say that. None of this is your fault," I whispered back, suddenly angry at her for even saying such a horrid thing. "Your fault in this is as unlikely as Gabe is nice." A smile crept upon her lips, but she held back. All that was left was a ghost of a smile. I didn't care. It was enough.

I kissed her forehead, murmuring a quick goodnight. I was about to fall asleep to her soft puffs of breath, but before she or I could fall asleep, she rested her head on my chest. Her hair engulfing her face, completely.

"I love you, Percy Jackson," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled.

"I love you, too, Calla Kingston."

* * *

**I actually rewrote some of this chapter. Edited to be specific. Created some grammatical errors. Added some detail. I'll be doing that for the rest of the chapters.**


	2. Gone like the Wind

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Next day..._

Calla

I was dragged out of my peaceful sleep, which was surprising. I expected to be haunted by the memories of last night, but I was secretly glad and ashamed for feeling glad when my dad is dead. I choked back the stubborn tears. Today, I will be strong. Strong for my dad and for Percy. I know this is hard for him. It's hard for me, too. But together we can overcome this. Be strong together.

I blinked open my eyes to see pale blue sheets. I almost pushed myself up when I felt the something vibrate through my body. I realized it was the soft rise and fall of Percy's chest. Very slowly, I pushed myself up to stare at him. I know it's probably creepy, but it's kinda hard not to. His face was vulnerable, but peaceful, reminding me of when he was two and his mom brought us to the beach. He even had a slight smile on his face. He was always smiling, even in his sleep. Drool lightly dripped out of the right corner of his mouth. It's cute when he does that. Slowly, I reached my hand out to wipe it away. When I did, his eyes opened in a flash. They had a lazy glint in them when they gazed at me, reminding me he's only half awake.

"Wha-"He started to say before I gladly interrupted him.

"You were drooling," I said, a smile playing on my lips," Like usual." He smiled, broadly, at the last comment, his eyes finally regaining the usual sparkle to them.

He stretched, which was very hard, since I was practically lying on top of him. I felt the slight heat slid across my cheeks. I was about to murmur my apologizes when he just waved it away. His smile broadened when he noticed my rosy pink cheeks. Hitting his arm playfully, I rose out of his bed and headed into his bathroom where I changed into a pair of tight white jeans and a bright cerulean shirt with a slight plunging neckline. I slipped into my favorite black leather jacket Percy brought for me for my birthday last year. I never, I mean never, went anywhere without this jacket on my arms. I always felt bare, vulnerable without it on me. A brief feeling of reassurance to guide me through the darkness of the future ahead.

Exiting the bathroom, I noticed two things. 1. Percy was fully dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue shirt that darkened the shade of his skin. 2. That Sally was sitting on his bed, chatting to him. Where there happened to be a small bag of blue candies. I leaned against the doorway, where I hoped not to interrupt them, but Percy noticed me. He always seemed to.

"Calla, the school decided that you shouldn't go the school today," he said, blurring the words together. I furrowed my brow before realizing what he said.

"You're kidding me. I need to have some normalcy," I nearly shouted before I noticed how flustered Percy appeared. He agreed with me, but it was the school's request, well more like command, not his.

"They refused to listen, but I agree with you, Cals," he replied, his mouth was set in a grim line, his brow furrowed. I didn't like flustered Percy, I like my normal, smilely Percy.

"It's fine. At least," I stressed the words, at least. "I don't have to see that wretched girl, Nancy Bobofit. Gods, she is the devil." I laughed and I could hear Percy's melodious laugh mixed with mine. His face was once again cheerful with a goofy grin taking up most of his face.

_1 Hour Later..._

Calla

Percy had left half an hour ago, which left me with nothing to do, but to sit around. I was actually pretty mad, because our class got to take a field trip to Metropolitan Museum of Art. Desperately, I desired to go, because I love art, especially the Greek section of the tour. I sighed, pushing away the thought. That left me with the memories of the last night. Everything in Percy's room seemed to spin as I thought back to last night. Tears bit the back of my eyes, aching, pleading, to be let out. I held back, knowing crying won't help. Crying and whimpering won't bring him back.

I remembered how I broke down in front of Percy. I knew how desperate he was to comfort me, but I couldn't help it. It was like my dad had a piece of me and when he died it died. I broke apart, like waves whipping at a cliff. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes, and releasing the thought.

I wanted to do something productive, but I didn't want to be near Gabe. Just the thought of that sick man made my insides boil, like molten lava. I snarled before covering my mouth, eyes wide. I bit my lip, not ever wanting to snarl like that again. I shook my head again for the umpteenth time today. Ugh. I needed to do something. I was not the type to sit around all day doing nothing but watching the tv play ridiculous shows that made me want to punch the creators of it.

I rummaged through my suitcase, my eyes settling on an old book buried beneath a heap of clothes. Instantly, I grasped it and climbed out Percy's window sitting on his fire escape. I needed fresh air and a book to keep my mind of my dad. My brain faltered slightly. Gazing at the cover of the only book I grasped when I was packing yesterday, I read White Fang. I might seem silly, but I loved that book just about as much as I loved Greek mythology. I opened the book to the first page and read. I don't know how long I sat there, but I knew it had to be long for the sun to be almost setting. Where was Percy? He should have been here be now? Or maybe the sun was just setting early? Stop, confusing yourself!

I gazed around, finally glimpsing a figure running toward the apartment. In my excitement, I sprinted down the fire escape and into the street. I ran into Percy, causing Percy to fall and for me to land right on top of him. His eyes were open in surprise.

"Cals? What are you doing," he asked, his face though was not smiling like it usually would be. Something was off. I could tell. I can always tell.

"What are you doing, Percy? It's so late out. I've been waiting for hours," I replied, angrily, though I don't know if it's been hours.

Percy let out a forced laugh and plastered a smile on his face. Everyone would've been fooled unless you knew him your entire life. I let slip. For now.

Percy

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. I knew Calla was asleep by the soft rise and fall of her chest. Her brown hair cascading down her face, burying it in soft brown waves of hair. Her cheek laid on his chest. I always found it cute how she breathed in through her nose, but exhaled through her mouth. Noticing just how cold she felt through our clothes, I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed, contently, before burying her face into a crease in my chest.

Today replayed in my mind. That Nancy Bobofit was bullying Grover and openly commented on Calla's dad and how he probably committed suicide to rid himself of her. That was a new low, even for that kleptomaniac redhead. I was so outraged that the water in the fountain reacted. The water formed a hand and grasped her, dragging her into the fountain. At least, that's what I say, but everyone else said I pushed her. Yeah right. Mrs. Dodds's just so happened to be there and told me to follow her. More punishment. Just what I needed. The fucking cherry on top of this perfect day.

Anyways, she dragged me into a room that was obviously being redecorated. Calla probably would've commented on the architecture or the design of the stained-glass window. I gazed back at her to see she was at the top of a window and appeared different. Her skin had a blackish tint to it and she had bat type wings attached to her back. I stared astonishment. Mrs. Dodds kept accusing me of stealing a lightning bolt with this ugly, raspy voice. I thought she was insane, but her ugly yellow fangs kept me from saying something that would cause her to use those fangs on me. I just shook my head, no. She obviously didn't believe me.

That's when she attacked me. I had no idea what to do until Mr. Chiron wheeled into the room, tossing me a bronze pen. I stared at him, thinking he was insane, when he said it was supposed to be a sword. This guy is definitely on something. I thought as I gazed at it, uncertainly.

"Uncap it!" He yelled over the sound of Mrs. Dodds's bat wings. So I did. I uncapped it and there in its place revealed a magnificent sword. It was perfectly balanced and it felt right in my hand.

I swiped at Mrs. Dodds's when she neared. A deep gash appeared just below her right wing and by her chest. Her blood curdling scream made me want to cover my ears, but I was just too shocked. She burst through the bay window, allowing rays of light to enter the barren room.

I looked for Mr. Chiron, but he was gone. I sauntered back out to the rest of the class and asked Grover about it, but he was nervous and jittery, saying there was no Mrs. Dodds. I asked the rest of the class, but nobody even knew who she was. I gazed around for Mr. Chiron, but he just disappeared. I was puzzled. After school, I needed to know more, but I found nothing. I scowled and walked home. That's when Cals stumbled into me. Gods, I was glad she was there. But I couldn't tell her about it. She'd think I was crazy. I didn't want another one of my best friends thinking I was as insane as Gabe was clean. Warning to those who don't know Gabe, he is as dirty as a pig, rolling in his own filth.

That night, I stared restlessly at the ceiling, wishing I could just have a pinch of sleep. I prayed and prayed until I was just so exhausted that my eyes were forced shut. My mind relented itself to my body's need for sleep, but it was mean. Leaving me nightmares so vivid I had a feeling that they'll happen in the future. Sooner or Later. Probably sooner with my luck.

_9 months later…_

Calla

School's over. I should be happy, but I'm not. Ever since I moved in with my aunt Maya, it's never felt right. Percy moved into a dorm in his school for some reason, probably due to Gabe. I bit my lip. Percy. He acts so strangely sometimes, I wonder if I'm the crazy one. Just like after I went back to school two days after my dad… I fumbled on the word, died. I was heading to pre-algebra when I noticed a new teacher Ms. Kerrs. It was weird. Nobody even heard of Mrs. Dodds when I mentioned her, well except Percy and maybe Grover. Grover just acted weird about it, stuttery. I knew he was hiding something, but I never called him on it.

Anyways, I was planning on going to Percy's. When his mom called.

"Hello?" I asked into my phone as I rounded the corner on the street.

"Hello, Calla. It's Percy's mom. I wanted to tell you that he and I are going to take a trip down to our old cabin in Montauk near the beach. I would love for you to come, but I actually just wanted to bring Percy. You know a mother and son talk," Sally said into the phone. I nodded, understanding perfectly before realizing I'm not talking to her in person. I almost laughed at myself.

"That's perfectly fine. I was actually heading to see Percy now, but I'll head back. Thanks for calling, though. Tell Percy I say hi, okay? Anyways, bye," I answered back before hanging up. My shoulders sagged as I headed back towards my aunt's house.

The old Victorian house stood before me. It seemed to glare at me, disgusted by my presence. I snarled back at it, "I don't like you either."

Its brick walls were cream instead of an ugly shade of red that reminded me of dried blood. I know what dried blood looks like now. It isn't pretty. I stepped onto the wooden porch before entering the house. It was modern with its expensive, but new appliances and furniture. I loved the inside of the house, though. It reminded me of the condo I shared with dad. The only thing different was I had no dad, but in his place, my aunt Maya. I sighed, brushing my fingers over the olive colored walls. It went well with the nice caramel and cream furniture.

"Calla, is that you?" A familiar voice echoed out throughout the house.

"Yes, auntie. It's me," I replied, slipping out of my black converse shoes. I headed down the halls and into the kitchen where Maya cooking something delicious. I could smell its heavenly scent as it drifted through my nose.

"Yum. Whatcha making?" I smiled, my feet dragging me closer. I peered over Maya's shoulder to see a medium sized pot containing some kind of broth.

"You're favorite, Calla," Maya answered, sprinkling in some spices.

My mouth watered just staring at it. Dumplings rose to the surface of the broth along with the elongated but thin noodles. Maya chopped the vegetables, slowly adding them to the soup. Steam rose up from the pot, its tendrils swirling towards the ceiling.

"I thought you were going to Percy's?" She gazed up at me before focusing back on the soup. I swore she winked at me. She wasn't subtle about it either.

"No. Sally called and said she was talking Percy to Montauk. And Maya, you know Percy is like a brother to me. Nothing more," I said, defensively. At that time, it sounded like I had a crush, but I didn't. I can't even think of him any other way besides being a protective brother.

"I know. I don't get it. He's perfect for you," she murmured, silently.

"No, Maya. There's someone else for him. I know it," I whispered before heading for my room upstairs.

I pushed open my door before collapsing on my bed. It felt like the night my dad died. I felt lost, but not broken. I wondered if Percy was having fun. I bet he was.

Percy

I was having the time of my life as I sat in the cool sand, the waves whipping restlessly at the sand. I knew tonight was going to be rough. A storm was brewing and the sea was restless. I thought the sea was mimicking my feelings. I was frightened at what Mr. Chiron and Grover had said. They thought no one could hear them. I could and it completely chilled me to the bone. I wanted to know what a demi-god was and how I was one. I wished I could tell Calla. She always knew how to calm me, but she wasn't here. I had a feeling I wouldn't see her for awhile.

I remembered on my walk to the apartment, I noticed three creepy old ladies knitting. Suddenly, one of them held a long piece of string and snipped it with her pair of scissors. I felt the hair's on the back of my neck stand up straight. It felt wrong. Those ladies were nothing I wanted to mess with. I had asked Grover about it and he explained them as Fates, someone who decide the lifespan of a person meaning someone was going to die. Immediately, I feared to be Calla or even more possibly me, but I had to push the thought away. I ditched Grover when I said I was going to the bathroom, but instead I ran home.

My mom surprised me by exclaiming our little vacation to Montauk. I was so excited. And that's how I ended up here, sitting in the cooling sand as the sun dipped down and into the horizon, blinking out any light. Soon it was replaced by the moon's soft glows and the blinking lights of the stars. I sighed in relief.

I headed back to the cabin where I noticed a very flustered Grover and a slightly angered mom. I slowed my pace as I neared them.

"Uh…" I asked, very reluctantly. Mom narrowed her eyes at me.

"You ditched Grover, Percy! He is your best friend and protector!" She yelled until she noticed her mistake. She said protector. She paled.

"Protector?" I asked, slowly emphasizing each syllable.

"Yes, Percy!" Grover yelled, but before he could continue, my mom interrupted him.

"We have to go, Perseus, and now," I knew it was serious the moment she said my full name. I nodded before following her to Gabe's car. I clambered into the backseat with Grover while my mom occupied the driver's seat.

We headed off back onto a deserted road. Nobody would be insane enough to be out in a storm like this. You could even hear thunder in the distance, but it sounded off to me. I noticed how nervous Grover was. I gazed back and my eyes found a huge shape stampeding towards them, crashing through anything that stood in its path. My eyes widened.

"Drive, Sally!" Grover screamed in a high shrilly voice.

I could make out the details of the creature when lightning struck. It was ugly with a hairy but beefy build, its muscles quaking in the excitement. It had two large curved horns adorned on his head along with black beady eyes and a snout, like a bull's, with a nose ring, again like a bull's. I realized it resembled a Minotaur like in the Greek legends. But that's impossible… Or is it?

Grover bleated, reminding me of a sheep. That's when I noticed Grover's furry goat legs and hooves. I blanched, astonishment written plainly on my face.

"You're a goat. My best friend is a goat," I murmured in shock.

"Satyr," Grover bleated in annoyance before his face paled. I stared at what Grover was looking at and there less than six meters away was the Minotaur.

Before I even had time to scream, it grasped our car and flung it into the woods where it landed in a small clearing. My head screamed in pain, but I pushed it away.

"Get back!" Grover yelled before breaking the window with his furry goat legs.

Grover climbed out before helping to haul me out with him. I gazed back at my mom about to help her out to when a noise thundered in the distance. I bit my lip in terror.

"Mom, let's go." My voice was quaking.

"No, Percy. Go with Grover. Find the tree and stay there," mom yelled, bravely though her eyes were filled with fear and salty tears.

"No. I refuse to leave you behind." I grabbed my mom's wrist, helping her out.

Once she was free, we sprinted off, venturing farther away from the dreadful Minotaur. Grover led the way through the thick expanse of woods until torches lit up the way leading to a small clearing with a sigh. I squinted, not recognizing the language at first until it shifted to something I understood. CAMP HALF-BLOOD. It read, proudly. I grabbed my mom about to pull her to safety when she was yanked back. I stared in shock as a nearly invisible wall popped up, allowing Grover and I through but not my mom.

"Percy, go!" She yelled. "I can't get through but this place will help you. Trust them, Perseus." Tears stung my eyes, threatening to leak out and stain my cheeks as they descended down my face.

I was about to say something when the Minotaur appeared, grasping my mom by her tiny waist. I screamed as she disappeared before my eyes, turning into a pile of gold dust. Before she disappeared, she whispered, "I love you, Percy."

"No!" I screamed. At that moment, I knew exactly how Calla felt. It was like a piece of you died when your only living parent died. It shattered my heart completely.

I charged the Minotaur, grabbing a pen out of my pocket. I don't know how or why it was there. I just grabbed it and uncapped. There in its shining –literally- glory stood my bronze sword. I sliced at it, distracting it from my true target. It charged, but I knew how to defeat it. When it was half an inch away from my nose, I sidestepped. The Minotaur charged in a tree lodging one of its horns. I grasped my sword and swung it down cutting through the horn. The moment the horn hit the ground, the Minotaur turned into a yellowish powder.

I gazed at it before turning towards the camp. I grasped the horn and turned my sword back into a pen. I stepped into the surrounding border of the camp before my brain clouded over and I collapsed in a heap into the embracing ground.

_More than a week Later…_

Calla

_The search for Sally and Perseus Jackson continues. No sign of them has been reported so far. We have Gabe Ugliano here and ready to give us his opinion on what happened._

Suddenly, a fat man with bad posture appeared on the screen. His yellow shirt was covered in splotches of stains. His face was splotchy and his facial hair was long and dirty. If you looked close enough, I swear you could see traces of his meals from the past how many weeks.

_"Mr. Ugliano, can you explain to us what happened last week?" A friendly female reporter asked, her brown eyes narrowed in disgust._

_"Yes. Percy Jackson is a troubled kid. He had come home and like usual, he yelled at his mom, threatening her. Before I could even react, one of his friends had appeared and knocked me out in front of my friends. They took my car and Sally. Those kidnappers. That kid has always been trouble. I wondered why Sally ever kept him," his voice sounded raspy in the mic._

_"Thank you, Mr. Ugliano. The search for Sally and Percy Jackson continues. If you find any sign of them, please contact 911, right away. This is Diana Janaray from Channel 5 news." She nodded her head, her black hair spilling out of her ponytail._

The show continued back to the two main newscaster as they continued to chat about other alarming news.

I snarled at the TV, quickly turning it off before throwing the remote against the wall.

"That man is disgusting. He deserves to get his ass kicked," I muttered through clenched teeth.

I ran my slender hand through my thick expanse of hair. I've been tracking Percy down, but to no such luck. He just disappeared. Without a trace. I had cried when I heard he was missing. This seemed like a sick joke orchestrated by the Fates. Tears stung my eyes, but Percy would be very upset if he found out I was stressing over him.

"Where are you Percy?" I whispered, dejectedly, as I stared at my bare feet.

I wandered the house before collapsing into my bed. My arms spread out, crumbling the newly made bed. I grasped the Caribbean blue comforter in my hand. I wanted it to be Gabe's neck as I strangled the life out him. How dare he! How dare he insult my brother! I smiled at the thought. He was my brother. Deep down anyways.

A hesitant knock snapped me back to reality. Maya leaned against the door, her dark brown hair cascading down her shoulder. Her hazel eyes searched mine. I noticed the green and gold flecks that danced in the hazel. It always sparkled my interest. Sometimes I was actually envious, but she always told me she was envious of my blue eyes. They're just blue eyes. Maya always argued back just like Percy.

"Calla, honey, I know this must be very hard. Trust me. I know. But you have to stop mopping around this house. I hate to see you like this. Even your eyes has lost its light," she murmured, the last part sadly. "We're going shopping then head down to the beach. I know you hate shopping but you always loved the ocean." She didn't say 'Just like Percy'. She didn't need to. I already knew.

_Hours Later…_

I relaxed in the cool sand as I watched the sun dip down into nonexistence. Its last beautiful colors blinking out as night crept in like a swift hawk. The moon shone on everything, adding an eerie touch to everything. I sighed, gazing at the water. The dark waves crashed against the shore. I knew it could feel my loss for Percy. I stood up, walking to the water. I dipped my feet in the cool water, relishing in its sweet touch. I could almost imagining Percy smiling next to me, his hand engulfing mine.

"I miss you, Percy." My words drifted into the wind, carrying them off into the distance.


	3. Fame and Fortune

**I love this chapter. I feel you get to know Calla a little more.**

* * *

_Nearly Six Years Later…_

Calla

I started off into the distance, my boots clicking against the cracked sidewalk. A cool breeze almost blew my hood down. I grasped it, hastily pulling it back up. If my hood blew down, my cover would be blown. People would surround me like bees would to the temptation of sweet honey.

I could taste the normalcy of people as they wandered down these streets, overflowing with stores that sell a large variety of items. I squinted through my dark tinted shades. I wish I could take them off, but I have one of kind eyes, my manager had said. People could easily identify me by only my eyes. I sighed.

I ached to wear my leather jacket, but it was designed with no hood. No one could identify me by my hair, but I decided to be as cautious as possible. I trailed down the streets, searching for my grand hotel. I was supposed to buy a couple new outfits for my next show, but I didn't want to. Shopping was not an activity enjoyed. Nor will I ever enjoy it. Stealthy, I dodged a small crowd of people when I finally reached the modern five star hotel. It soared over me, grinning at me and welcoming me into its beautifully-designed home. I burst through the glass double doors and strode down the lobby, ignoring the curious receptionists. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed two of the female receptionists whispering frantically, their eyes wide and their mouths agape. I waited for the elevator to open its bronze doors. I couldn't help but tap my foot and rub my wrist. I was never a patient girl. When it finally revealed its gaping mouth, I quickly entered, hoping no one will be inside. Luck blessed me with a barren elevator. Whoever choose the elevator music had a horrible taste in music. The singer was off-key and the band was late with their notes. I was forced to cover my ears, trying to hide from the music itself. The elevator stopped at the top floor. The penthouse floor. My penthouse for a week until I flew to New York for my next and last stop on the year-long tour.

"Calla!" A familiar voice rang out, ricocheting off the grand walls of the penthouse. I slammed the door shut, tearing off the shades and yanking down my hood and tossing the sunglasses carelessly on the couch.

"What?" I demanded, slightly annoyed. My manager poked her head out from the hallway, her sky blue eyes big on her face.

"As snappy as ever, but you have a show tonight. Act like your usual happy self at least," she asked, exasperatedly. I plastered a smile on my face.

"Happy," I replied before setting my face back into a happy medium, a slight smile.

"Better." Her blonde hair spilled out from her tightly pulled back ponytail. She scolded at it, her sky blue eyes darkening like the sky might appear before a storm. Her nose was scrunched up, revealing the little freckles speckling her nose.

"Skylar, calm. It's just a piece of hair. Come on. I need my makeup and dress done anyways." Her eyes brightened, all the clouds cleared. At least she's happy. She grasped my arm, dragging me into a separate room, specifically made for the preparation of the show.

It was quaint in size with a mossy green paint and golden trimming bordering the wood work at the top of the wall. There was a large decorative mirror that was hung right above the middle of a mahogany desk. On the desk surface, there was a large gleaming box open, revealing a variety of makeup, and hair utensils were scattered around the surface. A chair was situated beside the desk, plain in design.

I found it stupid, doing everything before we arrive at the concert. My hair could simply be messed up by the wind, someone could spill coffee on my dress, anything. But they always made sure I looked perfect before the show and even before we arrive there.

"A superstar must always look her best, especially on show. So…" Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Fine, fine. Make me perfect," I had to bit my lip on the word perfect. I hated that word.

First, Sky decided on my dress. It was a short pearly colored dress that hugged my curves, but hung loosely over my thighs. It barely reached my knees and it tickled the skin wherever the hem touched. The dress had a nice sweetheart neckline that didn't reveal too much. (I don't understand why people feel the need to show off their assets so much, it's like they are fucking flashing the swarm of fans.) The dress seemed to blend in with a nice pale pink that matched my skin tone perfectly. On my right side, a beautiful array of dark pink vine like designs curled from my chest all the way to the bottom of the dress. I hated to admit that the dress was awesome, even if pink was one of my least favorite colors. I slipped into a pair of pale pink small heels. (I can't walk in high heels. I don't know how some people can even put the damn things on.)

Sky concentrated on my hair next. She grasped a toothed comb, untangling all the stubborn knots. She braided one side of my hair, so that it hung loosely over my right shoulder. Sky placed a pale pink lily (she always placed a lily in my hair, because my name actually means Lily) near my ear to add some spice to my chocolate brown hair. She grabbed a can of hairspray and lightly covered my hair in its spray so it will hopefully stay in one place. Hopefully.

Lastly, Sky focused on my face. Normally, I want the bare minimum. An all-natural look. But since I let her take control, I'm going to have to suck it up. For her. She decided on a nice pale pink eye shadow that seemed to soften the sharpness of my eyes. After lightly brushing on the mascara to my already long curling eyelashes, she added eye liner. At the corner of my eyes, the eye liner curled, resembling an angel's wing. Once she added a nice soft pink to my cheeks, it softened down my high cheekbones yet at the same time defined them.

I looked stunning. Even Skylar seemed envious as she gazed at her work, her eyes sparkling with pride.

"OMG, Calla! I have never seen you so. so," Sky seemed to stumble on the right word so I decided to be a nice friend and help her out.

"Feminine. Beautiful," I suggested, casually.

"Feminine, yes. Beautiful. Honey, you've always been beautiful." I smiled at her last comment. Percy had always said the same thing. Suddenly, a pang of sadness overwhelmed me as it slowly crushed my heart. I pushed the thought out of my head. Percy's gone, I scolded myself, irritably. He's gone.

She helped me out of the chair and led me down the bright corridor to the door. Sky was about to haul me out that door when I grasped my black leather jacket that hung loosely on the coat rack. I slipped it on, loving how the jacket fit me perfectly even after all these years. I heard Sky sigh behind me as we rushed toward our limo. She never understood why I loved this jacket so much. I always wanted to explain it to her, but it always hurt me to even think about it. Think about him.

The ride to the Fillmore in San Francisco was excruciatingly silent and surprisingly long. The Fillmore had great acoustics, but it was a little smaller than where I usually play, but that didn't matter. As long as I could perform. To me, that's the only thing that really mattered.

"We're here," Sky announced. I bit my lip, but my sigh escaped my lips anyways.

I gazed at the surroundings through the dark tinted limo windows. Fans swarmed our car like bees to honey. I could taste their excitement on the tip of my tongue. It energized me even more for the show. A girl slammed her poster against the window, reading in giant pink script, _WE LOVE YOU, CALPSO!_

Our driver stopped the limo at the back exit where the crowd of fans lessened to a bare minimum. The only people there were a few beefy security guards and an attendant, who was tapping his fingers against the wall patiently waiting for our arrival. He gazed up at our limo, his gray eyes brightening. He sprinted over to our limo as it pulled into a stop, his curly brown hair whipping in the wind. He was kind of cute.

Before I even had a chance, he opened the door for me, offering me his hand. I grasped it as he hauled me out of the car. He had a nice firm grip with rough hands burdened with callouses. He smiled, brightly at me, his white teeth contrasting against his tanned skin.

"I'm Grayson. I'm going to be helping you out today, since you're new here," his voice was soft, but sweet like sugar. He winked at me before helping my manager, Sky, out of the limo.

"I'm Calla and this is my manager, S-"Before I even had a chance to finish what I was going to say, Skylar, like usual around cute boys, interrupted me, happily.

"I'm Skylar, but you can call me whatever you please," her voice was dripping with honey. I've never seen her like this. She was being flirtatious, but I've never seen her eyes as bright as they were now staring at him. I raised an arched brow before rolling my eyes.

Grayson's eyes seemed to glaze over when he gazed at her. Not lustfully, like most pigs that call themselves men, but something else. I can't put my finger on it. And I didn't have the time to identify it.

"Guys, the show is going to start soon. We need to go. Now," I added, emphasizing the word now. That seemed to snap them back to reality. At least for now.

"Yes. We don't want you to be late." His eyes stayed entirely focused on Skylar's.

I sighed as he led us past the muscular security guards their face etched with a sneer and through the endless halls of Fillmore. It was bare of any color, just cement floors and painted white brick walls. I love color. This reminded me of a hospital. Except it didn't have that nasty disinfectant/bleach smell.

Grayson finally stopped in front of a mahogany door that had a gold star, reading Calla in large cursive letters. I almost ran my hand through my hair, but I held myself back just in the nick of time. I pushed open the door and plopped down in the nearest car, which just happened to be a soft pale blue recliner that matched my pale pink dress very nicely. I sighed in relief, kicking my legs up. I raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Skylar as she continued her flirting with Grayson. I gazed up at the clock, noticing the clock hands pointing to 6:50. My show begins at 7!

"Guys, the show. It's starting in less than 10 minutes. We gotta go!" I yelled, jumping up out of the embracing soft chair. I grasped Sky's arm, racing as fast as I could in small heels and her in platinum heels.

Grayson sprinted up ahead of us, leading us down the halls until we came to dark area where cords hung all over the place, littering the floors and drooping over the walls. As we turned the corner, we noticed the stage and a glimpse of an enormous crowd of fans, screaming one name. My name. The stage was lit with large fresnels (stage lights) that shrouded the stage in gold. The LED lighting units would sometimes switched to silver or blue. I don't know why, but the variety of colors made the stage look amazing.

"Wow." That was the only word that described the stage with its copper colored boards and black curtain that separated the stage from the back.

Quickly, Sky checked over my makeup and hair to make sure it was perfect in her standards. If it wasn't, well let's not think about that now. I stepped forward, my legs leading me toward the stage when I heard Skylar yell something to me over the shouts of my fans. I pivoted on my heel to face her.

"Before you go on stage, I thought you could use this." She handed me a little velvet box that she had buried in her purse.

I opened it to find my lucky necklace. The gold half heart gleamed even in the little light. The emerald gem that was in the center of the half heart resembled the color of Percy's eyes. Percy bought this for me while I bought him the other half, which was silver with a sapphire gem that resembled my eyes. I thought I lost this when I was 12. (Lost isn't the word I'd use. I actually threw it into the water in frustration and misery. It was a reminder of everything that I lost.) I clipped it onto my neck. It didn't necessarily match the dress, but it was temptation I couldn't ignore.

"Oh my gods, how did you find this?" My voice was slightly uneven, and I had to push back the tears so it wouldn't ruin my makeup.

"I found it by the beach in a clear bottle. The necklace was inside a piece of paper, but it's weird. The paper was blank. I didn't throw it out, you know, just in case," Sky's voice was quite as she whispered this to me. "Now go out there and rock those fans." I nodded before striding away from her. I paused at the entrance to the stage before strutting out.

"Are you ready?!" I yelled to crowd even though I had a microphone in my hand. Someone must have handed to it me before I headed out onto the stage. I couldn't remember when though or who handed it to me.

The crowd erupted into pandemonium. Their screams ricocheted off the walls. The front row fans slammed against the metal bars of the gates, but were pushed back by the thin line of security guards. Signs were held up at random places each reading a different thing but all centered around me.

"Who you ready for?" I pointed the mic towards them with a smile on my face.

"CALYPSO!" They screamed all at once, their arms raised up as they jumped up and down. Their faces were lit with glee of seeing me in person. Hearing my voice.

You're probably wondering why they're screaming Calypso. Well that's my stage name, Calypso Atlas, and yes after the Greek Legend. I've always loved the legend of her, but found it unfair that her punishment was so cruel. To love, but to never be loved back. Just plain cruel!

I started singing my first song that happened to be #1 on the music charts. The fans' screams died down slightly as they listened to me. My dad had always told me my voice was as sweet and smooth as honey. Percy had always agreed. The crowd swayed like rolling waves as I finished my final song. They screamed for more, for just one more song, but the back of my throat was slightly sore. I grinned before waving.

"Goodnight, San Francisco! See you at Manhattan for my last show!" I yelled into the crowd before exiting off the stage.

Skylar placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as she led me out of the hall and to the limo. As much as I love my fans, I never had backstage meetings. I used to, but something went wrong which ended up with me in the hospital and the other "person" a pile of dust, separated in the wind. I thought I imagined it, because people kept telling me how delusional I am. Only Skylar believed me, since she was there and saw it, too. I can still remember her frantic screaming, the terror held in her eyes as she watched the "person's" hands grow claws and their grin revealing rows of pointed fangs. I remember staring into their dead eyes, watching as they turned from a pretty green to a bloodthirsty red. I shivered, biting my lip in an attempt to remind my brain that that day has passed and that I will never have to see that creature ever again.

We pushed open the large metal door that led to our limo outside. The slight breeze tickled my face and my bare legs. Goosebumps covered my legs, but not my arms, thanks to my black leather jacket that Percy got me about 7 years ago. I opened the door of our limo and plopped down in the nearest seat, exhaustion set its course into my body. I sighed. I glanced at Sky, who was still playfully flirting with Grayson. I noticed that their phones were out as they probably were giving each other their numbers. I rolled my eyes again. I shifted my attention on the back of the limo. I racked my brain for a distraction, something to think about. I tapped my hand against my thigh, playing a rhythm from a song I was writing. I hummed the lyrics as I waited for Skylar to clamber into the car. She was taking too long. I was done with my song already onto another one. All my energy was drained from me suddenly. I yawned, exhaustedly.

I closed my eyes, stretching my legs and arms before shifting them into a comfortable position. I felt the black pressing weight of exhaustion drag me away into a nice peaceful deep sleep. Something I haven't had in a long, long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I would love to hear your opinions, though. **

**~Caitlyn :P**


	4. The Boy with the Aviator Jacket

**So does anyone have a guess as to who the guy in the aviator jacket is? Of course you do. Hahaha. **

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Calla

_Bam!_ The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on a thud onto the ground. I leapt up, landing on the balls of my feet. The sound of a crash snapped me out of my sleep. Warily, I crept to the door, opening it very slightly. Just enough for me to squeeze through. Padding down the hall of the penthouse, I neared the corner and peeked out, expecting danger. Nope. There, in the middle of sleek kitchen, stood Skylar and surprisingly Grayson, laughing, as they cleaned up a broken cup, which must have tumbled off the island and caused that noise. Their hands grazed each other as they reached for a small shard of the pale blue coffee mug. They stared at each other's eyes, gray meeting blue. Their faces neared each other, both slowly closing their eyes. My eyes widened as the realization dawned on me.

"Woah. I did not come on this tour to see my manager make out with a guy in our hotel," my voice seemed to echo throughout the large penthouse.

They both leapt away from each other, eyes wide, mouths agape. Skylar was moving her lips, but nothing seemed to escape them. I sighed, waving my hand dismissively. I headed back into "my" room, leaving them in confusion and embarrassment. Probably. Maybe they're sucking lips. I don't know. Frankly, I didn't care as long as I was no where in view of the -uh- lip sucking.

Might as well do something productive, I thought, distractedly. My mind was entirely here. That tended to happen a lot. I grasped my enormous set of suitcases. You'd be surprised how much stuff you need for a tour, especially if your manager was as obsessed with clothes as she was. I neatly packed up my clothes, besides the outfit I will be wearing today. Once I was satisfied with my work, I patted my thighs, knocking off any dust. I darted into my bathroom, somehow managing to carry my heap of clothes. I locked the door before turning on the shower to a nice steamy temperature. I stepped in immediately relaxing under its intense steamy pressure.

I scrubbed my hair with jasmine shampoo and conditioner. The soap rained down my hair before sliding down my back and into the drain. I cleansed my skin with a vanilla honey scented body soap. I let the water beat down my back, loosening the tight muscles. Touring was stressful. After a few minutes of relaxation, I stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around my body. I flicked the button to stop the water flow. I dried myself off, hastily, the water trickling from my hair down a trail until it reached the bottoms of my feet. I slid out of the towel and wrapped it around my head to remove any excess water droplets. Immediately, I changed into my clothes. It was plain blue shirt that matched my eyes beautifully that had a nice sweetheart neckline. It hung loosely around my curves. I slipped into black skinny jeans that would match my black leather jacket, which yes was the jacket Percy bought me. Slipping my feet into a pair of black combat boots, I started focusing on my mess that I call hair.

Steam clung to the mirror, rising and falling depending on the changing temperature. It blurred the image, misplacing my features. I ripped the towel off my hair, trying to dry the small clumps that were still soaking wet. Finally, I grasped my brush, yanking my hair as some of the knots decided to be stubborn today. Fine! I thought, yanking even hard till they loosened. I smirked at my hair in satisfaction. With my hair free of tangles, I braided to one side of my head so it hung limply on my right shoulder. I sighed before adding a blue lily to my left ear adding some color to the dull brown. (Well, it's not dull. It's more of a chocolate brown color. Shiny, actually.)

Quickly, I brushed my teeth to extinguish that disgusting morning breath that I was always plagued with even if I didn't eat breakfast. Before exiting my room, I covered my eyes with my Ray-Ban shades that covered more than my eyes, but they were awesome! I strutted to the kitchen before hesitating. They better not be kissing in there. I held back a gag as I entered the room. Fortunately for me, they weren't sucking lips, but instead discussing my trip to the airport.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Skylar said, smiling warmly at me. I raised a brow, but decided against commenting on it.

"Morning. So… Are we ready to leave? 'Cause I would love to get some coffee at Em's before we go," my voice sounded slightly whinny, but I **needed **coffee! It was the only thing that kept superstars going without collapsing on stage. That would be a nightmare. I pursued my lips as I waited for an answer.

"Sure. Grayson already brought my luggage to the car for me and told the attendant at the desk that we're leaving, so let's get yours done and go." Her eyes drifted toward Grayson, the sky blue hue sparkling like stars in the night sky. She was tried to make sure it was noticeable, but it was. I would have to be blind not to see it. I almost snorted.

"Let's go, then."

_Hours Later…_

Calla

I stared at the ground as our private jet's landing gear lightly brushed the landing strip in New York. I smiled, excitement and dread settling deep within my stomach. The bell chimed, signaling the plane has landed and it is safe to move around. I unbuckled myself from the comfortable plush seats. Grayson, for some unknown reason –Yeah, right!-, decided to join us on the rest of our tour which ended here in Manhattan. He guided us through the airport once the jet stood still against the boarding dock. New York had the largest/nicest airport I have seen yet on this dreadful yet exciting tour.

We just exited the airport where a black limo shone brightly in the sunlight, obviously waiting for our arrival. I smiled as our driver helped us into the limo. He seemed nice, but he had a mysterious aura to him. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to place a finger on it. His black hair was rebellious as it stood up in weird angles, never feeling satisfied. His dark brown eyes seemed lifeless as he peered at us. His pale skin seemed white against his black aviator jacket.

"My name's Nico. I'll be your chauffeur for your tour here in Manhattan," his voice quaked on the word, chauffeur, as if they word seemed unfamiliar and ugly on his tongue.

I squinted at him through my dark tinted shades. I feel like I've seen him before, but how? I never met him once in my life. I shrugged as he closed the limo's door. It's nothing to exert my energy towards, but the tingle of a memory tickled my mind, encouraging me to draw it out. Every time I tried, it leapt out of my reach, but continued its encouraging and pleading. It was a never ending nightmare.

The ride to my auntie Maya was silent, except for Sky and Grayson's constant yet quiet flirting as they sat next to each in the back of the limo. I decided to sit near the front by the window that separated me from the driver. It was uncomfortable just to glance at them. Are you jealous? My brain taunted. She found love so easily, never lost a single loved one, but you lost everything. Clenching my teeth, I pushed back the overwhelming temptation to cry, let it all out. I bit my lip hard enough to trigger a signal to my brain, warning it of focus on that. My problems were my own. I didn't want to burden them.

Silence enveloped me, causing my stomach to clench uncomfortable. I was sick of the silence, so I decided to chat with the driver, Nico. It was actually interesting, learning a little about him. He liked Green Day and Linkin Park, which I enjoyed to an extent. Though he might seem creepy -Well, not creepy, but mysterious that border lined uncomfortable- in some people's opinions, I found him quite interesting once he loosened up around you. He was actually pretty cute, if you were into the dark mysterious boy thing, but he was also young. Maybe 16.

"How are you a chauffeur? I know it's none of my business, but you're very young," I tried to make my voice was gentle, not rude. I wasn't somebody who pried into other people's lives, it's just I was simply curious as to why a boy who probably just received his driver license already be a chauffeur.

He shrugged. "I don't know. A friend of mine told me about you and I guess this is one way to meet you. Sorry if it sounds creepy," his voice was very quiet as if he wanted to disappear altogether, but if you stared at him very hard, you could the shadows drifting closer to him. It caused the edges of him to disappear beneath its smoky black haze. I frowned, slightly.

"No, not at all. I'm used to people wanting to meet me, but you seem the most normal which is great in my opinion." I shrugged my shoulders, staring at him through the little window. In the rearview mirror, he gave me a weird combination of a smirk and frown.

"If only you knew."

I was resting on my real bed as I stared at the ceiling. When aunt Maya met us at the door, she seemed so surprised she clutched her heart before laughing, welcoming us in. She was a caring woman, my aunt, always thinking of others before herself. She offered Nico a cup of freshly squeezed lemonade but he kindly rejected, explaining that he had to leave for an appointment though. I waved goodbye as I watched the limo wink at me before disappearing into the horizon.

Now here I am, lying in my old bed, wishing for my life I had before becoming a superstar. I almost laughed at the thought. There was nothing to return to, well besides Maya. If it wasn't for becoming famous, I would never have met Skylar, Grayson, and even the silent mysterious Nico. It saved my life from an unending despair. If I never had become famous, I would probably be in a rotting box buried in the ground, loneliness as my only friend.

"Knock, knock." I stared up at the doorway to see Maya, leaning against it. "Since the show's tomorrow, I thought we could go to the beach like old time sakes." I smiled at her, flashing my white teeth. She smiled back, her hazel eyes brightening, revealing more gold and green speckles. She disappeared back down the hall.

After she left, I dashed into my bathroom, tearing off my clothes and throwing them onto the tiled marble floor. I slipped into my sapphire blue bikini that had white swirly designs that curved beautifully in the bikini's fabric. I adorned my feet with matching blue flip flops before throwing over a plain white flowing dress that reached my knees and slipping into my black leather jacket. I grasped my shades, placing them gently on my face. Sneaking a glance at the mirror, I checked my hair, smiling at how the hairs obediently stayed in its positions. I was ready to rock and roll.

I skipped into the kitchen to see Skylar dressed in a cream throw on dress that hung loosely on her curves. A pink bikini was visible underneath her dress while her feet had on matching flip flops and brown-tinted shades. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that constrained her wild curly hair. Grayson had on black swim trunks and a plain gray shirt that brought out his dark gray eyes, always calculating everything like the world was an unending equation. They were just heading out the door, their hands engulfing each other's. I sighed. I gazed at my Aunt Maya, who wore a light brown, almost copper, colored dress. Her brown tinted shades hid her hazel eyes. She smiled at me as we followed Sky and Grayson out.

I gasped as I noticed Nico, leaning casually against our porch. Everything from his sandals to his shades were a pitch black color that matched the shadows that seemed to encircle him. In a goth/emo way, he was H.O.T. He stared lazily at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew they were "checking" me out. I raised a brow.

"Your aunt invited me. I'm your chauffeur, after all." A small smile danced on his lips. I smiled, playfully punching his arm on the way down.

He was cute, but again he wasn't my type. He reminded me of a brother. We walked down in mostly silence, but we chatted here and there as we made our way down to the beach. It was less than a mile away from aunt's house, which was a huge plus in my opinion. The beach was my real home. I loved how the water was constantly changing and you could never step into the same water twice. It was always different. Ever-changing.

The moment my eyes settled on the outline of the beach, I sprinted, nearly knocking people ahead of me on their butts and surprising my friends. What? This is the beach we're talking about. What do you expect my to do? The moment my feet touched the nice cooling sand –it was a little late, maybe 7 or 8, considering the sun was dipping into the horizon-, it seeped into the spaces between my toes. I breathed in the salty smell, feeling free and completely and utterly alive. I moved closer to the edge of the water before collapsing on the ground.

I watched as the sun dropped into the horizon washing out all the light. Somebody laid down next to me. I raised a brow when I noticed it was Nico. His eyes were entirely focused on the edge of the horizon.

"I didn't picture you to be a fan of the beach," I said, breaking the silence. He gazed at me, smirking.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," his voice was serious yet slightly playful, but in a friendly way. Emphasize friendly.

"Like what? Give me an example." I inched closer to him, taking of my shades so I could really see his expression. He took of his shades, too, as he sighed. Eyes are the window to the soul, my dad always told me. I bit my lip, forcing my mind away from him.

"I wish I could, but I don't know what I could tell you that's not too personal." I raised my eyebrow at his serious demeanor. His eyes slid away from mine and back to the water.

I sighed as I stared at him. I bit my lip. His eyes glanced back at me. He raised a brow, like what are you doing? I shrugged, eyeing carefully. He sighed, obviously realizing I actually want an answer.

"Fine. Um." He contemplated for awhile before continuing. "I like black," his voice and eyes were serious as he gazed at me. I bit my lip, but it didn't help. A single bit. I burst out laughing, my sides aching from the pressure. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Gods, Nico!" I continued laughing to the point he looked uncomfortable. I decided to help him out. "I know you like black. I mean you're dressed in black and you kinda just resemble someone who likes black." Finally, it dawned on him and burst out laughing, too. His laugh was airy, soft.

"I guess that was pretty lame." As he said that, I nearly cried in laughter. He was setting himself up.

"You guess?" He shrugged before the smile rested on his features.

"Yeah it is pretty lame."

In the eyes of some people, they might think we're crazy as we laughed hysterically in the moonlight. In my eyes and probably Nico's, it was hilarious and awesome. Wiping a tear from my eye, I gaze at the beautiful ocean that churned restless. It seemed to laugh with us, but maybe that's just my imagination.

That night was perfect. It was total stress reliever as I stared at my ceiling. Nico and I laughed the entire night with the ocean until he had to go. Go where? I don't know. It wasn't my problem. I headed back when I noticed Maya, Skylar, and Grayson were already gone and already peacefully asleep in their separate rooms. I crept, silently, to my room where I collapsed on my bed, trying to will myself to sleep. But my mind was wide awake. I was playing with something on my neck when I finally noticed it was my half of the heart of the necklace Percy and I bought for each other. I hugged it to my chest.

It's been nearly six years. And I still couldn't stop thinking about him. Day and Night. He was my best friend and the brother I never had. I pushed back the tears that ached after all these years to be let loose. To stream freely down my face. I forced the desire away. Percy would hate it if he knew I was crying about him. After six years! I sighed, tossing myself onto my left side. Digging my head into the pillow, I stared at my blue wall that resembled a blackish color in the little light. I gazed at my window, seeing the moon dominate the dark sky. Stars glowed brightly, filling in the empty spaces. They smiled at me, some winking at me as they disappeared and reappeared.

If I tried my brain could sort out the constellations like pieces of a puzzle, but my mind seemed to agree with my body. Finally. I wanted sleep. I needed sleep. No. I didn't need sleep. I needed my best friend back. More than anything in the world, I needed Percy.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love to hear your comments. If it was good, tell me. If it was bad, tell me. I take no offense, because suggestions help improve my writing. So please comment. This piece has been rewritten. If I missed anything, tell me that, too.**

**~Caitlyn :P**


	5. I'm Back

**This chapter was partially rewritten. Just to fix some grammatical errors. Maybe fix a sentence here or there but what I really focused on was changing the song. **

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Calla

Being the first one up has some –quote, some- privileges. I needed some time to focus on my songs. Normally, I have very little stage fright, but today was obviously different.

My stomach churned, painfully in my body. Goosebumps pricked my arms and legs as my hair stood up on edge. It was very warm in the house, probably 70 degrees, but my body refused to listen to my version of rational. I was seated in one of the leather recliners, trying to relax my body. It refused to listen to me no matter how persistent my attempts were.

"Calla, you should be sleeping. Your show is not for another 13 hours." My aunt, Maya, appeared by the doorway, disrupting my thoughts. I gazed up at her and raised a brow. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, some hairs slipped out and framed her face.

"What am I supposed to do?" My voice sounded rough, which was not good for the show. Not good at all.

"Let's go on a nice spa day. You need some relaxation. Or maybe you can call that boy. Was it Nico?" She wiggled her brows at me when I nodded yes.

"No Maya. He's just a friend, but that spa day would be paradise right about now," my voice lost a little of its rough tone. I smiled, slightly. Today was going to be a good day, or so I thought. Though, to be honest, a cup of Maya's homemade chamomile tea with a spoonful of honey to add a sweet flavor would be just as good.

Nico was our chauffeur, even though I insisted that it was just spa day with Maya, Skylar and me. But Nico was very persistent and seemed very worried for our safety.

"So Nico… Will you be joining us on our spa trip?" Skylar's voice echoed throughout Maya's dark cherry colored SUV, which I insisted we use instead of the black limo. I ddin't need any extra attention as we drove on the freeway, speeding past a blue minivan that's bumpers were rusting and crumbling away.

"Probably," his voice wasn't teasing, it was serious just like his eyes. Skylar must have thought he was just joking, because she was laughing with Maya. I didn't. I knew it wasn't a joke.

I was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, because 1. I wanted full control of music and 2. I needed to talk to Nico.

"Nico, what's going on?" I stared at him, trying to interpret his blank yet serious expression.

"I don't know. I promise," Nico's expression changed for just a split second, worry and slight fear etched into his features. Then his expression changed back, almost convincing me I'm delusional. Am I?

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent, except for my Aunt Maya's occasional jokes. She always was the person to fill in the silence. That's what I loved so much about her. When I stared out at the passing landscape, I couldn't help but gaze in awe, eyes wide, mouth only slightly agape. Trees covered almost every inch of the grass. Flamboyant flowers and shrubs blossomed in every area it could. Moss crept up any tree it pleased. I could feel someone's worried eyes on me once in a while, but I mostly ignored it. I was used to having people stare at me, but maybe not the way Nico was.

Soon the landscape changed dramatically as rolling hills replaced the endless trees. I bit my lip in amazement. The hills mostly consisted of grass, but here and there you could see the aura of flowers that contrasted against the spring green. The dirt road also changed to black asphalt as we were arriving closer to our destination, also known as Paradiso.

Paradiso was a popular yet exclusive spa on a secluded island near Manhattan. As we neared it, Nico seemed very nervous as his already pale hands whitened as he gripped the steering wheel. He kept fidgeting in his seat as he bit his lip in nervousness. It made me nervous just looking at him. I couldn't help but wonder why he was on edge.

The word Paradiso describes the spa perfectly. Well, borderline perfect, but pretty damn close. It reminded me of Boca with its sandy beaches, large palm trees that glistened in the sun, and the calm ocean that swayed in the wind. I bit my lip. I know the ocean sometimes held a calm demeanor at points, but it was unnatural staring at it. Pursuing my lips, I focused on the building of the spa instead.

The Paradiso building actually reminded me of a humongous beach house as it rested on top of a grassy hill, overlooking the ocean. Its creamy exterior matched the sand perfectly. I had a feeling it probably was created out of the sand. Windows dotted the walls, but some were small, allowing in only tiny rays of light.

"Nico, does this place feel right to you?" My voice was hesitant as I stared at it more closely. My stomach churned and my hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight. This was definitely not right. Not right, at all.

He simply shook his head as he pulled into an empty parking spot. Two cars enclosed us on each side, one a sky blue Fiat 500 and a new version of a black mustang, its glossy coat glistening like obsidian rock in the sun. It put our dark cherry SUV to shame. Nico halted the SUV, his hands gripping the steering wheel. The shadows that normally surrounded him, shifted warily around him, indecisive of his commands. They could feel his anxiety. I placed a reassuring hand on his, carefully prying them off the wheel.

"Let's go, Nico," I whispered to him, gently, as I hauled him out of the car and led him to the front desk. He squeezed my hand to the point that it stung, painfully. But I refused to let go. He needed the reassurance.

"I'm Calypso and this is Skylar, Maya and Nico," As I said they're names, I gestured toward them with my hands. "We're here for our appointment at 12." The lady at the front desk gazed lazily at us before narrowing her dark eyes at Nico.

"He isn't allowed." She pointed a slender finger at Nico, curling her lip in disgust. Her short blonde hair curled at the edges of her face, defining her features. They were sharp like a hawk's. Even her nose was long and pointed at the tip. Her gray eyes swirled, resembling swirling clouds brewing up a storm.

Nico opened his mouth, obviously going to comment, but I interrupted him, swiftly.

"Well, he's here to stay. No if's, and's, or but's about it," my voice was very menacing as I narrowed my blue eyes at her. Her eyes softened when she gazed on me, nodding slightly.

"Follow me," she said, reassuringly. She stood up with a clipboard close to her chest. She would occasionally glance back at us, but mostly she would sneak a glare at Nico. What was her problem?

She grasped my arm, dragging me down the confusing corridors. I stared desperately at the others as they followed the lady and I down the halls. Nico's expression was wary as he followed in pursuit after us. At some point, I must have dropped his head. Stupid mistake on my part.

Finally, she paused in front a closed olive wood tree. She pushed it open, revealing some sort of waiting room with four other closed doors. I did not want to find out. She hauled us into the room, flashing a small smile.

"Wait here. I'll get the masseuses for you," she explained before leaving us. She swung the door shut.

I plopped down on one of the plush white couches. Nico sat beside me, fidgeting with his hands, while Maya and Skylar were deciding between green tea and lemon water. They finally chose one before easing themselves down in the other white couch. I fidgeted in my seat, playing with my fingers, trying to ease my discomfort. Nothing was working. I bit my lip.

"I think this was a bad idea," I murmured, quickly, as my stomach restlessly churned.

"I know. I don't like the feel of this at all," Nico replied, warily, while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Maya stood up, nearly tipping her cup of green tea. She pursued her lips. "We're leaving. Now."

As we stood up, following Maya's pursuit, she headed to the door about to open it when the receptionist entered the room with another lady. Her black hair shone in the artificial light as her dark eyes scanned the room, narrowing her eyes at Nico.

"What is this disgusting creature doing here," she spat, angrily, gesturing towards him. The receptionist flinched, avoiding any eye contact the lady. Immediately, I stepped him front him, blocking her view of him.

"He's a human being. Not a creature," I calmly responded back. You can never handle problems with angry or hatred. But in some situations it seems reasonable. But not now.

She snorted, waving her hand as if I didn't know any better. "He's a boy," she spieled the word as if it were poisonous on her tongue. I narrowed my eyes, slightly.

I opened my mouth but Nico answered first. "Let them go. You can have me, but let them go," his voice was calm, but his eyes gave away his anger. I was shocked to see there was no terror. He was clenching his hands into fists. The shadows swirled around him, eager for his commands. I gaped at him as the lady snorted.

"Of course, they can go free. They're women." She nodded, slightly, at the blonde receptionist. She opened the door for us, bowing her head in respect. This time, I snorted.

"Skylar, Maya. Go to the car," I demanded, not even leaving them the opportunity to speak as I pushed them out the door. They scurried down the corridor, gazing back sadly at me. Skylar was hesitant, but Maya dragged her down the corridor.

"Go ahead, my dear Calla," I bristled when she said my name. She smirked at my discomfort.

"No. Where Nico is, I am." I glared at her, my voice surprisingly calm and even. She snarled at me.

Before she could even attempt to answer, I grasped Nico's hand and sprinted past the two ladies. Nico was surprisingly quick and light on his feet. I never pegged him as a runner. Huh. He memorized the way the receptionist had taken us, so he was mostly dragging me along. I could hear the echo of the two ladies' heels clipping the floor, their shouts for assistance ricocheting off the cream walls.

Nico slammed open the exit door where we had gone through and together, we sprinted towards Maya's SUV that screeched to a stop in front of us. Skylar pushed open the door, helping us into the car as quickly as possible. Maya stepped onto the gas just as the doors opened, revealing a dozen ladies, screaming angrily as we pulled away from Paradiso. My nerves died down to a dull sensation as we drove away. Soon it was only a speck in the distance.

"Calla, don't ever do that again," Maya scolded, frowning at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave Nico. It would be unfair of me," I protested, noticing Nico's smile. He nodded his head, thanking me for saving his butt even though it was the complete opposite. But he was too modest to say so.

The rest of the ride home was silent as we remembered the trip to that Gods forsaken spa. I wondered what would have happened if I had let them take Nico. I shuddered, tossing away the thought. I would never leave a friend behind. It's my motto. It was Percy's motto, too. My brain whispered. I shook my head. We all agreed in our heads that we are never going back there again.

_A Few Hours Later…_

Calla

Skylar was yanking at my stubborn hair, muttering about the incompetence of my hair. I sighed, annoyed.

"Stupid hair. I try to make you look nice and shiny and this is all I get," she huffed, frustrated as she braided the right side of my hair, stopping when she was half-way across my head.

My brown hair cascaded down my left shoulder. She added a cream colored lily, placing it by my right ear. Where the hair intersected in the braid, she placed a fake gem that sparkled like a diamond. I was very impressed on how she designed my hair. It made me resembled a Greek goddess.

"Oh my. Calla, you look so beautiful with your hair down like that," Maya complimented as she stepped into the room, holding a long creamed colored bag in her hands. "This is for you. I thought you would like it for your last show." She handed it to me, a smile broadened on her face.

Carefully, I set it down on the bed before unzipping it. Inside it was a beautiful dress. It nearly brought me to tears, gazing at it. It was based on my favorite shirt. It had a strapless navy blue top that was designed out of some spandex type material. It had cream designs that swirled delicately in the fabric. From the middle of where my curves would be down to where my knees were was a cream flowing type material that hung loosely around my waist and thighs. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen as I hugged it to my chest.

"Oh Maya, it's beautiful," I murmured, my eyes nearly shining.

"I designed it just for you. I know how much you loved that shirt so I made it into a dress just for you, Calla." Walking over, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. She tried not to ruin my hair, but I wouldn't care if she did. Then again, Skylar might.

Unwrapping her arms, she pushed me into the bathroom, my new dress in my arms. Hurriedly, I tugged off my clothes and threw it on, admiring how it hugged my curves, but hung loosely around my thighs and waist. It was a perfect fit. And the colors matched my skin to perfection. I stepped out of the bathroom just as Maya and Skylar were setting up the makeup stand. They both gasped in awe at how beautiful I looked in the dress. I didn't really look feminine and that's why I loved the dress even more. It was a dress with a tomboyish style. Not too girly. Maya grasped my forearm, forcing me to sit in the makeup/hair chair.

Immediately, Skylar started on my makeup. This time she decided on a bare minimum look to make sure all eyes were on the dress not my face. She lightly brushed on some cream colored eye shadow that matched the bottom part of the dress. Next, she started on my eyeliner, copying the design she did for my last show except she curled even more so it resembled a swirl. In the middle of the swirl, she carefully placed a matching fake gem that matched the gems in my hair. It looked spectacular. She was an artist. Lastly, she lightly dabbed my lips with a skin colored pink lip gloss. She said no to the blush since my cheeks were rosy enough.

After admiring her work, she helped me up from the seat and called Nico to pick us. We had less than an hour to get to the show and with New York traffic, it might be a bit unpredictable. It's always unpredictable. After the call with Nico, Skylar and Maya headed downstairs while I slipped on my copper combat boots and a matching leather jacket. I hate leaving behind my black one so I quickly switched before hurrying down the stairs.

Skylar was leaning against the doorway outside, tapping her foot. Maya was adding some finishing touches to her already gorgeous makeup. I loved how the soft copper made her hazel eyes pop. I smiled before heading towards Skylar.

"Skylar, you're a genius," I said, patting her arm. She smiled at me.

"No, honey. You were always beautiful even without the makeup." I hugged her, loving her sweet comment. She laughed, her soft blonde curls bouncing.

We waited for less than two minutes before Nico arrived. He wore all black as usual, but this time he wore a Green Day shirt, adding some needed color. His eyes popped once he saw us. I mean who wouldn't.

Sky had on a strapless glittery pale pink cocktail dress that hugged her curves but puffed out near her waist. Her makeup softened up her features and brought out her sky blue eyes. Her blond curls hung loosely over her back, reminding me of golden waterfall. She was the definition of hot in her pink stiletto heels since she was only 5'6.

My aunt Maya wore a strapless olive green dress that was loose fitting, but you could still her curves. The flowing material was perfect for dancing as the dress swayed with her as she moved. It reached just below her knees, showing off her muscled yet slim calves. Her bare makeup brought out her natural beauty. She wore low copper colored heels, because she was already 5'9. She didn't want to soar over some of the guys.

Nico shook his head, probably trying to keep his expression blank. He helped Skylar and Maya into the backseats, but I, on the other hand, insisted I stay up front with him. He shrugged, casually, before driving towards my next and last show. My stomach was buzzing with excitement. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

You, probably, want to know about the show. I mean who won't. Anyways, I'll be performing on a stage on the beach. I demanded to have my last show be on the beach. I don't mean to sound like some kind of bitch, but I love the beach. Always have. Always will. Anyways, it's just a normal stage where anyone can come see. It's free since this is my home town. Might as well give a little back to the community since I can.

We were less than 10 minutes away and the show started at 8:30. It was 8:21. Oh, shit. We are going to be screwed. I groaned. Why was I always late for my own shows. Even the fans are earlier than I am.

"Step on it!" Skylar yelled at Nico when she realized the time. Nico quirked a smile before slamming his foot on the gas. The limo lurched forward, roaring at the sudden burst of speed.

We sped towards our destination, arriving there in record time at 8:27. Everyone slammed open the doors before sprinting towards the stage that was less than a fourth of a mile away.

"I didn't know that I would have to run. I signed up to drive!" Nico shouted over the wind. Skylar was the first to laugh before everyone else joined in, our breaths heavy.

We arrived at the stage just as the clock ticked 8:29. Okay, so we were a little slow, but most of us, besides Nico, were in heels! Even my combat boots had a slight heel in them. A few security guards blocked the surrounding stage. They asked us to halt the moment they saw us, racing toward them like a herd of stampeding bulls. For the speed that I ran at, I knew I could outrun those beefy bulls at the Bull Run in Spain.

"Nobody can go backstage, ma'am," his voice was commanding and slightly intimidating.

"I'm Calypso Atlas," I replied back, before showing him some ID. His eyes widen as he let us through.

I sprinted through the "backstage", which was just a large canvas with supports. Finally, I made it out the side stage where it revealed black steps that led to the stage. Straightening myself and slowing down my breath, I walked on stage, forming a smile on my face.

"How you doing, Manhattan!" Somehow backstage, I managed to grab a microphone. My voice echoed throughout the crowd, their screams echoed their response.

"You guys ready for the show!" I yelled into the mic before turning it towards the crowd, who simply screamed YEAH!

"Who you ready for?"

"CALYPSO!"

I laughed before starting a new song that I had been working on a few days ago. I finished it last night after the beach. The trip to the beach lifted so much wegiht off my shoulders, I forgot how it felt to actually breathe. The song had to do with broken hearts. It's called Heart Broken for a reason. Over the last six years, I had multiple boyfriends that ended up, breaking up with me. They thought they loved me when I was ensnared in their trap, but broke it off when they realized they didn't. This song was based off them. I given them my whole heart. They held it in their hand and tightened their grasp before tossing it on the ground like a piece of trash.

"To see him with someone new

is like a stab to the heart.

There's nothing I can do.

My heart keeps falling apart," my voice was as soft as the wind as I finished the first verse.

"I don't know why I love him.

He doesn't seem to love me.

Our relationship is grim,

because he chose her over me." I kept my voice soft as I entered the last verse before starting the pre-chorus. My honey sweet voice caused the crowd to sway with my words.

"My heart is shattered

into a million pieces.

I love you more than you know.

But you never see it, do you?" My voice gradually rose as I sang the pre-chorus. I paused, letting the band build up from a sad, slow tune to a more energetic, emotional rhythm.

"I'm heartbroken.

without you in my life.

I'm heartbroken.

Knowing who you chose.

Heartbroken is the only thing I know

Heartbroken is what you did to me.

Heartbroken is my life now.

Heartbroken. Heartbroken," I held the word heartbroken until my lungs felt like they were going to collapse in sheer exhaustion.

"He still is my life, my soul.

I wish I could be his.

I know I will never be whole.

To me, that's all it is," I paused again, letting the piano take over. I swayed with the beat, tapping my foot lightly.

"I know I will never be the same

Knowing he chose someone new

Our once blazing flame

is gone forever, too," my voice was dripping with emotion as I sang with my honey smooth voice. I noticed the some people whip out their phones and swaying it back and forth with the light flashing.

"My heart is shattered

into a million pieces.

I love you more than you know.

But you never see it, do you?" The crowd was silent as they waited for me to begin the chorus. I grinned at them.

"I'm heartbroken.

without you in my life.

I'm heartbroken.

Knowing you chose her over me.

Heartbroken is the only thing I know

Heartbroken is what you did to me.

Heartbroken is my life now.

Heartbroken. Heartbroken."

"Even if you ignore me.

I will always care for you.

Why can't you see

all that I try to do?" Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, but I just smiled, trying ignore their pleas.

"Your heart is cold like ice.

Ever since you chose her over me.

Your choices have a price.

Now you're no longer free." My voice was bitter with emotion.

"My heart is shattered

into a million pieces.

I love you more than you know.

But you never see it, do you?" The crowd clung to the edges of the stage, staring at me, some were blurry with the shine of tears and others were full of pity, sorry for what those men did to me.

"I'm heartbroken.

without you in my life.

I'm heartbroken.

Knowing you chose her over me.

Heartbroken is the only thing I know

Heartbroken is what you did to me.

Heartbroken is my life now.

Heartbroken. Heartbroken." The drummer slammed his sticks into the drum head, the bassist and guitarist strumming along, and the pianist's head down in concentration, focused entirely on her hands as they trailed over the keys.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heartbroken.

Yeah. All I know is the heart that you broke.

All I see is your face when I close my eyes.

All I hear is who saying my name.

All I know is my love for you!" My voice rose up to reach the high note on you. The crowd cheered as I held the note until my counting finally stopped at 18.

"Heartbroken is the only thing I know

Heartbroken is what you did to me.

Heartbroken is my life now.

Heartbroken. Heartbroken." My voice was soft again, holding each heartbroken and releasing them.

The rest of the show was perfect. Most of the people there loved my first song since it hit close to home with most people. Others loved my party songs that caused the crowd to erupt into dancing. The moon was my spotlight as it shone its silvery light on me.

"Goodnight, Manhattan!" I shouted before walking off stage as the crowd screamed for me to come back on. I smiled, wishing I could.

I was greeted by Skylar's broad smile as her hand intertwined with Grayson, who must have showed up sometime during the concert. I don't know when though. Nico and Maya had disappeared to who knows where. I sighed. Skylar grabbed my hand with her other hand before leading Grayson and I through and out of the backstage area and toward the sandy beach. I raised a brow, but I just followed. I didn't really have a choice anyways. We headed towards the edge of the water when I noticed Maya, Nico, and two other shadowy figures. As we neared it, I could make out curly blonde hair and jet black hair on the two figures. They were chatting with Maya and Nico, their backs toward me. Maya pointed towards us and the two turned around. My breath was caught in my throat when I noticed two sea green eyes on the boy with the jet black hair. A smile was etched into his sun-kissed face.

"Percy?"

* * *

**Ohhhh, cliff hanger. Sorry, it's just I need to start that on a different chapter. But stay tuned. Everything is about to change.**

**~Caitlyn :P**


	6. A Surprise Visit

**For those who have read this chapter, I recommend you re-read it. Like every other chapter before this, I have made some small changes, but also one major one. To find out, you must read it.**

* * *

Percy's eyes widened as he realized it was me. His smile wavered slightly in surprise. He was not expecting me?

"Calla!" He shouted before sprinted towards me and me toward him.

We ceased to a stop, our faces only a few inches apart. He was the first to make a move as he encircled his arms around my waist, hauling me into the air and swinging me around in dizzying circles. I laughed, burying my head into his chest when my feet lightly brushed the sandy ground. Just then I noticed how muscled and tall he had gotten. I pulled away, holding him out at arm's length. My eyes scanning him from his raven hair down to his pair of Nike sneakers. Tears pricked my vision. After so long. Here he is in front of me as healthy as an ox.

"Oh Gods, Percy! Look at how you've grown," I murmured as I stared at him. His smile broadened.

"You sound like an old relative," he teased as I burst out laughing, my sides aching and a few tears streaming rebelliously down my cheeks.

"Gods, I missed you, Percy," my voice was soft before it raised. "Where have you been?! I've been searching for you for nearly 6 years!" My voice was loud enough for people nearby to stare at us, warily. His green eyes saddened, his smile fading away.

"I'm so sorry, Cals," he rested his forehead against mine. "I'll explain later, but you have to come with me. Now. And your friends. It's important." I nodded, even though my stomach started churning restlessly.

Percy

Nico was driving us back to Camp Half-Blood in Calla's limo. She was so excited to see me at first that tears had stained her face, but now her frustration with me was the dominating emotion. I would be, too, if she had disappeared for nearly six years then show up at my last concert in Manhattan. I would probably be more than frustrated, I would be pissed. I would probably throw things.

But I couldn't talk to her. She decided to sit next to Nico up front while her friends, Skylar and Grayson sat near the front of the limo, too. Probably to chat with Calla. Their voices was quiet, inaudible. All I could see was the back of Calla's head, strands of hair slipping loose from the braid.

Annabeth was sitting next to me, but her body was facing away. She's probably a little jealous of Calla, even though I told her countless (I mean, countless!) times that there is nothing to be jealous of. She's my sister. Calla is nothing compared to Annabeth. (I don't mean to offend Calla, but Annabeth is everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.)

"Annabeth, I know you're upset. But I already told you. There's nothing going on between us. She's practically my sister," I whispered, brushing her hand with my hand before grasping her hand, engulfing the small hand in mine.

She gazed at me, her gray eyes searching mine, always calculating. "I know, Percy. It's just seeing you two together. I don't know." She rubbed her forearm, her insecurity etched into her gray eyes.

She can be so intelligent and wise, but when it came to me, she didn't know what to do. She needed me to reassure her constantly until she realized just how much I love her. I don't think. Wait, no. I know I can't live without my Annabeth. I'm her Seaweed Brain and she's my Wise Girl. It'll always be that way.

"Annabeth," I stressed each syllable. "I love you. And only you." I rested my forehead against hers before softly kissing her. I smiled against her lips.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain," she murmured before kissing me back.

Minutes must have ticked by when we had to pull away from each other to catch our breaths. I sucked in a quick breath before grinning at her, eyes bright. She smiled, her gray eyes reminding me of the sun coming out behind the clouds.

"Percy, we're here. And you're drooling," I heard Calla yell at me, teasingly. Glaring at her, I felt the bottom of my lip and noticed it was wet. I wiped it away, embarrassed, as Annabeth and Calla laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Calla. Not funny," I muttered, sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. I lifted my chin, proudly.

"Not funny, my ass," Calla muttered back, causing the others to burst into fits of laughter. Nico gave her a high five as he laughed.

Nico must've stopped the limo, because you could no longer feel the familiar bumps of the dirt road. He had parked near the camp but far enough away that it doesn't attract attention. We all stepped out of the car and paused. Calla was near Nico, her eyes bright with laughter.

Skylar seemed nervous while Grayson held her hand, reassuringly. His gray eyes seemed calculating as he stared at the dirt trail and surroundings that led to Camp Half-Blood. A satyr had sensed three demigods near Calla's concert, so I'm guessing it was Calla and her friends. I figured Grayson was a son of Athena while Skylar was a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm not sure which Olympian was Calla's parent. My brain tightened, warning me not think about it right now. I rubbed my head, easing the throbbing pain.

The walk was short and deadly silent. Even the soft chirping of the bird's disappeared. Finally, we reached the border of the camp. The three new demigods stared in awe as they gazed down at the camp. It was pretty amazing with its cabins, volleyball courts, pavilion, amphitheater, etc. Calla's face lit up when she noticed a flying Pegasus that flew overhead. She shrieked, gleefully.

"Percy, promise me I get to ride one!" She grasped my shoulders, roughly her eyes pleading. Her eyes shone silver in the moonlight.

I laughed. "I promise." Oh, she was going to love Blackjack.

Instead of waiting for Skylar and Grayson to catch up, Calla sprinted down the sloping hill toward the camp. Immediately, I followed in pursuit, along with everyone else, to make sure the campers know I'm with her and she's not a threat. As we neared the middle of the camp, people started gathering around, simply dying to meet the new demigods. Calla lurched to a stop as people encircled us, leaving no exit.

"Uh, Percy?" Calla asked, hesitantly. Finally, I caught up with her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Everybody met in the amphitheater," I shouted, my voice commanding. There are advantages to being a son of Poseidon. One of them was that everybody listened.

Calla eyed everyone as they headed towards the amphitheater, their voices ringing out with excitement. She smiled, slightly, before moving my hand off her shoulder. She followed some of the late comers, knowing they'll show her the way. Skylar and Grayson must've caught up a few moments ago, because they started following her with Nico in tow.

Annabeth appeared at my side, grasping my hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," she murmured in my ear before dragging me along.

The amphitheater was packed, their voices rang out in the night. The fire nearly touched the sky with its gold light. It meant the campers were bustling with excitement.

"SILENCE!" A voice shouted out throughout the amphitheater. The moment the word was said, everyone's voices ceased to exist, their heads focused on the voice.

There, near the center of the amphitheater, stood Calla, her eyes seemed to leap with flames. Everyone's eyes widened, some's mouths dropped in surprise, when they realized it was superstar, Calypso Atlas, but they didn't know her real name.

"Everyone, this is-"I started before I was rudely interrupted by a young Aphrodite girl with platinum blonde hair, probably Katerina if I remembered correctly.

"That's Calypso Atlas!" She shrieked before rushing forward just like most of the other demigods, their eyes crazed with surprise.

Calla's eyes widened as she backed up as far as she could without being eaten up by the flames. The crowd swarmed her, screaming in excitement.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I shouted over them.

Momentarily, they ceased their chattering, their movements frozen in place. Calla seemed relieved as she sucked in a quick breath. Her eyes thanked me when her words couldn't.

"But it's Calypso Atlas. She's the best-" One of the Aphrodite kids, probably Lacey, was cut off by Calla.

"I'm not actually Calypso Atlas. It's a stage name. My name's really Calla Kingston," Calla said, softly to the crowd. "I'm not the famous one here. I mean, one of your parents are gods or goddesses," she added the last two words, quickly.

"Well, your parent has to be a god, too! You're here," Will, an Apollo kid with curly blonde hair, replied. He had a smile on his face as he stared at her in amazement. An actual celebrity was here in front of them. How rare and enticing.

"Maybe," she murmured, but she was inaudible for anyone to hear. She wasn't so sure.

Immediately, I rushed over to her side, lying a hand on her shoulder. "Could-" I was again interrupted but this time by the entire group as they gasped loudly in awe.

There in the center was Skylar, but there was a pink aura enwrapping her with its soft tendrils. It changed her features, like the Aphrodite's blessing does for everyone. It gave her subtle makeup, because she was beautiful as is. (Ouch! Annabeth, not like that!) Her cocktail dress shifted into a flowing pale pink dress that nearly reached her feet. The dress had a plunging neckline as the material that hung on her shoulders intertwined. On her upper arms, two golden metal bracelets encircled her arms. Her curly golden blonde hair hung loosely over her back, like a cascading waterfall.

"Skylar," Grayson murmured in awe as he stared at her, like they were the only two in the world.

"Grayson!" She shrieked back when everybody noticed that he had been claimed by Athena. A gray owl floated, fiercely, over his head as if it was saying, You wanna mess with me, punk? Its eyes seemed to glare at me the most. It's too late, Athena. I'm not leaving Annabeth. I love her too much, I thought.

Everybody stood in awe as the two new demigods were claimed on the spot at almost the exact same time. Some eyes fell on Calla as they expected her to be claimed, too, but nothing happened. Her eyes were proud as she gazed at her friends, but hidden beneath the pride was unbearable sadness. I wrapped an arm around as she leaned her head into my chest.

"Percy, I'm happy for them, but why? Why wasn't I claimed?"

_A Few Hours Later…_

Calla

It was past midnight. You'd think I'd be asleep by now, right? Wrong! I couldn't sleep. I tried and tried, but nothing happened. My body even agreed with my mind, exclaiming that sleep was irrelevant right now. My stomach churned painfully, reminding me that it was upset. So here I was sitting on the beach, staring at the ocean. Deep down, I kinda hoped Poseidon would claim me. I mean I love the ocean as much as Percy, but I guess that didn't mean anything in the eyes of the gods and goddesses. I sighed, lying down in the cool white sand that glowed like silver in the moonlight.

I stared at the stars, mentally assembling them into their constellations. I spotted Leo, Orion, Hercules, a centaur, and a new constellation that I never seen before. It was an archer, probably female by her features (if you could make out features in the stars that is), danced across the night sky, forever in the thrill of the hunt. I smiled, immediately loving that constellation.

I thought back to tonight after Skylar and Grayson were claimed by their godly parent. Chiron, a centaur who trained many of Greek's heroes, explained to us about the Greek gods and goddesses and nearly everything else that pertained to the subject. I barely paid attention. I knew all this already. Then, we were separated into our claimed parent's cabin, Skylar to Aphrodite's and Grayson to Athena's, while I was nearly placed in the Hermes's cabin until Percy objected. So I was blessed to spend my nights with him in his cabin.

We talked mostly until I could hear his soft snores, but I couldn't sleep. So I wandered around until I ended up on the beach and here I am now.

I closed my eyes, smiling. I think my mind cooled down, finally becoming rational, and my body agreed with my mind's thoughts. I needed some sleep. Desperately. I was about to stand up and head back to the cabin when I realized I was comfortable enough as I was. I snuggled deeper into the sand before dozing off as Hypnos guided my spirit into some sort of dreamland. I guess I wasn't going to have a dreamless, peaceful sleep after all. Fuck.

I was in some sort of Greek temple. I knew right away by the architect and by the 12 enormous (Let me quote enormous) thrones that sat in the formation of an omega. (Like this Ω) But the thrones weren't empty nor where they all the same. Each was specially designed for the god or goddess that sat in them.

"Calla, you can probably already guess who we are," a voice boomed out. The voice emanated from the middle throne where a large man sat.

He had salt and pepper hair, meaning there were gray streaks blended in his black hair, which resembled a business guy haircut. His navy blue pinstriped suit stood in contrast against his tanned skin. His electric blue eyes reminded me of a sky as it prepared for an upcoming storm. His whole demeanor spoke leader, which meant he was a serious type of guy. I knew I won't like him, immediately.

"I think I might have an idea, but…" I drifted off, my voice teasing. I know you should probably act serious and mature in front of a god, but I always loved having a funny first impression.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He obviously didn't like the joke. I bit my lip, wondering how much pressure a man must be under to not even laugh or acknowledge a joke such as mine.

"She is so much like your disappointment you call a son, Hephaestus," Zeus (Yes, I guessed it was Zeus. I'm not stupid.) muttered, sending a pointed glare at the man he called Hephaestus.

His chair resembled a machine with golden metal then an actual throne. His face was mashed and cut in so many places and his beard seemed to catch fire once in a while. He glared at Zeus, which didn't help his appearance one bit. I don't base people on appearance. I base them on personality.

"Well at least my son didn't knock himself out constantly, ending up to be no help at all for the Seven. I bet that if you weren't there to help his sorry butt, he would lightning blast himself!" He shouted back. I smiled, having to bit my lip not to end up laughing. Immediately, I liked him. A guy who could crack a joke to an intimidating man had my vote any day of the week.

Zeus, on the other hand, was furious. The air pressure dropped as sparks floated near his body. He reminded me of a lightning bolt about to strike. He rose up out of his chair, his whole demeanor menacing.

"Not to be rude to you, two, but I thought I was sent here to talk about something more important than this bickering," my voice was loud enough to ricochet off the walls of the temple. At least that's what I'm guessing. Most of the gods and goddesses stared at me with surprised respect.

Zeus slowly sunk his butt back into his throne, but he still eyed Hephaestus like he was preparing his next attack. Maybe he was. I mean, he has a whole eternity to fight and device plans to threaten or embarrass him.

"Anyways, Calla. We wanted to discuss you." Instead of Zeus, it was another god that's throne stood next to Zeus's.

His throne resembled the ocean except it had a fishing rod holder with a large fishing pole that occupied it. His features resembled Percy's down to the last detail. I grinned at him and he immediately grinned back. I could see the crinkles near his eyes and mouth that I realized it to be laugh lines. He was exactly like Percy.

"You must be Poseidon," I replied to him and he nodded his head, smiling at the recognition. "Gods, Percy looks exactly like you." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Anyways, Calla. I know you have a lot of questions so I will leave it with Athena," he seemed to choke on her name as he tried to subtly glare at her.

On, what I was assuming to be the goddess side of the throne room, was Athena's throne. Hers was gray with owls and olive trees (probably?) decorating almost every inch of it. She resembled Annabeth in every detail just like Percy resembles Poseidon. I could even see where Grayson had received his eyes and some other features, like the straightness of his nose and the curvature of his lips.

"You, Calla, are not a mortal nor are you demigod. To be honest, we don't know what you are. And that has never happened to us before," I opened my mouth to ask a question when she raised a tanned hand in an attempt to silence me. "As I was saying, your origins are unknown. All we know is that one day you appeared on our doorstep, so to speak, with a note. It gave us a name in broad print, Calla. Underneath was an instruction list for us. It read that we were supposed to offer you exactly one wish which you supposedly already had, but it was buried. Held back so to speak. The letter had told us to wait till you're near the age of 18, so we sent you to a good home with a demigod, Alexander. He was Apollo's son," Apollo winked at me as Athena mentioned that. "And Poseidon insisted that Alexander lived with you in Manhattan near his son." Poseidon smiled as Athena continued. I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded his head. "Anyways, it said that near your 18 birthday, we were supposed to give you a visit and ask what your only wish was. But there is a little thing that could stop you from getting this one wish. Well really it's a power. On the list there was already your one wish you again supposedly had. So only if you say the right one, your gift would appear and you will be able to use them, but say it wrong. You will lose it forever." At the word, forever, I flinched. "So Calla, what is your wish, or again more like power?"

I bit my lip, my brain searching through an elongated list of super powers that I could think up of at the moment. Each time, one jumped into my mind, something rejected it, whispering the same phrase over and over again. _No, my daughter. _My list was shortening, soon to disappear into the words _No, my daughter. _Who are you? I returned the rejecting voice, but the voice was silent, returning no answer. The only time the voice would only appear, repeating and repeating, never saying anything else. I was starting to grow frustrated.

Invisibility. _No, my daughter. _Shape-shifting. _No, my daughter. _Teleportation. _No, my daughter. _Please, please. Whoever you are, help me. Please, I pleaded in my thoughts to the voice. Like usual, the voice remained silent, leaving me with nothing but confusion. My list was narrowing down to less than three choices, well actually two. I was screwed. Absolutely screwed. Time. (Okay, so it was stupid to ask. But it didn't hurt to try.) For once, the voice replied something different. The voice laughed a hardy laugh. It was a nice laugh, one that was comforting. _No, my daughter. That power is something out of grasp just like every other one. This one though is special. _Confusion flowed out through my head, but the voice simply laughed before returning to its usual silence.

My last option. My only option or I will lose whatever power it is for good. No do-overs. Elements. (I had already asked this question, but I said each one separately. I thought maybe if I combined all the elements together, maybe I won't get the same answer again, _No, my daughter._) The voice remained silent, though it did not tell me a solid no nor did it tell me a solid yes. I smiled, inwardly. I think I found my answer.

"Elements," I stated. A smile was dancing on my lips, but stomach was churning. What if I'm wrong? I heard the voice laugh, but it wasn't a teasing one just a simple reassuring laugh. It was music to my ears.

Athena stared at me, her eyes slightly widened in surprise. I raised my eyebrow. Did she expect me to fail?

"My dear, you have answered correctly. I am quite frankly surprised like most of the other gods, but I knew you were going to guess right," she sighed, but her voice sounded relieved. I glanced at Poseidon, but he won't look at me, his green eyes sad. I bit my lip. I glanced at the other gods and goddesses, too, most of them sent me sympathetic glances.

"But, my dear Calla, since you got it right, like most good things, it has a price. And a hardy one," I gulped as she continued. "Now that you have realized your power, you will lose everyone you ever loved." She didn't even sugar coat, but I would probably hate her if she did. I nearly screamed this time in frustration.

"What?" I kept my voice deadly calm. Inside, though, I was screaming and crying. No, no this can't be true.

"We couldn't tell you this, though, because if we did, you would decline and we swore on the River Styx that we would follow the instructions. Now, you have to go. You're about to wake up. We'll be seeing you soon, Calla Kingston," her last words blurred as I was ripped out of the dream.

I opened my eyes to see Percy shaking me, exclaiming that we're going to miss breakfast. I opened my mouth and screamed.

* * *

**Ouch! Another cliff hanger and a deadly beginning! One amazing power, but is it worth losing everyone you love? A voice that leaves only confusion in her mind. Can you guess who it is? Comment and tell me your guess. So Alexander, Calla's supposed dad, you're probably wondering what happened to him. Well, the price that came with the power was to lose everyone you loved. It started early since Calla would get the answers right no matter what, right? So yeah. Painful death.**

**Anyways, sorry about that joke Hephaestus said. It might sound a bit lame maybe slightly cheesy but I couldn't think of a better joke.**

**Anyways, tomorrow I'll post another chapter so stay tuned.**

**Oh yeah, sorry that I couldn't write in Calla's love interest. I thought of this might be a bit more interesting. Next chapter, definitely. But just know it won't be those expect the moment I set eyes on him I loved him immediately kinda things, 'cause it won't. Calla doesn't want any people to die so she'll be slightly closed off. She is frustrated with love, too, since all her boyfriends strung her along till she fell in to deep and left. (Like the Calypso legend for siding with the Titan's in the war. Always to love and never be loved back. *sighs* The gods were asses. So yeah.**


	7. Wind Dancer

**Rewritten Chapter...**

* * *

Calla

"Calla! Calm down," Percy shouted over my screaming, his voice was wavering with worry and confusion at my sudden screaming. His arms were on my shoulders. My body was shuddering, uncontrollably, never once pausing to rest.

I nodded, slightly, hastily wiping the salty tears away. As air infilled my lungs, I slowly rose up onto my feet, my knees almost buckling under the sudden pressure of my weight. I leaned against Percy, where he encircled his arms around my waist for extra support. Once I gained back the feeling in my sore legs, I pushed myself away from him, sucking in another breath.

"Cals, are you okay?" He asked as his green eyes stared at mine, confused and worried. His usual smile faded away to a depressing frown.

I waved away the question, dismissively while nodding my head. Pursuing my lips, I glanced at Percy, his facial expression still burdened with worry over my well-being. I flashed a smile at him before swinging open the wooden door of his cabin. The dirt swirled around my feet as I headed towards the pavilion, Percy close at my heels. I glanced around, noticing just how beautiful Camp Half-Blood truly was. It was difficult to see the beauty when darkness shadowed the place. The rolling green hills spread out in the distance, the blades of grass swaying with the slight breeze. Near the hills, I caught a glimpse of field overflowing with red strawberries. I sniffed the air, smelling a faint scent of them. It was sweet yet tart like taste of cabins were stretched out in the shape of an omega (Ω), each cabin in the same order in which the gods and goddesses throne's were. The cabins even resembled their powers and the design of their thrones. Out of all the cabins, Zeus's was the most impression with its soaring marble pillars and beautiful architecture, but it was held with an icy demeanor just like god himself (though I won't consider Zeus to be practically beautiful, I guess in the eyes of others, I think they would consider him to be handsome.) I heard about how the three gods had disobeyed their vow to never have kids, Percy one of those kids. I just hope Zeus's child isn't as cold as he is.

"Gods, Percy. This place. It's just…" I stumbled, mentally trying to find the perfect word to describe this place. Nothing could describe the beauty of this place.

"I know what you're trying to say. You have no idea how much I wanted to bring you here, Cals," Percy mumbled, his eyes downcast, suddenly interested on the blades of grass slick with morning dew.

I sighed before grasping his hand, rubbing my slender fingers over his knuckles. He glanced up at me, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

Dropping his hand, I stared in awe as my eyes landed on the beautiful décor of the pavilion. Its architecture was like that of a Greek temple with only marble columns that supported the weight of the giant triangular shape of the top. Images of legends were etched into the marble. Multiple wooden picnic tables were situated on the marble flooring. They were elongated to fit the huge numbers of camper. Each table was designated for whoever your godly parent was. If you're an Athena daughter or son, then you sat at the Athena table. Simple as that. Fire licked the edges of wood, charring its skin anywhere its blazing tendrils touched, within the gigantic steel bowl that contained it from expanding.

Conversations slowly ceased as they noticed us, entering the pavilion. I bit my lip, glancing at Percy. He nodded his head, reassuringly. I walked, warily, over to the table designated for the food. Since it was breakfast, the table was overstocked with a variety of foods, ranging from crepes to a small dish of strawberries to an overwhelming stack of greasy bacon. The intense scent of it wafted into my nose, my mouth instantly watering. Immediately, I piled on a steaming pile of buttermilk pancakes, dripping with sweet maple syrup and one of the small dishes of strawberries. (I wasn't a fan of meat, myself. It's horrible to know that an animal life was sacrificed just to fill my stomach that would end up being hungry again awhile later.)

I shifted on my weight, uncomfortably, as I tried to sort the tables, searching for the Poseidon table. I glanced at Percy to see him, rebellious plopping down in a seat by Annabeth. I smiled, but that meant I would have to sit alone. I frowned, deciding that since I wasn't technically claimed I could sit wherever I would like. Pursuing my lips, I randomly plopped down in the nearest bench.

I glanced at the table, realizing immediately it was the Hephaestus table by the campers' calloused hands engulfed in a coat of glistening oil and smudges of coal. They stared at me, probably wondering why I chose them over everybody else. A girl with a camo bandana tied to her forehead, stared at me warily Her arms were crossed over her chest, revealing the dark toned muscles. I shrugged at them before focusing on my steaming plate of pancakes. Greedily, I gulfed them down, licking my lips to rid themselves of the sticky maple syrup. Someone poked my forearm just as I was about to shovel in my last bite of pancake. I glared at the bite (soon, my precious) before sighing and glancing at the person who (rudely) interrupted my meal.

He resembled a Latino elf with his devilish (sharp) features and slightly pointed ears. His black hair was rebellious, deciding to stick up in random places. His chocolate brown eyes gleamed as he grinned, flashing his white teeth. His whole demeanor screamed I'm a troublemaker/ jokester! If I were a teacher, I'd keep him upfront. No doubt about it. But he reminded me of Percy, so I smiled, slightly.

"Hello?" My voice was hesitant as I eyed him, warily.

"You're that new kid. The superstar, right? What was it… Oh yeah! Calypso Atlas!" His voice was friendly. I knew he was just trying to have a decent chat, but I couldn't help but flinch when he said Calypso.

"Sorta. It's Calla," I replied, pursuing my lips. His grin faltered but only slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just stop talking." He shifted his attention back to his hands, which were fiddling with some sort of metal trinket. I cocked my head to the side, intrigued by the movement of his hands as they glided over the metal.

"No, you don't have to. It's just I prefer if nobody treats me different, because I'm, you know, a superstar," my voice dropped when I said superstar, even though everyone here knows who I am. I could feel their eyes on the back of my neck as they stared at me with astonishment.

"Oh," he responded, happily, his devilish grin reappearing. "I'm Leo, by the way." He reached out his hand for what I supposed was to be a polite handshake. I raised my eyebrow, but clasped me hand on his, shaking it slightly.

"Like the constellation. I've always liked that one."

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not sure though." He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Well, Leo means lion. That's why it's called Leo. Just like Calla means lily," I explained, casually.

Percy hated it when I told him the meaning of his name is "to destroy or destroyer", because it came from the Greek word (pertho), which means to destroy. He especially hated my guts when I started calling him Pertho when he was either frustrated or pissed.

"Really." Leo grinned, his eyes narrowed, deviously. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"See ya… Lily," he murmured, happily, before walking away. I groaned, hating his nickname for me already.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

Calla

As Percy had promised the night before, he was going to teach me how to ride a Pegasus. Practically skipping down the stables, I could feel the waves of excitement radiating off me. I reached the stable, slowing my pace down to a nice walk. Loud noises tended to spook horses. I peeked my head into the stalls, trying to find Percy. Rounding the corner, I noticed Percy, outside of the stable but near the back entrance, hand feeding a small sugar cube to a black Pegasus.

Gods, was he handsome! With sleek black fur that glistened in the sun's rays. He resembled a Friesian with his curly raven mane and tail that seemed to kiss the dirt ground and the excess fur near his shiny hooves. His magnificent black wings extended behind his back, reminded me of a dark angel. He stomped his front hoof, proudly, obviously demanding more of those yummy sugar cubes. He was rebellious and spirited. This was a replica of Percy, except as a horse. But then again, Percy was referred to as a horse's ass, sometimes. (Mostly, by me. Well only by me.)

"Percy, this horse, I mean Pegasus," I hastily correct, smiling at the Pegasus's dashing face before continuing, "is exactly like you. No wonder he likes you so much," I murmured, leaning against the last horse stall on the right. Percy jumped while the horse just stared lazily at me, probably thinking, Do you want me to take her out, boss?

"No, Blackjack! She's my sister," he exclaimed, exasperatedly at the horse. I raised my eyebrow when he said sister. Blackjack nodded his head at me and I swear his thin lips curved upward in a welcoming smile.

"His name's Blackjack. What a handsome name for such a handsome Pegasus," I murmured, calmly, as my voice slipped into a form of baby talk. (What? It's a instinct that's difficult to ignore.) Slowly, I headed towards him, my hands outstretched slightly.

Blackjack raised his head like Yup, I'm handsome. He glanced at Percy, his eyes arrogant, probably telling him, See this girl thinks I'm handsome. And she'd probably give me sugar cubes. Blackjack snorted while Percy face palmed, peeking from behind his fingers. Percy gazed at me, mouthing _Can you believe this guy?_ I snorted before rubbing Blackjack's nose, affectionately. He blew a soft breath of warm air in my face, murmuring You're cool with me.

"Who's such a good Pegasus? Yes, you are. Does a handsome guy like you deserve some sugar cubes? Yes, you do," I murmured gently before kissing his nose.

Blackjack bobbed his head up and down, trotting in place with a triumphant grin playing on his lips, while I started searching for sugar cubes. I noticed Percy raising his eyebrow, eyeing us, lazily. I knew he was thinking, _Seriously, Calla? Seriously?_ I smirked, nodding a quick yup. My hands felt the soft touch of leather. My eyes locked themselves on the place my hands were, noticing small leather pouch that contained… sugar cubes! Before I could grab some, I felt someone's hot breath tickling the sensitive skin on my neck. Slowly, I turned my head around, facing the direction in which the breath originated from and noticed Blackjack peeking over my shoulder, staring expectantly at the sugar cubes. I smiled before clamping my hand around a few of them and pulling them out. His brown eyes followed my hand as I held them out to him. He licked my hand, slurping the sugar crystals off my hand. I laughed as he nuzzled my hand for more.

"No Blackjack. I don't have anymore," I laughed as he sniffed me, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Finally realizing I was telling him the truth, he decided my hair looked especially tasty, so he started nibbling on my loose braid. I shrieked gleefully as I tried pushing his big head away from my hair. Percy had come over at some point and dragged Blackjack away, scolding him for his erratic behavior.

"Percy, it's fine. He's just messing around," I said, nonchalantly. I stroked the wet tendrils of my hair, a coat of slobber clinging to the skin.

"No, it's not okay. If you let him do what he wants, he'll grow cocky and arrogant," he protested, scowling at me. I snorted. This horse was already cocky and arrogant. He isn't going to change just because someone scolds him once in a while when they catch him in the middle of his devious plan.

"Alright. So when are we going riding?" I just realized we spent half an hour, messing around. My nerves were jittering with excitement.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot," Percy replied, sheepishly. A smile was dancing on his lips. "Let's go now before it gets late."

He grasped Blackjack's flowing black mane, leading him farther away from the stable. Once we were a safe distance away from the wooden building, Percy laid two sun-kissed hands on Blackjack's back before hauling himself onto the horse's back. Percy grabbed my hand, pulling me up until I was behind him. I was squished against Blackjack's wings and Percy's back, my shoulder blades touched the curve of his wings. I sighed before wrapping my arms tightly against his stomach. (Wow. Even through his shirt, I could feel the indents where his abdomen muscles were.) Percy mush have murmured a few words in Blackjack's ear, because soon he spread his huge wings and sprinted against the ground. He started flapping his wings, the wind swirling the loose dirt that licked the edges of his hooves. He leapt into the air where it softly embraced us in its cool touch. We were soaring high up in the clouds, Camp Half-Blood nothing but a speck of deck below us.

It was nearly sundown and I had the perfect view of the sunset. I nearly gasped, my eyes following the sun as it slowly dipped into the horizon. The sky glowed with orange, yellow, and a slight tint of pink and purple. You could barely decipher the colors, because it was blended perfectly into the sky. I leaned my cheek against Percy's shoulder blade. His scent infiltrated my nose, reminding me of our walks on the beach. Our feet ice cold from the frozen kiss of the ocean. Sand creeping into the crevices of our feet. The dying sun on our backs. The wind blowing softly in our ears, always whispering. Our smiles as large as the ocean itself. Warmth spread through my heart and flowed through my veins.

"This is so beautiful," I whispered, though it was partly muffled due to the fact I had my face in the crevice of his shoulder blade. I knew he was smiling.

Blackjack spread his wings, soaring higher into the white with a slight tint of pink clouds. Releasing my right arm from Percy's waist, I reached my hand out, lightly brushing the soft cloud. I laughed gleefully before releasing my left arm, too, extending them out behind my back. I squeezed my thighs tighter against Blackjack's stomach to acquire a firmer grip. I only closed my eyes for a split second before everything went haywire.

Something had clipped Blackjack's right wing, leaving a deep gash in it. Blood oozed from the wound, staining his black feathers. He whinnied in agony, his injured wing curling against his back while the other one was flapping uselessly. We spiraled toward the ground. I reached my left arm, trying to grasp Percy's waist, but the pressure of gravity held my arm back, tightening its grip even more. I screamed in terror of death approaching me sooner than I had anticipated, but it was swept up the howling wind that relentless whipped at my face. My thighs loosened their grip against Blackjack's waist. The wind seized the opportunity and tossed me off him like a rag doll. I was plummeting towards the ground beside Blackjack, Percy's sea green eyes bulged when he noticed me, falling away from him. He reached his hand out in an attempt to clasp it on any part of my body that he could, but he was always just out of reach.

My eyes scanned the thick cluster of clouds for a glimpse of whatever did this. I noticed a blur, emerging from behind a small cloud separated away from the group. Immediately, my mind recognized it as another Pegasus, probably wild by its appearance. Its coat was dapple gray, though it was hard to notice this past the muddy clumps that was ensnared in its thick mangy fur. Its light gray mane was layered with stubborn tangles that would at least snatch a week's worth of time to loosen. Its unique blue eyes seemed to dance like stars across the night sky as it whinnied, confused. The ground was speeding towards us, expanding in length every inch we would plummet towards it. I was guessing we were about 100 feet up before a bone-shattering impact. The hairs on the back of my neck straightened in fear.

Glancing back at the Pegasus that was enshrouded in the clouds, my eyes pleaded with it to save us. Even though it was probably the one who slashed Blackjack's wing. (When your life was literally decreasing by the second, desperation was your only friend. If an opportunity appeared, even one as stupid as mine, you'd happily accept it.) Its blue eyes seemed hesitant as its hooves danced on the wind.

"Please," I whispered before glancing back at the approaching ground. We were now less than 30 feet away.

I closed my eyes, expecting a crash, but nothing happened. Hesitantly, I slightly opened my right eye to see the ground hovering less than 10 feet away. It was hard not to notice that my butt was planted on something rough, it shuddered and rippled under me. I glanced down and recognized it to be the dapple gray Pegasus. Its course, mangled fur tickled my bare legs.

Percy plunging toward the ground appeared in my mind. Desperately, I searched for signs of him when I glimpsed two figures in the nearby lake. Squinting my eyes, I realized it was Percy leading a frenzied Blackjack to shore. I nearly sighed in sudden relief. I nudged the Pegasus with my thighs, grasping hold of its curly mane. Slowly, it made its descent towards the sandy beach near Percy and Blackjack. Clambering off the horse, I sprinted towards Percy, my eyes shining with the stinging bite of salty tears. I glanced over my shoulder at the Pegasus and noticed it hovering a few inches off the ground, its hooves dancing on the air. The loose dirt swirled around its hooves, licking the edges of the hooves. It followed me, its eyes downcast and its face pointed at the ground in shame of its impulsive actions.

"Calla! Thank gods you're alright," Percy shouted as he raced towards me with Blackjack in tow.

Blackjack was shaky slightly from the near death experience, his muscles twitching and shuddering at random points. Reaching Percy, whose feet were touching the sand and not the cold kiss of the lake, he encircled me in his arms. Surprisingly, his clothes were dry, not a touch of water stained his skin. Quickly, he pulled me away, staring warily at me, searching for an injuries. I laughed, my voice wavering.

"Percy, I'm fine. That Pegasus saved me," I craned my head in the direction of the Pegasus. I knew it was still there. I could feel its breath tingling my neck.

Percy narrowed its eyes at it. He pushed me behind him, covering my body like a shield.

"Get away from her, you filthy creature! You nearly killed us," he shouted, furiously, at the poor thing. It stared at the ground, its blue eyes dark.

I moved Percy aside before padding over to the Pegasus. I murmured gently to calm it down. Slowly, I reached my hand out, stroking its soft nose. It gazed up at me with its sapphire eyes. They resembled mine in a way.

"It's okay. Percy didn't mean it," I whispered softly in its ear. It nuzzled my face, pressing its nose against my cheek.

I kissed its nose before backing away. It pranced around in a circle, anxiously eyeing Blackjack. I noticed then that it was a mare. Blackjack probably spooked her and that's why she attacked. As she faced me again, I stroked her nose.

"Nobody's gonna hurt a beautiful girl like you," I murmured and she whinnied, gleefully, at the comment.

Even though her fur was matted and splattered with mud and dust, she was very beautiful with her dapple gray fur and unique sapphire blue eyes. I eyed her, trying to decipher what breed she resembled. That's when the realization dawned on me. She resembled an Arabian with her long, arching yet graceful neck. Her tail was situated slightly higher than Blackjack's, because then when she trots, her tail flies in the wind like a flag. Her skinny yet muscular legs were designed for dressage and show jumping. Her body was thin and you could make the ribs that were concealed beneath her muddy coat. I nearly cried after acknowledging her unhealthy state beneath her uncared for appearance.

"Calla, you can't be serious. She nearly killed us. Blackjack and I would've died if that lake was nearby," Percy protested, eyeing the Pegasus as if it were a convict that had just escaped from prison.

"Percy, Blackjack probably spooked her while flying by. Anyways, just look at her. Her furs matted and she's sickly thin. You can't seriously be thinking about killing her," I argued, stroking her nose, as I glared at Percy. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Fine, but we need to attend to Blackjack's wound first. You can bring her to the stables and get her cleaned up, okay?" I smiled, broadly before leading her toward the stables. Percy's eyes never left me as I disappeared into a speck in the distance.

I explained to her my life from when my father was dragged away by the cold embrace of death, to Percy's abrupt disappearance, my climb to stardom, and all the way my adventure to Camp Half-Blood. I described the details of the camp, telling her that this will be her home for awhile. She seemed to be listening the entire way. She nodded every once in awhile as if she were agreeing with whatever I was saying. I smiled, noticing her hooves were still hovering slightly above the ground, the dirt swirling around her hooves.

"Why don't you walk? You can relax your sore wings," I suggested but she just snorted at the comment. I shrugged at her dismal of my suggestion.

"She says that the earth doesn't feel right. She's a flyer not a walker," Percy remarked from behind me. I halted, spinning around to stare at him with astonishment.

"How do you know what she's saying?" I asked, curiously.

He massaged the back of his neck with his hand, his green eyes refused to meet mine for a second. "Being that I am the son of Poseidon and Poseidon created horses. I guess I can talk to them," he explained. My eyes widened as a grin tugged at my lips.

"That is so awesome, Percy."

"I know." He grinned back at me before sprinting ahead with Blackjack nipping at his heels.

The stable loomed out in front of me, first it was just a speck and the moments following it, the stable grew and expanded until it was right in front of me. The Pegasus shuddered at first when we entered the stable's door. The walls seemed to shrink and press against her in her mind. Being the sky means endless space to travel. She was claustrophobic. She curled her wings close to her body, her hooves having to clip against the wooden floorboard occasionally speckled by clumps of hay. I rounded the corner, glancing over my shoulder constantly to make sure she was behind me. Towards the end of the stable, I noticed Percy standing next to an Apollo kid (I'm guessing) who was carefully stitching up the gash in Blackjack's wing with black line attached to a thin metal needle. Percy was absentmindedly stroking Blackjack's mane, his eyes staring out at the dense forest.

I lightly sprayed her with a low pressured hose to disperse the clinging mud and dust. The hard bristled brush managed to loosen the stubborn tangles in her mangled fur and swiped off the rest of the dried mud that cemented clumps of hair of her lean legs. I lightly brushed her face, using a soft bristled brush that didn't irritate the sensitive skin on her face. Next, I had found a comb that could successfully untangle all the rebellious knots in her mane and tail. I could yank as hard as I needed to, because horses have absolutely no feeling in the skin near their manes. Then, I grabbed a pick to clean out the crevices in her hooves, which were surprisingly clumped with mud and rocks. Mud flew in clumps on the ground, huddling next to each other for support. Lastly, I braided small parts of her mane and half her tail with some hairbands I found in the grooming box near a stall door.

I stepped back, admiring my fabulous work. Her dapple gray coat was now sleek and lustrous, reminding me of a champion show horse. (Well if show horses had wings that is.)

Most of the stalls were full since these pegasi were domesticated, so it was difficult to even encounter an empty one, but I luckily managed. I lead her carefully into the stall, reassuring her it would be okay.

"I know you probably want to roam the skies, but we need to get you healthy again. Then you can soar to your heart's content," I murmured, sadly, as she whinnied but slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Shutting the stall door, I searched for a netted bay of hay. Luckily, I noticed the a room designated for the storing of food. I grasped hold of the rope with hay attached to it and hauled it over to the Pegasus's stall. I hooked it onto a latch that was specifically designed for this purpose. She sniffed the hay before munching on the hay, happily. I stroked her nose before heading towards Blackjack's "stall". (Which he hated more than anything, like the mare, to be cooped up.) Blackjack's right wing was stitched up and was currently being wrapped up in soft gauze by Percy and the Apollo boy. I felt a pang of pity for Blackjack, but at least he was going to be okay after his injury healed.

"So how's he doing?" I asked anxiously once Percy caught a glimpse of me, leaning against the closed stall door.

"He's doing fine, but he's still furious he has to stay in a stall until he's healed," Percy stated, exasperated, as Blackjack snorted.

"Percy, remember to reapply this medicine to the wound every day and reapply a new layer of gauze, got it?" The Apollo kid stated, his sky blue eyes scanned over Blackjack one more time, checking for any mistakes he may have made. Percy nodded before he headed (probably) back to his cabin. We watched him go until we couldn't see his golden blonde hair as he rounded the corner of the corridor.

"So how's that mare?" Percy's green eyes were filled with concern even though she was the cause of Blackjack's injury. I smiled, slightly at his caring personality.

"She's fine. She's clean and she's feed. She seemed okay in the stall, but a little disappointed, but I promised her she'll be let out soon enough," I informed him, casually.

"I see. So have you decided on a name for her yet?" His voice was curious as his eyes searched mine.

I pursued my lips before answering, "I'm not sure yet, but I'll tell you when I do. I should probably check on her anyways." I smiled once more before waving a small goodbye as I headed toward her stall.

There in the dim light of the lightbulbs overhead, she was still munching happily on the hay. I patted her muzzle softly before grabbing a blue bucket beside her stall door meant for water. I strolled over to the tap and loosened the faucet, watching as the water sputtered forth before flowing freely into the bucket. Once I was satisfied with the amount, I turned it off, hauling the bucket back over to her stall before dumping it into the water trough that was attached to the wall in her stall.

Once I finished, I faced her, trying to decide what I would call her. Her wings were extended, softly flapping up and down. Again, her hooves hovered only inches above the ground, the hay swirling slightly when her hooves grazed it. I smiled, when the perfect name popped into my head.

"Wind Dancer," I murmured which caused her attention to shift onto me. Her eyes locked onto mine, curiously.

She stepped away from the practically empty hay net and walked toward me, only halting when our faces were inches away from each other. She blew a soft breath into my face, the hair flying into my eyes tickling my cheek. She nuzzled my forehead, her soft nose reassuring me. I chuckled before stroking the side of her cheek, my hand rough against the soft dapple gray fur.

"Wind Dancer, it is then."

* * *

**You're probably wondering why Calla didn't just grab Percy and fly away. 1. Calla doesn't know how to do that. Well yet anyways. 2. Calla couldn't reach him as she was thrown off Blackjack. And 3. I wanted that Pegasus (Wind Dancer) to save her, because she will be coming in handy soon.**

**So why does Percy keep calling her sister while she says he's her brother. A) They're best friends and grew up together. They're practically siblings. B) That's how I would describe their relationship for them.**


	8. Stupid Girl, Stupid Heart

Next Day…

Calla

My sleek black combat boots clipped the wood, its sound ricocheting off the wooden walls. I paused at a closed door before pivoting on my heel. I faced the occupied room, my eyes landing on something in the corner, their features enshrouded by the shadows. Slowly unclasping the latch, I swung open the small door before slamming it shut behind me. I edged closer to it, my hand extended. The figure stepped forward, nuzzling my hand with its nose.

"That's a good girl," I cooed, gently stroking her soft fur. Curiously, she sniffed my pocket, nipping it gently. I raised my eyes to hers, a smile dancing on my lips. "Oh, you want this."

I reached into the pocket she was sniffing and plucked the object out of its prison. I had my hand out, palm up, with the object in my hand. Curiously, she nibbled it before throwing her head up, shaking it up and down vigorously. She buried her nose into my palm, scarfing down the rest of the small carrot. She nosed my pockets, trying to sniff out more carrots. I pushed her head away, laughing loudly.

"Wind Dancer, stop. Stop. I don't have anymore," I managed to say through my fits of laughter.

She hung her hand, disappointed, before nuzzling my hand. She raised her gaze to mine, her sapphire eyes searching mine, expectantly.

"What? Are you hungry, because Xavier (That Apollo boy from yesterday) already gave you your breakfast?" She snorted at me, obviously frustrated that I couldn't understand her. "Oh, you want to go flying," I stated as Wind Dancer started prancing in place, whipping her head up and down. "Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll go for a ride after I have some breakfast, alright?" She whinnied, gleefully. I laughed, patting her head. "See ya, girl."

After leaving her stall, I strolled out of the stable before sprinting towards the pavilion, my heels digging into the soft grass. I caught sight of the pavilion, which happened to be less than a fourth of a mile away. (Fortunate for me) I groaned before forcing my legs to pump faster. I'm so glad my personal fitness trainer forced me to sprint on the running track. I was less than five feet away from the entrance when suddenly I stumbled over a loose rock that protruded from the grass. I crashed into an unlucky person who just happened to be in my way at the time. Pancakes and syrup was splattered onto both of our clothes. I stared half-heartedly at my sticky syrup stained shirt. A pancake clung to my shirt, but its grip was not strong enough to hold its weight and it slid off my shirt and landed dejectedly on the ground beside the rest of its friends.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry," my voice slightly faltered when my eyes raised themselves to the person I had stumbled into. Leo, his shirt stained with the light brown syrup and the occasional crumble of the pancake, stared at me, a grin tugging at his lips.

"No, it was my fault. It's too bad to, because I was going to offer you some of my pancakes. Ah, the irony of it," he answered, sadly. I stared at him for a moment, a smile dancing on my lips and he stared back at me, his grin still etched into his sun-kissed face.

"Only you, Leo, can make a joke out of this," I replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I think I'm going to change out, so see ya around, Leo."

As I strolled away, I wiped my syrup stained hands onto a dry patch on my dark jeans. Syrup hugged the tips of my hair, glistening like quartz. Biting my lip, I resisted the urge to groan. Sneaking a glance over my shoulder, I noticed Leo watching my back as I strode away from him, his lips curved into a devilish grin. I shivered, slightly, as I headed toward Percy's cabin. It was difficult not to widen my eyes at the beauty of the cabin with its beach-house appearance. The waves lapped at the beach and kissed the support beams that refused to break under the pressure of the cabin.

Slowly, I reached the cabin door, its greenish blue tinted trident proudly declaring this cabin was Poseidon's, king of the seas. I pushed it open, the hinges squeaking slightly at the sudden movement, before slamming the door shut with a quiet _bang_. I gazed around the room, my eyes settling on a small chestnut dresser situated against the wall of the room opposite of the bunk beds.

Sometime last night, my aunt Maya had appeared at the entrance of the camp, a heap of suitcases settled beside her. A few Aphrodite girls and Sky strode to the border, happily accepting half of the suitcases. Sky, before following the Aphrodite girls, paused to hug my aunt and thank her for her kindness. As Sky strode down the hill, a few suitcases in tow, Grayson appeared and quickly placed a kiss on her lips before dashing up the hill to greet Maya. He murmured a goodbye before hauling his luggage down the hill and to his new cabin with the rest of the Athena kids. I was the last to receive my luggage, but I hadn't known she had arrived until a broad-shouldered boy appeared and told me in his deep husky voice that my aunt was here. I remember leaping to my feet and sprinting towards the entrance, my shoes turning up the earth beneath me. Once she was in my sights, I forced my legs to pump faster for an extra burst of speed. Maya's eyes widened when she noticed me barreling towards. She raised her arms, signaling for me to hit the breaks, but I was unable to in such a short distance. I crashed into her and fell to the ground.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, too," Maya murmured, her voice slightly muffled by the deprivation of oxygen. I grinned at her before leaping to my feet and helping her onto hers.

"I'm so happy you're here," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her as she encircled her arms around me. She lightly stroked the top of my head, chuckling very softly.

"I know, Cal."

I drew away from her, a smile dancing on my lips. Maya bent down to reach a dark leather duffle bag and paint splattered backpack stuffed to the brim. She handed them to me, which I throw the duffle bag over my shoulder and the backpack (obviously) on my back. Maya smiled at me, but her eyes wandered to the camp, sadness etched into the surface over her eyes. I frowned, slightly, my head cocked to side. I opened my mouth but Maya interrupted my attempt.

"I know what you're going to say, κρίνος μου, but now is not the time for questions. I will see you again." She pivoted on her heel and started to stride away. Before she disappeared into the shadows of the trees, she whispered a phrase ever so softly, I had to strain my ears to hear. "Να είστε προσεκτικοί , μου. Κίνδυνος έρχεται."

To this very moment, I am still dumb-founded by what she had said before she disappeared. All I remember is the goose bumps that crawled around my skin and the hairs of the back of my neck stretch up toward the sky.

My mind was dragged away from the memory and snapped back into reality. My eyes wandered over the room, curiously landing on two chestnut French doors. The realization dawned on me and I had to bit my lip in an attempt not to gasp. This morning, after waking from my restless sleep, I had never caught a glimpse of this door, but now, it was impossible to tear my eyes away captivating doors. My brain scrambled over the possibilities of how these magical doors could have appeared in this room, but it sputtered, unable to comprehend a plausible answer. All I knew, at that moment, was the curiosity that gnawed at the pit of my stomach and the constant thrumming of my heart as it whacked against my ribcage. Hesitantly, my hand grasped the silver doorknob and shakily, I turned the knob, swinging the double French doors open. Multiple lights, clustered together on an elegant crystal chandelier, instantly flickered to life. The silver tendrils that carefully enveloped the lights reminded me of myself, in how I'm holding the life's of my friends in my hands, all because my heart can't comprehend the fact that gaining friends means losing them. The walls were painted a soft blue, almost matching the color of the sky in the afternoon when the clouds tickle the sun.

There were elongated chestnut shelves that a variety of pairs of shoes, varying from heels to sneakers to paddock boots, rested on, covering every inch on the wooden surface. Open chestnut drawers, that resembled cubby holes from preschool, bared multiple varieties of accessories from clutch purses, diversifying to an assortment of gleaming bracelets and glistening necklaces. Any accessory a girl desires was situated right in these square cubby holes. Elongated wooden poles clung to the sides of the boxed-in areas, which required a substantial amount of space dedicated for the clothes. The chestnut poles were supporting the weight of multiple hangers that grasped so many different styles of clothing converting from graphic T's, staring the Lion King to curve squeezing glittery dresses that seemed to sparkle like a thousand gems in the artificial light.

Behind the last boxed in area for clothes, there was moderately-sized room designed to be my own fabulous hair room. Fine-toothed combs to silver curling irons rested on the modern chestnut hued wooden desk. Shelves situated on the walls revealed a variety of items altering from hair ties to flamboyant polka-dot head bands, and even an assortment of different hued lilies. I nearly laughed in spite of myself. A sleek chair clung to the side of the desk that was barren of shelves. A silvery vinyl cape was draped on a hook meant to protect the customer from receiving loose hairs that would linger on your clothes. Across from the hair room, there was room dedicated to make-up. In the center of the room, there was a matching chestnut desk, except etched into the wood, swirling tendrils that danced across the wood. Strangely, the design reminded me of waves crashing against the sand. Cubby holes, resembling the ones by the clothes, revealed a variety of assortments, diversifying from hot pink lipstick to soft colors of eyeshadow. I think Skylar would collapse at the sight of this. Beside the desk, there was a chair, exactly like the one from the hair room, resting against the back wall. I glanced once more at the swirly design on the wood, my brain humming.

I pivoted on my heel and exited the room, my eyes wandering around the giant closet. Situated against the back wall, there was a dim-lighted corridor that resembled a back stage which was hidden behind a maroon colored drape. The black tarp beneath my feet crinkled under the pressure of my weight. I climbed up a pair of steps and grasped an end of the drape. Peeking through the hole, I noticed a stage fashioned out of black marble that shone like onyx in the light of the chandelier. I stepped onto the marble, curious as to why a stage was placed in a closet. The realization dawned on me immediately after I noticed metal supports, holding an assortment of different lights. A modeling stage. My jaw dropped despite my attempt to try to stop the action. Skylar would definitely kill me if I don't mention this to her.

I plopped down onto the edge of the marble stage and kicked off my combat boots and slipped out of my dirt speckled socks. As the soft touch of the air tickled the bottoms of my feet, I leapt onto the floor. My toes uncurled from their tight fist, admiring the heated kiss of the beige hued tiles. Skipping around the closet, I finally paused in front of the pole that held the shirts. I cocked my head to the side, contemplating as I fingered through the assortment of flamboyant and soft hued shirts. My fingers momentarily paused when my eyes landed on a graphic tee that resembled the shade my eyes to near perfection. In white swirling cursive, the phrase, _Love Blossoms in Time._ Beautiful cream lilies, some still in blossom, kissed the edges of the writing before slipping back into the expanse of the blue. Wriggling out the syrup stained shirt, I slipped the shirt on. I glanced down at the shirt, my hands gently clasped on the edges of my curves. The shirt was loose fitting, but tight enough that I could still feel the soft embrace of the fabric. Biting my lip, I quickly strode towards the mirror hung upon the wall, my eyes scanning my appearance. with a swift nod of my head, I pivoted on my heel away from the mirror and sauntered to the doors. Before swinging open the doors, my eyes wandered over the my black leather jacket that laid dejected on one of the cubby holes. Slavering my lips with a small amount of saliva, I grasped the edge of the sleeve and slipped my arms through the arm holes. I rolled my shoulders, enjoying the rough kiss of the leather. The doors opened its gaping mouth, revealing the cozy inside of Percy's cabin. A smile danced slightly on my lips as I exited the closet, the doors closing in response of my leave. A moment later, my stomach roared, outraged by the depravation of the food. I sighed, rubbing my stomach in an attempt to tame it until I could diminish its hungry. Dashing out of the cabin, I cautiously scoured my surroundings, my body prepared for any split second accidents.

In the blink of an eye, the pavilion loomed over me, welcoming my presence with open arms. Curiosity nipped at my stomach when I realized there was not a person in sight. My curiosity slipped away into the shadows of my mind when my eyes landed on a steamy pile of pancakes soaked in golden syrup, gleaming only slightly in the rays of light that streamed in through the gaps of the marble pillars. My feet glided me forward where my arm automatically reached out before firmly grasping the plate possessed a pile of delicious pancakes. I sauntered over to the nearest seat and plopped down the moment I arrived to it. My mouth watered as I stared at them, my eyes hungry and my stomach grumbling with impatience.

"I didn't realize that you could actually eat food just by staring at it, Lily," A voice murmured, sarcastically. Their breath tingled the back of my neck, causing my pulse to accelerate and my skin to shiver in response.

"Gods, Leo! Do you do this to everyone?" I asked, my voice ascending with each passing word and trembling even more slightly.

"Nah. I only do this to my friends." I glanced at him over my shoulder, noticing his devious yet irritably sexy (Don't tell anyone I said that!) smile slide across his lips and his eyes fixated entirely on me.

Biting my lip, my eyes forced their attention away from him and back on the steamy plate of syrup soaked pancakes. I felt the bench creak as Leo carefully arranged himself on the bench, his shoulder grazing mine occasionally. On purpose? I have no idea and frankly, I don't want to. Even as the pancakes soon disappeared into the endless abyss of my stomach, his eyes never deserted their attention on me. I shivered, the unfamiliar feeling intensifying every single second. I nearly slapped myself, praying to smack some sense back into my heart.

"I never had the chance to ask, but why do you always wear this?" His voice was soft as he lifted his hand to lightly brush the necklace that embraced my neck. My pulse escalated to an extreme rate that I swore that my heart would leap out of my chest if it wasn't restrained by the thin bars of my rib cage. Leo's chocolate brown eyes followed the direction of my wandering eyes.

"It was a gift," I murmured softly, only strong enough so it wouldn't sail away with the gentle gusts of wind. The necklace gleamed in the rays of sunlight, almost blinding me with its piercing golden gaze. It was as if the necklace contained its own personal sun.

"From who?" His head was slightly cocked to the side, his rebellious raven black hair tumbling into his eyes. I bit my lip, my teeth digging into the soft tender skin. I noticed Leo's eyes wandering over my face.

"Percy." I glanced at Leo, my breath stolen from me in shock and my pulse fluttering beneath my skin. His nose was half an inch away from the edge of mine. I turned my head away from him, heat racing towards the surface of my cheeks. Traitor!

"Oh." His warm breath tickled the side of my neck, a trickle of sweat racing down my skin. I focused on the beautiful emerald gem, its green glow as bright as Percy's eyes.

"Now, it's my turn for a question," my voice cracked towards the end, my pulse never lessening. Leo nodded his head, swiftly. Clearing my throat, my hand hovering near my chest, I continued. "Have you ever ridden a Pegasus before?"

He raised his thin eyebrows, confused at first. His lips curved up, a small but adorable dimple appearing by his right cheek. I was perplexed as to how I never acknowledged this until now. He shook his head, his hair flying with the sudden action. "But I have ridden a dragon." My lips were pursued together in bewilderment. He laughed, the sound of it nearly made me melt. OMG, what am I doing to myself! "Festus is an automaton, but he is more alive than any automaton." I stared at him, a smile dancing on my lips.

"Promise me," I paused for a moment, my eyes locking on his. "that I'll be able to meet him soon." Leo's face was blank for a second, but in the blink of an eye, a grin slide its way across his face, highlighting his adorable dimple.

"I promise," his voice seemed to deepen on the word promise. My lips twitched.

"Alright, now I have a promise for you." His eyes stared into mine, seeming to just glimpse the surface of my soul. He stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue. His hair blew into his face by a sudden gust of wind just as my bangs tumbled in front of my eyes. "I promise that you're going to ride your first Pegasus." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his eyes peeking at me from the gaps between his fingers.

I leapt to my feet while Leo continued to stare at me, perplexed by what I had just said. My hand clasped onto his, a warmth enveloping the area in which his hand touched mine. I helped him to his feet, his eyebrows arched. A devious smile tugged at my lips, an idea lighting up the shadows of my mind. Leo only had time to open his mouth in realization when my feet lurched to a start, dragging him behind me. The muscles in my thighs shouted in excitement at the sudden action, pumping even harder to sprint at a faster pace. Leo's ragged breaths behind me was the only thing that forced me to decelerate.

"Are. You. Some kind. Of. Athlete?" Leo managed to say through his fragmented puffs of breath. My laugh danced with the wind, echoing inside my head and in Leo's.

Trees blurred by us, our surroundings seemingly the same, but never the same. My feet tore into the soft dirt, gaining more ground every step that I took. Leo's hands tightened on mine when a glimpse of the stable entered our visions. I glanced behind me, my eyes focusing immediately on Leo. Sucking in a tiny breath, I plastered a smile onto my face and strolled in the direction that would soon lead me to the stable's entrance. Leo followed in pursuit, his footfalls thundering compared to my soft steps. With every passing stride, the condensed barrier of trees that embraced us dissolved into rolling lush hills. In the distance, my eyes acknowledged the dark brown slated roof of the stable. Increasing my pace, the stable loomed in front of me, the speck of the roof flourishing into the large stable. My heels bit the soft earth, the grass crumpling under the weight of my shoes. I paused for a moment when the stable's entrance was just in my grasp. I glanced behind my shoulder, noticing the unfamiliar expression etched into Leo's eyes. My brow furrowed in curiosity, but I forced it back into a box deep into my mind.

My heels clipped the wooden floorboards, hay scattered aimless around the boards. Most of the pegasi were not interested in our presence and continued to munch lazily on the nets compressed with golden hay. I rounded the corner, my eyes wandering over each passing stall. A horse popped its head out as I neared its stall,. The moment my eyes interpret the curly black mane and charming chocolate brown eyes. Blackjack bobbed his head, vigorously, his hooves pounding restlessly against the hay riddled floor.

"Sh, Blackjack," I cooed, trying to restrain my laugh. Blackjack bowed his head as I stroked his forehead, softly. "Do ya want a sugar cube?" Blackjack whinnied in excitement, his head bobbing once more. I laughed, lightly brushing my lips on his soft forehead.

My hand wandered over to the maroon hued velvet pouch bag. My fingers kissed the rough surface of a sugar cube. A smirk danced on my lips as my fingers clenched into my palm. My hand glided out of the pouch, sealing any glimpse of the sugary delight. Blackjack nosed my clenched fist, hazy triumph fogging his brown eyes. I scolded him at his impatience, but he continued to nip at my fingers.

"Blackjack!" I yelped when his teeth grazed my skin, inflaming the surface. Blackjack bowed his head in apology, his eyes downcast.

I stroked his forehead, unclenching my fist. Blackjack raised his head, his eyes captivated by the sugary cube. Nodding slightly, he gulped down the cube, slobber staining my palm. His eyes wandered back to mine, curious if he could receive anymore. My loose hairs in my braid tickled my skin as I shook my head. Blackjack snorted, rubbing his nose against my cheek. I laughed, lightly nudging his head away from me. With one last gentle kiss, I waved him goodbye and continued down the aisle.

A hand clasped onto my shoulder, causing me to stumble, but another hand grasped the side of my curve, turning me around to face them. Leo's eyebrows were furrowed, his calloused hands soft against my skin.

"Sorry, it's just," he paused, determining his next words carefully. Perhaps, he was nervous, but- "I don't know if this is a good idea." He released his hands from my shoulder and my curve, his palms up in a surrender gesture. "I'm not suggesting anything offensive, it's just I'm better with machines, automatons, not actual living organisms." I raised my eyebrow at him, inaudibly asking him to stop talking. He acknowledged my suggestion, nodding his vigorously. "You're right. I just have to stop talking." His eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, gods. I don't remember how to stop talking. Calla, I just don't think this is a brilliant idea, and-" His sentence was interrupted by my exasperated sigh and the look he was receiving.

"Leo, I have no idea what you're doing," I muttered, biting back the temptation to run my hand through my hair or even face-palming. "Nothing bad is gonna happen, alright? I have ridden horses before so you're with someone experienced."

Pivoting on my heel, I strolled down the corridor, my eyes scouring for a familiar face. When I rounded the corner, a head popped out, revealing curious sapphire blue eyes. She nickered in recognition as I reached her, stroking her silky nose.

"She's beautiful," Leo murmured under his breath, his eyes wide with awe. "Usually, I prefer the company of machines, because you know they can't bite you." I stared at him for a moment, tempted to tell him that machines can do a lot worse and that I bite. "But for an organic life form, you're beautiful."

"From Leo, that's a compliment," I told her, rolling my eyes, before unclasping the practically horse-proof latch.

The door parted enough to allow her enough room to slip through. I waved at Leo to follow me as I lead her outside and into the nice afternoon sun, her head bobbing the entire way in excitement. She unfurled her beautiful gray wings, allowing them to extend and actually breath. Laying my hands gently onto her back, cautious of harming her, I clambered onto her back with the grace of someone who has been doing this forever. My thighs tightened against her waist to secure a hold, though it hurt my heart when I could feel each individual rib. Extending a hand toward Leo, I beaconed him towards me, but he glanced at me and then at Wind Dancer, warily.

"Leo Whatever your Middle Name Is Valdez, I promise with my whole heart nothing will happen. Now will you come over here so I can help you up." He smiled at my exasperated tone and because I didn't know his middle name.

He grasped my hand while I hoisted him onto her back, situated between me and her wings. Immediately, his hands encircled my waist, causing me to raise an eyebrow, which he just grinned back, but I could feel his anxiety, but there was nothing I could say to help reassure him. He's just gonna have to wait and see.

I buried my hands into her thick mane for extra grip. Next time, I'll use a bridle, maybe a saddle, but uh, I don't know if she's ever had one before... Hopefully, I'll have time to train here. I've been looking forward to some pleasure riding before we begin jumping, maybe there is even equestrian pegasi competitions. She's an Arabian, show jumping, dressage and perhaps even cross country if I'm lucky.

I squeezed my knees into her waist, slightly kicking her side, urging her to a steady walk. Her strides lengthened as she switched her gait into a smooth trot, thanks to her short back, and into a slightly jarring canter as her hooves nicked uneven ground. Her wings began to flap, the wind swirling the dirt beneath us into mini storms. She launched herself into the air as she gained enough kinetic energy and velocity to lift up off the ground.

"Oh my god!" Leo shouted over the wind as it whipped at our faces as we gained altitude. I just laughed, enjoying the freedom flying offered me.

Wind Dancer was a beautiful ride, gentle yet graceful for Leo's sake, of course. She soared above the clouds, her hooves slightly grazing its misty surface. I released her mane, giving her free rein, so the speak, and drew my arms out to touch the clouds around me. I nearly giggled like the five year old of me would when I was still a kid, who believed that she could climb a simple ladder to reach heaven and that jumping out of her grandmother's barn on the top level meant that I got to fly at least for a split second before falling into a scratchy pile of hay. Leo's grasp on my waist tightened for a moment before unwinding so he, too, could feel how a cloud felt, how it smelled, how it tasted. (Which tasted like air with the slight tang of water, which meant it tasted like nothing, but I was talking about the clouds. I was talking about freedom.) I have never felt this free before. Like I could go anywhere.

"I've never seen you like this before. So free. Like you're going to leave at any second," Leo murmured, his breath close to my ear so that I didn't have to strain my ears to hear.

"I will never leave you." Leo stared at me as I craned my neck over my shoulder to look at him. His hand slipped from my waist to my hand, clenching it as if I were to let go at any moment.

"I," he paused, deciphering the aimless words in his mind, arranging them into a sentence. "I believe you." I smiled, warmly at him.

"Good." I shifted my attention ahead, leaning my shoulder blades against his chest, as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

Wind Dancer, tiring of being enshrouded in puffy clouds tinted by the afternoon sun, descended, so that we could see the lake as far as the eye could see and the same exact hue of Percy's eyes. She continued dipping toward the ground until her hooves kissed the surface of the water, creating ripples small compared to the Apollo kids windsurfing, swimming, and surfing a mile or so away from us. They all waved hello, causing some of them to wipe out. Tilting her wings back up toward the sky, she soared back to camp.

* * *

Leo

I may be a mechanic, a pretty awesome ass-kicking mechanic, but a mechanic all the same, but this was absolutely incredible, no words could even illustrate it. I feel freedom when I work in the shop, designing new machines, but never in my life had I ever expected a living organism to make me feel this free. I mean when I rode Festus, my giant bronze amazing baby, with Beauty Queen and Sparky, I was too worried about his well-being along with my friends there was no time to enjoy the ride itself.

"Leo, we're almost to camp," Calla informed, casually, though if you know her long enough, a day in my case, you could hear the disappointment hidden in her voice.

"Got it, commander Lily," I smiled, finding comfort from the vibrations that emanated from her body as she laughed. To my chagrin, she straightened her spine, her hands grasping onto her Pegasus's mane, though my arms stayed encircled around her waist.

After 5 minutes of complete silence, to the point of becoming uncomfortable, the stable loomed ahead of us. Wind Dancer bobbed her head as she landed onto the ground, her wings still extended but waiting to furl back up against her body. Calla slid off her pegasus's back, stroking her neck, murmuring soft words into her ear as it flicked toward Calla. I threw one of my legs over her side before hesitantly clambering back onto the ground, stumbling to the left. My shoes crunched the grass as we strode back into the stable. Wind Dancer whinnied, prancing in place, as her wings curled against her sides as she stared at the cramped stall, at least to her. It looked roomy enough to me. Calla unclasped the latch to the stall door, allowing a wary pegasus into her temporary stall. Stroking her nose, she offered Wind Dancer a small carrot, who sniffed it before snarfing it down, before shutting the door and locking it. Calla smiled before shifting her attnetion back onto me.

"So... Whatcha think? Amazing or what?" Her voice was curious as she rested her hands against her hips.

"Oh, you know it was okay? Not as great as Festus, but eh?" I smirked as her eyes narrowed, even Wind Dancer perked her head up, neighing, as she eyed me. "Kidding, kidding." I amended, seeming to work as she smiled, broadly.

"Well, since you liked it that much we should do it again?"

"Oh, definitely." She smiled.

"Then it's a date." She stepped forward, arms reaching toward me in an attempt to give me a hug.

After a moment's hesitation, I embraced her, encircling my arms around her waist. She leaned into me before pulling away, staring at me with wide beautiful sapphire blue eyes. I couldn't stop myself as I lowered my face to hers and kissed her, gently at first, hesitant and afraid. This was my first kiss. Just cuz I was deviously handsome didn't mean getting da ladies to luv Leo was easy. She was shocked at first, but then she dug her fingers into my hair, twirling the curls. My grip tightened when suddenly she gasped in surprise and agony, her hands hovering above mine.

"Calla, what's wrong?" My voice was as anxious as my eyes. She licked her lips, her hands hovering over her waist.

"My waist," She murmured, her heavy breaths increasing in agony.

I grasped the edges of her shirt, gently sliding it up. She gasped, her mouth agape in shock. I, though, dropped her shirt, my head shaking in denial. I gazed at her eyes, my eyes near the brink of tears. With that, I sprinted away from her, the memory of my mother disrupting my aimless thoughts. I could feel my heart shatter as she watched me disappear behind the corner. I could still see the sides of her hips, where _my_ hands had been when we kissed, were two steaming red hot handprints burnt into the surface of her skin, forever a remembrance of this moment.

* * *

Leo

The saw whirled, loudly, as I sliced the celestial bronze in half. Sparks flew by my face, but their blazing bites dull compared to my complicated thoughts. My immunity to fire also helped, but that's not the point. The celestial bronze was steaming, the smoke curls dissipating into the air as the saw pierced through the metal like butter. I smiled to myself, admiring my handiwork. Festus, during our voyage on the prophecy of the seven, had his right plating damaged due to an unexpected invasion on the Argo II. I narrowed my eyes, scouring over the metal plating. The edges were smooth, perfectly weighted, and even in length and width. A grin danced on my lips in triumph. Facing toward the blazing flames of the fire, I hauled over the bronze plating, its heavy weight causing my muscles to twitch under its pressure. Setting it carefully on the ash burdened anvil, I summoned fire, its flaming tendrils licking expectantly at my fingers. I grimaced, the memory of my handprints forever marking Calla's skin. Resisting the overwhelming temptation to run away, I concentrated on the now dimming and weak flames of the fire and I commanded the flames to blast themselves into the dying fire. In an instant, the flames erupted, the dying sparks evolving into a blazing sun.

I grasped the heavy plating, my muscles once again twitching, and leaned it, including my hands, into the raging fire. I waited, patiently, (Strange for a teenager with ADHD) my eyes concentrated entirely on the bronze. Soon, the celestial bronze changed from its radiant bronze hue to a molten hot red that would burn my fingers to crisp if not for my immunity. The heat of the flames nipped at my skin, irritating it but no true damage. _Calla. _I bit my lip, shaking my head and forcing the thought back into the shadows of my mind. With a final glance at the bronze, I steadily pulled it out of the blazing flames, my hands stinging with the tingling licks of the flames.

Once the bronze was carefully situated on the anvil, I pounded on the molten metal with my brand new hammer, bending it until it was more curved to fit on Festus's neck comfortably. Using my trusty 3 lb. hammer, I contorted the metal plating into the shape of a diamond, resembling that of a dragon's scales. I was finishing polishing the surface of the bronze, watching its glow become more radiant with each touch of the sandpaper, and smoothing down the rough edges of the plating when a voice interrupted my work.

"Leo, you're missing dinner!" I abandoned my hammer, my eyes locking onto a matching pair of brown ones. Anthony, an 18 year old camper, stood before me, his hair as wild and as rebellious as his personality.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, An," I replied, absent-mindedly, my fingers fiddling with each nail of another. Ansel, more intelligent than he may seem, acknowledged my hesitance and frowned, his face's features draining of the light of life.

"Leo, I may be young, if you considered 18 to be young for a demigod, but you know that I know you better than you think. Something's wrong. Either tell me or stay forever in this state of loneliness," his voice was soft compared the roaring of the fire and the thundering bang of metal against metal. I plastered a thin smile onto my face.

"I know, An. I promise to tell you at the pavilion. Alright?" Ansel, obviously excited by my willingness to talk, grasped my shoulder with his broad and calloused hand and dragged me out of the forge.

I ducked under a few chains dangling above me, their pointed hooks inaudibly threatening me. A few sparks leapt into my hair, burning bright before dying quickly under the cold kiss of the night air. Ansel led me down the steep grass hill, sleek with rain from last night and the dirt soaked and slippery. The pavilion, bright with strings of brilliant yellow lights encircled around the pillars and embracing the ledges of the marble roof. Ansel grinned, his eyes as bright as the stars that danced across the sky.

The pavilion was bustling with excitement, voices shouting over one another. Curiosity nipped at the edges of my stomach, but my worry over seeing Calla kept my curiosity under check. Ansel, lightly dragging me over to the buffet line, smiled, abandoning my shoulder so he could grasp a plate.

"So, Leo, as you have promised, I want an explanation," he whispered, only loud enough for me to barely understand it.

He choose his food, quickly, piling the plate with two dripping sloppy joe, two large handfuls of sour cream sprinkled chips, and two tasty sugar cookie coated in a glassy surface of flamboyant frosting. My appetite dissipated the moment, my eyes even wandering to the assortment of food choices. My hand, hovering over the plate, swung back to my side as I followed Ansel to the Hephaestus table. Ansel, nibbling on the edge of his sugar cookie, waited, expectantly for an answer. I sighed, my hand clutching my other one in my lap.

"Calla." I kept my voice soft, cautious of any eavesdroppers. Ansel furrowed his thick eyebrows together in bewilderment.

"The superstar, Calypso Atlas. The one who wasn't claimed." I nodded my head just as Ansel gestured for me to continue.

"I think. I'm. I." I growled under my breath at my incompetence to even finish a simple sentence. Ansel opened his mouth in an attempt to talk when he was interrupted by someone clearing their voice.

I glanced up at the person, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Hey, Pipes," I murmured as I rose to my feet to embrace her in a gentle hug. Her laugh washed over me and seemed to calm my anxious nerves.

"Leo," she laughed, drawing away from my embrace. "I thought we agreed that you would sit by us for dinner." I smiled, nodding my head in remembrance.

"I almost forgot," I chuckled, rubbing my forehead. I glanced at Ansel, smiling at me warmly. "Talk to you soon. Alright?" He nodded his head, his lips pursued. "Bye." I waved him a swift goodbye before following Piper to the table, dedicated to heroes of the prophecy of the seven.

I smiled as I stared at the familiar faces of my friends, but I paused when I noticed a very familiar face chatting casually with Jason and Percy. Annabeth even joined in occasionally, her face bright with laughter.

"Calla?" Calla lifted her head, the conversation stopping when the main voice disappeared. Her hands, unconsciously, hovered over her waist. My eyes lowered to the ground, my hands burning at the memory and a memory deep in my past that still haunted me. Killed me.

"Hey, Leo." She smiled, warmly at me. "Come sit by me." She gestured to the seat beside her, barren.

I shifted my weight to my other foot, uncomfortably, but I slowly nodded my head before plopping down in the seat next to her. My shoulder, accidently, brushed hers, causing my skin to shiver just by the slight touch. Calla's eyes wandered away from my face, gliding down to my neck and scrawny chest, and finally pausing at my hands. The heat in my hands escalated, tempting me. Always tempting. The taunts echoed throughout my mind, their venomous laughs as cold as ice. I felt a soft pressure rest on my hands. Calla's hand clasped mine in reassurance. The taunts dissipated as abruptly as the heat in my hands. It felt as if a wave of sea water had licked the flames until there was nothing but the soft smoke tendrils dancing away into the past. I glanced at her, but she wasn't staring back at me with her eyes as bright as stars and as blue as sapphires. Her head was thrown back in laughter, her laugh as beautiful as her.

"Percy," she managed to say through her fits of laughter. "That is not what happened."

"Yes," he exclaimed, his raven hair flying as he bobbed his head vigorously.

"No," she smiled, deviously, a plan hatching in her head. Percy, knowing her so well, narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" Percy's voice gradually rose as Calla's stayed as soft as it had been in the beginning.

"No."

"Calla, stop."

"Perthos, stop." Percy's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed back into slits, his green irises gleaming.

"I thought-" his seething comment was interrupted by her sweet laugh.

"I'm kidding, Percy." Her other hand grasped onto one of his as she continued to laugh. A pang of jealous heated the pit of my stomach, gnawing on the skin as if it were a chew toy.

Calla glanced over at me, tightening her grip. She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something to perhaps reassure me, but Percy interrupted by clearing his throat.

"So, Cals. Explain to me why you asked us here. Do you have some surprise or something?" Percy, his voice subtly descending in volume, quirked his brow at Calla. A smile danced upon his lips, his eyes widening in a realization. "Were you claimed?" Her smile faded, her eyes dulling, downcast to her nearly full plate, and her hand tightening around mine. Percy, acknowledging her miserable demeanor, frowned, his green eyes as restless as the ocean watched her. "I'm sorry, Cals." He leaned in close, lightly brushing his lips against her forehead in a brotherly gesture. Her smile reappeared. "So why are we here?" Her bottom lip was dented by her teeth as she stared at all of us, her eyes wandering over everyone only pausing on me.

Clearing her throat, Calla lowered her eyes, suppressing her inner feelings from revealing themselves. "There is no time for explaining at this moment, but I promise," she paused, slightly, on the word promise as if the word itself held a great importance to her. "I will tell you sooner or later. Probably sooner with my luck," she murmured the last part, her voice as soft as the whispers of the wind. "You five were chosen in the Prophecy of Seven." Calla, noticing the subtle gaping of Percy's mouth, lifted up her hand, silencing his attempt. "Skylar, regretfully, and Grayson were unable to join us due to their cabin rules, but they and all of you will all meet with me at the Big House after dinner is finished. And though, Skylar and Grayson are barely even experienced, they are good friends of mine. Skylar was my rock when you disappeared." Percy, eyes burdened by the overwhelming sting of aching guilt and vulnerability of past mistakes, clenched his jaw, his leg bouncing restless against the fissured bench. "I'm not angry, Percy. I never was. I was always sad. But I'm glad that you found me, Perseus." Pausing after the honest confession, she breathed in deeply before continuing. "Anyways, my intuition is telling me that all of you are important for what is to come."

"Important for what exactly?" Percy, bewildered by her sudden statement, asked, raising his thick raven eyebrows.

Her lips quirked up in a small smile before dissipating completely. "Only time will tell."

With that, she rose out of the bench, her hand abandoning mine. My hand seemed to tingle with the absence of hers. Calla grasped her plate, strode over to the offering fire, its flaming tendrils licking the night sky, and scraped all her uneaten food into the fire. Smoke danced into the air, the unusual smell of burning food infiltrated the air and infilled my lungs. Calla's back faced me, her shoulders sagging every second as she exited the pavilion. Before disappearing into the shadows of the night, she glanced over her shoulder at me, her eyes overwhelmed with agony, before dashing into the forest. I closed my eyes, her expression before she left etched deep into my mind. In that moment, I knew that whatever she was suppressing from us was killing her from the inside. It was an emotion not meant for a girl as kind-hearted as she was. The death of your heart and your soul is far more excruciating than the death of a life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my new rewritten chapter. Definitely some Caleo in it. I readded the pegasus riding, because I thought that was actually more romantic, but I still kept that small kiss. I hope you liked it. Real long chapter, though.**


	9. The Runaway

**Warning: Rewritten chapter! Hope this sounds **_**much **_**better. **

Calla

The fissure burdened wooden boards protested beneath my feet, whining softly in the beginning before roaring in agony when you stepped forward. Never in a hundred years would this house be acceptable for a secret hide-out or perhaps even a decent game of hide-n-go seek. The house itself was dilapidated in its outward appearance, but the foundation was durable and though the floorboards constantly moaned, they were steady and refused to collapse. My eyes lazily gazed at the interior of the corridor. My eyes only paused when they wandered over to a hidden compartment on the ceiling. The temptation to explore the undiscovered nipped at the pit of my stomach. Hesitantly, my fingers barely brushed the tip of the thin rope. Pursuing my lips, I abandoned my temptation, subduing it by promising to explore it later.

Pivoting on my heel, I rounded the corner, my stomach grumbling softly from the deprivation of food. _Shut it. _I commanded my stomach and though it was disappointed in my choice, it silenced its pleads. My eyes, shifting away from my stomach, were captured by the room that laid before me. In the middle of the room, a Ping-Pong table was situated, chairs neatly placed. On the wall above the gorgeous stone fireplace with its fire lazily nibbling on the crisp wood, was a beautiful leopard, its spots as dark as chocolate and its coat as gleaming as the gold beneath the earth. Its eyes seemed to follow my movements as I neared the head. Smiling, I stroked the soft forehead of the leopard. I leapt backwards in bewilderment as the leopard purred, its head leaning against my fingers.

"Um," I started, my fingers warily stroking the leopard's soft fur. It continued to purr in pleasure at the soft touch of my fingers.

"His name's Seymour." Without abandoning my task, I twisted my head over my shoulder, so I could glance at who had said that.

The man was pudgy, his curly raven hair entwined into thick snarls. His bright leopard print Hawaiian designed shirt was burdened with aged stains of a some brand of dark soda. His flamboyant cargo shorts revealed his unappealing calves and his flip-flops that displayed his hairy toes. In his unusually slender hand, he grasped the handle of a golden chalice, gleaming like gold in the glow of the flames.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes narrowed in suspicious and my hands still stroking Seymour's forehead, his purrs a soft reassurance. He stared at me for a moment, his clear blue eyes searching mine. Suddenly, he threw his head back and a thunderous laugh ricocheted off the walls of the moderately sized room.

"Who am I?" He managed to say between his fits of cackled laughter. My eyes never abandoned his movements as he stepped toward me. The fire seemed to be his spotlight as he cleared his throat, disrupting his laughter. "I, my dear girl, am Dionysus. The real question is who are you?"

My eyes widened, my hand pausing only slightly before continuing its main assignment. He stepped towards me once more, hidden behind the clearness of his blue eyes were roaring purple flames, tickling the surface of his irises. My feet refused to move, despite his inaudibly threatening demeanor. Seymour, finally noticing the stand-off, eyed Dionysus before wandering his attention back to me. Shaking my hand off his forehead, his purr dissipated and a deep vibration gradually rose in his throat, developing into an intimidating snarl. His white fangs glistened in the soft radiance of the flames, his fangs pointed and as deadly as daggers. Dionysus scowled at Seymour, his eyes concentrating on him.

"Seymour. You're defending her, even though I gave you life," Dionysus exclaimed, his eyes portraying his bewilderment.

Seymour, unable to answer, continued to snarl at Dionysus, though it softened down in a rumbling growl. Sighing, Dionysus stepped backwards, his eyes, regaining their clear blue irises, stared at me. He narrowed them at me, the purple flames buried beneath his irises winked at me. His scowl remained etched into his round pudgy face.

"You have caused the betrayal of my beloved Seymour. You, an unknown stranger. You. You insolent-" His vulgar exclamation was interrupted by a comforting tone.

"Dionysus. It is rude to be disgraceful to a guest, especially one as high as she." Glancing past the stained appearance of Dionysus, I noticed the wary hazelnut brown eyes of Chiron, wisdom, knowledge, and mistakes scrapping at the surface of his irises.

Dionysus, surprised by his presence, held his head up higher, jutting his chin out. The dancing purple flames dissipated in the clear blue irises, never once peeking out at the outside world. He cleared his throat, his slender hand hovering over his neck and his other hand dangling uselessly at his side. He opened his mouth, revealing surprisingly white teeth.

"This insolent little-"

"Dionysus!" Chiron scolded, not at all intimidated by Dionysus's foul rantings. "Watch your words. The gods are not the only ones that are curious in Calla's matter."

Dionysus narrowed his eyes at me, the purple flames licking the surface of his irises once more. With a disgruntled sigh, Dionysus pivoted on his heel and strode down the corridor. My mind refused to form words until the thundering _thud _of the door reached my ears, signaling me of the wine god's dramatic leave. Before he left, though, my ears strained to hear his last words, _This isn't over, Calypso._

"I apologize, my dear Calla. Dionysus has never been fond of strangers," Chiron sighed, softly as he rolled over to me in his wheelchair. His synthetic legs were enshrouded in a thick navy blue blanket, coarse in appearance.

"I never expected Dionysus to be so-," my mind fumbled over a word that would correcting describe his vulgar demeanor and unappealing figure.

"There are so many words to describe Dionysus," Chiron chuckled, gently, the curls of his graying chestnut brown hair rolled like waves as he bobbed his head in his soft laughter. "I fear he's just upset by your presence."

He rolled into a separate room. I followed him, my eyes gazing around my new surroundings. It was moderate, a desk located near the back, its surface burdened by stacks of papers, leaning hazardly to the sides. A bulletin board was hung on the wall opposite to the desk. Pinned to the board were dozens of random things, diversifying from sticky notes to clear photos. My eyes, though, were captivated by one picture. Percy's arm was slung lazily around a girl, whom I presumed to be Annabeth by her wild curly blonde hair, his head was thrown back in laughter and Annabeth mimicked him. It warmed my heart, seeing him so happy. I forced my attention back onto a wary Chiron. Pursuing my lips, my mind was muddled with bewilderment. Chiron stared at me, his eyes burdened with heavy bags beneath them. Cocking my head to the side, I stepped forward, my eyes hazy with confusion.

"Chiron, what do you mean? Why do you look like you haven't slept in days?" I, hesitantly asked the questions, wary of the answers to come. My hand lightly grasped his, hoping to reassure his inaudible anxiety.

He sighed, his hand dismissing the questions. "I'm fine, my dear girl." I noticed the how he ignored my first question completely and acknowledged the sudden twitch of his eye when he told me he was fine. _Lie, _my brain murmured. I subtly nodded my head in agreement.

"What's going on Chiron? You can tell me," I replied, my voice only slightly wavering on the last sentence.

"Calla, I do not wish to burden you with my problems," he stated, his voice as calm as ever, but his eyes. His eyes gave away his anxiety.

"Your problems are my problems. I know something is bothering you and I know it has to do with me. To be honest, I haven't been able to sleep. I can't even close my eyes without seeing images of my friends, limp on the ground with blood pooling around them. And what's most painful is that I know it's all my fault," I shouted, tears rebelliously slipping down my cheek. I shuddered before softly adding. "All my fault."

"Calla, my dear girl," Chiron murmured, softly, embracing me in an uncomfortable yet reassuring hug. I drew away from him, allowing him to continue. "The gods had warned me about you when they first found you. It seemed impossible, so I refused to even believe it. That was until Percy arrived at the camp a few years back. He always spoke about you," his voice became a gentle whisper as he drew me in once more for a hug. "I have never felt as great of sorrow as I feel now for the pain of this burden that has been thrust upon your shoulder."

Moments passed by, though I lost count in the way beginning. Slowly, I drew away from his embrace, my hands hastily wiping away the dreadful tears that stained my cheeks. I despised my tears, especially when someone was around. It's my troubles not theirs. I smiled only slightly and he returned it, though his was far more gentle than mine. I trudged away from him, the weight of my burdens seeming to increase in pressure and causing my shoulders to sag in response.

I wish this had never happened and that life would be as normal as it had been before Percy had disappeared. I wish, _Stop! You should be ashamed of yourself of even acknowledging thoughts as these. It's happening at this very moment, so stop whimpering like a puppy afraid of its own shadow and stand up, facing your problems head on. I'm Calla Kingston, not a quitter who dreams for a better life instead of working towards one. _I straightened my spine, raised my chin, and clenched my fists together as they swung beside my sides. Pivoting away from Chiron, I strode into the meeting room where I had my ah- unfortunate disagreement with the wine god. Everybody whom I requested early in the day was already comfortably seated in the leather chairs. Seymour purred at my presence, his gold-tinted amber eyes staring at mine, while all the conversations present in the room ceased.

"Hey, Cals." Percy, as usual, was the first to break the silence. The deepness of his voice still surprised me, because all I can remember is the slightly high pitched voice boy I grew up with. A grin spread across his face. I tried to match his grin, but all I could manage was a strained half-smile.

"Hey, Percy," my voice was smooth, free of cracks, but it was difficult to restrain my anxiety. Percy, though, knew me too well to miss the subtle emotion that escaped from my calm demeanor.

He opened his mouth, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but I dismissed his attempt with a swift wave of my hand. "Alright, let's begin."

Everybody nodded their heads, though Percy continuously bit his lip, his mind aching to say this thoughts, but his mouth refusing to open and even form the words. He, still as predictable as when he was young, always bit his lip whenever something was bothering him, but the words he so desperately wanted to express always failed him and stayed silent. A smile danced on my lips, my teeth only slightly revealing themselves from their moist prison. The smile brought back multiple memories when our paths were intertwined that I almost laughed in spite of myself. My smile abandoned my lips, my laugh dying in my throat when a vile image of his corpse limp on the ground with a thick pool of blood engulfing the surrounding ground beside him, his usual radiant green eyes wide and glazed over in death. My eyes widened in response, my front teeth digging into my bottom lip in an attempt not to throw up. Shifting my attention to the barren wall, I began to explain the situation.

"You're all probably wondering why I requested you, specifically, to come here. My answer is quite simple. I need to confide the truth to a few people. And to know the real reason why I'm leaving." I paused, slightly, before opening my mouth ready to continue, but I was interrupted by Percy's sudden movement as he leapt to his feet.

"You can't be serious, Calla! I just got you back. I'm not going to lose you again," Percy stated, his green eyes blazing with slight bewilderment, but mostly rage dominated the surface of his eyes.

"Percy, sit down. You don't have the right to choose for me anymore. It's my life," I remarked as I clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth in response.

He narrowed his eyes before sinking back into his chair. His anger was close to revealing itself in some ugly ways, which might include some throwing, maybe the flipping of the Ping-Pong table. Then he would be a real pertho. The ghost of a smile appeared on my lips, tempting me. My eyes wandered around the room, gazing at everyone who sat before me. All their eyes expressed the same emotion, sadness, even past Percy's haze of rage, there was misery buried, dying to reveal itself. If the situation never existed, I knew we all would become close friends. I would have enjoyed hearing Piper tell me about ancient Cherokee legends, Annabeth's ramblings of architecture, and even the strict Jason, whose laugh revealed a softer side of him. But the problem was inevitable. As my eyes wandered across the eyes of the people in front of me, they paused only for one person. _Leo. _It was difficult to stare into his chocolate brown eyes, usually brimming with life, love, and mischief, but they were buried deep beneath the emptiness that glazed his eyes. My heart shattered the same as it had at the stable when he left me with a state of bewilderment and aching.

"As I was saying-" The words were forming on the tip of tongue about to escape my lips when I was interrupted by the gentle voice of Chiron.

"I'll take it from here, Calla. I know you want to be the one to tell them, but I advise you to go outside and relax," Chiron's voice was as soft as it had been in his office, but it was more commanding, not allowing any but's.

Biting my lip, I nodded my head, warily, my eyes glancing at the bewildered expressions on the faces of my friends. My heart cracked under the pressure of their stares. The wooden floorboards creaked beneath my feet as I exited the room. The door above of my head that had once intrigued my interest lost its affect as I passed it. _Soon._ The word sent shivers up my spine as if a rebellious gust of the night air had infiltrated the house and was intent on biting my skin. The door loomed in front of me, my hand hovering above the knob. Hesitating, I swung open the old door, its rusty hinges screaming at me in agony. I savored the cool fresh air of the night as I stepped out onto the wooden porch. Inside, the scent of must and something peculiar but strangely familiar dominated the air. Quietly, I climbed down the somewhat stable stairs. The moment my shoes brushed the ground, I collapsed into the embracing tendrils of the grass. Spreading my arms out, my eyes wandered to the night sky, captivated by the blinking lights. The full moon dominated the dark endless abyss of the night. Millions of stars winked at me from above, their light disappearing in the blanket of dark before reappearing a moment later. They seemed to dance across the sky.

My mind wandered back to that night only a few days ago. I remembered Skylar's golden curls bouncing up and down as she skipped down to the beach, her excitement only restrained by my presence. At first, my eyes were only able to make out the hazy figures of Maya and Nico and two other mysterious figures in the dim light of the stars. The soft waves lapped at the silver sand, occasionally kissing their feet. I remember my hesitance of the two figures, but my curiosity won as usual. Each step I took, the features of the figures cleared away the haziness. One of them, acknowledging my presence, turned their head in my direction, their familiar sea green eyes as brilliant as the day he left. _Percy?_ The word barely managed to escape my lips, my head muddled with bewilderment. _Calla?_ Percy's surprisingly deep voice rang out, ricocheting off the walls of my mind. Without thinking, I raced toward him, the heels of my boots digging into the soft sand. The moment we reached each other, he encircled me in his arms, swinging me in the air. I will never forget the sweet taste of relief and the longing I had felt for him after his disappearance. I needed him. I needed him to walk with me to my new school on the first day or when I went to my first concert. Or to congratulate when I was accepted into a recording contract or even simply needing a friend to talk to when times were too difficult to bear on my own. But Percy had a life here at Camp Half-Blood. Just look at all his friends and his girlfriend, Annabeth. He was needed here more than I needed him.

Then there was Leo. Even his name would cause my skin to heat up at the remembrance of his touch. From the moment my eyes met his, as cheesy as this may sound, I knew there was something intriguing about him. There wasn't any fireworks or anything in that matter just the strange aching to see him once more. From what I heard and know, Leo was a genius with inorganic life, such as automatons, and he preferred the company of a machine's purr than a chat with a living organism. Leo was the light at the end of the tunnel, in my opinion, always bright, positive, and so full of life that some of it sprinkles onto his metal creations and brings them to life. But behind his mischievous (oh, so sexy) grin and his lively demeanor were holes and fissures swelled with sorrow, hardship, insecurity, and fear that he tried to conceal with his sweet laughter and stomach-clenching jokes so that no one would ever discover the true agony he was in. But I could see through his charade and it wrenched my heart, knowing that something was causing him so much agony. The expression in his eyes in the stable was still etched deeply into my mind.

That's the real reason behind my not-so-brilliantly-thought-out plan to offer him a ride on Wind Dancer. Uh, I shouldn't actually say _offer. _I don't think grasping someone's hand and racing toward the destination is considered an offer. But in the end, he didn't even get to ride Wind Dancer or even have the pleasure of meeting her. Though, I don't regret the kiss. His lips against mine, his hands wandering over my back and waist, my hands ensnared in his raven curls, the feeling in my heart that intensified. I am still mystified as to what it was exactly, but all I know is that when I'm with him, it's like something is awakening inside me. Something that has been enshrouded in the shadows and it's not necessarily a bad thing.

I mentally slapped myself. I _can't_ fall for him. Not even just a little bit. His body would litter the ground and the blood that would pool from his wounds would stain my hands for the rest of my life and even when my life on this earth has passed. I couldn't live with myself if I ripped him away from a life he was destined to have. Leo would find a beautiful woman, as sweet and as loving as him, and they would fall deeply in love. He'll forget all about me and marry her. He would have a family, boys, wild and carefree, and girls, rebellious and sweet. All of them would have his raven curls and bright chocolate brown eyes. The thought gnawed at the edges of my heart, drops of blood streaming down from the wounds.

I pushed myself up, my knees curled against my stomach. My nails bit into the soft earth, tearing small chunks of grass and roots away from its home. I squeezed my eyes shut as a frustrated scream escaped my lips. Leaping onto my feet, the muscles in my legs rippled beneath the skin, longing for a run. My lips curved up as I nodded my head in swift agreement.

"You can't solve your problems by running, Lily. I would know," a soft voice murmured from behind me. My heart leapt in my chest, my pulse accelerating. I pivoted on my heel, facing Leo, whom was leaning casually against the porch's thick yet cracked railing. His shoulders were tight with tension, his eyes almost as wild as his raven curls that danced with the soft breeze.

"I know," I muttered, my eyes casting their attention to the ground. They were momentarily distracted by the grass as it desperately tried to grasp at the sky. "Don't you think I know that!" My voice rose to an increasing volume. I hesitated, slightly, hastily restraining my emotions. "But I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." I had to strain my ears to even hear his soft words. I opened my mouth, attempting to interrupt him, but he continued. "Inside, you told Percy that he can't control your life yet here you are. About to make a decision for his life. For my life. Don't I get a say it?" His voice was incredibly soothing that I, for a second, was tempted to pause my escape and stay. _I could just stay a little longer. His arms around me, the sun kissing the horizon. No!_

"Leo, there isn't anything you can say to change my mind." My impatience was beginning to peek out of my façade. Leo, irritated with my answer, rubbed his forehead, his curls tickling his slender fingers.

"Why won't you even tell me what's going on? Chiron explained to us your story, but why do you need to leave?" He stepped forward and gently laid his hands on my curves. "You can tell me."

His chocolate brown eyes seemed to stare right into my mind, slowly crumbling the wall I had built how many years ago and unraveling everything I have kept hidden in the shadows of my mind. In this moment, the world around me dissipated and all I could see was his eyes. I ached to tell him everything, but my mouth refused to even form the words. His head leaned in closer to mine, his lips barely brushing my ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, softly, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of my ear. Though bewildered by his apology, my feet stayed planted in their spot.

"For what?" His laugh was incredibly seductive, the vibrations of his chest tingling my skin.

"You forgot already?" The realization dawned on me the moment he said it. I laughed as I buried my head into the crevice of his neck, my hands clutching his back.

"It's fine. It actually doesn't even hurt anymore." He pulled away from me until he was an arms length away. His eyes held that same expression it had at the stables, an unbearable sadness that burdened his eyes.

"It's not fine, Calla. I _burned _you. I should have told you this, but I am one of the few sons of Hephaestus who can control fire. I'm the first in over 100 years. When I was eight, I had an encounter with Gaea. I was so terrified, my hands started on fire and I tried to burn her, but instead the mechanics shop started on fire with my mom inside. I was unable to get inside and she died." He turned his head away from me in the sorrow of the memory. A salty tear slid down his cheek. My eyes were blurry as the memory of my father's death passed through my mind.

"Leo, it's not your fault," I murmured, drawing him back in. As I embraced him in a gentle hug, he nuzzled his face into my neck, his curls tickling my cheek. "And I don't care about the burns. They'll heal. I'll forget about the scars, but I'll always remember that moment in the stable, because," I paused only slightly, his face removing itself from the crevice of my neck. His head was cocked to the side and his eyes glittered with curiosity. "that was the best kiss I ever had. And" I elongated the word for dramatization, but also I was slightly distracted by Leo's fingers as they tapped irregularly against his thigh.

My brain hummed with familiarity, because when I was still stumbling over my tiny feet, my grandpa, an ex fleet admiral, had taught me Morse Code, since he excelled in it when he was still in the Navy. His lessons have long since faded, but I could tell his irregular tapping was actually spelling out words. My brain was trying to comprehend his finger's brisk movements. Tap. Tap. (_I_) Tap. Hold. Tap. Tap. (_L_) Hold. Hold. Hold. (_O_) Momentarily, I paused when my eyes noticed Leo staring at me, curiously. He was waiting for me to continue. In spite of myself, I nearly laughed at my ignorance.

"I'm such an idiot," I chuckled, lightly. Leo, a grin slowly spreading on his face, laughed, his hands drawing me closer. A flirtatious smile danced on my lips, my fingers gliding up his back and into the soft raven curls of his hair. "Now, who said you could kiss me?"

He laughed, softly, before leaning his face closer to mine. "I did," his voice seemed to caress my ears as he gently kissed my lips.

As abrupt as he kissed my lips, he drew away, his eyes glazed and his mind somewhere far away. Bewildered, I stared at him, my eyes portraying the concern I held for him. The life flooded back into his chocolate brown eyes and he smiled, the ends of his lips wavering only slightly.

"I'll see ya inside, okay?" He strode away from me, his shoulder blades tight with tension. Bewildered, I stared after him even as he disappeared behind the door of the Blue House.

_But he won't. _The familiar voice, which had guided me to success in my confrontation with the gods and goddesses, whispered into my mind as soft as a Pegasus's feather. _Your curse has started a long time ago, but if you want to save your friends, you must run away. As far away as possible. _My feet sprinted forward, the muscles in my thighs rippling beneath my skin, excited for the unexpected sprint.

Tree branches grasped at my face, its sharp ends leaving scratches in the skin. My combat boots gnawed at the ground, tearing up loose clumps of mud from the earth. The moon stared at me from the night sky, lighting my path with a silvery glow. My thighs pumped into a faster pace, my lungs heaving with the exhausting effort to trees slowly dissipated into thick rolling hills, rocks occasionally littering the surface. I caught a glimpse of the stable from above one of the hills as I dashed over them, my pace never pausing. Sooner than I had expected, the stable loomed in front of me, its usual pale paint glowed silver in the moonlight.

My boots, soft against the grass, clipped against the hard floorboards as I sprinted through the endless corridor in the stable. Pegasi, woken from their comfortable slumber, peeked, curiously at me from behind their stall doors, their eyes still hazy with fatigue. Pivoting on my heel as a corner neared me, I heard a soft nicker, coming from up ahead. The stable provided little light, except for the occasional silvery rays of the moon, but I could clearly see Wind Dancer's unusual sapphire blue eyes gazing at me, warily.

Swiftly, I unlocked the latch and swung open the door, the sound of wood pounding against wood ricocheting off the walls of the stable. I heard a snort, emanating from an agitated Pegasus nearby.

Wind Dancer stepped out, hesitantly, her hooves still hovering slightly above the ground. She snorted at me, expectantly waiting for an answer. I shook my head before stroking her soft cheek. I led her down the corridor before pausing at the exit. _Go! _The masculine voice yelled into my head, urgently. I stepped onto the grass. Wind Dancer extended her wings, staring at me, sorrowfully. She realized what was happening now. I embraced her neck, a few rebellious tears staining her beautiful dapple gray coat.

"We gotta go girl," I murmured, though it was slightly muffled.

I drew away from her before placing my hands on her back. I hauled myself onto her back, grasping her thick mane for extra support. I squeezed my thighs around her small waist, her ribs protruding from her sides though it was not as bad as in the beginning. She started forward, her pace gaining speed with every step and her light gray tail flying behind her. Soon her wings started flapping up and down, launching us into the cool night air. Her hooves seemed to dance on the air as we ascended into the clouds to enshroud us. I gazed back at the camp, a place I could've called home, as we soared away from it. Soon it was just a small speck in the horizon. I clung to her neck, burying my face into soft mane.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured but it was swept into the wind, never to be heard.

Leo

I collapsed into one of the black revolving chairs, restricting the chair's movements. I just wanted to close my eyes, but I had a feeling that the moment my eyes shut, an image of Calla would materialize, her smile as bright as her eyes. Instead, I kept my eyes fixated on a barren spot on the wall. I shouldn't have left Call out there, alone and bewildered at my sudden actions, but the overwhelming need to get away surged through my mind and I had to obey. Though the feeling to stay inside was still paralyzing, I couldn't help but feel concern. From what Chiron has told us, her life was devastating. I mean losing my mom and never knowing my father was painful, but seeing your father dead on the floor was worse. I massaged the back of my tense neck. I hope she hasn't done anything reckless.

"Hey, have you seen Calla. I thought she'd be inside by now," Percy's slightly anxious voice snapped my attention back to reality instead of my thoughts. My eyes shifted towards him, his features slightly hazy.

"Hm? Oh, she should be outside," I murmured, my hands tapping against my thigh. I focused back onto the wall, hoping to return to my thoughts.

"Leo, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. His raven eyebrows were furrowed together, his sea green eyes piercing mine.

"I'm fine." I muttered, waving my hand in a dismissive gesture. "Now, go check on Lily," I clenched my jaw when I realized I had unintentionally just used her nickname. Gods, Leo. Do you want him to know that you been locking lips with his best friend?

"Lily?" He furrowed his thick eyebrows together again, obviously bewildered.

"Oh, I mean Calla. It's the nickname I gave her." I shrugged my shoulders, casually, in an attempt to play it cool. I'd give it a 5.

"I see," he pursued his lips, his eyes narrowed at me in suspicion. "Well, see ya, Leo."

As he headed down the corridor, he waved goodbye without even glancing over his shoulder. I noticed Annabeth staring after him, a guarded expression etched into her face, but her eyes. Her eyes betrayed her and revealed her true emotions buried deep inside. Was she jealous? Now, why would she by jealous? I mean, Calla always treats Percy like a brother and vice versa. I shook my head, vigorously. I can't afford to think about things like these. Especially right now with Calla and everything. Life has a cruel sense of humor.

I commanded my body to stand, even though the comfortable black chair was screaming my name. I shifted my attention on Piper. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, so maybe she can help. _Help me with what, exactly?_ _Shut up, head! _Sometimes, I wish I could slap my head until it doesn't even know which way is up and which way is down. I trudged over to her, my feet dragging behind me.

Piper's face was bright with laughter as she chatted with the two new demi-gods that had arrived a few days ago with Calla. Jason was seated next to her, his hand engulfing hers. As I approached, the hazy features of the demi-gods cleared.

The girl had golden blonde hair with thick curls that bobbed when she laughed. Her sun-kissed skin was a soft honey hue that managed to brighten her sky blue eyes. From what I can tell, her muscles were only slightly defined, but I knew a few weeks here, her muscles would become more toned. Her facial features were soft from her high cheekbones to the small slope of her nose. She was dressed in a pink sundress that barely reached her knees and her feet were adorned with a pair of matching flip-flops. She barely had any make-up on, though I could see the soft shade of pink brushed on her eyelids when she blinked. She resembled a normal California girl with her appearance, but just by her eyes, I knew she was more intelligent than what she might appear. Just because she was blonde didn't mean she was stupid. Annabeth was definite proof of that. Gods, she scares me.

The boy, plopped down next to her, had dark brown hair with stormy gray eyes that wandered across everything, never finding anything worth his attention. His skin was a shade darker than the girl's. His body was lean, but he was surprisingly well-muscled, like most of the campers here. His facial features were more broad and defined, especially his jawline. He didn't exactly remind me of a son of Athena since his demeanor was not as strict and as serious as most of her children were. He seemed more fun-loving and easy-going, though I guess he must have inherited that from his father. I knew, though, that he was intelligent just by looking at his eyes. The way he stared at everything as if it were an equation waiting for him to solve it.

Piper noticed me and grinned, waving me over. A corner of my mouth lifted into a slight smile as I strolled over and plopped down on the seat beside her.

"Leo, this is Skylar and Grayson, Calla's friends. Skylar, Grayson, this is Leo, the-" I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"The Supreme Commander of the Argo II, at your service," I declared, lifting my chin in an arrogant matter. A smirk danced on my lips as I glanced at them. The two demi-gods just stared at me in bewilderment. They probably had no idea that the people sitting before them actually saved the world from the clutches of Gaia.

"I was going to say Repair Boy," Piper muttered under her breath. Everyone, despite some being oblivious to the truth, burst into laughter. A smile tugged at my lips as I tried to restrain the laughter that tickled that back of my throat. Finally, I couldn't hold it back and I joined in.

"I am not a repair boy. I-" It seems today was a special day designed to interrupt people's sentences. Percy burst into the room, his face glistening with sweat and his eyes as wild as the pegasi that roam the skies.

"I can't find Calla! I think... I think she ran away."

**You're probably wondering why Calla would make such a coward move and run. Well, I needed her to run for a very important reason that will make a huge impression in the upcoming chapters. Slight Caleo. By the way, I would love to hear if you enjoyed the new rewritten chapter or the other one before my corrections. **


	10. Ugly Overgrown Garden Snakes

**Sorry about the wait for the update. I've been busy... Working on a new story. Once this one is complete, I'll start posting it. **

* * *

Calla

It's been less than an hour since I left camp. I squinted at my surroundings. Water stretched out as far as the eye could see, its soft dark blue waves rolling restlessly. I nudged Wind Dancer closer to the water, her hooves lightly brushing its waves. She whinnied, anxiously, her blue eyes fixated on one point. We were less than a few meters away when the water rippled. Wind Dancer reared, whinnying in protest, when slowly, a figure rose up out of the waves. I stared in horror as the moon shone its silvery light on it, revealing its gruesome features.

The first thing I realized is that it resembled a python, except this one was dark green and 50 feet tall. Its scales glimmered in the light, a coat of water trickled down its body. My eyes examined it, finally fixating on its face. Its tongue slithered out from behind its mouth, its glittering white fangs speckled with red. Blood, I guessed. Its yellow eyes danced, happily, expecting this to be an easy meal. I narrowed my eyes.

"I refuse to die this way. Eaten by an ugly overgrown garden snake," I snarled at it, digging my hands into Wind Dancer's soft mane.

The sea serpent's eyes narrowed into slits, its tongue swishing vigorously back and forth as it hissed. It was definitely not pleased with my comment. But it was kinda true. It reared its head back, ready to strike when I squeezed Wind Dancer's waist. She zipped out of the way as the snake striked, its head slamming into the water. It hissed, venomously, its slits they call eyes fixated on me. I shrugged.

"You can't expect to kill us that easily," my voice was casual, but I had an arrogant smirk on my face.

The snake seemed to smile deviously as it stared at me, its yellow eyes calculating. Oh, crap. I thought as my eyes widened. The serpent sank back into the dark water, its waves rippling. Wind Dancer whinnied anxiously, her blue eyes wild with fear. I nudged her with my thighs, implying to go head back to the sky. Just as we were about to ascend, the water splashed furiously. The serpent rose out the water with two figures flanking its sides. Both were serpents except one was an aqua blue while the other was a pale yellow. I nearly screamed as they lunged at us.

Wind Dancer reared, taking me completely by surprise. I was tossed off her back, plunging into the lake. I screamed but it was swept up by the wind. I collided with the water, my body screaming in agony. The cold seeped into my clothes, stinging every inch of my body. I swam to the surface. Gods, I'm so glad Percy had given me swimming lessons. I sucked in a deep breath, catching a glimpse of Wind Dancer avoiding the sea serpents' attacks. One of the serpent, the dark green to be specific, was missing, which meant only one thing. It was after me. Before I dove back in the water, Wind Dancer noticed me, her eyes focused on me and not on the serpents' next attack. I screamed as a serpent struck her wing, leaving a huge gash in the joint that connected her wings to her body. She whinnied in agony as her body plunged into the water.

I waited for her head to emerge, but it didn't. Not even a single ripple. I screamed again, but not in agony or misery, but in anger. She was not dead! I won't allow it. The waves reacted around me, listening to my every move. I dove into the water and forced myself to breathe. At first, I couldn't. I could feel my lungs filling up with the dark water, my organs slowly ceasing when suddenly the feeling just stopped. I could breathe again.

I dove in deeper, the cold still stinging my skin. I could see everything clearly, but it was still dark. Like staring into a dim lighted room. I squinted around, trying to make out any shape. Maybe, I could spot a glimpse of Wind Dancer. I pushed the hopeful thought away. I shouldn't raise my hopes just yet. After a few moments, I noticed a few dark shapes looming ahead me. I narrowed my eyes before swimming after the shapes.

As I neared, I noticed that the shapes were two of the serpents, the pale yellow one and the aqua blue one, but not the leader. I narrowed my eyes again, suspicion digging deep into the pit of my stomach. This didn't feel right. I ignored it before swimming closer to them. They looked like they were having a very heated agreement, because they hissed, furiously, at each other. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. Little did I know there was a pair of eyes, fixated on me.

I concentrated on the waves, willing them to form a funnel. Maybe if I could trap them inside, the water could spit them into the air, where I'd focus on the wind to carry them as far east as I could. Slowly, the water obeyed, circling the serpents. The serpents didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late to react. The water had already ensnared them in its watery trap. The water gained enough potential energy to spit them upwards and into the sky. There, I simply forced the wind, which I could feel even though I was deep in the water, to carry the serpents east. I won't be seeing them for a while.

I smirked before ascending to the surface. I should probably start my search for Wind Dancer. Just as my head broke the surface, something bit my leg, driving me back under. The pain in my leg was agonizing even when the creature released its death grip. It must have been poison. I stared at my surroundings, trying to pinpoint what attacked me. I swam in a small circle before catching a glimpse of a dark green shape. The other serpent.

"Shit," I muttered before diving after it.

I could've spent hours searching for it, but the serpent wasn't patient. It wanted me dead, immediately. It was cunning, but relied more of brute strength. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed its dark green body gliding less than a few feet ahead me. I got you now. I lunged at it, digging my fingernails into the chinks in its scales. I could hear a furious hiss from ahead of me. I smirked, but it immediately faded away. I didn't have any weapons. Dammit.

The serpent's eyes appeared, glaring at me with its slitted yellow eyes. I narrowed my eyes, calculating its every move. It hissed at me, its split tongue slithering out from behind its lips. It eyed me, carefully, planning its next move. Little did it know, the water circling around it. It was slowly forming a fist, mimicking the movements of my right hand. Its eyes stared at me, warily searching for signs of an attack. I just smiled before clenching my fists. The water mimicked me, except with a translucent large hand.

I flung my hand out towards the serpent. The watery hand copied my movements as I made a grasping gesture, the hand wrapping its watery fingers around the serpent's neck. I squeezed my hand and raised my hand before flinging my hand forward, releasing my grip, like a throwing motion. The hand mimicked mine exactly, tossing the serpent out of the water and through the air. There, it was carried by the wind to join its friends east. Soon it was just a small angry dot in the distance. I waved goodbye before ascending to the surface.

The moment my head broke it, the pain returned, tenfold. I nearly screamed in agony, but I bit my lip to the point where my teeth broke the skin. Blood trickled down my chin. If there were other creatures out there, I couldn't attract their attention. I concentrated on the water. I could feel and see everything in the lake, every creature, every plant, everything. I focused on, trying to find Wind Dancer. Soon I spotted a glimpse of a head breaking the surface. Immediately, I realized it was her. I swam in that direction, forcing the waves to carry me. It was agonizing even to try to swim.

"Wind Dancer!" I yelled as the waves gently carried me toward her.

Wind Dancer turned her head, whinnying anxiously. I smiled as I neared her. The moment that I was less than a few feet away, I swam towards her, ignoring the biting pain. I wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her soaking wet mane. She nickered, softly, before nuzzling my face. I chuckled, but it formed into a gasp as pain stung my stomach. Wind Dancer's blue eyes eyed me, warily. She leaned forward until her back was in front of me. I climbed onto her back, leaning against my mane.

Wind Dancer kicked her legs forward, swimming toward a nearby island's sandy shore. Black dots speckled my vision. The poison was spreading. Fast. Once her hooves touched the green grass of the shore, she collapsed onto the ground in a heap. I slid off her back and onto the soft grass. I groaned, every part of my body burning. Never ever again will I attack a serpent without a weapon.

"Gods, I'm stupid," I muttered, gagging slightly when my throat burned.

"Yeah, yeah you are," a deep voice stated from above me.

My unfocused eyes gazed up at a dark-haired boy. He smiled, his white teeth nearly matching his pale skin.

"Hi, Nico," I managed to say without choking.

I could feel the poison slowly filling my lungs. Damn serpent. I'm gonna punch it in the face next time I run into it. Nico's smile faded as his eyes fixated on my leg. His dark brown eyes widened.

"What happened? Wait never mind. Don't answer," Nico said, worriedly, as he searched his jacket pockets.

He yanked a baggie out of his pocket. The contents of the baggie were some sort of squished lemon meringue squares speckled with powdered sugar. Nico pulled one out, gesturing me to open my mouth. I narrowed my eyes before doing as he asked. Gently, he placed it in my mouth. I chewed it hesitantly, my mouth exploding with flavor. It tasted exactly like my 8th birthday cake my dad had made for me. Tears stung the back of my eyes. I remembered the day perfectly.

* * *

_10 Years Ago…_

I threw my arms around my dad, wrapping my slim arms around his thick waist. He chuckled lightly, tousling my messy chocolate brown hair. I giggled, pressing my face into his stomach. He encircled his arms around my waist, lifting me into the air. He spun around, swinging me along with him. I giggled again as everything blurred. Setting me down, he clasped his calloused hand in my small hand and headed toward the kitchen. I skipped the entire way, my little body buzzing with excitement.

"Okay, Cals. You have to cover your eyes," dad claimed, gazing down at me.

I nodded, vigorously, covering my eyes with my hands. I tried peeking out from behind my small fingers, but dad scolded me, exclaiming that I can't peek. I giggled, standing in the hallway. Soon, I felt a hand on my hands, pulling them away from my face. Dad led me into the kitchen and I squealed in surprise. There in the middle of the table was a beautiful round cake. It was enshrouded in aqua blue frosting. Waves were etched into the frosting with all different types of blues. In the middle of the blue cake in big curly sea green letters was Happy 8th Birthday, my beautiful Calla.

"Did you make this?" I asked, my hands itching to touch the cake. But that would ruin the beautiful waves.

He nodded. "I thought you would like it more if I made it."

I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, Calla," dad's voice was very sad.

I gazed up at him to see his brown eyes shining with salty tears. I frowned, furrowing my thin eyebrows. Why is crying? Did I do something wrong?

"Calla, it's okay. Sorry, daddy's just a little sad at seeing his baby girl growing up so fast," he murmured, reassuringly. He scooped me up in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Then I'll stop growing," I answered, stubbornly. I crossed my arms, pouting.

"You can't stop growing, silly," he chuckled, his chest vibrating. His fingers tickled the stomach and a giggle rebelliously escaped my lips.

"Yes, I can. And I will. I want to stay young forever," my voice was very determined.

"Calla, growing up is a part of life. If you never grow up, you wouldn't be able to enjoy life. Someday, my lily, you will grow up to be a very beautiful and special woman," his eyes shone with pride when he said that. But I could still see the sadness etched into his eyes. "So are you ready for some cake. It's your favorite, red velvet."

I squealed again, nodding. He set me down in one of our spinning stools. Gingerly, he used one of our silver knives to cut into the smooth cake. He slipped one piece onto a small plate and set it down right in front of me. I dug into it, loving the delicious flavors exploding in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed dad staring at me, sadly.

"Daddy, why do you look so sad?" I asked, wiping my face after I finished my piece of cake.

He smiled, but it was forced. I might be 8, but I know when he's forcing a smile.

"It's nothing, sweetheart," his voice was soothing, but I could hear the strain in it. He was lying.

"You always told me lying was bad," I scolded, pursuing my lips. He stared at me for a moment before smiling. A real smile.

"I know, but sometimes, daddy lies to protect you," he claimed, laying his hand on mine.

"How?" I asked, curiously. How can lying protect you?

He pursued his lips. "Sometimes people will lie to you to protect you, because they know you're not ready yet. But someday, sweetheart, I promise I'll tell you the truth." He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

_Now_

Calla

A tear slipped from my eyes, staining my cheek. He never got to tell me. He never will get to tell me. But I have a feeling that it had to do with what the gods had told me.

"Calla, are you okay?" A worried voice asked, snapping me back to reality.

Nico's blurry head appeared in my field of vision. He was leaning over me, his dark brown eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, waving away his comment.

"Are you sure, because you passed out for a bit." He pursued his lips.

I then realized that I was in a small room. Light streamed in through the cracks of the wooden blinds. I panicked, leaping onto my feet. Pain surged up my leg, stinging my muscles. I hissed in slight agony before sinking back into the bed. Nico eyed me, warily.

"Please tell me we're not back at camp," I pleaded, my eyes wide. Nico stared at me before laughing.

"No, we're in Montauk. We were nearby and you needed some medical help so… I'm kinda borrowing the cabin," he rubbed his forearm, pursuing his lips.

I nodded my head before trying to stand up. I leaned against Nico for extra support. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, leading me out the small cabin and outside. The beach was glorious with its golden sand and blue waves that encircled it. Behind the beaches was green rolling hills and giant pines that dotted them. In some places, bushes and flamboyant flowers bloomed, adding some color to the green. Near the edge of the grass stood Wind Dancer, happily munching on the shaggiest parts. Her wings must've healed, because the huge gash that nearly sliced her wing from its joint disappeared.

"Hey, girl," I yelled, wincing when pain stung my leg again.

I leaned into Nico, resting most of my weight against him. I snuck a glance at him. He was staring into the distance, his dark eyes hiding an unbearable sadness. I knew that look. It was the same look my dad had and I probably had when Percy disappeared. I shook my head, slightly, shifting my attention back on Wind Dancer, who was prancing towards me. Her tail swished back and forth in the wind. She reminded me of a very excited dog. When she reached me, she nudged my hand with her soft nose. Softly, I stroked her cheek, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"She really likes you," Nico mentioned, staring at us, his lips curling slightly.

"Nah, she just likes me 'cause I give her sugar cubes." It was very difficult to keep my voice steady when all I wanted to do was burst out laughing.

Wind Dancer snorted, probably saying something like Are you serious? She narrowed her blue eyes. I swear I saw her smile, a smile that reminded me of Leo's when he was planning a devious scheme. Wind Dancer leaned her head, probably to blow in my face. I sighed, but she actually surprised me. She started nibbling on my messy braid, slobber dripped onto my shirt. I pushed her head away, my eyes wide.

"Wind Dancer!" I shrieked before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

She just stared at me, her lips curling up. She started to prance in a circle, her body buzzing with excitement. I felt Nico laughing next to me. The vibration of his laughter tingled my skin. I gazed up at him, his features full of life. To be honest, this was the first time I've ever seen him this happy.

"Why don't you smile?" I asked, causing him to stop, his lips curled down in a frown.

"What do you mean?" His voice was strained and his eyes were guarded.

"I mean, why don't you look happy? You remind me of my dad. His eyes always held this unbearable sadness like yours. The only difference between you is that he smiled. He found ways to make his life better. By enjoying the little moments. You don't," my eyes searched his, slowly stripping away the barrier that blocked his true feelings.

Nico stiffened, his dark eyes blazing. The ground seemed to shake as a small crack started to appear. Shadows seemed to seep out, shaping skeleton like hands. My eyes widened as I stepped back away from the crack slowly forming a huge gash in the ground. It makes sense now. How the shadows always seemed to cling to him. He was a son of Hades. And I just pissed him off.

"Nico, calm down. There's no need to unleash the dead on me," I nearly shrieked when I said dead. I absolutely hated zombies and ghosts. Nasty creatures.

Nico glanced down, noticing the growing gash that was starting to reveal ghastly shadowy figures. He pursued his lips before closing his eyes. The moment his eyes opened, the gash and the shadowy figures inside it disappeared without a trace. He examined the ground before nodding his head in satisfaction. He gazed up at me, his dark eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes that happens when I'm upset," Nico muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I'm sorry. I was being stupid again and asked a personal question. Sorry," I replied, glancing over at Wind Dancer. She was galloping around the meadow, chasing some sort of nymph. Maybe a tree nymph.

"It's fine. You're right, anyways. It's just everything isn't fair. The Fates come up with new ways to torture me and it's just so. so infuriating." Nico's eyes blazed like an internal black fire.

I clasped his hand, smiling. "Nico, life isn't fair. But it gives you opportunities to make it better. Even just the small things in life can instantly make you feel so much happier. Life offers us our greatest treasures in life, like friendship, love, etc. The reason why life is so special is because it ends," I exclaimed before pecking his cheek with a soft kiss. Nico smiled, his lips curved up.

"I know, but sometimes, I just feel so alone," he mumbled, grief revealing itself in his tone.

"You're never alone Nico. You'll always have the ones you love in your heart," I murmured, placing my hand on his heart.

"Thank you." Nico's eyes were shining, tears aching to be let out.

"You're welcome." I smiled, my eyes on the brink of tears, too. I gazed up at the sky, noticing the sun already dipping down into the horizon. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon, Nico."

He nodded before dropping his hand from mine and allowing it to droop at his sides. I whistled, signaling Wind Dancer that we're leaving. She snorted, dipping her head, before trotting over towards me. Once she reached me, she nuzzled my cheek, leaving specks of slobber. I wiped them away before stroking her cheek.

"We gotta go girl," I murmured, burying my face in her soft mane. She nickered, softly.

She turned her body until her side was facing me. Placing my hands on her back, I hauled myself onto her back, squeezing her waist with my thighs. She snorted before striding forward. Slowly, her pace quickened until she had enough momentum to take off. She launched herself into the air, the wind whipping at my face. The slight chill stung my bare skin, causing goose bumps to appear on my bare legs. Luckily, I brought my leather jacket. I pursued my lips in confusion. How am I not wet? I mean I took a dip into freezing cold water yet I'm not wet. I was only out for maybe an hour or two. Realization dawned on me. I can control water, which means I can control whether or not I get wet.

"That is so awesome!" I screamed, my thoughts escaping my lips. Wind Dancer glanced at me, eyeing me warily. I just smiled. "It's nothing girl. Just keep going west." She narrowed her eyes before focusing back on the sky.

I have no clue why, but I have a feeling that I have to go west. I feel like I have a surprise waiting for me, but the only problem is I don't know whether it's good or bad. All I'm going to have to do is wait. It's a good thing I'm patient.


	11. Camp Jupiter

**REREAD THE ENTIRE STORY! HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!**

**I'm sorry that it's been awhile. Well more than awhile. I'm actually writing my own novel, but I think I owe you an ending to this sad/exciting story. Minor swearing in this chapter. (He he he)**

* * *

_Days Passed: I Lost Count..._

Calla

I laid my head, exhaustedly against Wind Dancer's sweaty gray mane. Her wings beat softly as she danced in the wind. Pieces of hair fell loose from the braid and was plastered to my forehead with glistening sweat. The sun beat down my back, sizzling the skin painfully. My fingers played with her mane, curling it around my finger before releasing it where it would force itself back into its normal position. My throat was parched, my lips chapped. I licked them in a small attempt to heal the cracked skin. Nada. My lips were a stubborn bastard, refusing the miniscule amount of water. It carved water. My throat would constantly remind me, screaming out in agony. I panted, suddenly. My body was hot and it couldn't produce enough sweat to keep it cool.

"Wind Dancer," I moaned. It was very quiet, but her ears flicked back to me, her attention entirely fixated on me and only on me. "Land. We need water. Shade." I could barely manage to squeeze the words out. It was too much effort of my scratchy throat. I wanted to cry, but that would waste the only water I had left. Wind Dancer nodded her head before slowly descending back to the ground.

The clouds parted for us, revealing a city beneath us. In the distance I noticed a bridge, gleaming like gold under the sun, the palm trees lavishing in the sunlight, and the waves lapping at the shore. Immediately, my brain stated that we were in San Francisco. I frowned, my lips cracking in more with the effort. Wind Dancer didn't need me to tell her where to land. She gracefully dodged the vision of the wandering eyes of passing tourists by speeding through dark but barren alleys and finally landing in a small area of a park that was shaded from their sight. I slid off her back, my body smacking the ground with such a force, my breath was snatched away from me.

I groaned, forcing my muscles to push themselves up. They were as strong as jelly and quickly failed beneath me. I collapsed, but I clung to Wind Dancer's outstretched neck to keep myself from tumbling back down to the ground. Applying most of my weight onto her, I limped over to a tree before shifting my weight onto the tree and relieving her of the burden. She snorted, nuzzling my cheek with her soft nose. I stroked her forehead, reassuringly, before placing a quick kiss on the same spot on her forehead. She gazed at me with her blue eyes, a question unsaid in them. I nodded to her, encouraging her to get some much needed relaxment. She snorted, quietly, before sprinting off, her wings flapping heavily before lifting her into the air. I watched her soar away until she was just a minor speck in the distance. I sighed.

I limped from tree to tree, slowly readjusting my muscles to the pressure. It took awhile, but finally I was able to walk without support, but I did have a slight limp. The trees scraped my face when I moved through them, their little bristles clinging onto my cheeks. At last, I made it out of that border of trees and only to realize that hidden by the shade of one tree was a small stone path. I narrowed my eyes, but I walked onto the trail and followed wherever it was going to lead me. The path slowly revealed its destination when I paused at a giant stone arch. In broad letters, the arch proudly showed us that I was near the end of the Siesta Valley Recreation Area. As I entered the a broader part of the park, I noticed a sign that held a map in a thick layer of plastic and had it bordered in cracked oak wood. I jogged over there, despite the throbbing pain in my leg. It's easy to ignore pain when you have more important problems to worry about.

The map was like any other map. It had a small red dot, explaining in bold red letters that "You are Here!" I was on the skyline trail and the border of the park. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the sound of cars racing against the wind on Fish Ranch Road. Instinct told me to keep heading south. There was something waiting for me. I cringed. My stomach grumbled suddenly, interrupting my burdensome thoughts. I checked the pockets of my black leather jacket, but I didn't feel the cold touch of the coin or the crumbling feel of paper. I sighed, exhausted. I decided to follow my gut feeling and head south. Maybe they'll have food.

My feet trudged ahead, exhausted even from this little amount exercise. The stomach roared at me, demanding food to satisfy its hungry. I groaned, my back slouching as the sun glared down at me. Ease up on the sun, Apollo! I wanted to shout at him, but I would look crazy to any onlookers that were driving down the Fish Ranch Road. Quickly glancing for any oncoming cars, I raced across the small road and leapt to safety on the other side. I landed with a _thud, _but I had luckily landed on my knees, allowing me to quickly get back up. I sprinted through the thick dense of forest that appeared after the few trees started to clump together to form a forest. My gut led me through the expanse, never allowing me to second guess myself.

The run was shorter than I had expected it to be. I had only run about a mile when a cliff dropped down to a road. I gazed down at the ground and gulped. I braced myself, steeling my legs for the impact when I felt something breathing softly down my neck. I nearly screamed, but I held it back. I whipped my body around to face the person, but my body immediately had an overwhelming feeling of relief when I noticed it was only Wind Dancer. Her unusual sapphire eyes stared at me before glancing down the cliff at the road below. She snorted, loudly. You worried about this drop. It's like a freaking baby step. She probably said to me.

"Well, I'm not a fucking Pegasus. I can't fly," I paused, rethinking what I just said. "Well not yet, I guess. Look at that jump." She just stared at me, asking me with her eyes Are you serious? I just stared back. She snorted in exasperation before turning her back toward me.

I climbed, happily, onto her back, my thighs tight against her waist. I nudged her forward with a small squeeze of my legs. She unfurled her wings and started flapping them up and down. Leaves and loose dirt swirled around the ground, captured by the sudden wind. She lifted herself into the air, her hooves dancing lightly on the wind. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the fissured pavement. Luck for us, the street was barren of cars and people. She hovered above the ground, her hooves never nicking the ground. I slid off her back, my legs landing painfully. I leaned my weight onto Wind Dancer. If I didn't have her right now I would be a crumpled body left on the pavement, blood pooling around the cracked bones in my head. I shook myself, ridding my mind of that morbid image.

I trudged forward until I could grasp the long hairs of her mane. I patted her neck softly, urging her to move forward. She nickered to me before walking forward and shortening her strides so it'd be easier for me to keep up the pace with her. The large arch of the freeway above me was burdened with fissures and discoloration. Vines raced toward the top, dying for a taste of the sweet sunlight. I squinted my eyes, blinking past the light. My eyes focused on two figures guarding a passage. I quirked a brow. That wasn't there a second ago. Or was it? Gods, I have to stop confusing myself purposely. Wind Dancer walked over toward the guards, her eyes wary. I felt a ripple spread down her neck. She was nervous.

"Sh," I cooed, reassuringly. "Maybe they'll offer some help." She glanced at me before snorting and tossing her head, her mane flying with the motion.

The guards noticed us, their features unidentifiable under the heated stare of the sun. One whispered to the other before striding over to us. I squinted again, noticing that the guard was a girl. Her light brown face looked young beneath the gleaming golden helmet. She was short in height, probably petite. Her eyes were the color of gold. I flinched, slightly. Wind Dancer nuzzled my face in reassurance before staring back the girl. She flicked her tail. The girl paused when she reached us. I noticed the sheath for her weapon, wondering if she would use it on me. I raised my head high, warning her with my eyes that any sudden movements would end badly. She smiled back, even though I was inaudibly threatening her. My nose twitched.

"Hi," her voice was small but kind. It was difficult to stay cold with her. "My name's Hazel." I eyed her, quickly before answering.

"Calla." Hazel's eyes widened, her small smile broadening into a grin. "I heard much about you." I clenched my teeth together. She just nodded her head. She shifted her attention on Wind Dancer. "Such a beautiful horse. What's her name?" I raised my eyebrow. Hazel reached her hand out, but Wind Dancer tossed her head, snorting indignantly.

"I'm sorry. Wind Dancer isn't fond of strangers," I apologized, stroking her neck reassuringly. Hazel just smiled, waving her hand.

"It's fine. Arion is the same way." I gave her questioning look and she laughed. "Come, I'll show you."

I was hesitant, but I nodded my head. "Wind Dancer can come, too?" Hazel nodded her head before motioning me to follow her back towards the other guard and the passage.

As we neared the passage, Wind Dancer grew agitated, snorting and tossing her head. Her taunt muscles rippled beneath the palm of my hand. She was eyeing the dark passage with terror etched deeply into her eyes. I paused, my right foot hovering slightly above the ground in bewilderment, along with Hazel.

"Sh, girl," I murmured. "You don't have to go. Alright? Go explore. I'll call for you." She nodded her head in agreement.

I eased my weight off her, my legs wobbling under the sudden pressure. I grimaced, struggling to stay on my feet. Hazel noticed this and called over the other guard, hurriedly. Wind Dancer glanced at me, worriedly before dashing away, her wings flapping. Soon she was soaring above the clouds, just another speck in the distance. The other guard reached us, just as I collapsed. Lucky for me, I landed in his arms instead of the cold pavement. He pursued his lips before helping me back up. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned my weight into him. Damn. When I find that serpent again, I snarled in my head.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked, worriedly. She was staring at me, watching my every move. I sighed before answering, honestly.

"I ran into some sea serpents. One bit my leg, little-," I paused, glancing at Hazel. didn't finish the sentence but I continued. "Uh, anyways, the snake was poisonous. Luckily, Nico was around. I don't know what would've happened if it hadn't been for him." Hazel smiled when I mentioned Nico. Friends? "Well, if you think this is bad, you should see those serpents. Probably still stuck in the clouds." I laughed hard enough that tears licked the corners of my eyes. I could tell the guy helping me was laughing, because I could feel the vibrations.

"So, my rescuer, what is your name?" I asked. I felt the boy lose his footing, stumbling only slightly when I used the words my rescuer.

"Well, uh, my name is. Uh," He was stumbling over his words, opening his mouth but closing it immediately. I waited, biting back my laugh.

"His name's Frank," Hazel answered. Her gold eyes sparkled like the sun when she stared at him.

He mumbled a small yep before trudging down the passage. The walls were rock, burdened by fissures and held an earthy scent. I breathed it in, savoring the smell. The tunnel was dark, occasionally lit by small torches attached by metal hands, refusing to let go. It didn't matter. I knew the way, somehow. I swiveled my body as a turn approached ahead of me. Frank stumbled when I practically led him down the tunnel.

"How did you-" He started, his feet finally regaining their footing.

"I don't know. I just do." I could feel Hazel's curious eyes on the back on my neck.

Rays of light streamed in the tunnel as we neared the end. My breath hitched when my eyes glimpsed what lay beyond the tunnel. I knew my eyes were wide and my mouth probably agape, but who wouldn't. It was paradise. The architecture was amazing even from afar. Buildings grasped at the sky, its stone glittering like a thousand gems in the sunlight. A sound echoed throughout the area, the sound reminding me of a bellowing horn. I glanced at Hazel, noticing her smile at the sound of the bell.

"It seems like lunch is ready," she murmured. She skipped ahead, motioning to Frank and I to hurry up.

We trudged forward, Frank and I, my shoes sometimes digging into the soft grass if we slid off the cobblestone path. A bridge loomed out in front of me, a river coursing beneath it. The river sang to me, urging me toward it. Frank yanked me back, glancing at me warily before dragging me over the bridge. I snuck a glimpse at the river, noticing a tall figure, their features masculine, but blurry. He disappeared in the blink of an eye. I wondered if the sun was playing tricks on my eyes.

As we entered the village, people, lagging behind, stared at me, questioning my appearance. Some gazes were as cold as ice, some were poisonous, and others were like the taste of ambrosia, sweet, but bitter in memory. I ignored them, my eyes focusing on a pavilion up ahead. The sweet scent of food tickled my nose, causing my mouth to water uncontrollably. Frank laughed when he noticed this, but I couldn't help it. I was starving! My eyes were captivated by the pavilion when we arrived beside it. Kids were seated on pillows beside elongated but short tables. Mists hovered around the room, replacing empty plates to plates stacked high with whatever they choose. Conversations seemed to cease when they noticed me, an uninvited guest. I shifted my feet, leaning my weight on my uninjured leg.

A girl rose up out of her chair, her chin held high. She strode towards us, two metal dogs flanking her side. They growled at me, their ruby eyes warning me that they would attack if provoked. I narrowed my eyes at them, tempting them to lunge and we'll see what happens next. The dogs paused, slightly in surprise. This was a first. They growled at me, their glossy coats glistening in the sun. They followed in pursuit of their owner, their ruby eyes entirely fixated on me. I rose my chin higher. The girl stopped in front of me, her purple toga swaying around her legs at the sudden movement. I admit she was pretty with her regal features, aristocrat nose, sharp dark brown eyes, lips always turned in a frown, and long raven black hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were calculating and cold, never leaving me for a second.

"Hazel, I thought I told you no more uninvited guests," her voice was commanding, intimidating. Hazel's golden eyes stayed on her, no terror was seen in those eyes. She just smiled, warmly, before responding.

"Now, Reyna, remember our last guest. He saved this camp from destruction from those horrible Giants." She scrunched up her nose, her brows furrowed. Giants? I rung a bell, but it was very faint. "The Seven brought peace to both camps. Anyways, look at her. She's injured and dehydrated." Reyna lifted a brow at me, her eyes lowering to my bad leg. She pursued her pouty lips before nodding her head, sharply.

"Fine. But if she destroys this camp, the blood and ruin will be on your hands." With a flick of her hand, she pivoted on her heel and strode away. The dogs followed after her, but they glanced at me, revealing their elongated and pointed fangs. Hazel frowned as we watched Reyna disappear back into the crowd of people.

"So, is the leader of your camp?" I asked, curious at her hostility toward strangers.

"She's our Praetor," Hazel clarified for me. She glanced at me, quickly, before flashing me a small smile. I tilted my head to the side, confused, but suddenly the realization dawned on me.

"Oh, your godly parents are the Roman side of the gods," I nearly laughed in spite of myself. No wonder this camp was much different from Camp Half-Blood.

Though it was beautiful and simply amazing, I was more fond of Camp Half-Blood. Maybe, it's because that's where Percy spent most of his life. Or maybe it's because Leo's there. I slapped my brain mentally, pushing the thought away. But, my brain started. I slapped it again, warning it to stop talking. It nodded its head, submissively, but suddenly smirked (If brains could do so?). A memory of Leo flooded my head like a water bursting from its prison. His raven black hair was unruly, sticking up rebelliously in random positions. It seemed to shine like obsidian in the sunlight. His chocolate brown eyes were mischievous, always sparkling with life and light with laughter. His features were sharp with his elfish ears, his pointed chin and short slope of his nose ending at a dull point, and his lips always dancing with a smile. Oh, his smile. His smile was the most radiant of all his features. His smile seemed to spark a feeling in my heart, lighting a fire that would bring life back into the emptiness of my soul. He had the sun in his smile, always bright and warm. My knees nearly turned to jelly just staring at the memory of him. I was staring at his face for so long, I noticed the little things that others would not. Beneath the life in his eyes was pain, an unending, relentless pain that created holes in his soul. He tried to fill the emptiness of his soul with laughter and life, but I could see, the fissures, the cracks in his façade. He brought life back into me in the little time that I have known him. I promise to patch up those holes, Leo. I promise to fill your emptiness as you have done for me. I-. My thought was interrupted by the sudden tension in my arm. It was Frank, dragging me to a nearby table.

"Calla, are you okay? You nearly collapsed," Hazel's voice was concerned as she gazed at me. I just waved my hand, dismissively.

With little help from Frank, I plopped down onto a soft pillow, my eyes locked onto a plate directly in front of me. The smoky tendrils of steam curled up into the sky before disappearing, swept up by the breeze. The soup was an orange-ish hue, probably due to the fact that the soup was pureed roots. I sniffed the soup, the sweet scent infiltrating my nose, bringing a memory of home with it. Dad always cooked this for me when I was ill or when my mood was gray. I could see his brown eyes sparkling with happiness when he watched my mood brighten up, a smile replacing the depressing frown. Tears stung the backs of my eyes. Furiously, I pushed them away. Carefully, I grasped the spoon and dipped it into the soft soup. I brought the spoon to my mouth. My mouth exploded with flavor. I couldn't help but let out a content _mh_. Hazel stared at me with curiosity, her head tilted slightly to the side. I smiled before sipping the soup until there was nothing left but a few drops of liquid clinging to the inside of the dish. I licked my lips, my stomach rumbling with relief.

"What did you get?" I snapped my head up in Frank's direction. He was staring at me, curiously, too. I simply smiled again.

"Irish Root Soup. My dad was Irish. This was just an old family history," I murmured, my eyes downcast.

"That's cool. My family's Chinese. A great family lineage, my grandmother always said," Frank responded, his voice growing deep and slightly teasing. I laughed, unable to help myself. He just smiled at me, his small brown eyes bright.

"So," I started, my voice almost hesitant. "Which god or goddess your parent." Frank glanced at Hazel, whose shoulders stiffened in response. I frowned.

"Mars," Frank replied. I looked baffled. He reminded me of an overgrown panda bear. Caring and content, but large in size, resulting in clumsiness. He simply shrugged. "Yeah, I was surprised myself, but uh, you can't help who your parents are." I nodded in agreement. I glanced at Hazel.

"And you?" She pursued her lips, weighing whether or not she should answer. I frowned again, unsure whether I offended her or if the question was simply uncomfortable. She smiled a second later.

"Pluto." My eyes widened. A sweet girl such as herself. I could not see her father as Hades. He was not the kind of man I can see as being friendly or even caring.

"So, you're related to Nico?" She nodded her head, curtly, her eyes slightly wide in surprise. I continued. "Nico was my chauffeur in the beginning before I knew about this godly parent stuff." Hazel raised her slim eyebrows at the word, chauffeur.

"Uh, yes," I stumbled over my words. I paused, sucking in a deep breath before continuing. "I am-" I was interrupted by a voice that appeared right beside my head.

"Calypso Atlas. So strange to have a celebrity here." I whipped my head around, surprised. There in front of me was a sickly-looking boy with pale skin and hawkish features with a long pointed nose, high cheekbones, a sharp chin, arched blonde eyebrows, his white blonde hair spiked, and narrowed ice blue eyes that could freeze anyone who dared to look upon him. His thin lips were cast down in a frown but also a smirk if that was possible. I pursued my lips, raising my chin. "Ah, the silent type. Adds an aura of mystery. So strange. I should've known you would come." I raised my eyebrow, glancing at Hazel and Frank. They just glared at the boy, obvious dislike etched into the surface of their eyes.

"I think I should be going." I rose up out of my chair, staring into his icy blue eyes. He was only an inch or two taller. I shouldered my way past him and straightened my spine before striding away, my leg sometimes falling behind in pain.

I felt the pressure of two people flank my sides as I exited the pavilion. I kept up my pace before finally pausing to catch my breath. I glanced behind me, noting that Hazel's golden eyes were fixated on the pavilion while Frank's were entirely on her.

"Who was that?" I asked, breaking the silence that it ensnarled us in its cold prison. Hazel glanced over her shoulder, focusing her eyes on me. She frowned before nodding her head slightly to Frank.

"His name's Octavian. He's the Augur here," Frank stated, warily. He shifted his weight onto his other foot before continuing. "He's a sun of Apollo. He's been gifted with prophecy. He probably was surprised that he didn't see you coming in the stuffing of his victims." I furrowed my brow in confusion. He sighed, knowing I didn't understand. "Instead of sacrificing real animals, he mutilates stuffed animals and the stuffing of the animal shows him the future so to say."

"Okay," I responded, slowly. "Quick frankly, I'm not surprised he didn't see me coming." Hazel gazed at me in confusion while Frank mimicked her facial expression. I sighed before continuing. "I haven't been claimed yet." Hazel cocked her head to the side, slightly. "I know you know me. Percy's my best friend, you see. He disappeared six years ago, but I know he talks about me." Hazel and Frank nodded their heads with a swift yes. "He brought my friends and I to Camp Half-Blood, where they both were claimed by their godly parents, one Aphrodite and one Athena, but the problem is I wasn't." Hazel nodded her head, inaudibly asking me to continue. "I had a surprise, well more like unwanted, visit from the gods the same night. They told me origin is unknown. I'm not a demi-god nor am I a mortal. I ran away after that." My eyes drifted to the ground, focusing a single blade of grass, slick with clinging mud.

"Why did you run away?" Hazel was simply curious, but I shook my head, sadly. I didn't want to burden them with my problems. If they so much as became friends with me, their lives would be at risk. My shoulders stiffened as Hazel placed a reassuring hand on it. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, but come on. It's getting late. We should probably head back before the bell sounds."

I limped forward, my leg still whimpering with the sting of the deadly serpent bite. I ignored it, but I couldn't ignore their eyes as they watched me descend down the small grassy hill. I closed my eyes, praying to the gods for their safety. All I could hear was the small laugh of the familiar voice ring through my head and the simple phrase. _My daughter, some things even the gods can't prevent._

* * *

**Hope to update soon, but I don't know if I can. I'll definitely try.**


	12. Surprising Best Friends

**I actually wanted to add this earlier, but I decided it was too early. I already sped up Leo and Calla's relationship, but hey, who doesn't love Caleo. xD**

**Also, quickly need to add, that I haven't read the Blood of Olympus till very recently (Totally in love with the idea of Jason wearing glasses! And DEFINITELY IN LOVE with Leo and Calypso together.) and about Octavian, I will find a way to incorporate his death in a different way.**

* * *

Staring up at the opaque ceiling, I willed my body to fall into the sweet lull of sleep, but it resisted, forcing my exhausted eyes open. A soft hum escaped my lips, transforming into a lullaby my dad would sing to me when I was just a little girl who was in love with the idea of being a singer, the star of the stage. I nearly laughed at the memory, seeing how that small dream of becoming a singer actually happened. A girl who sang her heart out on the stage, who sprinkled her emotions into each note and intertwined her spirit with each word she wrote. But it all disappeared the moment Percy returned. My lips that had once curved in a soft smile faded away until there was nothing left but a ghost of a smile, the empty shell of a future that could have been.

I fidgeted underneath the covers before tossing onto my side, my head resting on my hands. With a heavy sigh, I willed the thoughts away, allowing my mind to drift away. My body, numb from fatigue, was still, comfortable with its position. With a reassuring sigh, my eyes closed, allowing the shadows of unconsciousness to sweep my away.

Before I drifted off, I remembered Jason recalling his restless nights and how most demigods experienced this. A spark of panic from how easy sleep was was extinguished the moment I entered the dream realm.

Though my hair was constrained in a tight french braid, strands of hair would slip into my vision as it tumbled down my forehead. Before my hand could even twitch, someone's hand pushed my hair behind my ear, their gentle touch igniting my skin on fire. A smile danced across my lips as I gazed up at them, my heart beating restlessly in my chest.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, his voice as soft as the down feathers of a pegasus's wing. His hand trailed down my face before pausing at my cheeks, his calloused hands light, as he stroked my cheek.

My eyes fixated their attention on the ground below, heat dancing across my cheeks. His laugh was gentle, warming. It invited me to laugh, to smile, to finally unlock the chains that restrained me, but all I could do was manage the curve of my lips as it wavered, indecisive of whether to frown or smile. His other hand rested at the small of my back, an almost protective yet ginger gesture. I was safe and secure in his arms. Nothing mattered but him._ Him._

"Leo," I murmured, mesmerized by the feel of his name against my lips. He lifted my chin up, gently, his eyes the hue of the richest chocolate staring into mine. They seemed to sparkle like the millions of the stars that watched us from above, their glows our only light.

He smiled, just the softness of the curve of his lips causing my heart to leap erratically against my ribcage. He lowered his face near mine, his nose lightly brushing mine. His breath was hot against my skin, intoxicating to the point, my breath would hitch in my throat.

"I love you," he whispered, his hushed words heating my blood and sending warm pangs in my heart. _He loves me, _I thought, caught up in the illusion of the dream.

"I lov-" The rest of my sentence dissipated from my tongue as Leo and the world vanished from my sight.

Bewildered, I gazed at my new surroundings. I was in gazebo. Beneath my feet was smooth pearl-hued marble. The pillars that reinforced the beautiful dome-shaped roof were the same marble as the floorings and the design was remarkable. The pillars, I knew from what Annabeth has mentioned, were a Greek ionic design, because of the soft curls at the top of the pillar. The railings were not completely solid marble, but small individual (almost oval-shaped) pillars stood beside each other. The gazebo was unbelievably beautiful, not a single impurity in its magnificent appearance and design. Lapping at the base of the gazebo were the gentle waves of the ocean, content with the world.

In the middle of the gigantic gazebo, an old-fashioned circular table stood, its ivory lacquer glittering in the rays of the sun. The surface of the table was enveloped in an ivory lace tablecloth. In a simple chair, beside the table, the most beautiful woman sat. Even from afar, I could see the straightness of her spine and the perfection of her posture and I could definitely see her obvious beauty. At that moment, I recognized her to be a goddess. The goddess of love and beauty.

"Aphrodite," I murmured as I strode toward her, my legs shaking underneath my weight.

Aphrodite smiled, the simple curve of her lip softening her features, which constantly shifted. I can see where Piper had inherited her unique irises. At the moment, her hair was a strawberry blonde hue with soft large curls that framed her heart-shaped face. Her high cheekbones, the straight slope of her small nose, her plump rose tinted lips, the soft paleness of her skin tone, her perfectly plucked, arched eyebrows, the almond shape of the eyes, and her smooth jawline whispered perfect. Her face completely recreated itself a moment later.

The only thing that didn't change was her beautiful ball gown type dress. From her shoulders to her waist, the dress was a pale pink. Aphrodite's shoulders were bare, revealing more of her moon-kissed skin, but the silk clung to the skin just an inch below her shoulder. In the middle of her chest was a silver gem that gleamed at me and held together two pieces of silk together from her arms and shoulders. Below the pieces of silk on her arms, a darker shade of pink appeared before puffing out in soft pink ruffles that immediately ended at the end of her elbows. At the top of the ruffles was a silver bow and ribbon that encircled her arm. The silk embraced her waist and curves, defining her tiny waist and hourglass figure. Below her waist, the dress's silk was ivory. It puffed out from her waist and flowed down to her feet in soft ruffles. The darker pink that had appeared on her arms emerged once more and seemed to act as a drape since it enveloped her entire backside and embraced the silk.

I lowered myself into the simple chair placed across from hers. An ivory porcelain tea cup with a thin silver handle and a beautiful array of flamboyant flowers etched into the side sat on a matching plate and beside it was another slightly larger plate. Aphrodite, her smile as bright as ever, lifted the porcelain teapot and with perfect posture poured the dark liquid into the cup, the steam curling away from the liquid before evaporating into the air. In the middle of the table were an assortment of delights, including scones and chocolate chip cookies, and jars of jam, jelly, marmalade, and butter. Gently clasping the handle of the tea cup, I sipped the dark tea, its strong yet surprisingly sweet, honey flavored taste caressed my taste buds. Delicious didn't even begin to describe it.

"Calla, my dear, you have been the talk of the gods," Aphrodite murmured as she sipped from her tea cup, her posture still perfect. She slowly lowered her cup back down on its decorated plate. "The mystery of your heritage is incredibly intriguing, but I, myself, find very little interest in your birth, but in your love life." I raised my eyebrow in surprise, my mouth slightly agape. She simply smiled at my reaction and continued. "Now, Leo." My expression didn't change from its surprised demeanor. "He's definitely not my first choice for you. I thought you and Percy would make such a sweet couple, but alas, his destiny has now been forever intertwined with Annabeth's. Perhaps that Jonathon from Club 21 with his incredibly _gorgeous _jawline, defined chest, his dreamy sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair. But you have chosen Leo." I stared at her, my mind unable to compose a simple sentence. "I promised to make Annabeth's life interesting and if you ask her, I have fulfilled that and I'm not even done yet with her relationship with Percy. I cannot promise not to interfere in your relationship, because Love, itself, is not straight. It has its twists and turns, its unpredictable tendencies, and it will never end in a happily ever after that always seems to happen in movies. But Love will make you strong." She paused to spread a thin layer of grape jam across the flaky surface of her scone. "I do not need to interfere with your relationship when the curse set upon you will do it for me. Everyone you love will perish. A terrible tragedy. You try not to fall in love with Leo, but destiny has already chosen him for you. He will die-" Her next sentence was interrupted by me.

"He will not die. I will give my last breath to make that true. And I will not sit here and let you speak to me like this. I do not need the goddess of love to tell me something I already know," my voice was steady, but it cracked with my rage when I said die, breath, and love. She may be a goddess, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get her ass handed to her.

She laughed at my hostile demeanor, not at all intimidated by the 5'6 girl sitting across from her. My fingers, still clutching the thin porcelain handle of the tea cup, tingled as the crumbled shatters of the handle nipped at my skin. Aphrodite scowled as a drop of blood slipped down my finger and onto the ivory tablecloth, staining the place it fell crimson. Somehow, her scowl seemed to displace her beauty. Her mouth opened, attempting to scold me for ruining her beautiful cloth when a voice spoke out.

"Aphrodite," the voice spoke the name with distaste as if it was poison. "Calla is not a play toy. We still have no clue of her origins and it is very unwise to anger her." My head whipped around, my mouth once again agape in surprise.

In front of my eyes, a short girl stood with silky auburn hair constricted into a thick braid that dangled on her shoulder. Her face was incredibly beautiful, not as beautiful as Aphrodite, but still. She had high cheekbones with rosy kissed cheeks, fleshy lips quirked into a small smile, a moderately sized nose with a straight slope that curved up towards the end, thinly plucked dark eyebrows, and a slightly pointed chin. Her eyes regarded me with their unusual silvery yellow irises, which resembled the hue of the moon in the sky. The goddess was adorned in a silver colored cloak, the hood resting against her back. Whenever she moved, the cloak would ripple and shudder, as if it were the moonlight itself. A lustrous silver quiver was slung casually over her back along with a glistening bow. The cloak parted and clung to her sides, revealing everything that it had hidden before. Her cargo pants were the color of snow, same as the slightly loose sweatshirt that embraced her skin. Her shoes were a pair of silvery combat boots that glistened like freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. At each of her sides was a knife, hidden in its silvery sheath. The knives dangled at her waist, only secured to it by a thick leather that encircled her waist. She may have been shorter than me in height, but she was by far more deadlier.

"Artemis," I murmured, leaping to my feet in excitement. She was probably my favorite goddess in Greek mythology. She smiled at the recognition, but her eyes still regarded me, always cautious. "I'm surprised, but more glad that you showed." She chuckled, lightly.

"I can see. Aphrodite is not always one to be uh-," she cleared her throat, her eyes flickering once to Aphrodite before landing back onto me. "Anyways, I'm here as a messenger," her voice wavered in exasperation, her eyes flashing with her barely constrained disgust. "for Zeus. His orders are to retrieve the gods and goddesses and bring them back to Olympus."

Aphrodite sighed, her voice as light as the air that swirled ever so softly around us. "For what? I'm having such a pleasant time. And it's rude to leave a guest behind." She sipped her tea, her ruby lips barely kissing the porcelain edge.

"Emergency meeting." Artemis growled under her breath as Aphrodite stared up at her in open surprise. "We need to leave now."

Aphrodite cleared her throat as she gracefully rose out of the chair. She smiled at me, her lips wavering at the ends. With a soft yet hypnotic sway of her hips, she strode toward Artemis, her movements as elegant as a ballerina's.

"I apologize for leaving at such short notice without even finishing our conversation," she paused, momentarily, as I grumbled how glad I was under my breath. "But duty calls and I obliged to obey."

With a swift wave of her hand, she evaporated into thin air. Artemis glanced at the glistening waves that lapped contently against the gazebo's feet before peeking at me. Her features softened as a soft smile adorned her face.

"I will see you, sooner or later," her eyes clouded over as a wave of sadness washed over the surface. "Though I wish it was later, I believe the Fates are not patient goddesses nor are they merciful." My smile was strained as I stared at the blazing sun beside her, unable to meet her eyes.

"Goodbye, Artemis."

"Farewell, Calypso," she murmured before slipping into the rippling crests of her silvery cape. A bright glow pierced my vision before dissipating into nothing as she disappeared from sight.

My eyes fluttered shut.

The moment they opened again I was back inside the dark room, the shadows prancing around me and narrowly dodging the glow of the moonlight that streamed in through the window.

My teeth dug into my lip when I noticed the crest-shaped imprints in the palms of my hands. Fumbling out of the thin sheets, I raised myself into a sitting position, the cool night breeze tickling the bare skin that wasn't covered by the plain white cotton shorts. My skin was stained with black and tints of blue as a bruise expanded its grasp across my calf, the two punctures from its fangs swollen red. _I need bandages. _I couldn't stand staring at it.

I clambered out of the cot, its ancient springs groaning in pain. Glancing around the cabin, I noticed that all of the girls, including Hazel, whose curly mane of fur enveloped her face, were in a deep peaceful slumber. Still, I crept out of the room, the soft thud from the balls of my feet the only sound that pierced the musical silence of the night. Clouds, light and fluffy, drifted across the expanse of shadows above, occasionally shrouding the moon's glow and the stars that would wink into existence.

The ground was cold beneath my feet, gnawing at the skin, but it was easy to ignore. Strolling down the barren streets of New Rome, I wandered around, aimlessly, scouring for medical supplies that surprisingly were not easy to find. Trudging up the grassy hill, subduing the slight sting of failure, I headed toward a faint light emanating from dark area from behind a cluster of hedges, designed like a labyrinth. The slate cobblestone streets diversified into multi-hued natural toned stones that paved its way through the twists and curves of the garden, flamboyant flowers bordering its sides.

The faint light intensified with every step I took, finally revealing its source as I pivoted down another walkway. In the shadows of a gorgeous fountain, I noticed a girl, her shoulders hunched as she gazed intently at the bright glow of the intricate oil lantern. Her lips set into a grim line that was etched deeply into her face, the simple expression conveying an agonizing longing that she probably spent her entire life enshrouding under the illusion of happiness.

Hesitantly, I inched forward, meticulous of where each foot landed. I winced as the heel of my foot crunched a stick, the tiny sound piercing the silence. The girl's head whipped around, her long raven hair dancing across her face while a few rebellious strands slipped into her dark eyes.

"Who's there?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she scrutinized her surroundings. Growls accompanied her sentence, her metal dogs materializing from the shadows and slinking around her in a protective gesture.

Gulping, I stepped into the glow of the lantern, a guilty smile sliding across my lips. "It's just me. Calla. Girl that was bitten by a sea serpent."

The girl didn't laugh. Instead, she frowned, flicking her hand swiftly as she dismissed her dogs. Her dogs whinnied as they circled her legs, licking the tips of her fingers, before growling once more at me and dissipating into the shadows. I stepped forward, my lips parted in an attempt to speak but the words died on my tongue as she held up her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, her voice tainted with venom.

"I would've asked the same, but I don't know who you are." Snorting, she focused on the bush in front of her, a bittersweet smile dancing on her lips. After a few awkward moments of silence, she finally answered.

"Reyna. Does that ring a bell?" I blanched, envisioning our first encounter. I nearly stumbled backward into the face of an ancient willow tree. She chuckled, lightly at my reaction, her eyes as dark as the midnight sky above. "You wouldn't be the first to be intimidated by me. That's probably the reason why guys hate me. Why all my boyfriends leave me for a pretty face."

"You're talking about Jason and Percy, aren't you?" She whipped her head back into my direction, her eyes once again narrowed in cynicism.

"How do you know that?" I simply shrugged, my hand rubbing absentmindedly at my forearm.

"Percy's my best friend. Jason's somebody I met less than a few days ago. And I'm guessing by pretty faces, you mean Piper and Annabeth." Her face twisted into an expression of unbearable misery. A sting of pity nipped at my stomach. "You know, they aren't bad. They're really nice girls." She laughed half-heartedly, the acrimony in her tone surprising me.

"Don't you get!" Reyna yelled, shocking herself in the process. She lowered her voice before continuing. "That's the problem."

Unable to stop myself, I strode towards her and plopped down in the seat next to her, my eyes examining a single deep blue flower that diversified from the wave of pink that threatened to destroy it.

"You're undermining yourself," I commented, picking distractedly at my gel-coated fingernails stained with grains of dirt. "Although I barely know you and my first impression of you wasn't the greatest, I believe you are a beautiful woman who has been hurt too many times and perhaps even slightly broken from your past. You've built your wall up so high that men find it difficult to get to know you. The advantage to that though is that you'll know that you truly found the right person, because it's the one person who is brave enough to climb over it and finally see the real you."

Reyna gaped at me, surprisingly speechless. She cleared her throat, her cheeks slightly rosy with embarrassment. Her lips wavered slightly as she regained her composure, her emotions disappearing from sight.

"I don't need sympathy. I've gotten this far without it," she barked, her fury and longing etched into the surface of her eyes, even though her face remained impassive.

"Of course, you don't." I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment by this sudden change. "You became Praetor, because of your strength and your relentless courage. Not because of the sympathy of others. I never meant to be offensive. I only wanted to tell you the truth. Which is how beautiful you are and how much you deserve somebody who will love you for you." A soft smile danced across my lips as I laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Why are being so nice?" The simple question, for some reason, stung. Is kindness so difficult to find nowadays?

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Is my answer not enough?" Reyna stared at me for a moment.

"No."

"Then what?" My hand abandoned her shoulder to rest in my lap.

"Kindness is a normal occurrence anymore. It's seldom," she sighed, the palm of her hand cupping her chin as her dark eyes narrowed at the blue flower.

"Well, let's bring it back. We'll start a kindness revolution," I yelled, my voice purposely lowering. A giggle escaped her lips before she could cover her mouth. We glanced at each other and we both erupted into a fit of giggles.

"It's been awhile since I laughed, you know." I frowned, slightly, at her confession, though I was entirely shocked. "I think you're the only person who actually has treated me like a friend instead of a leader. It feels kinda nice."

She smiled as she jabbed her elbow, teasingly, into my side. Pain slithered its way through my blood, lighting every nerve in my body ablaze. An agonizing hiss scratched my throat as it crawled out of my throat. Reyna glanced at me in bewilderment, but I waved away her worry as I squeezed my eyes, frantically trying to subdue the suffering.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I yelped, tears beginning to prick the corners of my eyes. The pain would not disappear as it had when I was with Leo. Just the flicker of the thought of him chased away some of burn. "I'm fine. Just a cramp." Her dark eyes narrowed again in suspicion.

"Lift up your shirt." I gaped at her in shock.

"Lift up my- What?"

"Lift up your shirt or I will lift it for you," she snapped. I gazed at her, knowing this was one fight I will never win.

With a heavy sigh, my fingers gripped the thin edges of stark white t-shirt, my hesitance clearly revealed on my face. Gingerly, I slid the embrace of the fabric up to unveiling my bare skin, still flushed red from the flames of Leo's hands. She didn't gasp. She didn't demand an explanation. She didn't scream. She didn't say anything. Instead, she lightly brushed imprint of handprints on my sides, her fingers hovering occasionally above the skin.

"That's a peculiar burn. Shaped like hands," she commented, airly. Her hand abandoned my side to situate itself in her lap. She didn't want to ask, because she wanted me to answer. Honestly.

"Leo," I murmured, heat dancing across my cheeks from the memory of him. His lips.

"Short Latino elf. One who blew up New Rome with the ship he built, the Argo II, if I remember correctly. One who has too much energy for such a tiny package. One who is the first in 100 years who has the ability to manipulate/create fire. Is this the correct one?"

"Uh, yeah. You could've just said short Latino elf, though," I retorted, head still spinning from her overly elongated description of Leo.

"On purpose?" I pursued my lips as I raised an eyebrow.

"What on purpose?"

"The burn, obviously." I shifted my attention back onto the blue flower, who glowed like sapphire under the soft glow of a combination of the silver moon and warm gold lantern. "Is that a yes?"

"Gods, no. Leo would never do such a thing," I muttered, the urge to defend him surging through my thoughts, holding me captive.

"Then, how did it happen?" Her exasperation was beginning to peek through her mask.

"Uh..." I was beginning to hate the heat that rebelliously licked the my skin. "Um..." The realization must have dawned her, because a flash of envy flickered across her dark eyes.

"I guess one of us doesn't have boyfriend issues," she grunted, grinding her teeth slightly. She only paused when a bittersweet laugh escaped my lips.

"You have no idea." His chocolate eyes captivated me as my eyes fluttered shut. They began to cloud over as death consumed the life I adored so much.

We sat there, enveloped by a comfortable silence. I don't know how long we were there, just watching the moon. Its soft glow evaporating as it shut its eyes, welcoming its beloved children to a new day. The sun peeked out from behind the horizon, setting the shadows on fire with gentle warm hues of gold, orange, red and pink. It was beautiful, staring at it from the top of the hill; the blossoming of the colors illuminating the garden. Its meticulously sheared hedges cluttered together in the design of labyrinth, the spectacular stone walkway, its natural gold specks gleaming underneath its light, the flamboyant array of flowers blooming with life, the ivory-hued fountain spouting water from a ridiculously fake yet adorable angel with wings too small to fly, only able to give a glimpse of flying as it stood there, carved from the finest stone painted with a sheen of glistening soft gold.

"Do you want to get some coffee? Store should be open now," Reyna murmured, absentmindedly, breaking the silence. I smiled at her and she offered a slight smile back.

I rose off the bench, extending my hand toward her. Graciously, she grasped it, allowing me to haul her off. Her hand was strong, thick with callous from not only physical labor but a representation of her emotional turmoil. She released my hand as she dusted invisible particles off her slightly baggy cargo pants, similar in color to her raven black hair.

We both curved with the stone walkway, twisted with the unpredictable labyrinth of hedges. We strode down the hill, the grass slick with morning dew, clung to my bare feet. The occasional person, sometimes young and lean or small, barely able to take a step without stumbling, and even a lare with their translucent, apparition-like body, would pause and stare, perhaps in bewilderment or even in slight envy, knowing that this stranger was walking beside their Praetor. A _stranger._

Reyna strolled down the cobblestone streets, offering a casual smile to those she acknowledged to be friends or a slight nod of her head. It all depended on the person. I shadowed her movements, my eyes following the edges of her shoes, occasionally glimpsing my swollen black blue leg. _Bandages. Bandages. Bandages. _Remember to find that!

Reyna paused as she stepped in front of a little café, murmuring a few swift words to the waitress, before she scurried away, her blonde ponytail swinging resembling that of an old grandfather clock.

"I already ordered something for you. Do you like mochas?" She asked, scrutinizing the interior of the café.

"Yeah..."

"Good. I hope you like peppermint white mocha." I raised an eyebrow, surprised. She simply shrugged. "I pegged you as someone with a sweet tooth. It's one of my favorites besides plain black."

"Damn, girl," I muttered. "You are bad ass. I couldn't even choke down a sip of that stuff." She smirked, amusement etched into the simple curve.

The waitress returned with two steaming cups of one, my peppermint white mocha (my favorite) and one as black as Hades soul. Literally. I grasped the cup, the heat emanating from the mocha stinging my palm. Sipping the delicious peppermint and sweet white chocolate, I nearly moaned. It was too good to be real. I was in mocha heaven.

"I'm guessing that's good," Reyna was staring at me, a smile wavering on her lips.

"Gods, don't even get me started." She laughed and I couldn't help but join in, in an orchestra of laughter.

"Mind if I try a sip." I nodded, handing her the cup. She sipped it once and her face lit up, softening her sharp features. "You were not kidding. This is amazing!"

"I know right." I grasped my cup back and we clunked our cups together in agreement.

* * *

People stared at the two girls in shock as they strolled past. One, their beloved yet emotionally challenged Praetor, and the other, a complete stranger who arrived limping against their other Praetor and Hazel, both who were part of the seven. Two complete opposites they might think at first, but they would never understand the deeper connection between the two girls. Both of whom were burdened with different yet equally unbearable secrets and although one always showed her kind side, and the other believing that kindness was weakness, nobody would realize that this complete stranger would actually be the one who would help her break down the wall. Reveal the soft side that she kept hiding all this time. All she needed was Calla and all Calla needed was Reyna.

* * *

**Cute, huh? Reyna and Calla best friends. I thought the two had so much in common, Calypso and Reyna. Boy troubles. Troubles with emotion. Just everything. I hope you like it. As much as I do. **

**BTW... Peppermint white mochas are my absolute favorite. **

**Please leave your comments. **

**~Caity :)**


	13. Food Fight, anyone?

"War games?" Baffled, I continued alongside Frank and Hazel, the lacerations on my leg already faded to a small bruise, a painful reminder that wrestling with giant snakes probably wasn't a good idea. "Like Capture the Flag?"

"No," Hazel laughed, her armor clinking against each other with each step. "It's funny, because Percy said the same thing."

"But man was he good," Frank commented, eyes sparkling as he reminisced in that memory.

"So everyone has to participate?" Anxiety knotted in my stomach as I lifted my hands to my face. A small part of myself was ecstatic, because I started to realize that I enjoyed fighting, but I pulverized it into tiny little pieces. A sense of dread washed over me. Bad things were going to happen, but I destroyed that thought as I did to the other excited one.

"Yeah. It's fun, trust me." Hazel patted my shoulder, reassuringly, offering me a knowing smile. I strained to keep my lips from drooping into a miserable frown.

"What if I hurt someone?"

"Trust me. We have eagles that will drop in and swoop you from danger and healers that are actually stationed nearby. You have nothing to worry about. So get that booty into action before we're late for supper."

With that, she dashed forward, dragging an unsuspecting Frank along with her. He stumbled before finally regaining his balance and matching her pace. Grinning, I sprinted to catch up with them, but it wasn't a strenuous feat. I was already two strides in front of them within a few seconds. Laughter bubbled in my throat at their surprised expressions as I waved hello then goodbye. The extravagant pavilion loomed in front of me, compelling me to lessen my pace. Breathing in sweet, heavy breaths, the aroma emanating from there was still incredible, as different scents blended together in beautiful, delicious harmony. Hazel nudged my shoulder a moment late, beaming as Frank draped his arm over her shoulder.

"So does Wind Dancer get to join or am I basically alone?" I plopped down onto one of the comfortable cushions, massaging the taut muscles in my thighs. Something tickled the back of my mind, something significant to tonight, but whenever I grasped out for it, it dissipated, so I ignored it. Easy enough.

"First off, you have us. And second off, I'm sure they'll allow it as long as she doesn't interfere with the game itself?" Hazel responded, licking her lips as a steaming bowl of gumbo materialized in front of her.

"That doesn't make any sense."  
"What she's trying to say is that Wind Dancer can be in Rome where the games are taking place, but she is not allowed to participate in the games. It would be an unfair advantage, just like they won't let Hazel ride Arion, because of his unnatural speed," Frank amended, face already full of gooey lactose-free cheese pizza. Poor guy.

"Oh, gotcha. After dinner, I'll call her. I'm sure she's missed me." Smiling, I dipped my spoon into my piping hot side dish of French onion soup, eyeing my main course the entire time.

"You know Reyna was looking for a Pegasus to ride since she's refereeing tonight," Hazel mused, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know," I fidgeted in my seat as I recalled her unpredictability with people other than me. "But I'll see how Wind Dancer does around everyone and the chaos to come."

Hazel nodded her head in agreement before finishing off the last savory sip of her tangy gumbo. Forking a piece of broccoli, I popped it into my mouth, reveling in its array of spices. Swallowing back a moan of ecstasy, I wolfed down the rest of the plate of chicken and broccoli penne pasta, the creamy sauce dribbling out of the corner of my mouth. Chuckling, Hazel reached over and dabbed at it with her stark cotton cloth, her Imperial Gold cavalier sword swinging at her side.

"So motherly," I teased, smacking her hand away in a playful gesture.

"Motherly, eh?" Hazel cocked an eyebrow, her lips twisting as she tried to restrain the smile that threatened to dance across her lips. "Would a mother do this?"

She clasped onto a plate situated in front of Frank where a delicious piece of cherry pie pleasantly rested until... She shoved it in my face, not hard enough to break my nose, but not gently enough that it flopped back onto the table. Its contents splattered my entire face, my eyes wide with obvious bafflement. The uproar of conversations in the pavilion faded into a tense silence with the occasional soft whisper or sharp gasp. I licked my lips, the sweet taste of cherry washing over my tastebuds. With narrowed eyes and pursed lips, I, slowly, shifted my head to gaze at her, though my expression was bewildering impassive.

"This means war," my voice was deceptively calm as I raised my plate of garlic bread, drenched in oil, and grasping onto one of them, its juice spilling down my fingers, I flung it into her face, a satisfied smirk sliding across my lips.

She wiped the garlic and oil from her face, though her face glowed in the light from it. Without a word, she snatched Frank's pizza and with the swiftness of the clever fox, she smashed it in my face, watching as the marinara sauce stain my lips and grease cling to my eyelashes. Before I could gladly repay her, a boy from another stood up from his seat, a devious grin broad on his face, and gleefully declared the best words I've heard in a long, long time.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And that's when pandemonium broke out, spreading chaos through the pavilion and the people. A diversity of food glided through the air as if it were born to fly before successfully striking its target. There were shouts of delight and pleasure, some shrieks of dismay and outrage as they ended up with a face full of delectables. Laughing as if I never laughed in my life, I dodged plate after plate of food, grinning triumphantly when my aim was true, either smacking into Frank or Hazel and sometimes the unwary participants. In that moment, I forgot about my problems, about Percy, about Leo, about that gods-forsaken curse that I wish I could just throttle. Everyone was having the time of their life, expect the special few who were more vain in their appearance and sheltered themselves into any clean crevice they could find. It wasn't until one voice, more dangerous and ferocious than any combined, boomed throughout the pavilion, once again compelling the place into complete silence.

"Stop this at once!" Reyna shouted, the purple cloak billowing out behind her, her dogs standing protectively against her side. Their ruby eyes locked onto mine, a very clear, very real threat emanating from their throats.

Immediately, a girl, her auburn hair tarnished by grease and, was that sausage?, pointed in the direction of Hazel, Frank, and I, accompanied by the dread-filled words...

"They started it!"  
I wanted to strangle that girl the moment the words left her mouth.

Reyna's eyes narrowed in disapproval, but a touch of amusement danced in those dark irises. I glanced at Hazel and Frank, acknowledging how both of them locked up underneath her glare, heat licking at their cheeks, as sheepish smiles spread across their faces. I rolled my eyes before offering her a devilish grin of my own. Reyna can be a pretty terrifying person when she wants to be and with that regal and steel demeanor of hers, well that's like Medusa petrifying, but I caught of glimpse of the vulnerability beneath that. She was such a strong woman and I admired her for that. I just wish she didn't have to suffer through all this alone.

"You three come with me and the rest of you," her frozen glare snaking over everyone, daring anyone to challenge her demands. "will clean this place up. It's a mess."

With a disdainful sniff, she pivoted on her heel and disappeared into the night with Hazel, Frank, and I trailing behind her, like obedient puppies ashamed of their actions. The only exception, me. Hell, that was the best fun I've had here. It's too _disciplined. _I shuddered, inwardly, at the word. I liked Camp Half-Blood better. But I would never in a million years ever let Hazel, Frank, or gods forbid, Reyna know that.

Watching her, a cold sensation traipsed up my spine, a whisper of danger for her echoing in my ears, but I whisked away the thought.

She led us down the streets of Rome, the shops bright and homely, but we did not cease our walking even for a moment to order anything. Half my food ended up either in my face, in Hazel's or in some poor sap's. My stomach grumbled in complaint, but its protesting faded as I subdued it with the promise of something afterward. Maybe some honey cakes from the café near the coffee shop. Oh man, were those _good. _Oh! Perhaps, a pile of ooey gooey, homemade chocolate chip cookies with a peppermint white mocha. Oh, gods, I thought to myself. I'm starting to sound like Percy.

I was snapped back to reality when the fabric from her tent, brushed against my skin, reminding me again why I was here. Not because we were going to have a nice, friendly chit-chat like we usually would do most nights, no it was because I started a pretty radical food fight in the pavilion. A grin spread across my lips as we each plopped down into the seats in front of us. I was the only one courageous enough to sit beside her. Silence stretched for what seemed like hours, but were only a few mere minutes before Reyna sighed, dragging a hand down her face in exasperation and fatigue.

"Words cannot describe how disappointed I am in you three. First off, Frank, you of all people, should know better being our Praetor." He blushed bright red at that comment, eyes downcast in mortification of his actions tonight. "Second off, Hazel, you were part of the seven along with Frank. I would have guessed the gods would have picked someone with enough common sense to know that food fights are not permitted. And third off-"

"Reyna, don't blame them. I started it. I guess I was bored and lord knows this place could use the excitement," I snorted while Hazel and Frank just gawked at me as if I sprouted wings, but I guess that wasn't too far-fetched considering my life at this moment.

"Excitement? That was not excitement. That was complete and utter chaos and stupidity," Reyna retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes dangerously narrowed.

"I was completely and utterly fun. Loosen up a bit, Rey-Rey," I taunted, earning fearful gazes from Hazel and Frank, begging me to cease talking while Reyna just gaped at me. Within seconds, she burst into laughter, doubling over as she tried to restrain the giggles bubbling to the surface.

"You kill me, sometimes, Cals."

"Aw, you love it."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Baffled by our easy banter, Hazel, reluctantly, parted her lips as if she were about to speak when I decided to voice the question everyone so yearned to know.

"Why am I not dead yet for showing such disrespect? And why the hell is Reyna laughing?" I offered, lips curving into a slight smile when they bobbed their heads, almost eagerly. "Well the answer is quite simple. Over the past few days, Reyna and I have become good acquaintances, friends some would say. She get her, she gets me."

"How?" Frank's voice was soft in awe as I just quirked a brow.

"Reyna's not heartless. She can have friends, it's just there are only a few people who actually have the persistence and kindness to become her friend." The urge to defend her was suffocating. The wind even shifted in direction in response to me.

"You are so much like Percy," Hazel murmured, smiling as if that solved everything.

"I have a feeling that's both an insult and a compliment. So thank you."

"No, I meant it has a compliment," she chuckled, her features softening as she relaxed more. "You have a lot of his good qualities. His loyalty, his kindness, his boldness, his compassion."

"I guess he must have rubbed all the onto me was we were young." I couldn't suppress the beam that desired to dance on my lips.

"Or maybe you rubbed it off on him."

"Alright. Enough with the kind words. It's giving me a headache," Reyna grumbled, eyes twinkling. "Moving onto your punishment. I think a good day of polishing the weapons in the weaponry and cleaning the unicorn's stables could do you all three of you some good."

Groaning, we both gazed at each other, a sense of dread settling in our stomachs. Rising out of our seats, we trudged toward the door when I finally asked what was one every single one of our minds.

"Do we still get to participate in the war games? I mean I haven't gotten do that yet," I pleaded, eyes wide as my mouth curved into one of those innocent smiles.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Cheering, I nudged my elbow into Frank's groin and patted Hazel on the back. Oh, tonight was going to be a blast. Before we could even step forward into the night, Reyna called out to us from behind.

"Before you leave, I would ask that Calla could you please stay. We need to discuss something... In private."

Hazel's lips parted in an 'oh' and nodded her head before she grasped onto Frank's hand, causing his cheeks burst with color, and hauled him to the pavilion where we would met for the war games. Gradually, I strode back over to my seat and sinking into it, suppressing the urge to leisurely kick my legs up onto the table. For a second, Reyna's expression shifted into one of despair, pain, and vulnerability, and although, it was brief, I knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"What's on your mind?" I inquired, leaning over the table to clearly stare into her eyes, scouring them for another sign, but they were as impassive and cold as ever. "Come on, Rey. You can trust me anything. You know that, right?"

She sighed, tilting her head back so she could rest it against the cushion on her chair. The angles of her face softened and the lines nearly diminished when she squeezed her eyes closed and finally breathed. Stunned, I reached out and threaded my fingers through hers. Exhausted, they fluttered open, offering me a weak smile. Something she would only do in my company.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Her eyes flared, but with a meek sigh, she nodded her head.

"But you haven't been either. The bags underneath your eyes are more pronounced."

Not at all surprised, I reached up and winced even though barely grazed them. She had a point, but at this moment, I was far more concerned about her.

"Why?"

"That's a difficult question, Cals."

"Not it's not. It's only one word," I teased, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work at least for a moment before her frown returned.

"It's a broad word with a lot of meaning."

"Well, why don't we just start with problema una." Leo, immediately, materialized into my mind, his image lingering there for a second or two, reminding what I regretfully left behind when I escaped with Wind Dancer. _You can't run away from your problems, Lily..._

"I lost my Pegasus, Scipio, when we flew across the Mediterranean into the old lands for Jason and the rest of the crew on the Argo II. I betrayed my only friends to help them and I lost my best friend. If that's not bad enough, I had to kill him myself, because of all the pain. I never seen so much agony in someone's eyes than I did in his."

A knot formed in my throat, tears stinging the corners of my eye, as I glimpsed a tear streaming, rebelliously down her cheek before she wiped it away. All I could see was my father in that moment, his blood staining our mahogany floors, my hands clutching onto his lifeless corpse as I embraced him, head against his chest and hair soaked in dark red liquid.

"I- I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. From the look in your eyes, I know you've experienced the exact thing. Who was it?"

"My father. I was only 12." Reyna's eyes dulled as a memory resurfaced in her mind.

"I lost my parents when I was young, also. I only had my sister my entire life."

"I, always, wish I had a sister, but I guess Percy's close enough, right?" My laugh was half-hearted, but the memory of my father loitered in my mind, obliterating any joyful thought.

"So your godly parent was a woman?"

"I don't know," I admitted, honestly, scratching at my head. "My gods told me in a dream that my father only adopted me after I was delivered on Olympus's doorstep."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, each contemplating everything we learned. Reyna squeezed my hand, gently, before slipping it out of my grasp so she could massage the back of her neck. Before she could say anything though, a soft snort from outside announced that Wind Dancer has arrived. Without anyone's permission, she peeked her head through the gap, bobbing her head at me as if to say _Hey, it's good to see you again, friend. Why the somber face?_

"Is that yours?" Her attitude perked up a bit as she gazed at the beautiful dapple gray Pegasus, eyes sparkling like a thousand chocolate diamonds.

"Uh, I won't say mine, but yeah, Wind Dancer's a good friend of mine. Saved my life countless times. Isn't that right, girl?" Wind Dancer nickered, pawing at the ground, lightly.

"Can I- can I pet her?" Reyna was already on her feet before I could even say sure.

Reaching out, Reyna allowed Wind Dancer (Gah, I needed to get her a nickname. It's simply too long, but beautiful) to sniff her hand and when Wind Dancer jerked her head, Reyna retracted her hand.

"She's a timid girl, ain't she?" Reyna murmured, shifting her attention to me momentarily, eyes questioning. "But she seems to like you."

"Eh, I wouldn't say she likes me. More like mutual acquaintances," I winked at both of them, dramatically, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Which reminds me. Hazel told me who were looking for a Pegasus to ride and if Wind Dancer behaves, which I know she will," I stared, pointedly, at her, the challenge in my eyes glinting off her deceptively innocent ones. "You can ride her. "

"Really?"

Her dark eyes, instantly, brightened with that little word and when I nodded my head yes, she squealed in delight before throwing her arms around me in a brief embrace. She, hastily, drew away from me, her impassive demeanor returning, but that little glimmer of amusement in her eyes betrayed her, immediately.

"Alright, I'll see you at the games."

"See ya there, Rey-Rey."

With a mischievous grin, I slipped through the doors and strode towards the pavilion, Wind Dancer close to my heels, the wind licking at my face. Tonight was going to be a good night, but that nagging suspicion reappeared in that moment, accompanied by that infuriating, but somewhat, endearing voice in my ear. _Be careful, my daughter. When Evil walks among you, death is always sure to follow._

* * *

**_Really, Caitlyn? After how months of absolute nothing, you give us a shot chapter. Damn you. Damn you to Tartarus... _Is probably what you're saying and I totally agree, but I just kept seeing that empty document labeled Chapter 13 and just said to hell with it. These people want a good and finished story. Well I am going to give them a good and finished story. So I hope you enjoy. ~ Caitlyn**


	14. It's All Fun & Games Until Someone Dies

"Holy shit," I murmured under my breath, my mouth agape in complete awe at the humongous, and I mean fricking humongous, fortress in front of me.

"They outdid themselves this time. Every since the last time that we beat them, thanks to Percy, the First and Second Cohorts have been a little bit more paranoid, especially now that us, the Fifth Cohort, have been restored to glory," Hazel's eyes glistened as she recalled the story of how Percy, Frank, and her totally destroyed the First and Second Cohort with Percy busting out his water abilities, Hazel navigating the tunnels underneath, and Frank nocking arrow after arrow at the opposing Cohorts and being the first to break through the fortification. "Nobody's been successful after that night, but you're lucky. Now that the war is over between the camps and Gaia, we can finally participate, despite Frank being Praetor and now with your help, we'll take down the Empire!"

"Yeah," I drawled, scratching half-heartedly at my arm. "I won't be that useful. I told you that I only learned I was a half-blood like a month or so ago and I don't know how to fight. If I didn't figure out I could mani- I mean figure out a strategic plan to beat the serpents, I would have lost.

"You're not useless, though. You're fast, faster than both Hazel and me, actually and I'm pretty sure that if we stop by the Armory, we'll find you a weapon, teach you a bit in like the 20 some minutes that we have, and BAM, instant kick-ass warrior," Frank claimed as he shifted directions, instead heading towards the Armory near the Coliseum, which was equally impressive compared to the original one.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm positive I will be useless and now that I don't have Wind Dancer, well, I'm like double screwed."

Hazel rolled her eyes, her helmet bouncing with her as she strode down the cobblestone streets of New Rome. People scattered with every step, their eyes captivated by their Praetor, but on occasion their eyes strayed over to mine, animosity flickering in them. I clenched my fists to my side as I tried very hard to suppress the urge to punch them all in the face, knowing that it would only explode, probably literally, in my face.

"Okay, why does everyone look like they want to punch me in the face?"

Frank frowned, scrutinizing everyone who ceased walking to watch us pass. Apprehension dawned on his face, an expression of sorrow and suffering clouding his eyes. I was _not _going to like this answer.

"Our camps, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were waging war against each other, because Leo, _accidentally, _fired at us and Octavian declared war. Our camp was set up near yours in a hotel, but before anyone could do anything, Gaia was stopped and Octavian, well, you met him already."

My blood sizzled in my veins, heart pounding in my ears, vision tainted red with blind fury as Octavian's stupid face surface in my mind. I was going to tear him into tiny, little pieces, and feed them to Reyna's metal dogs. I was gonna-.

"Wow, girl. You look like you want to blow up the whole world," Hazel commented, patting my shoulder, as concern engulfed her face.

I winced, the curse lingering in my mind, but I pushed it back into the shadows of my thoughts, allowing it simmer there in peace and away from me. That's when I noticed the ground trembling, slightly, beneath my feet, the wind whipping at my face and howling in my ears, the pipes under the earth groaning as the water roared in its restraint, and the heat tickling my palms as the embers of a fire waited to be sparked into a real raging fire. Choking on my anxiety, I compelled myself to calm down, reassuring memories of Percy and I at the beach, riding the waves, or playing legos in my room, nearly sobbing when I stepped on one. For such little toys, those things sure pack a punch when you step on it.

"I'm fine," I grunted, teeth grinding, painfully, against each other. Gradually, the wind died to down to a soft whisper, the pipes breathing in a sigh of relief as the water pressure decrease, the earth ceasing its grumbling, and the heat in my hands dissipating into a wisp. I now understood Leo's struggle.

Frank gazed at me, worriedly, but he just shook his head, furiously, and stared straight ahead. As the Armory loomed out in front of us, our pace quickened to a brisk walk, a dangerous but delightful fever rocking through my body. I shoved the sickening excitement that bubbled up in my throat back down where it would rot in my stomach with last night's dinner. The door was glistening in the artificial light from the street lamps. A gorgeous design of illustrious battles swirled through the Imperial Gold surface. I swear if I listened, carefully, I could still hear the clinging of swords clashing against each other, the screams of the dying, and... My father materialized in my mind, reminding me of what my love can cause.

Frank swung open the door, a frown tugging at his lips, as he regarded each weapon, warily. He flicked the lights on, the glow revealing row after row of vicious maces, deceptively delicate swords, brutal battle axes, and so, so much more. Gingerly, my fingers trailed over the metal, its sleek surface glimmering beneath my fingertips. Nothing, though, captivated my attention, none of them calling out to me, until suddenly, a blur of stunningly brilliant blaze blinded me, enough so that I had to shield my eyes. After a moment, I could finally blink in the light and there in the middle of the room was a gleaming silver weapon, too short to be a sword, but too long to be a dagger. The hilt was meticulously crafted with a crescent moon at the beginning of the hilt, curving around a glittering sapphire situated in the middle, before the leather appeared, twisting around it like a snake coiling around a branch. The blade was wickedly sharp and straight. Etched into the metal, the words Πρωταθλητής Φάρου, but the words rearranged themselves into "Light's Champion." Weird name. Never in my life have I had the pleasure of gazing at something so beautiful. Something as in a weapon, I mean. Even the sheath was stunningly crafted, as illustrious designs wove itself into the leather.

"Does this usually happen?" I inquired, never once straying my eyes off it as if it were going to vanish at any second.

Frank's mouth was agape, eyes wide in absolute shock, while Hazel had her hand clamped over her mouth, a muffled gasp escaping her lips.

"Well... I'll take that as a no."

I twirled the blade in my hand, grinning like a maniac who knows she's insane and enjoys it. Hazel grimaced, hand inching toward her own sword, a deadly cavalier. I didn't blame her. I probably had a feral glint in my eye, frightening enough so that even they were wary of me. After a suffocating wave of silence diminished, Hazel spoke up, her voice wavering.

"Where did that come from? I never seen anything like that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, gingerly lifting the short sword to my face. "I don't even care where it came from. This is pretty bad-ass."

"It's pretty short sword," Frank commented, his voice low enough that I had to strain my ears to hear. The words that bubbled to the surface, baffled not only me, but everyone else.

"Long enough to reach your heart."

Blanching, Frank staggered into a rack of maces, eyes wide in terror. Hazel unsheathed her sword, its point aimed at me. Stunned, I thought she was going to impale me, but instead the grim line of her lips curved into a smirk, eyes glinting with challenge. Before she could so much as breath, Reyna materialized from the entryway, dark eyes narrowed at my new sword.

"I just wanted to check up on you... And is that a new sword? I don't remember seeing it here before," she commented, scouring the Armory once before settling her eyes back onto the blade.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, " I sighed, jabbing her in the side with my elbow.

"So I heard that little comment you made about your blade being able to reach a heart. You want to give it a test run before you starting throwing out challenges, especially at your Praetor, willy-nilly." Cocking my head at her, I grinned, brandishing my new sword.

"Willy-nilly, eh?"

Before Reyna could even part her lips, I lunged at her, her Imperial Gold dagger clanging against mine. Applying pressure against her blade, I acknowledged her knees wobbling, slightly, as I tried to force her to the ground. Reyna not only managed to regain her balance and reverse the pressure, but nearly disarmed me in that mere second I was unfocused. Fortunately, my instincts kicked in, compelling me to duck and roll out the way. Sucking in a brief breath, I leapt back onto my feet, knees bent slightly, feet evenly spaced, dagger still in hand. Reyna smiled, tauntingly beckoning me forward. I always knew Reyna was a strong, independent woman, but damn, she's got enough fight in her to fuel a whole army. Her smirk disappeared, though, when I stalked her like a clever animal pursuing its prey, my body positioning itself into the en garde stance, sword arm extended, but elbow bent.

This time, she striked first, Imperial Gold against Silver. We dodged, we dove, we parried blow after blow. I had a few ripostes, like when Reyna's eyes accidentally flicked toward her dogs, who were pacing restlessly outside, teeth bared, and I managed to weaken her balance with a simple sweep of my sword, forcing her to leap over it, but stagger away, baffled. I have no idea how our fight ended up outside on the cobblestone streets underneath the dull luminescence from the street lights. All I could remember was my heavy breaths in my ears, heart pounding erratically in my chest, adrenaline coursing through my blood, and the pure joy I felt. I don't know how I executed any of the techniques I was attempting. All I heard was Percy's, Jason's, and Chiron's voices in my mind, reminding me what to do. Percy's fight with Jason surfaced in my mind, his footwork as he side-stepped Jason's swing, the smooth motion of his arm as he countered each strike with one of his own, and the humorous way he'd smack Jason in the butt or the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Chiron comments about my own technique. _Don't attack your opponent with brute strength, strength that you don't have yet. Use the advantages you already have at your disposal, speed and intelligence. You're cunning. You can easily outwit Percy. (HEY! Standing right, here.) And though he's fast, you're faster..._

"Are you sure you're a beginner?" Reyna grunted, panting as she deflated the slash of my silver sword.

"I had a few lessons with Percy, Chiron, and Jason, but that's it."

"Well, you were taught by the best teachers you could ever ask for."

I smiled, causing Reyna to frown as the realization dawned on her. I may have had a couple days of training, but when you train with heroes, it may as well been a year. The muscle in her right bicep twitched, a subtle indication that foreshadowed her movements. Her body moved in slow motion, as if time itself diminished into nonexistence, giving me ample time to prepare to disarm her. I stepped forward and with a tight swing, I touched the inside of her dagger, applying enough pressure so when I lifted my arm, my blade practically wrapped around hers, it fly out of her hand and clattered across the ground.

Reyna gaped at her lone dagger, resting near the streetlight, and back at me, speechless, as I extended my arm so that the point of my blade rested against her throat. With a grin, I sheathed my sword before patting her on the back. Even though I beat her, her talent with a dagger was remarkable; Annabeth was right (Not a big surprise...) that only people gifted with cunning intelligence could wield such a weapon. The first to break the silence was Frank as he cheered, grasping onto both Hazel's hands and hauling her into a joyful dance. Reyna and I stared at them, both stifling down our laughter, but the moment, we glanced at each other, we burst out into a fit of giggles.

"We got the holy grail of fighters!" He shouted before hastily lowering his voice, his cheeks red with excitement.

"Frank," Hazel huffed, fanning her face In a cute, old-fashioned gesture, but she had a rebellious smile tugging at her lips.

"Alrighty then," I clapped my hands together, a mischievous grin spreading across my face. Oh, this was going to be _sooo _much fun... "What's the plan?"

Staring at the gigantic wall, my confidence faltered as I acknowledged the glint of water cannons and multiple weapons, the silhouettes of people dancing on top of the wall, and every other line of defense we're going to have to pass to scramble over that damn wall. But the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Cohort was not discouraged. After Percy, Hazel, and Frank retrieved the 12th Legion's Eagle and defeated a giant, invincible on his home ground in Alaska, a place no god dared to venture, with strength and wit, Dacota, I think, raised it high above his head in pride, earning whoops of joy from everyone.

"So, what am I supposed to do again?" I massaged the back of my neck, my new, heavy (and I mean heavy) armor clanging against my body. My hands felt clammy against my neck.

"You're a good fighter and fast. We'll need you for diversion," Frank murmured before commanding the rest of the Cohorts and whipping them into a frenzy with heroic words. Hm, I can see why he's Praetor.

"Comforting," I grumbled underneath my breath, eyes straying high above before locking onto Reyna and Wind Dancer. With the promise of treats and much convincing, Wind Dancer, grudgingly, allowed Reyna to ride her, but I could tell that if I was ever in danger, she would swoop down and rescue without a moment of hesitation, even if it meant tossing Reyna off in the process.

Unsheathing my sword I, gingerly, brushed my fingertips across the sleek surface of the blade, the sapphire gleaming in the torchlight. A wave of reassurance washed over me, drowning all my doubt and anxiety in the process. I was ready. Even though I respected Frank, I knew I could do better than be a simple diversion. With a wicked grin, I snaked through the gaps between everybody before gliding next to Hazel, lowering my head next to hers.

"Hazel, I need help with those tunnels. From what Percy said, you're good underground," I whispered as she peered at me quizzically, a knowing expression glinted in her eyes.

"Yeah, but they are prepared for that. They blocked off the tunnels. And why are you asking me this?"

"I have a plan and I'm going to need you. I love Frank 'n stuff, but his plan won't work unless we get someone over the fortress first. We need to pull that plan you used with Percy back into motion." Hazel sighed, shaking her head back and forth.

"The only reason that worked was, because Percy could control water, I could navigate underground, and Frank was skilled with a bow. There's only two of us and the tunnels are blocked and none of us can control water unless..." She stared at me, eyes widening as the realization gradually dawned on her. "You're a daughter of Poseidon."

"No," I sighed, biting my lip as I wished that I was. "I can manipulate the elements. But promise me, you won't tell anyone. If anyone finds out how dangerous I am, they might."

"I won't, but how are we going to do this?"

"I've only used water and air so far, but... I'll try with the tunnels. I just hope I'm as quick a learner as I am for everything else. I think I'm unnaturally good and that's a little freaky," I shivered, eyes fluttering shut, but Hazel just patted my arm, reassuringly.

"We all are fast learners. The reason I learned more slowly with my 'powers' is because I didn't know how great they were, but you know. You can do this."

With that motivational speech, I nodded my head before my eyes dropped, scrutinizing the ground. Breathing in deeply, I closed my eyes and allowed my body to calm down, my mind reaching out through the ground, searching for anything. A gasp escaped my lips when I could feel everything, see everything without even opening my eyes. Two steps to the right and ten steps behind me, a boy was jogging in place, the vibrations of his movement shuddering through the earth. Choking down my awe, I compelled my energy forward, seeking for an opening in the ground, anything to suggest a collapsed tunnel. Within seconds, a subtle feeling buzzed in my ears, fingers twitching, as I pursued it until the sensation traipsed up my body, knees trembling with the bizarre pressure.

"I found you," I murmured beneath my breath. Hazel glanced at me, eyes inaudibly asking me a question and with a satisfied smirk, I nodded my head again.

Before I could even part my lips, a bell reverberated through the wind, silencing everyone's words. Just like in the cafeteria, everybody erupted in pandemonium, most people shoving us forward, charging the wall, while the people on top the wall shouted battle cries as they aimed the cannons at the offensive team. Clasping onto Hazel's hand, I tugged her toward the vibrating sensation that signified that there was a collapsed tunnel underneath.

"I didn't even feel it until you started toward it. Once you open it, I'll lead the way. I know this tunnels like the back of my hand," Hazel smiled, gazing at me with such trust and pride etched deep into her golden irises that I bit my lip in an attempt not to cry. Not because I realized just how much Hazel cares for me, but because I envisioned her lifeless eyes staring at me, the fatal consequence of being my friend.

Gulping, I concentrated on the ground, inaudibly asking it to obey my wishes. With a grumble of annoyance, the rocks shifted, burrowing themselves deeply into the ground, the tunnel shuddering as it exposed itself to us. My smile wavered as I followed Hazel into the tunnel, sweat trickling down my forehead as I compelled the tunnel from crumbling and succumbing us into an early grave. The channel was dark, the glow from our swords' diminished, so with a resigned sigh, I unclenched my fist, opening my palm. Fire erupted, licking eagerly at my skin, emanating enough illuminescence to see. Hazel glanced at me and strode down each passage, never once hesitating. I had a sneaking suspicion that the earth also listened to her, rearranging itself to please her. I wouldn't be surprised, though. Weirder shit has happened.

I extinguished the flame the moment light from the battle outside trickled into the tunnel, cries and shouts ricocheting through the earth. The walls of the fortress loomed threateningly over us, but I barely had time to breath before a blast of water was hurled at us at unforgivable velocity. Stifling my own cry, I barely had enough time to deflect the water, an invisible aura of air shielding us. The people protecting the wall shuffled uneasily, mouths agape in bafflement. Frowning, I gazed at Hazel, her eyes glittering like a thousand jewels in the moonlight.

"How did you do that?" Her voice was soft enough that I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Air." A simple answer was enough for her, though.

Problem Two. How to get over the wall without arousing too much suspicion... We already failed the moment I protected us from the cannons. Twenty some people assembled on top of the wall, bows drawn and aimed at us, water cannons and a scorpion ballista all ready to fire, spears hefted over shoulders, and someone flicked daggers into the air, their thin composition perfect for accuracy. Throwing daggers. Just great. But hey, I was enjoying Siege more than the food fight, even though we were probably going to die. Glancing at Hazel, I acknowledged the knowing smirk that spread across her face. That girl was not going down easily. And neither was I.

"Percy said you were good at controlling metal. Well do they same thing with theirs and I'll hold off the water cannons and hopefully, scorpion ballista," I murmured, though I'm sure that even if they had dog ears they still would not hear.

"Hopefully?" Hazel's smirk grew into a grin as she cast her eyes on the Imperial Gold weapons.

"Hey, I just started with this whole element thing. I don't know how well I can take it out and then we still have to worry about the wall. Ugh," I grumbled, clenching onto the hilt of my sword.

"How about you fly us up, Wonder Woman." Glaring at her, I grudgingly nodded my head, biting my lip in an attempt not to snap at her.

Shouting into the air, we dashed forward, Hazel concentrating her energy on the metal, creating a diversion while I manipulated the water, well more like asked, politely, to explode since I know how much water hates being compacted into such a small space and compelled the scorpion ballista to erupt into a leaping dance of flames. I clasped onto Hazel's hand and with a soft plea, the wind shifted beneath my feet, lifting both Hazel and I into the air and finally on top of the wall. If we had Frank, we wouldn't have needed the dramatics, but hey. You can't take that away from a girl. The moment our feet brushed against the ground, soldiers swarmed us, weapons raised and ready for battle.

"I'll take the ten on the right, you take the ten on the left," I murmured, low enough for only her to hear. With a brief nod of her head, we focused on our people, our bodies shifting into the en garde position, eyes alert.

Smirking, I darted forward, smacking the first person I saw on the top of his helmet with the flat of my blade. The helmet quivered, slightly, before the poor guy collapsed onto the ground, the force whisking him away into the land of unconsciousness. But before anyone else could so much as shift their weight, I lunged forward, parrying with any man or woman who could lift their swords, deflecting spears and returning them to their grateful owners by hurling it back into their body, and striking anyone who dared to fight me with a swing of my blade. Breathing in deeply, I glanced at Hazel, acknowledging that all her people were either sleeping peacefully on the ground or dashing away, terrified.

"Damn, girl, remind me never to underestimate you," I grinned as we high-fived, triumphantly, giggling, before our eyes were captivated by the battle beneath us on the outside of the fortress.

The Fifth Cohort, along with a few of the Third and Fourth, were pelted with dull arrows, soaked from water cannons, bruised from the neck down after nearly averting a deadly hug from spears casted from the scorpion ballista. A wave of outrage coursed through my veins. Despite being the first on the wall, a huge victory for us, our team on the ground was still being battered to death.

"Frank!" Hazel shouted, eyes locked onto a humongous eagle, far larger than the Roman eagles, that swooped down, talons burying into the armor of two boys who were nearly obliterated by arrows.

"That's Frank?" My jaw dropped in awe, eyes widening in absolute shock at the majestic power he had. Percy mentioned this and something about a stick...

"Frank, over here!" Hazel screamed again, waving her hands frantically over her head. Not only did she capture Frank's attention, but also attracted other people protecting the wall.

"Hazel," I cried when an arrow soared through the air, its target Hazel's face, but with a single thought, the arrow paused in its pursuit before gradually twisting around and gliding into its owner's helmet.

People stared at me, warily, but when Frank descended beside us as a bad-ass, dark blue dragon, there was no doubt about their next decision. The combined Cohorts sprinted forward, their battle wail torn from their throats. Steam swirled from his mouth, dancing into the air, as his top lip curled, revealing gleaming rows of elongated, sharp teeth as large as my hand. But before he could attack with his dragon awesomeness, the water cannons exploded, the scorpion ballistas erupting into fire, people flying over the edge as the fortress wall trembled, but seized mid-air from either the Roman eagles or from an invisible, giant hand that embraced them until their feet touched the dirt. Frank materialized beside me, eyes glittering with bafflement and awe, but Hazel just beamed, pride glowing on her face.

"Did you do that?" He inquired, hesitantly, still staring at the barren wall, but with a shake of his head, he locked his eyes onto a point beside my head.

"Yeah, but uh, before more come, you might wanna knock down that wall," I bit my lip, scratching the nape of my neck.

"Can't you do that?" Frank gulped, warily, as I narrowed my eyes into a vicious glare, but with a resigned sigh, I reined in my exasperation.

"I'm not going to do everything and I'm not an endless source of energy. You might need me for something more important so go down there and command your army," I snapped, shoving him off the wall. Hazel scream died in her throat when I asked the air to safely carry him to the ground. Like I would kill my new friend... Purposely.

Within seconds, the army of Cohorts roared in the sweet taste of triumphant as they charged the wall, Hannibal the Elephant, barreling straight through the sturdy, thick doors as if it were nothing but flimsy fabric. All the Cohorts fought, dauntlessly, the opposing team's gallantry bewildering me, but they were Roman. They were warriors of grim acceptance, fearlessness (When it counts...), stubbornness, and a steely determination and perseverance that propelled them to create one of the greatest Empires in the world. I admired them to say the least, though their tactics sometimes are unnecessary or brutally cruel.

"For Rome!" Hazel shouted, sprinting down the wall before leaping valiantly onto Hannibal's back, hand already reaching for Frank, who was racing on the ground beside her. And though, I was fighting the Roman game, Siege, I still called out the words that meant dearly to me.

"For Greece." For all my friends that stood by my side in even the worst conditions, for the family that loved me more than themselves, for the friends that I would soon encounter in the future, for my father, who died too young, because he cared enough for me that he tried to shield me from these perils that I will soon confront and endure. For Percy...

I earned a few curious glances from people beside me, but I glided across the air, compelling them to focus on the task at hand. Landing lightly onto Hannibal's back, I clapped Frank on the shoulder, grinning like a rabid squirrel. The muscle in his shoulder quivered as he smiled at me, lips wavering at the ends. I laughed, patting him reassuringly.

"I wasn't going to let you die, Frank." A spear sliced through the air toward Hazel, but with a bit of persuasion and concentration, the spear's objective shifted as it glided it eagerly back to its owner and embracing him in the head.

"Good," he breathed as Hannibal stormed through the fortress, his heavy steps trampling anything in his path.

Leaping off his back, I sprinted through the wide entryway that would eventually lead to the opposing team's symbol, averting arrows and striking anyone in my way with a swift crack on the head with the hilt of my sword. The wind danced around me, nudging me forward until I was dashing at an unnaturally fast pace. I flew through the corridor, Myth-o-Magic cards dancing beside me from abandoned piles on the round wooden tables. Arrows whizzed near my head, whispering promises of death in my future, but I was invincible in my mind. No one could kill me. The banner waved hello as I snatched it away from the opposing team's grasp and goodbye as I dashed through the corridor. Hazel was sprinting in front of me, but when she realized I was heading for her at a speed that would most likely kill her, she paused in her tracks, eyes wide. With a grin, I clasped onto her hand, compelling the wind to carry both of us. The banner whipped at our faces, joyful to be finally be free.

"We got the banner!" Hazel shouted as we zipped back outside, fighting from both sides momentarily ceasing, as they stared at us in disbelief.

I landed, lightly, onto Hannibal's back and with broadening beams, he charged out of the fortress, a mighty roar of triumphant piercing the air. Laughing, I waved the banner back and forth, the urge to sing We are the Champions bubbling in my throat. Once we slid off Hannibal's back, Hazel encircled her arms around me. Smiling, I released the banner and embraced her back, lifting her off the ground in the process.

"I don't know how you did half the stuff you did, but," she drew away and gazed at me, golden eyes sparkling. "I know none of this would have happened without you."

I parted my lips, but before I could speak, Frank raced over to us, draping both his arms over our shoulders.

"I knew we'd win with you on our sides," he grinned, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I couldn't have done it without you," I smiled, my vision dimming slightly. A little odd, but I ignored it.

"Don't be so modest!" Dacota yelled as he trudged over to us, lips crimson red from Kool-Aid. He hiccuped as he grasped my hand and raised it into the air, eyes bright from too much caffeine. "Three cheers for Calla!"

"Calla! Calla! Calla!" They chanted as they crowded around us, clapping each other on the back, dancing with anyone nearby or simply bottling up their excitement for later.

"I couldn't have done this without any of you so it should be me thanki-" I was never able to finish my sentence as my balance failed me and collapsed onto the ground, fatigue drowning me in deceptively comforting waves, in front of my team.

Shouts of bafflement spread through the crowd as Frank, anxiously, tried to calm them with reassuring words as Hazel reached down and held me in her arms, eyes already shining with the threat of tears. I parted my lips, but with a dimming vision, my eyes fluttered shut and I drifted into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey, Art. Do you think we should poke her? She's not waking up," a masculine voice mused, their steps vibrating through the earth and compelling my eyes open.

With a grunt, I leapt onto my feet, my hand instinctively reaching for my new sword, but to my chagrin, it was unfortunately not at my side. Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the person, my tongue already sharp with harsh words that begged to be released. I acknowledged that instead of one person, there were two. A man, hair as golden as the sun high above us and eyes as blue as the sky that so graciously embraced and cared for the sun, lounged, leisurely, against an ancient pine, a lazy grin dancing across his lips, his teeth nearly blinding me. Blinking in the glow, I peered at the other person, letting out a sigh of relief when I noticed the familiar Auburn hair and moon-hued eyes.

"Artemis," I cried, dashing forward without a single thought of the consequences and encircled my arms around her.

Smiling, she, gently, patted my shoulders before slowly relenting and squeezing me back with the full strength of a Huntress. Breath hitching in my throat, I untangled myself from her arms and gazed at her before erupting into a fit of giggles. She chuckled, lightly.

"Boo," the man murmured, detaching himself from the tree and striding over to us with surprising grace. "How come you always get the cute girls, Art? Can't you share?"

"Oh, shut up, Apollo. It's not my fault that women aren't as attracted to you as you might think, you egotistical womanizer," she snarled, a bow and a quiver of arrows materializing on her back.

"Oh, yeah, you little wannabe Huntress brat. Bring it on!"

"Wannabe!" She shrieked, her arm a blur of movement as she readied her bow and an arrow already nocked, aimed for his head. "I invented the Huntresses!"

"Oh my gods! Could we all just take a breather and explain to me why you are stealing a good night's rest away from me?"

"You're right. You're absolutely right," Artemis sighed before casting a sharp glare at her brother. "We wanted to meet our little Calla."

"Your little?" I inquired, quizzically, staring at them as if they grew tails and bunny ears.

"Yeah," Apollo drawled, strutting up beside me and draping his arm over my shoulder. "When you were brought to Olympus, we both gave you our blessings. I blessed you with love, voice, song, and healing while-"

"While I blessed with something a bit more important like the eyes, speed, agility, strength, cunningness, ability of a Huntress. You learn combat skills far more quickly than any average demigod."

"I see, so that's why my eyes-"

"Yeah, why one has silver and the other gold," Apollo finished for me, grinning.

"Alright, so are you the guys who gave my sword as well?"

"Sword?" Apollo glanced at Artemis, his face gradually contorting into a scowl while she just beamed, twirling her wicked daggers in her fingers. "You gave her present early, you little-"

"Well, she needed a weapon for Siege, so it was the perfect opportunity. I'm sorry that you weren't paying attention, brother."

"Artemis," he growled under his breath, fists tightly clenched against his sides, but before he could manage another word, I, hastily, interrupted.

"Well, why don't you just give to me right now? Then you'd be even."

"Well," he murmured, stroking his gorgeous, smooth jaw. "Deal."

"Seriously? 'Cause-"

A bow materialized in my hands, the craftsmanship as incredible as my sword with the same theme. Etched into the silver metal were scenes of huntresses prawling the thick expanse of woods and of healing and the wonders and beauty of it. It was stunning and I loved it, immediately.

"That's my bow, but I had it spruced up to suit you more," he smiled, warmly at me while I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Your bow?"

"Yup and an endless supply of my arrows. My bow is very dear to me and very, very special. It has the ability to heal or inflict damage, so use it, wisely."

Gingerly, I placed the bow on a surprisingly level rock, its dark earth hues contrasting against its silver radiance. He cocked his head at me, licking his lips and about to speak, when I dashed forward and embraced him. A bewildered gasp escaped his lips, but within seconds, he returned the hug, patting my back. I drew back and smiled at him.

"I don't even know what to say. You're giving me your bow and I-. Thank you," I amended, my bottom lip trembling, slightly.

"You're very welcome."

"Hey! Aren't you going to thank me, too? I gave you my only Xiphos. She and I have seen many battles together and I decided that, hey, I'll be nice and give it to you, but you don't even give me a proper thank you," Artemis harrumphed, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest.

She might have even continued her ranting or maybe skewer me with one of those daggers, but I will never know, because I skipped over and leapt into her arms. We both giggled like schoolgirls as we danced on our tippy-toes before losing our balance and collapsing in a heap on the ground. I was laughing so hard, I began to choke with the absence of air.

"Here," Apollo appeared above us, his hand reaching out to me.

With a weird combination of a grateful smile and a light gasp, he lifted me back onto my feet, his hand snaking around my waist, but I was too consumed by my anxiety over Artemis that I didn't even notice.

"Hey, are you okay? I meant to hug you, not tackle you," I bit my lip, trying to stifle down my next wave of laughter.

"Yeah, I'm a goddess. It takes a lot more to take me down," She waved away the question, dismissively, as she clambered onto her feet, her eyes straying toward Apollo's arm.

Her lip curled into a disgusted snarl, her face already contorting into one of frustration. Baffled, I, too, stared at the direction of her eyes, my own eyes widening. With a disgruntled gasp, I shrugged off his arm, arms crossed over my chest, as I glared at him, accusingly.

"What? I can't help it. Whenever I'm around beautiful girls, I can't help but get a little flirty," he grinned, winking dramatically at me. I rolled my eyes, not at all impressed.

"Pig," Artemis grumbled under her breath.

"Hey, don't get your pa-" Apollo paused, mid-sentence, gazing at the sky, intently. With a heavy sigh, he shifted his attention on me, his eyes darkening. "I'm sorry, Calypso, to stop this conversation, especially at the good part, but unfortunately, Father calls and we must obey. We'll see ya soon."

Waving goodbye, he dissipated into a a ray of pure sunlight, stealing all the warmth along with him. Artemis peered at me, a sorrowful smile dancing slightly on her lips.

"I must be going as well. You have been a good friend and I just wish I could give you a better future, but I'm not fate. So just be careful and I'll be seeing you soon," She lifted her hand about to wave a last farewell when I yanked her into one last hug. Chuckling, she squeezed, lightly, before wriggling herself free of my embrace.

She pivoted on her heel, gazing at the deep blue sky above us. She stepped into the sunlight, her features softening around the edges. Her lips moved, rapidly, before curving into a knowing smile. In a blink of an eye, she was gone, but her final, whispered words lingered in the wind, etching themselves deep into my mind.

"Sooner than you might think..."

* * *

My eyes snapped open, my body trembling in the thin sheets that engulfed me. I scrambled to sit up, clutching my head as dread ravaged my stomach like starving dogs. My hands burrowed themselves in my hair as I focused my attention on regulating my breathing. As I rocked back and forth on my cot, I finally lifted my head, squinting into the darkness. I acknowledged that I was not in my bunk with Hazel, but instead in one of the med rooms designated for overnight stays. Beside me, on one of the dismal tables, was my beautiful Xiphos and shockingly, Apollo's gorgeous bow along with a simple quiver with extraordinary arrows that he bestowed onto me. I smacked my head as I scolded myself for even for a second, forgetting about these amazing gifts.

I clambered out of the bed, legs wobbling slightly as they readjusted themselves to the pressure of gravity. My temples throbbed, painfully, reminding me that I am not invincible. I might have freaky elemental powers, but that didn't mean it came without a price. I was personally going to punch the Fates in their smug faces. I heard a husky, familiar chuckle in my mind and a smile tugged at my lips. At least someone was listening.

Trudging out of the medical room, through the dark corridor, and back outside, I wandered, aimlessly, through the barren streets of New Rome. Maybe, not my best idea, but I was tired of resting and I just wanted to talk. Reyna, I hummed in my mind as I strode past the café, confidently. I'll talk to her. She likes it when I rant to her and my dream definitely qualifies as ranting material. Her giant tent loomed in front of me, glowing crimson in the faint radiance of the streetlights. As I neared the entrance, I heard the hushed words floating through the air.

"...battle with Camp Half-Blood. …Only crave blood." Reyna's familiar voice pulsed in my mind, confusion digging deep into my stomach.

"...Dirty graecus scum." Octavian's chilly voice soon accompanied it, my fury with him igniting in my chest. How dare he!

I slipped underneath the thick cover of her tent, shrouding myself in the shadows of night, behind one of her curtains. Reyna was standing, hands clasped tightly behind her back, while Octavian, though his posture was stiff, smirked, coyly, the conversation obviously tilting in his favor.

"I don't see how fighting with Camp Half-Blood will benefit us. I mean they already helped us so much with defeating Gaia and with Percy retrieving all the lost weapons and our eagle from the god forsaken land of Alaska. And did you see how easily Calla has boosted the moral of our Cohorts? I've never seen them so happy as they were tonight at Siege and even during the food fight."

"She's bringing chaos and destruction. We are Romans. Our motto is discipline and order and the Greeks are all happy-go lucky fools," he snapped, hands trembling against his side.

Biting my lip, I stifled my overwhelming urge to leap out of there and beat that smug little bastard's face to a plump, but I barely managed to rein in my fiery hot wrath. I would make him pay, but later.

"I wouldn't underestimate them, especially Calla," Reyna sighed, staring at the ceiling, a smile dancing on her lips, before flicking her eyes back toward him.

"But-"

"Octavian, you are overstepping your boundaries. You're the augury, a title even you don't deserve after what you've caused. You tried to kill my friends and even me, your Praetor. You are lucky we didn't banish you when we had the chance. Now go back to stabbing teddy bears before I show what a knife can really do."

Gulping, he bowed his head, his hand snaking around his back. Squinting, he clasped onto something peculiar and slowly drew it out, where I barely acknowledged the glint of metal. Breath hitching in my throat, I stepped forward, stumbling over the edge of the curtain. I was given a first-class seat of my friend's death.

Octavian whipped forward, impaling her in the stomach with his small dagger, a maniacal grin broad on his face, as her blood spilled onto his hands. She stared at him, eyes bewilderingly calm, as he dug the blade deeper into her skin. A whimper escaped my lips as I tried to entangle myself from the fabric. I needed to save her. Please.

"You will never get away with this," she murmured, her voice already weak to my ears as she slid onto her knees. Octavian threw back his head in laughter.

"I already have."

And with that, her eyes fluttered shut as her head, suddenly too heavy, smacked into the ground, her body limp against the floor. Tears leaked out of my eyes as a cold sensation traipsed through my heart. Octavian just smiled, his knife still clutched in his hand. My breath was ragged in my throat as I clambered off the floor, the empty feeling gradually replaced by the bittersweet aching for revenge. My vision was tinted red as I stepped out, fists quivering at my side.

"You bastard," I snarled, the earth trembling beneath my feet and the air dancing around my body, eager for my next commands.

"Wha?" Octavian whipped his head around, ice blue eyes wide with bafflement, a satisfying spark of fear blooming in those heartless eyes.

"You murdered her. Your Praetor. This camp's Leader, and my best friend," I murmured the last part under my breath before shifting my attention back onto him, rage coursing through my blood.

"Now, let's calm down. I'm sure there's something I can do to buy your silence," Octavian cocked his head to the side, a sly smirk already slinking across his lips, his blood-stained knife clutched threateningly in his hand. I laughed, my sanity crumbling with each passing second and wiping that stupid grin off his stupid face.

"Buy my silence? How stupid do you think I am?" Bowing my head, I unsheathed Xiphos before raising my eyes back to him, the tears burning in my eyes as pure hatred simmered in my glare. "I'm going to tear you into a million little pieces. I'm going to see how long it takes to burn you into a pile of charred ash. I'm going to wipe your fucking, pathetic existence from this world."

With each word that blazed through my throat, I stepped forward, my blade grasped firmly in my hand. His knife fell from his hand as he held it up in surrender while the other snaked behind his back, probably fetch another weapon, but I lunged on him, a hoarse, feral roar tearing from my throat. Before I could sink that damn dagger in his chest though, two people charged through the tent, weapons raised, as they surveyed the scene.

"Help! This woman is crazy. She murdered Reyna and now she's after me. Help!" Octavian shrieked, failing underneath my weight as I snarled, menacingly at him.

"You fucking-" My sentence was interrupted as two strong arms encircled my waist, lifting me off him. I screamed, thrashing in his grasp, as tears streamed down my feverish cheeks. "You liar. I'm going to make you pay!"

He just grinned as the other man helped him back onto his feet. He dusted off his robe before strutting forward, leering at me.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, because as about now, Calypso Atlas is now sentenced to death!" He shouted, his voice ricocheting through the tent.

He nodded at the two boys, who warily fidgeted their weight and glanced at me. Octavian scowled when he acknowledged the doubt that flickered in their eyes.

"You fools. If you won't do it then I'll do it myself!" He snatched one of their swords away from them as he loomed in front of me, not afraid now that I was restrained by a tree of a man. "Goodbye, graecus scum."

My eyes trailed toward Reyna, who still lay motionless on the floor, her dark hair shrouding her face. She materialized in my mind, laughing and patting my arm, as we strolled through streets of New Rome, exchanging tales of our adventures and knee-banging jokes. One last tear trickled down my chin, spilling onto the ground, no sound as it splattered against its earthen surface. Resolve settled into my chest as I stared at her. She was going to die in vain with no one knowing the truth behind her death. Gradually, I lifted my face to gaze at him, a smile dancing on my lips. Slightly bewildered, he back-stepped before shaking his head, a murderous grin already stretching his thin lips. His arm flew forward, aimed directly for my chest, but the earth swallowed me up, embracing me as if I were its lost child.

Shouts of surprise rose through the air as they stumbled through the Reyna's tent in pursuit of me. For Reyna, I thought as I clutched my dagger. For Reyna. Closing my eyes and breathing in deeply, the earth spit me out of its embrace and right in front of a baffled Octavian and his little gang. Grinning, I dashed forward, disarming them easily. With a bit of persuasion, the wind, transforming into an invisible wall, collided into the two men, the whites of their eyes gleaming as they collapsed onto the floor in a heap. They were no match against me. I flicked my eyes toward Octavian, acknowledging the twitching above his left eyebrow and the shiver that spread throughout his body as he prepared for the worst. But nothing happened. I just stared at him. The revenge that once fueled my actions flowed through the earth, draining my body of all its animosity and energy. No matter how much I loathed him, stealing another's life was a different subject entirely. Octavian smiled, stepping forward.

"You won't hurt me. I can see it in your eyes. You're not a murderer. That's too bad, but nobody will believe you when they hear of this. They'll believe me and your precious Camp Half-Blood will be no more," he laughed, suddenly giddy. "If I'd known Reyna was going to be my ticket to absolute power I would killed her years ago." I clenched my hands against my side as he continued to dance in place, his wild white blonde hair swaying with his movements. "It's time a man was in charge, not some stupid bit-"

My hand flew out, cracking him across the cheek. Staggering, his back collided with one of the many chairs, his hand hovering above the red imprint I left on his face.

"I may not be a murderer, but I swear to the gods, if you say one more awful word about her or even speak her name, I will slit your throat," I spat, meaning every single word and seeing the terror that slinked into his eyes, I realized that he knew that as well.

"Looks like help has finally arrived," Octavian smirked as people swarmed into the tent, armor glistening in the candlelight and weapons raised.

"Calla? Octavian? Omg, what happened?" One of the girls shouted, stepping forward, her spear dipping toward the ground.

"Is that Reyna?"

"Is that blood?" The warriors' eyes all widened in shock as they noticed the blood that stained the earth.

"What have you done?" They stared back at us, eyes flickering with animosity.

"Me? I haven't done anything. It was all Cal-" Octavian began before being interrupted by me.

"How dare you lie to your own family!"

"I'm not the liar here. Celestia, she was the one who murdered Rey," he paused, eyes flicking towards me, my threat still important to him. "I mean our Praetor. She got close to her then killed her. She's just like every other Greek. I found her, but I was too late as she was dead when I arrived."

Celestia gazed at me, tears clouding over her eyes. "How could you?"

"I didn'-"

"GET HERE!" They all shouted in unity as they dashed forward, all the friendship that built between us in the past few days crumbling, but before they could so much as lay a finger on me, I flew into the air, tearing a giant hole through the cloth.

"Wind Dancer!" I screamed, acknowledging a blur of gray teasing the edge of my vision.

With a relieved sigh, I raced over to her before leaping onto her back, my head burrowing into her thick mane. Fatigue washed over my body as she flew away from Camp Jupiter, home of my new friends turned enemies. Reyna's face materialized in my mind as the Camp become a tiny speck of my vision, in my past. Her laugh lingered in my mind as Wind Dancer's wings flew a steady path back to Camp Half-Blood. I might fear the curse and its deadly consequences, but I needed my friends as selfish as that was. I needed someone to tell me it would be alright, even though we both knew that would never be true. I needed someone to encircle their arms around me and embrace me as if I were their one and only. I needed Percy. I needed Leo. I needed a way to break this damn curse, even if it meant sacrificing my life to make sure no one and I mean no one laid a finger on my family.

* * *

**OMG, I wanna kill myself for being such an ass to one of my characters, but this just needed to happen. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is _so fricking LONG. _Hahahah.**

**~Caitlyn**


	15. Author's Note (For You)

**Alright. You're probably **_**huh... What are you doing? **_**And the truth is... I've been reading A LOT of fanfiction over the past few hours... uh, days... uh, weeks. You know what I've been reading and I noticed that with some of the writers left this Author's note kinda thing (And to be honest, I completely skipped it, 'cause the stories were just too awesome to stop...) and I thought I should do that, too! Because I wanted you all to know just how much you guys mean to me...**

**I mean that probably sounds stupid, but it's not. I know both my stories don't have that many followers or reviews, but that's okay, because just knowing that somebody actually likes it is enough. So that's why I dedicate this whole entire thing to my readers**

**You've been there with me the entire time. You still continued reading even if the plot was boring or practically unreadable (**_**Like how could you speed up Leo and Calla's relationship! I wanted something nice and slow, not making out in front of a bunch hor- er, Pegasi. How could you? ._.) or**_** if my writing sucked so much, it was like a two year old wrote it, you were there. I don't even think thank you covers it... But that's all I got... SO**

**THANK YOU!**

**You see that giant thank you up there... Yeah... Well, good 'cause that, baby, is all for you. YOU DESERVE CAPITAL LETTERS JUST PROVE HOW AWESOME YOU ARE! AND A BUNCH OF EXCLAMATION MARKS!... Lol. Continuing...**

**You, guys, are the best and that's why I want to each give you some credit...**

* * *

**TO my seventeen followers of Life Isn't What it Seems... (WTF, know I sound like the announcer guy at balls.)**

**AngelofDirections, Aguaguy120, AvengingPhoenix, CJM86, Calypso Atlas (Hahah, awesome name. :3), DivergentGirl321, Elements1999, Forged In Fire and Flame, HuntressJadeDaughterofPoseidon, Lost-In-A-New-World, Snow Wolfe6631, TheGuyXTheGirl, TylerJacksonJr, Weldon Kenfield, brittbrat101, lileverlark, shay166... I take back what I said about not a lot of followers, because just writing down all your usernames gave my fingers a workout. No Joke! xD**

* * *

**TO my twelve favoriters of Life Isn't What It Seems. **

**AngelofDirections, Aguaguy120, ****Elements1999, ****Forged In Fire and Flame, Ladd40, Michaela-Nike-Claire, Snow Wolfe6631, The-dauntless-instruments, TheGuyXTheGirl, brittbrat101, justanothercaleoshipper (Aren't we all... *dreamy tone with matching expression*:3), perezmilena. I'm pretty sure favoriters is not a word, but fuck it. It's a word now, because that's how awesome you guys are.**

* * *

**TO my twenty-two followers of No Matter Where You Go I will Find You...**

**AxlGrace, Athena's Owl Call, Broadway Evanescence, CalligraphyDeck, DrakiraDormiens, Face Gang, Floor600Please, GallagherGirlx, Greciaa05, HydroK Operations, Interviews with PJO and HoO, Jana Grace, Jeanton J, MoneyshotIV, Mythological-Phenomenon, Red Robin 10, Wolfgirl854, beautyqueenpipermclean, elliolympus234, julie662, lauraones, xXForeverFangirlingXx (Ikr... ;)) Phew, that was a mouthful. It still shocks me everytime I see how many people follow my story...**

* * *

**TO my eight favoriters of ****No Matter Where You Go I will Find You... (Like I could forget about you guys...)**

**Athena's Owl Call, Floor600Please, Jana Grace, Mythological-Phenomenon, PiperValdez888, Red Robin 10, Wolfgirl854, nikitabella. I know I said this with on my other story note, but it's true, so... ****I'm pretty sure favoriters is not a word, but fuck it. It's a word now, because that's how awesome you guys are.**

* * *

**I'm sure you're probably thinking... **_**Okay, now she has our usernames down, she's going to give us a shit load of crap and flattery so that will continue reading her book... **_**You are partially right, if you thought precisely that. The difference though between that and what I'm writing right now is that I mean it. If flattery means telling the truth about just how fucking amazing you are, telling you just how much it means to me knowing that somebody actually likes my book enough to continue reading , and just hearing your comments, it's like *Fake explosion gesture/sound effects*, I'm so touched that somebody would actually think that about my writing, that's it beautiful, because I'm like so many other writers, I am insecure and just knowing you, guys, like it, it brings a fricking smile to my face and tears to my eyes (No joke, I'm tearing up just writing this), then call me the queen of bullshit and flattery, because I would do that just to prove how much I love you, guys and all the support you've given me when writing this. I'm not gonna lie, because I seriously considered quitting writing this, but seeing your comments and seeing your names, I just I couldn't do that to you. I can't fucking give up on you when you haven't on me. You've been there through all my mistakes, you've smiled with me when you read something heart-warming, cried with me when something heart-breaking occurred, laughed with me through all the probably corny jokes, died with me when I had to cut one of the main character's life short, lived with me and lived especially with all your beloved characters through all their experiences, it's like you were right by their side the entire time. I pretty sure thank you doesn't cover it anymore, now that I think about it... But I don't know what else does. I mean you've all done so much for me, though you probably don't think so... **_**All we did was click follow... or favorite... or both... or reviewed... **_**Which is why I'm writing this for you, so that you get credit that you deserve. That you earned the moment you ****started reading this story... the moment you**** clicked follow... or favorite... or both... or reviewed...**

* * *

*****I apologize, but I'm going to have to put a pause on No Matter Where You Go I will Find You. I hope to finish the next chapter soon, but I just needed to tell you that in case you were wondering why it left you for like 2 months with nothing... Again, sorry, but I hope to update soon. **


	16. A Day Without Fighting Is A Day Wasted

I was beyond fatigued. I was dead as I lay limp against Wind Dancer's back, the soft beat of her wings coaxing me to sleep. But I couldn't. My heart was barren and even my blood seemed to course frozen beneath my skin. I had the distinct impression that we were headed east again, but I didn't care at the moment. I'll deal with it when I get there was my motto right now. All I could see every damn time I closed my eyes was Reyna. Reyna laughing, head thrown back and eyes sparkling. Reyna crying, tears streaming down puffy, red cheeks as sorrow consumed her. Reyna happy, a smile bright on her face as she skipped through town, coffee in hand, me beside her, as if all her anxiety just suddenly dissipated. Reyna, my protector, who though frosty in the beginning opened herself up to me, a complete stranger, revealing dreadful, overwhelming events from her past. Reyna, my friend, who teased me constantly about Leo, whose sarcastic comments and jokes could have anyone bursting out laughing, who stayed loyal and courageous even to the very end. Reyna, my sister, who cared for me, reminded me that life was meant to be shared with others, not lived in isolation, that love and kindness, though rare in this world, was never weakness. Reyna... A guttural wail ripped out of my throat as my tears stained Wind Dancer's beautiful thick gray mane. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. Not after everything.

"Why did you take her from me?!" I screamed at the wind, hands burrowing into Wind Dancer's mane as I broke down in heavy, heart-wrenching sobs, the type where I couldn't breathe, where I didn't care if I actually did, because I'd rather die. "You heartless bastards!"

Wind Dancer nickered in sympathy, trying to assuage my sorrow, but I just didn't care. Bobbing her head, she flew faster, sinking ever so slightly towards the ground. My instincts whispered that I was close to Camp Half-Blood as they called out for their beloved home, but I disregarded them, drowning myself in agony. That damn curse! I admit my newly discovered powers were pretty wicked in battle, but were they truly worth the lives of my friends, my family, everything that I ever loved? Before I could answer that thought, though, something whizzed by my head. An arrow, I acknowledged as its smooth metal glinted in the rays of sunlight. Turning my head, I peeked over my shoulder, a rush of dread settling over me when I noticed the eagles. Their grace as they soared through the air, their beauty as they dominated the winds, their gorgeous feathers sparkling gold, their deadly claws clasped onto demigod children, who flung arrows of death my way. Breath hitching, I extracted myself from Wind Dancer's neck, hastily wiping away the ugly tears that stained my cheeks.

"You will never get away with what you've done!" One of the demi-gods screeched, his cape billowing out behind him as he dispatched one of his arrows at me. I glanced at it, entranced by how it sliced through the air, before with a blink of an eye, snapping it in half.

"You will pay for what you've done to our Praetor!" Another one shouted, hefting his sword in the air and waving it in a threatening gesture.

"Yeah!" The other demigods roared in unison, charging forward on wings of gold.

Wind Dancer narrowly averted arrow after arrow with some assistance from me. Sometimes, I created turbulence for the eagles, biting my lip when they plummeted toward the ground, their demigod screaming curses before a soft pillow of air caught them just before they reached the earth below. I pelted fireballs at them, meticulous on my aim. It was not meant to injure, but to momentarily blind the animal and its partner, causing them to lose altitude. I increased the temperature of the water shrouded in the clouds, which blended with the air, producing a natural smoke diversion. Fog. The overwhelming numbers soon dwindled as they were ensnared in my trap, eagles flying, aimlessly through the dense mist. A smile tugged, half-heartedly, at my lips at how the adrenaline coursed through my veins and the euphoria of it all, but no. Reyna was dead. And if I didn't stop these eagles, then my whole camp will be, too.

* * *

_A Few Days Earlier..._

At Camp Half-Blood...

"Where the hell is she!" Percy shouted, his trepidation for his best friend clear in his tone, as he waved his arms, threateningly, at the air.

"Yup, Perce. Yell at the wind. That'll definitely bring her back," Leo muttered, mordantly, as he tried to suppress his own anguish over Calla by shrouding them in sarcasm and jokes.

"Shut up, Leo," he snapped, hands curling into tight fists at his side, sea green eyes flashing dangerously in the sunlight. "I've had enough of your bullshit. You've been sardonic every since she left."

"Big word, Percy. Who would have thought?" His lips quirked into a bittersweet smile as he rolled his eyes, his fingers tapping against his side.

"You wanna go, flame for brains?" Percy growled, stepping forward, his hand already reaching for his magical pen inside his pocket.

"Whatever ya want, mermaid," Leo drawled, beckoning him forward with his finger, a grin already on his face.

Percy roared, lunging forward, his pen transforming mid-air into his beloved Riptide, but before he could so much as breath, Annabeth appeared (the two were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice Annabeth creeping closer...) in front of them, her hands up and her lips set into a grim line. Percy gulped as she stared at him, her eyes narrowing into thin slits, an inaudible message to-stop-fighting-or-I-am-going-to-personally-beat-the-living-shit-out-of-you.

"What you two, scatter heads, stop your damn bickering for one minute and realize the important issue at hand," she paused, eyeing both of them, exasperated with their behavior. _They were such good friends before... _"Calla's been missing for days with no trace, so let's focus on that instead. Okay? Okay."

Percy nodded, flicking a rage-fueled glare at Leo when Annabeth pivoted on her heel and away from the two. Leo only rolled his eyes again, lounging leisurely in one of comfy chairs in the conference room. Piper propped her chin in her palm, fidgeting in her seat, her kaleidoscope eyes full of anguish as they scoured the quaint room while Jason patted her other hand, reassuringly, his posture surprisingly imperfect, as he smiled, sorrowfully, at his anxious girlfriend. Annabeth raked a hand through her thick mane of golden blonde curls, mentally cursing herself for her stupidity. _She should have noticed something was up. After everything. The curse. Her father. Her gift. The only escape... No. She won't have. Would she? _Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, clouding over her normally stormy gray irises, as her hands clenched together into firm fists In her lap, her once perfectly manicured nails, painted with a clear gel, (when she decided shopping with the girls was a good idea) biting into the tender skin of her palm. Finally, someone had mustered up the courage to speak what was all on our minds.

"I think she-" Jason began before being interrupted, his sentence still hovering on his tongue, when a black silhouette materialized from the shadows, gradually forming a distressed Nico.

"She ran away."

A few gasps echoed throughout the room, even though it wasn't that baffling. It was to be expected at least that's what Annabeth thought. Percy leapt out of his chair again, his fists once again swinging precariously at his side. His eyes blazed with petulance, barely restrained by his eagerness to find Calla. Striding forward, shoulders taut with tension, he grasped Nico's shirt, lifting him up into the air, dark eyes narrowed at the poor boy, who just clenched his jaw in response to his friend/ex-crush's (_Oh, shit don't kill me, Will! We already got this covered that he's NOT my type. __**HAHAHA! **__SHUT UP, PERCY!_) violent demeanor.

"What do you mean she ran away?" He snarled out each word for emphasis, the son of Hades not at all intimidated. He parted his lips in an attempt to speak, but a sardonic reply had already left Leo's lips.

"He said she ran away. Do you need the kid to spell it out for you, seaweed brain?"

Percy grasp on Nico's shirt loosened as he hissed at Leo, infuriated at his acrimony and the fact he used Annabeth's playful nickname for him with such animosity. All he yearned to do at that moment was smack that stupid, arrogant smirk off Leo's face, but Annabeth cleared her throat, already admonishing Percy for his poor behavior and so much as dared to hit Leo, much less, breath a harsh word in his vicinity or there would be dire consequences. Grumbling incoherently under his breath, he trudged back over to his chair, grudgingly settling into his seat and crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

"You were saying, Nico," Annabeth smiled, gesturing for him to continue. He just grunted before stepping forward, fiddling with his necklace, dark eyes flicking over at the group.

"Yeah, she ran away. Heading west from what I could see. She didn't get far though. She was attacked by a few serpents," he was obligated to pause as pandemonium erupted through everyone, Percy's concerned voice clear over the rest, but with some calming words from Piper _(Okay, she might have used her charmspeak just a tinsy bit...),_ everyone sank back into their chairs, allowing Nico, who nodded, gratefully, at her, to finish. "As I was saying, she got herself into quite some trouble, but from what she said, she used her 'gift' to take care of two of them, but the last one... Well that one was the hardest. Nearly killed her, but she defeated it, not that I doubted her. Such a cunning girl, she is, but she was bitten. That poison is some nasty shit. Fortunately, I was nearby and healed her and her Pegasus in the nick of time."

Leo's breath hitched in his throat, his heart faltering irritably in his chest as his head swam with thoughts of her. He clutched his head, massaging his scalp, as he tried to rein in his emotions. _You, stupid, stupid, girl. _He thought, his trepidation over her returning tenfold at this new evidence. _How would you ever keep that damn promise if you died... _Percy's train of thoughts were quite similar, except where Leo cared for her in a (uh, *cough*) more intimate way, Percy was more of a brotherly affection, but both were concentrated on protecting her.

"Sh-she's," Percy stuttered before clearing his throat, amending his sentence, as he choked down his anxiety over his best friend/sister's safety. "She's alright now, right?"

Nico shrugged his shoulder, much to Percy's chagrin, but one of his lips quirked into a small smile, baffling every single person in the room.

"Not sure, but she's a tough cookie. If anyone could survive out there, it's Calla."

Piper gawked at him, shaking her head once, her tiny braids that framed her beautiful face tumbling into her kaleidoscope eyes, before glancing back at the group of demigods, tightening her grasp on Jason's hand.

"Of course, she'll be alright. I mean have you seen her fight? She's beast," Piper grinned as she stared into space.

Her mind wandered to the moment she'd witnessed Calla's battle with the boys, her graceful movements a whirlwind of stunning ferocity and yet somehow beautiful as she outmaneuvered both of the boys, her blade slicing so cleanly and swiftly through the air it was only a glint of metal in the sunlight, her eyes as sharp as her aim was keen. She was so agile on her feet, it was if she were caught in an intricate dance that rivaled even the most skilled of dancers. Calla was amazing- No, she was extraordinary. One of damn best fighters she'd ever encountered in her life and that was saying something.

"Yeah, you're right," Percy sighed before smirking, his face shining with pride. "She was taught by the best of the best."

"Yeah, right, Jackson," Jason snorted, extracting his hand from Piper's to cross his arms over his broad chest, before pointing at Percy, squinting. "We both know that I'm the best fighter here."

"In your dreams, Grace," Percy rolled his eyes, a lop-sided grin already consuming his face as he gazed at Jason with mischievous eyes. "You _wish_ you had the amount of skill I have in my pinky figure and even that's giving you too much credit."

"Oh yeah, well you wish-"

"Would you idiots quit it!" Annabeth and Piper shouted at their boyfriends in exasperated tones, but they couldn't help the smiles that danced on their faces.

"I think we should be focusing on where she would go," Nico shrugged, before crossing his arms over his skinny chest, constantly shifting his weight as he stood, silently, in the corner of the room.

"You're right, but where..." Jason trailed off, seeming to be deep in thought as he stroked his invisible beard, hand already reaching out to grasp Piper's again.

"What about Camp Jupiter?" Percy suggested, scratching the back of his neck.

"Maybe," Annabeth murmured, pursing her lips, fingers tapping a staccato beat against her thigh.

"Well, instead of just sitting here doing nothing, why don't we just contact Reyna?" Everyone whipped their heads toward Leo, brows furrowed as they considered it, while his eyebrow just twitched.

"Alright," Piper's voice was hesitant as she gazed at Jason, who clenched his jaw as he nodded his head in agreement. "Let's give it a shot."

"I think Percy and I should contact Reyna since she's on better terms with us," Annabeth sighed, stealing a glance at Leo, who just quirked an eyebrow in return. "In the meantime, do what you'd usually do. At dinnertime, we'll meet up here and discuss."

"Alrighty, then," Percy smirked, clapping his hands together, as he leapt out of his seat, his usual bounce back in his step from the hope that sparked in his chest.

Everyone rose out of their chairs, Leo stretching and yawning, dramatically, Jason smiling down at Piper as he led her out of the house, and Annabeth raking another hand through her hair as she dashed away to prepare for their conversation with Reyna. Leo smiled, softly, relieved that Cals was alright, that she will be alright, and was about to leave as well, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Biting back a sigh, he pivoted on his heel to stare at Percy, irritated that he had to lean his head back to actually see Percy's face. He cursed his shortness in his head, but outwardly, he maintained an insouciant demeanor, smiling leisurely at Percy's somber frown.

"We need to talk," his voice was soft yet assertive, a clear warning etched into his sea green eyes.

"Well, you go start up the conversation with yourself and I'll catch up with you..." Leo trailed off, his lips twitching as he tried to suppress his smirk. "Never."

"Leo," Percy growled, eyes flashing menacingly once again. "I'm not in the mood for jokes. I just learned my best friend ran away and I have no idea where she is or even if she's healed from that bite, and I know you care for her, too, even though you're trying to hide it for unknown reason." Leo's lips parted about to contradict him when Percy simply lifted his hand, shaking his head. "Don't even try to deny it. I know this kinda stuff. So if you really care about her, then you'll shut your damn mouth and come with me."

"Whatever," Leo grumbled underneath his breath as he trudged after Percy, scowling.

With hunched shoulders and thoughts of Calla fresh in their minds, they exited the Blue House together, its door grunting goodbye, as they strode down the path and weaved through the bustling campers as they strolled through the volleyball courts, leapt across the smallest portion of the creek, passing the diverse cabins and the barren pavilion, before finally pausing at Firework's beach. Both boys barely acknowledged the other camper's presence, much less, each other's, as they shoved their hands into the pockets of their jeans, Leo with a deep glower marring his usually effervescent, slightly maniacal (Especially that _sexy _grin of, Don't even try to deny it, ladies.) his face and Percy foreshadowing his next conversation with melancholy frown.

Percy was captivated the waves that lapped, contently, at the sand, entranced by the calming sensation it brought at the mere sight of it. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, inhaling the salty scent of the sea, the breeze teasing across his face. This was his father's element, this was his element, and the water could sense it. He couldn't help but wonder how similar he was to the sea that stretched out seemingly infinite before him. One moment he's just a gentle current, caught up in the serenity of life, and the next he's a raging storm, demolishing ships apart and leading poor sailors to an early demise. Maybe that's why whenever he was pissed, Calla always called him, Perthos, to destroy...

Leo pursed his lips, peering at his fingers. Shrugging his shoulders, beautiful crimson flames instantly materialized, dancing elegantly across his palm and his fingertips as it leapt toward the sky with each breath he took. Leo prefered the unpredictable element far more than water. It was dangerous yet beautiful, a strange combination, but somehow true for fire. It was neither good nor bad. Some say that fire is hazardous (and of course they're right in the wrong hand's at least) but it, also, had the power to create if that made sense. and perhaps that's why Leo enjoyed it so much...

"I used to come to this beachside all the time at night to think," Percy finally spoke, never once glancing away from the sea. Leo curled his fingers into his palm, watching as the fire swiftly diminished into nothing but a wispy trail of smoke. "You'd probably laugh at me, saying that when had Percy ever thought about stuff in his life." Leo stayed silent and Percy chuckled, lightly, a bittersweet smile already dancing on his face.

"But the thing is, I always think about the stuff I've done life and sometimes, it hurts," he faltered on the word, guilt already stabbing at his gut. "Especially when I think about Calla. About how I left all those years ago. She had already lost her father that year, you know. Found him laying in a pool of his own blood in his office. He might not have been her real father, but he was still the only father she knew. And then I leave, not of my own accord, at first at but even though I hurt her, I don't regret it," He paused, closing his eyes as the images of his past fluttered through his brain. "I don't think she regrets it either. I mean look at who she is. She's a fucking superstar."

"But that doesn't excuse what you did," Leo casted fierce eyes on Percy, hands tightening into fists beside him, while Percy just stared at Leo, mouth slightly agape.

"I know, but jus-"

"No, no you don't get it," Leo snapped, seething, as he leapt back onto to his feet and marched over to Percy. "I already know about her father and she already told me about you. How could you just leave her? I know that this life is dangerous, but did you ever think about talking to her? Maybe, telling her you're alive, so she didn't have to worry about your stupid ass all the time!"

"If I told her the truth, she would even more so. You've already experienced what happened in these past years. I did her a favor!"

Leo gazed at him for a moment, brow slightly furrowed, before throwing his head back in laughter. It was such a harsh sound that Percy winced, especially when Leo ceased to glare at him, his usual vivacious chocolate brown eyes hard with animosity.

"I don't give a shit if you're Percy Jackson, I don't give a shit that you defeated a whole bunch of shit in your life, I just don't care. I care about the pain you caused Calla. You already know how I lost my mother, but at least, I knew she was dead. I knew she wouldn't come back," his last sentence was barely a whisper as I envisioned his mother, beautiful and alive, cuddling him close to her chest and laughing in his ear. Already a tear slipped down his cheek. "Just imagine her. You disappeared without a fucking trace. She already lost her father. Do you even know how painful it is to lose your only living parent? It's like your heart is being fucking ripped out of your chest. Now just imagine if it was all your fault. And now the only person that you needed to be there for you, your best friend, is gone," Leo paused again, eyes narrowed, as he leapt up onto his feet, his whole body trembling as he tried to stifle his rage. "She probably was in agony, worrying her fucking head off, everyday wondering if you're dead, if you're out there alone, if you were ever going to come back, because each day was a fucking disappointment when she didn't see you walk through that damn door, if you even cared for her enough to come back. Do you know how painful that is? No, of course you don't, because you're the fucking asshole that put her through all that," He spat, grinding his teeth together in the abundance of emotions that swirled through him, the frustration, the anguish, the sorrow and the fury at the hurt that flashed across Percy's face, resembling a kicked puppy to Leo. "Gods, I can't even stand to look at you anymore."

And with that he pivoted on his heel and strode back down the worn path while Percy just sat in silence, a few rebellious tears leaking out of his eyes. All the guilt he felt over the years returning tenfold, punching him repeatedly in the face, gnawing on his crumbling conscious. His lungs refused the air, burning in his chest with each shaky breath he took. Drawing his legs into his chest and folding his arms across them, he buried his face into his thighs, rocking slightly back and forth, as Leo's words lingered in his mind, each one like a knife in his heart. He whipped his head back and screamed, tears streaming freely down his cheeks now. He was beyond ashamed with was such an inconsiderate asshole. Calla needed him. She already lost her father to that damn curse, but he didn't even give a fuck. He moved into the dorms, barely seeing her, so he could figure out his own damn problems. He was a self-centered, awful excuse for a human-being. And the only person who was brave enough to tell him that was Leo, because Leo cared for her. He knew exactly what she's going through, his mother... He threw his head back, a wail clawing its way out of his throat. He was a horrible best friend. He didn't even deserve to be in her life. He was. He was...

The waves rose, crawling closer across the sand to Percy with each second, and when it finally reached, the water lapped at its sorrowful friend, trying to assuage all his anguish. A soft breeze kissed Percy's face, reassuringly, seeming to whisper in his ear. Calla's face materialized in his mind at that moment, smiling, warmly, at him, as she stroked his cheek, wiping away all his tears. She leaned in closer, planting a kiss on his forehead. _Everything will be alright, Perce. I'm here for you always. _

The sun descended from the sky, its fiery tendrils barely grazing the horizon, the scene glorious as the sky erupted with bright reds, soft oranges, gentle pinks, and warm yellows, a last farewell to the world from the sun. It was enough to make a grown man cry, but not Percy. He just stared into the distance, a smile tugging lightly at his lips. _I'll always be there for you..._

* * *

**Kinda short, I know, but I thought it was really depressing this chapter. First with Reyna, now Leo and Percy fighting. Did Leo seriously go there? It's like how could you... But I still hoped you enjoyed it. And remember to comment, because I love hearing your reviews. I really do. **

**And I am so sorry to all you, Reyna lovers. I really am, but I promise you, a happy ending will come and everything will make sense. So keep reading and keeping reviewing...**

**And I thought the next few chapters, I'd add some fun and some more heart-lifting scenes, because this is not supposed to be so sad, but then again, Calypso's life was very depressing...**


	17. Uh, Why Are You Wearing A Sombrero?

**Alright readers, it's time to reveal the other side of Leo that Uncle Rick just doesn't show too much of... So bear with me, okay?**

* * *

_Present_

_Leo_

After his fight with Percy, Leo had been spending most of his time exploring the forest that surrounded the Camp. Nature was silent and comforting, allowing him the opportunity to think, albeit in his situation that probably wasn't beneficial to his mental stability. So yeah, that's how he ended up in the middle of the woods on that fateful day.

Anyways, he thought he finally snapped and it was all Calla's fault. He was so good at hiding his emotions from everyone. Almost too good in fact. Nobody knew just how broken he was on the inside. Sometimes, he even forgot, caught up in the euphoria of being accepted, of being loved. And it felt so good, even if it were just for a few minutes. Just to laugh. To smile. To forget...

And then she shows up with Fish Face and Annabeth and everything just changes. The atmosphere was somehow more effervescent and people were more jovial than ever, even that Hades kid scowled less. He swore that he even saw him smile once when she was around, and it's like what the hell. Who the fuck are you? A goddess? Leo would snort at that, but then he would catch a glimpse over her in the swarming crowd of campers, the overwhelming sensation to just grovel at her feet, anything to get her attention would wash over him. Then he would, mentally, slap himself, reprimanding himself for being so easily swayed by a yes, very beautiful, but a very famous girl. A very out of his league girl. I mean she's a fucking superstar. _The_ Calypso Atlas. He was nothing but a repair boy. The seventh wheel. A filthy mechanic who would rather spend his time with azoic automatons than actual living organisms, Jason and Pipes being some of the few exceptions to that.

But her... No, don't even think about her, Leo. Don't think about her gorgeous chocolate brown hair that swayed, hypnotically, behind her, or the way her sapphire eyes would brighten when she smiled. Oh, her smile. That could seriously melt a frozen heart, illuminate a darkened room, bring joy to a broken world, specifically a broken boy with a fetish for creating inanimate objects... Bad, Leo! What did I just tell you. I mean she's just a girl. A very beautiful, verr caring, and those lip- OH MY GODS, STOP! What was happening to him. Fortunately, everyone was too captivated by the famous superstar to worry about Leo's mental health.

Then she plops down at his table, dedicated to all the Hephaestus kids, not even concerned that she's sitting B, maybe C-list, god table. He didn't understand why his heart was thundering in his scrawny chest, why his calloused palms were slick with sweat, why his stomach seemed to erupt with a warm, tingly sensation as if a thousand butterflies, once dormant, suddenly acquired a vindication to live. To fly. To be free... Gah, what was wrong with him? Bad, Leo. No, bad Calla. She was doing this to him. She... He lost all reason when her sapphire eyes flicked to him and she _smiled. _She fucking smiled at _him. _Oh dear gods, someone help him...

Everything just escalated from there. The stable, the kiss... Fireworks, man. Fireworks. But he terrified. He couldn't. No he would never hurt another person. He promised himself the night he burned his mother alive. He never meant to let her. He didn't even realize he was opening up to her. She just had that affect on him. Damn, Calla. But when he asked her, no pleaded with her to leave, to keep his promise, she just smiled. She held him. She promised him a promise of her own. That she would never ever leave him. And that's when he felt something mend inside him. He felt free, light as if his entire life he had been chained to a rock, forced to spend eternity inside his own personal hell. And Calla... she slashed those unbreakable links of metal and freed him. So he kissed her. Again. And then he burned her. He had meant to. It's just he was concentrating and he was _so _hot. An uncontrollable, insatiable emotion just boiled inside his stomach, burning throughout his body like a wildfire. And he did the only thing he could think of. The only thing he's ever done. He ran.

But now she's gone, injured and flying to gods know where. He was broken all over again. And it was all her fucking fault. She just had to come here. She just had to change him. She just had to show him what it's like to love someone again. She just had to steal his heart, his logic. She just. She just. Gah!

His inner ranting continued to rage through him as he navigated through the woods, hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans, burdened with multiple rips, oil, and wait, is that tabasco sauce? Eh, probably Festus. Leo was too occupied with his thoughts to acknowledge the rustling of the bushes, the crunching of twigs nearby, the ragged breathing of someone barely alive. It wasn't until he heard someone call his name that he whipped his head around, scouring the forest.

"Leo," the distinctly feminine and strangely familiar voice flowed through his ear, barely a whisper.

"Hello?" He shouted, foot hovering above the ground and heart pulsing in his chest. A pregnant silence befell him for a few mere moments, the only sound to be heard was the faint, sweet chirping of native birds.

"Leo, where- Where are you?" Okay, now Leo, definitely, thought he was insane, because he swore that that sounded exactly like-

He didn't even have time to finish that sentence before that same someone collided into him, but fortunately, his instincts kicked in at the last second and he not only managed to regain his balance but catch the person who collapsed onto him. His heart thundered in his chest, fear and adrenaline coursing through his blood, as he flicked his eyes towards the person he just caught. Breath hitching in his throat, he, tentatively, reached out, hand resting on their face, before stroking their cheek with a calloused thumb. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he stared at the girl who both ruined and saved his life.

"Calla," Leo murmured, softly, leaning his forehead against hers, while she just smiled, warmly, at him. "I missed you."

Her eyes widened, slightly, though he didn't notice that as his eyes were closed. He was trying to convince himself that he was dreaming, because there was no way that she was here. There just couldn't be. And even if she was here, why would Calla be in his arms, smiling at him as if he were the only reason why she lived, instead of yelling at him, accusing him of being a pyromatic maniac, something. But no, she seemed... jovial to see him.

"I missed you, too," she whispered, pecking him, lightly, on the cheek. His heart fluttered in his chest, a warm sensation lightening his blood on fire, but before he could so much as revel in the feeling of her with him, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she laid limp in his arms.

* * *

_Calla_

My body was on fire. An agonizing, voracious torture that coursed through my veins, scorched my flesh with a gnawing heat, and gradually consumed my soul. The stunning array of flames licking at my skin, setting it aglow with beautiful warm hues. I screamed and screamed until my throat was hoarse and tears streamed down my face, only to evaporate in the immense heat of the blaze. But that was not why I screamed, though I admit being burned alive was still pretty awful, no. It was the cackled laughing in the background, the malicious voice that taunted me the entire time. _This is your fate, Calypso. And no matter how fast you run or how well you hide, you will be forced to confront me and you will die. But don't worry, my poor girl, your friends will perish with you so you don't have to worry about rotting in the pits of Tartarus alone. _

"NO!" I screamed again, eyes snapping open and lungs heaving with each effort to breathe. Tears slid down my cheeks as I clutched my head, trying to eradicate that man's voice from my head.

"Calla? Calla? Calla!" Somebody called out, grasping onto my arms and shaking me, lightly.

My limbs fell limp in the hands of whoever was holding me, the fight draining out of me. My eyes fluttered out, slowly adjusting to the light, before gazing at a pair of sea green eyes. The corner of my lips quirked into a small smile, some energy returning to me at just the sight of him. And he... Well, a jumble of emotions were battling it out for domination, guilt, sorrow, anguish, anxiety, fear, and anger. Definitely, anger. Oh, and it looks like we have a winner.

"What the hell were you thinking, Calla?" Percy growled, his grip on my arms tightening, as he seethed with barely restrained fury. "You can't just run off like that. I know about the damn curse and gods, Calla, I'm sorry, but I could have helped you, but noooo, you just had to run off and get to gods know what kind of trouble! Do you know how worried I was? I had no clue what the hell happened to you. I could barely sleep, eat, it was killing me, because, because... Because damn it, Calla, I love you. I just, I just can't lose you."

And with tears streaming down his sun-kissed skin, he yanked me into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of my neck, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over him. With a soft smile, I patted his back as I tried to assuage all his anxiety, but my smile wavered when Reyna's face flickered in my mind, reminding me why I returned. Slowly, I extracted myself from the embrace, wishing that the loving moment could last.

"I'm sorry, Perce, but I just couldn't," I paused, breathing in deeply and eyes fluttering shut, before continuing, a weak smile dancing on my lips. "I lost two important people in my life and I would prefer that I didn't lose another. Because I love you, too, and I can_not_ live my life, knowing that you died, because I was too selfish to leave."

"Oh, Cals. You are one of the least selfish person I know. And just know that I... Wait what do you mean by two important people? I thought it was only your dad," Percy furrowed his brow, his grasp on my shoulders tightening.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" I flicked my eyes to the floor, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. In my peripheral vision, I acknowledged a muscle feathering across his jaw.

I could tell he was frustrated. I know he wants to help, but I can't involve him in this. I don't want him to die. This world. This world would just not be the same without Percy Jackson and everyone who knows him would agree. I refuse to lose Percy the same way I lost Reyna.

"Well, uh, I think that I'll go get Will. Tell him you woke up," Percy cleared his throat, raking a sun-kissed hand through his raven locks.

"Yeah, you, uh, do that."

The atmosphere was thick with sudden awkwardness brought on by my sealed lips on what had occurred in the days after my absence. His lips quirked into a slight smile as he raised his hand in a farewell.

"So yeah, so see ya later."

And with that, he strode out of the room, hands shoved into the pockets of his worn-out denim jeans. I didn't have time to mull over it as immediately after his departure, Piper and Annabeth burst into the room, but once their wild eyes landed on me, they breathed in a sigh of relief before strolling over to my side. Both of them were a mess, dark bags protruding from their eyes, hair disheveled and snarly, and clothes rumpled and filthy, but despite their unsightly appearance, they adorned their faces with broad, alleviated smiles.

"Thank gods, you're alright," Annabeth murmured, clasping onto my hand, her gray eyes soft with concern, but within seconds, they were narrowed into slits, all her previous emotions vanishing from her now stormy irises. "How dare you leave us like that! We were so worried over you, especially Percy and Leo. Those two were at each other's throats this entire time and over the silliest things too. They dr-"

"What?" I interrupted her, brow furrowed, as I was completely baffled at how those two could even consider it, much less execute it. I mean those two were practically best friends from what I hear yet the moment I disappeared, they're clawing each other's eyes out and bickering over the most tedious of things.

"Yeah," Piper mumbled, massaging the back of her neck, before flicking her very beautiful kaleidoscope eyes back to me. "Those two were non-stop fighting. But something changed the last few days. Leo's been very quiet, solemn, and spent most of his time sulking or walking through the woods."

"Yeah, now that I think about Percy's been acting strangely as well," Annabeth mused, stroking her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. "He's been quiet, too. Barely speaks, unless of course, it's me or one answer questions. It feels like there's this whole in my chest just seeing him so depressed, and not his usual amazing and caring self." Annabeth eyes were clouded with anguish over her boyfriend's wellbeing, but she shook her head, a weak smile playing on her lips. "I'm just glad you're okay and that you're back. I can already see a significant difference in Percy and that you know makes me happy."

I squeezed her hand, reassuringly, smiling, broadly, at her. Piper clamped a hand onto my shoulder before leaning forward and embracing me, her caramel hair tickling my face. Chuckling lightly, I patted her back, but my breath hitched in my throat when Annabeth joined in. We all erupted into giggles, but the moment did not last before I was assaulted with questions, most inquired by a certain curly haired blonde, about where I have been and if my foot was healed from the serpent attack.

"Oh, and where the hell did you even find weapons like these?" Annabeth demanded as she held up the beautifully crafted bow I received from Apollo, along with the quiver and an infinite supply of magic arrows, and the dagger Artemis bestowed upon me for the upcoming battles I will soon encounter and hopefully, endure.

"Uh, what ya believe me if I told you I got them from some friends," I replied, uneasily, my lips quirking into an almost maniac grin. Annabeth only narrowed her eyes. Rolling my own, I sighed, eyes flicking to the door before locking onto a pair of stormy gray ones. "Okay, so maybe they were a gift from the gods that from their crypt messages will probably help me in my upcoming dilemma. Which apparently will be happening sooner than any of us had expected."

Annabeth and Piper staggered backwards, eyes comically wide and mouths agape in utter shock. I grimaced at their reactions, raking a hand through my dark hair, and winced again when my fingers were ensnared in one of the many tangles that burdened it. But before I could sigh and envision a thought bubble above my head that boasted in large bold letters, real life problems, Annabeth, timidly, crept forward, curly blonde hair shrouding her eyes from my vision.

"S-So I-it's ha-pa-ning s-," she paused, scowling as she mentally reprimanded herself for her pathetic stammering, but before she could continue, I spoke up, my melancholy with the entire situation leaking into my tone in the form of sarcasm.

"Yes, our death's are being pulled up to a sooner date, because you know, the Fates just love fucking with our lives, but hey, what else can you do when you live forever."

"Calla," Piper murmured, reaching out to pat my shoulder, as if that would assuage my anguish, though surprisingly, it kinda did. She was definitely not like her mother. Damn, that woman was evil. A shiver traipsed through her spine at the mere thought of the love goddess.

"Let's switch topics for a bit. It's getting too heavy for my liking," I smiled, weakly, at my friends, who offered a similar one in return. "Alrighty then, let's go to juicy stuff. Boyfriends. I want to know everything, especially about Percy. I wanna see if that seaweed head is treating you right."

Both the girls chuckled, the tense easing off their shoulders, while I just grinned at them, nerves already buzzing with excitement. Piper, playfully, nudged Annabeth's groin with her elbow, a mischievous smirk etched onto her face. Blood rushed to the surface of her cheeks as she flushed with mortification over the choice of subject.

"Uh, why would ya, uh, want to know about that?"

"It's just us, girls, Annabeth. So come on and spill all those juicy details," I winked at Annabeth and the expression on her face after that was priceless.

"Er, uh, argh, maybe Piper should go first since she is a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean it's, uh, kind of, er, obvious. Right? Right?!" Pipes and I giggled at her frantic tone, but before anybody could comment, the cloth that separated us from reality billowed open, revealing a disheveled and panting-

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper inquired curiously, but it seems it fell on deaf ears as suddenly Leo lurched forward and with a mighty CALLA!, leapt into the cot and embraced me, startling the living Hades out of me.

"Leo-" I was interrupted as he started rubbing his cheek against mine affectionately, my cheeks flaming, while Annabeth and Piper just gawked at the scene.

"Oh, Calla, I missed you so much," he murmured softly in my ear, causing my eyes to snap open in bafflement, but before he could continue, Piper and Annabeth erupted into a fit of laughter, clutching their aching sides.

"Hey!" I squeaked, puffing my cheeks out in a combination of mortification and frustration. The girls continued to laugh.

"And she wanted to know the juicy details of my life," Annabeth mustered through her laughing spree.

"I know right," Piper giggled, unable to contain the grin that spread across her face.

"If you two are just going to laugh at me then get outta here," I snapped, trying to cross my ears over my chest before realizing that Leo was still _on top of me. _My cheeks burned once again.

"Hehe, she's blushing."

"Yeah, probably thinking of all the dirty things she's going to do with him when we leave," Piper cackled as she slapped her knee, mirth bright in her kaleidoscope irises.

"Shut up, Piper!" I screeched, though my case was a losing battle as Leo did not help matters by continuing to embrace me and murmuring just how much he missed me continually under his breath.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough, Piper. We better leave the love birds alone for a moment." Annabeth clasped onto Piper's shoulder before hauling her out of the room, despite the moans and groans of protest erupting from her mouth the entire way.

Even after they disappeared behind the thin curtain, I could still hear their voices down the corridor.

"But Annabeth! This is the shipping moment I've been waiting for!" Piper whined, bottom lip probably puckered out in a mock pout.

"Oh, hush," Annabeth admonished, a light thump and another groan of complaint revealing that Annabeth smacked Pipes on the back of head. "There's a reason why there's pinterest. Now hurry up before the Hermes kids steal all the tacos for Taco Tuesday."

"BUT IT'S WEDNESDAY!"

Silence befell the two occupants of the room, one whose cheeks were still rosy from the previous conversation and another who paused in his embarrassing yet somehow flattering show of affection. I flicked my eyes back to Leo, immediately locking onto a pair of beautiful chocolate brown ones. Suddenly his face brightened, a triumphant smirk danced across his elfish face.

"Phew, I thought they would never leave," he muttered before clambering off the bed and standing right beside me, pretending to dust off his pants with calloused hands. I gawked at him and when he acknowledged my staring, he glanced at me and with a lecherous grin, he winked. "What. 'Cha think I did that to embarrass you. Nah, I only did that to get rid of unwanted guests." And then leaning in close, his breath teasing across my lips, he whispered... "But I really did miss you."

… "I missed you, too." And with that, I captured his lips with mine.

He cupped my face, his calloused thumbs stroking slow, sensual circles across my flushed skin. His smoky scent enveloped me, reminding me of the blazing roar of an insatiable fire and surprisingly, of Tabasco sauce. It didn't care though. He was here. And I was kissing him. An agonizing longing I never realized I had 'til now dissipated from my body with each caress. My hands snaked their way into his raven black curls, relishing at soft touch of their silky tendrils. _Gods, I missed him, _I thought, my brain hazy as if caught in a dream. He tried to coax my mouth open, his passionate kisses lighting a fire in my blood that only he could create. But before I could do anything, we were rudely interrupted by Percy, who sprinted into the room, eyes bright with euphoria, as if one of his dreams had just recently come true. Which was made even stranger by the fact he was wearing a sombrero that tittered haphazardly on his head.

"Guys, guess wha- What the hell is going on here!" He demanded fiercely, his eyes flicking between the two of us. I blushed once again under his accusatory stare, but before I could answer, Leo spoke up, his tone nonchalant as if we weren't just caught making out in front of my best friend.

"Hm, oh that, yeah I guess Calla was just so excited to see me, she couldn't contain herself."

"Leo!" I shrieked, which earned him a well-deserved smack on the arm.

"Ouch, dammit, Cals. That really hurt," Leo whined pathetically, but I only sniffed, crossing my arms over my chest, and turned my head away from him. Percy just gawked, his mouth comically agape.

"Maybe that should teach you to put a filter on what you say."

"Well, I was just telling him the truth. I mean, you did throw yourself at me. And what was I supposed to do. Push you away? What kind of idiot do you think I am, denying such a gorgeous girl the privilege that is me." Leo tilted his head up, pride clear on his face, but I just snorted, unimpressed.

"Okay, again what the fuck is going on here?" Percy shouted again, clearly frustrated with being so easily forgotten.

"No the real question is why are you wearing a sombrero?" Leo shot back, stretching slightly before lethargically reaching over and clasping onto my hand.

"Well, it's, er, Taco Tuesday and I, uh, saw the sombrero and I thought- what the hell am I saying?! Why didn't you tell me you two were dating? I mean, I knew something was up when Leo was all of a sudden a cold-hearted cynic/anti-social douche bag. ("HEY! I am not anti-social. I am selectively social. Get it right. :3") But just, why didn't you tell me." He had awkwardly scratched the back of his scalp in the beginning, but then his ferocity had returned before simmering down into the sorrowful puppy dog eyes that flicked over to me. I groaned, knowing I was defeated with just one glance.

"It's because we-" Once again, I was interrupted by Leo and knowing him, I was dreading the response.

"It's because _I _wanted to keep quiet it about it. You know how the Aphrodite kids are. I didn't want them ratting on her, because she likes some dirty Hephaestus kid. I just thought- I just wanted her to have a good time here, you know." Both Percy and I were taken aback by his very honest reply, but soon tears were pricking the corners of my eyes as I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Oh, you know I don't think of you like that, Leo. You're not dirty, okay maybe a little, but I don't mind. I really don't. I like you and that's all that matters."

Percy stood awkwardly by the end of the cot while Leo and I shared a gaze filled with so much emotion, one that he often given to Annabeth and one meant for only their eyes. But I shook my head, snapping myself out of the trance his dark eyes ensnared me and instead hazily focused on Percy.

"So you had something to say to us," I smiled warmly, gesturing for him to continue.

"Oh, yeah, uh, so Annabeth and a few others decided that with all this dramatic shit going on we should have a karaoke night and you know, you're a famous singer, so I thought, maybe you would want to go," his lips quirked into an awkward smile as he once again scratched the back of his scalp, sombrero still drooping to one side of his head.

"Wait, so what you're trying to tell me is that in the midst of total world annihilation, you want to host a karaoke night for all the campers," I replied, elongating each word with skeptisim and disbelief.

"Yeah, basically," he shrugged his shoulders, a grin now broad on his handsome face. "So are you in?"

… "Of course."

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers, I finished another chapter. Couldn't just leave you hanging. ;) Btw just dying with Piper's and Annabeth's conversation and everything afterwards... Lol. It's funny how much funnier my writing gets when I'm sick...**

**Also, need your guys help, because I need songs and I would love it if you could help me choose who sings and what they sing. Like should Calla sing an original song or what?**

**To Caleorocks: Heard your request. ;) Made this chapter just for ya. And OMG, I love Caleo moments, I'm already fan-girling just thinking about them. Just breathe, girl. Just, OMG *faints***

**Percy: Maybe introducing her to Pinterest was not a good idea...**

**To Lost-In-A-New-World: Awww, thank you. It's comments like those that keep me writing. :) And your username... Idk what it is about it, but my gods, I love it. **

**To Elements 1999: I know you commented awhile ago, but OMG, me, too! If you're going on da defensive, don't be stupid. Bring a weapon, money, transportation (Sorry, Wind Dancer. Ik you're not transportation. Yes Ik, I'm stupid. Yes, I'll bring you sugar cubes next time. Gah, so needy. *Wind Dancer charges* OMG, AHAHHA!). Lol. xD**

**Calla: So what are you planning on do next chapter? Not gonna have another one of my friends die again, are you?**

**Me: *Smirks, deviously* Oh, no I have something totally better. **

**Calla: *Pales. Turns to Leo.* I don't think I like her face.**

**Leo: *Gulps* Oh gods, I just hope my death's quick and painless.**

**Me: Oh, you'll be wishing for that death by the time I'm done with you. Muahahahahah.**

**Calla: Oh, shit, she's do that maniacal laughter thing again. We're all screwed.**

**Me: Muahahahaha.**

**Leo: *Runs* AHAHAAHAHAHH!**

**Calla: Leo! What the hell! Don't leave me here with her. **

**Me: Muahahaha.**

**Calla: *runs after him* AHAHAHAHAHA!**


	18. Dead They're all Dead

**Sorry about the wait. I don't usually have a deadline. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written and one of the saddest so I hope you'll forgive me. I should also add that this is one of the last chapters I'll be writing. WooHoo! Almost finished.**

* * *

Calla

It turns out that Fate hates me as much as I hate it. Karaoke night was of cancelled. Why, you might ask? Because all Hades has broken loose. The stables were currently aflame, Pegasi whinnying and rearing as they tried to fly out of reach of the insatiable fire. Campers were bustling about, spears and swords brandished in sure hands, bronze armor clanging against each other. Arrows punctured the night sky, agonized screams echoing through the camp. The clash of metal against metal resonated in my ears, the sickening gurgle of those who barely clung to life could be heard all around. It had all gone to hell. And it was all my fault.

Oh, gods. Blood. Blood soaked everything. The ground. It seeped into the miniscules tunnels of the dirt, tainted the holy earth with the crimson blood of those wrongfully slain. The air. It was putrid with the harsh odor of those who had fallen. Death. I could taste it on my tongue, see it with my own eyes, feel the lives vanish before me. It shrouded the camp in a thick, inescapable fog, washing those who were unfortunately ensnared in it in a sense of fear and delirium. I threw up in a nearby bush.

Someone grasped onto my shoulder. My vision flashed crimson like the blood that stained my white shirt. Dagger in hand, I twisted myself around and with a guttural scream, I-

"Woah there, Lily, it's just me, Leo. See it's just me." He was patient and as kind as ever as he reached out to stroke my cheek. Choking on the overwhelming wave of tears, I threw myself into his arms, bawling hysterically into his shoulder.

"You're here. You're here. You're here," I sobbed over and over again as I grasped onto his filthy camo jacket with my fists.

"Sh, sh. I'm here. It's going to be alright," he murmured softly into my ear as he massaged my back reassuringly. I drew away from him, even though I ached to be in his arms and desperately believe those words.

"No, it's not going to be okay, Leo." I gazed at the sky through guilt-ridden eyes, watching as the stars rained down from the night as if the heavens were crying with me at the horror that was being committed. "They're dying. All these people just because Octavian wants to power and I was conveniently there when he murdered Reyna."

Leo seemed shock, his hand pausing before gently caressing my cheek once again. "I didn't know Reyna was dead."

"She let me in, you know." I closed my eyes against the tears. "Just like you did. I saw this broken girl with fears and dreams just like the rest of us. She is-" I choked as I was forced to change it to the past prefix. "She was a really nice person when you got past that cold exterior. She was so alive. Now."

"Sh, Lily. This is not the time to break down. We have to go and help the others." I nodded my head frantically, even though I felt like that little broken girl I was when I saw my father's body in his study with that jagged laceration carved into his chest.

Hand in hand, we raced across the burning camp, watching as the only home that I ever loved be consumed by an insatiable fire. I couldn't breathe, but still I ran. Now was not the time to be swallowed by the grief and guilt. No. Now was the time to get angry. To protect the people that I love, I would, I will do anything. Leo glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, somehow acknowledging the change in my demeanor.

There was fighting everywhere. The flash of celestial bronze or imperial gold. The warrior spirit of my comrades manifesting. The sharp glint of a Roman eagle's talons. Dead corpses laid abandoned, forgotten. I clenched my jaw when I noticed a sword raised to the exposed back of one of the Hermes kids, Connor Stoll, if I remembered correctly. Watched the horror in his twin brother's eyes as the sword lowered, the inevitability of his brother's death in front of his own eyes. Rage erupted in my body. Vision crimson as the sword was halted, barely scraping the thin cloth of his shirt. The attacker seemed baffled, but that changed to terror as his sword flew from his grasp and danced right in front of him, the tip aimed for his heart. His own sword against him.

"You will not hurt my friends," I shouted as the sword plunged into his beating chest. His breathing was ragged as he fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

My hands trembled as my vision returned to normal, the dread course through my veins even as the Stoll brothers nodded their heads in thanks. Leo's grasp on my hand tightened, though he said nothing as he continued to haul me across the bloody battlefield that was once the volleyball court of the camp. Watched as the cabins continued to burn, as my friends fell, swords, spears, arrows piercing their bodies, the life vanishing from their eyes.

I summoned air to knock an occasional eagle out of the sky, blasted air into the chests of the Romans, watched as they flew overhead or collided into their own comrades. Fire flickered to life, devouring the skin of the Legion soldiers, their armor, their ranks. Water erupted from the pipes, soaking anyone nearby. Ice spikes materialized, stolen from whenever I could find it, and flew through the air, dangerous as any arrow. The earth trembled and cracked underneath the feet of the Roman army, dragging any warrior it could into the cavernous crevices. Screams punctured the night once again, all caused by my hand. By my hand...

Leo continued to run. And run. And run. Never blinking an eye even though he was as horrified by the scene unfolding before us as I was. Only he didn't kill anyone. Steal the lives of those sucked into a pointless battle by lies spat from a scrawny little nobody. Guilt gnawed at my heart, but I had to believe that I was saving someone else's life by taking that of another's. My eyes brightened when I recognized two familiar faces within the crowd.

"Frank, Hazel!" I shouted, nearly choking as I ripped my hand from Leo's and sprinted over to them. Tears clouded my eyes when I saw they were alright. Safe.

However, they only lifted their swords, eyes wary. I halted in my tracks, uncertain. Leo appeared beside me, panting. I furrowed my brow in bewilderment.

"Hazel, Frank, it's me, Calla. Remember." Frank glanced at Hazel, eyes seeming to harden. Their weapons didn't lower.

"Yeah, we remember, but you're also the one who killed Reyna," Frank snapped, his grip on the hilt of his blade tightening.

"No, no. I would never- I would never hurt any of you, you, Reyna, Hazel." A tear slipped down my cheek. They stared at me for the longest time but with a nod of their heads, they hesitantly lowered their weapons.

I stepped forward, glancing at them for permission. They blinked. I strode towards them, wrapping my arms around Hazel's slender frame before embracing the giant bear that was Frank. I sniffed when I backed away. Leo only stayed silent, lifting his head in acknowledgement.

"What happened, Calla?" Frank demanded, flicking his eyes to his ambience, cautious. "They're all saying you did it."

"No, I would never ever hurt her. I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to her. I could always talk to her about anything, demi-gods problems, favorite coffee, what we like to do on summer days, boys," I flicked my gaze over to Leo. His eyes were soft as he clasped onto my hand again. "When I got there, I saw Octavian and Reyna. Octavian didn't trust us. He wanted to kill every Greek, but Reyna. She was a good leader. When she declined, he took a knife from his sleeve and stabbed her. I saw it. I saw it coming. I knew what he was going to do and I just stood there. I couldn't do anything. I watched her die, watched him almost get away with murder. I wanted to murder him. I almost did but everyone was after me. He convinced them I did it. I never would. I-" I choked again. Leo gently drew me into his arms again, his chest against my back, his nose nuzzling my neck.

Hazel and Frank didn't say anything. Silent. So unlike the battle that raged around us. They began to nod their heads. Detached, I realized that people have been doing that a lot lately. There was no more time for talking.

"Will you help me find Octavian? I need to. I need to repay Reyna for what I didn't do before. I need to tell the truth and I need you two to help me," I pleaded, Leo still embracing me from behind, a comforting reminder that I'm not alone.

"We would-" Hazel paused, glancing at Frank once more, gaze steely with determination. "We will do anything for Reyna."

"For Reyna," Frank mimicked quietly, her name like an oath.

"For Reyna," I smiled.

* * *

Jason and Piper were currently by Thalia's tree, fighting side by side with the dragon that protected it. Their breathing was ragged as they parried swords and delivered final blows without actually stealing lives. Piper charmspeaked some Romans to lay down their arms while others shouted random words at her in Latin as their ears were sealed by plugs. Jason summoned lightning, clenching his jaw as the raw streak of energy pierced his old comrades. He would mourn silently before smacking the flat side of his blade against their helmets.

An archer, just another face in the Roman Legion, slid an arrow into place, dull eyes narrowed as he eyed his target. His lips curved into a vicious grin as he prepared to release the arrow. His muscles in his fingers loosened, time seeming to slow as he breathed in deeply. Just as his fingers slipped from the bow string, one of the other archers, a close friend of his, collided into him. The arrow flew from his bow astray from its original objective. With an irritated growl, he shoved his friend off only to realize as he hit the ground that an arrow had pierced his throat, his eyes open and blank. Dead. The archer though did not have the opportunity to grieve over his friend. A spear had appeared in his stomach and he was too silent.

However Fate already had plans for that little arrow. It flew straight and true, puncturing the chest of its intended target. They fell to the ground like a ragdoll. A shout echoed in their ears, but it was faint. All they could hear was their heartbeat. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba. Bump. Ba... Bump.. Ba... They could feel a presence beside them, could hear the ragged breathing above their own, could feel the sorrow emanate from their soul. They smiled faintly, staring up into the soft blue eyes of their beloved. A tear fell on their cheek, though they did not know whether it was theirs or his. The man knelt in front of them, a hand cupping their face.

"I always loved you," they murmured softly, too fatigued to cry. The man's body trembled as he leaned forward to press a warm kiss to their already cool forehead.

"I love you, too," his lips trembled as they tried to smile. But it was too late. They were gone, heart silent in their chest. Lifeless eyes staring up at a dead sky.

The man buried his face into the folds of their filthy clothes, sobbing, mourning. He was alone. Thunder rumbled and roared in the distant, lightning streaking across the sky. A flash materialized from beside him, static buzzed in the air, a smoky taste on his tongue. No. No. No. A coward crept beside the grieving man, sword raised. Quiet, he slid the sword into the man's chest, blood spurting from the fatal wound, a coward given the opportunity to keep his title as coward. And then he disappeared, probably to kill others while their backs were turned. The man however smiled as he collapsed against his beloved, his cheek resting against her cool neck. The sky was quiet even as the battle raged on. His eyes fluttered shut, breathing light. He would never open them ever again. But he would be reunited with her and to him that's all that mattered. His Piper. His beautiful Piper.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were not having a good day either as they fought against the Roman Legion by the river, the same place where Poseidon had claimed Percy as his own. Annabeth had always admired the Romans, their architecture, their cunning schemes, the discipline required to be a soldier of Rome, but when they're shoving swords and spears in your face, threatening with death, it's easy to forgot about your admiration. Annabeth, the brilliant strategist that she was, ordered any of the Greek campers who were still alive to weaken the strong defenses of the Roman. Orange and purple clashed in a violent wave of soldiers, ones who deserved the title as they had prepared daily for situations such as these and others who were still soldiers just ill-prepared.

Percy stayed by the river while keeping a close eye on his girlfriend even as slashed tentacles of water at the enemy or swept them downstream with massive waves that no one could ever outrun. Percy was miserable yet swelled with the urge to protect his camp, his home, his people even if that meant harming those he also once defended. The Romans did not seem to care though as they hurled their spears, brandished their swords, and nocked arrows at him. One of the Romans, the Centurions of the Fifth Cohort, his cohort when he was at Camp Jupiter, Dakota, lowered his sword, a bit bewildered that he was engaging in combat with their ex Praetor.

"Percy, what are you doing? I thought you were on our side," Dakota stumbled slightly over a limp arm of one of the fallen, lips tainted cherry red.

"Of course, I am," Percy replied earnestly, Riptide lowered to his side.

"Then why are you defending her? She killed Reyna. Greeks killed our Praetor," Dakota spat as he drew near, blue eyes vicious under the moonlight.

"She has a name. Her name is Calla and she would never ever hurt anyone, especially Reyna. And for your information, I _am _Greek, but I'm also Roman," Percy revealed the tattoo on his arm, the bold lines, the trident, the seal of the Praetor. "I don't want to hurt you, guys, but you're the ones coming into our camp because what? You think that Calla killed your Praetor. And who told you that?"

Dakota shifted his weight, uneasy. "Octavian."

"Yeah, Octavian. The guy whose so crazy for power he would do anything, _anything, _for it." Percy was patient as he waited for Dakota's brain to absorb the information, the implication.

Dakota's mouth made a small o, eyes widening as he realized that they've been played, they all had been. And the consequences were the deaths of their friends from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. His breathing hitched and with a gag, he heaved out all the contents of his lunch into a nearby bush. He wiped his mouth with the corner of his sleeve.

"Oh gods, what have we done. Gods," he tipped his head back to stare at the sky. He gazed back at Percy, face somber. "I'm going to inform the other Centurions. I'll stop this battle before more are killed. I'm so sorry, Percy."

And with that, he sprinted over to two of his leanest soldiers, Kelly and Maxwell, whispering conspicuously in their ear. A frown appeared on both of their faces, eyebrows furrowed. And then they nodded, eyes steely, as they dashed off in opposite vicinities while Dakota tried to call off the rest of his men.

Percy glanced at Annabeth out of the corner of his eye. He grinned, a sense of relief washing over him, when he realized that she was fine. She was safe. They all were. He turned his head back, watching as Dakota successfully withdrew the Fifth Cohort from battle, but apparently not everyone was convinced as they continued swinging swords into the guts of anyone in an orange shirt. He gazed back at Annabeth, lips parted in amazement, as Annabeth expertly parried the blows of a small girl. With a small flick of her wrist, she disarmed the girl and pressed the sharp edge of her blade to the her throat. Baffled, the girl raised her arms in surrender. Annabeth smiled and- Whatever she was about to do was interrupted as something flashed in the girl's hand. Crying out in surprise, Annabeth lurched to the side, blood leaking from a wound in her gut.

Percy shouted something incoherent to her ears as the world tilted and she collapsed onto the ground. The small girl she had just beaten grinned a vicious grin as she twirled her dagger in her hand. She was already gone by the time Percy arrived. He scrambled onto the ground beside her, supporting her with one of his hands while the other stroked her cheek. Tears pooled in his sea green eyes. Annabeth tried to smile and wave dismissively that it was only a scratch when pain erupted through her. She gasped, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey, baby stay with me," Percy's voice cracked as he caressed her dirty cheek, a gentle knuckle grazing across her skin and tucking a golden blonde curl behind her ear. A tear fell onto her cheek. Blood seeped into his orange shirt.

"It's alright, Perce. I'm alright," Annabeth smiled weakly before stretching out her arms. "Come here. Let me hold you."

Obediently, he let her arms encircle him as he buried his face into her neck, sniffing. She ran her slender fingers through his beautiful raven locks, leaning down to plant a kiss on his head.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I know. Just please. Please don't leave me, Annabeth. I don't know what I do without you. Just please. I can't-"

"Sh, sh," she murmured softly as she continued to embrace him, biting her lip. "I'll be alright."

Warmth enveloped her, compelling her to close her eyes, but with enough willpower, she managed to open them. She was weak. She was going to die. Her heart ached in chest, but she did not mourn her own death, she mourned for Percy. She was selfish leaving him alone. So selfish dying here and not of old age after years spent contently with her husband Percy. No kids. No Percy. No future. No Percy. No dream career. No Percy. No Percy.

"You always be my Seaweed Brain," her voice was soft with exhaustion. Blood continued to trickle from the lesion. Percy sobbed in her shoulder.

"No, no please don't say that. You can't die. You can't leave me. You just can't." His voice cracked again as he nuzzled her now barely raising chest.

She kissed his head one more time, played with a silky strand of his hair one more time, wished that Fates weren't assholes one more time, prayed that she would see him again one more time, and breathed one more time. Then she was quiet. The only thing to be heard was Percy. Percy sobbing. Percy praying. Praying for one more time. One more anything.

"You always be my Wisegirl."

* * *

"Yo, deathboy. Summon some more of those skeleton things please," Will shouted even though Nico was right next to him, his demeanor as brooding as ever.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, cracking one of the tiniest of smiles, when the earth began to tremble and from the crevices the dead rose, skeleton reaching for the sky. Will hummed approvingly before nocking another arrow. "And don't call me deathboy."

"Why not? It's a cute nickname for a cute boy," Will replied nonchalantly even as he dramatically winked at Nico.

He only stared at Will, face impassive. He blinked. Blinked again. Blinked once more for good measure before the realization finally dawned on him. His cheeks grew rosy with mortification and he ducked his head so Will wouldn't make any more flirtatious comments on it. Will chuckled good-heartedly.

"I don't know whether or not silence is good, but from you, I'll take that as you like me, too." With another teasing wink, he unleashed another arrow, watching as it sank into the leg on an advancing Roman.

Nico remained quiet, shifting his foot and summoning the dead whenever it was called for. He would never ever admit out loud his feelings for that provocative, charismatic blonde-haired, blue-eyed, gorgeous Apollo kid. He kicked himself in the shin, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. He glanced at Will only to notice that Will was staring at him, smiling. Nico's lips twitched as he tried to restrain that smile that desperately wanted to be seen. He only ever smiled for Bianca, only Bianca. Well and Calla. _And Will... _His brain added. Nico feigned disinterest, casually glancing away then glancing back. Will grinned a cheeky grin before parting his lips in an attempt to speak. _Whoosh. _In a moment, Will was on the ground, an arrow planted in his eye. Nico would never hear what Will was going to say, probably another coy comment to get him to blush again, but... Nico stared in utter disbelief. That just wasn't. How could that.

Trembling, he knelt beside Will, wincing as his unblinking beautiful blue eyes were clouded, as the blood streamed down his gorgeous face. Tears pricked his eyes and no matter how much he convinced himself not to cry, a tear finally slipped down his pale face. No, Will could not be dead. He already lost Bianca, his mother, how much of his life in that damn arcade place. No, no, no! He screamed, a guttural, broken scream, all his emotions like a ticking time bomb exploded inside him.

The dead erupted from the earth in swarms of bones and death. Romans stared in horror as they charged at their ranks, weapons raised in their skeleton hands. Above the screams of those being viciously ripped apart, slashed with swords, pierced with arrows, bludgeoned by clubs, was the heart-wrenching wailing of Nico diAngelo as he collapsed onto the ground, nails raking his skull. Dead. Dead. Dead. Will was dead. He rocked back and forth, sobbing and wailing, black hair enshrouding his broken face. Nico was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. He couldn't live without Will, without Bianca. There was no reason to live... And then the wailing dissipated into the horrified screeches and shouts of others. The dead kept coming, the Romans kept falling, the Greeks kept shouting victoriously. Gone. Gone. Gone. He was gone, his soul consumed by his grief, consumed by the dead he called on. They had no souls of their own, no morals. They ate it like Calla with pancakes. No more. No more. No more. There was no more.

* * *

Frank, Hazel, Leo, and I sprinted to Fireworks Beach where Octavian according to the intel we received from some Roman soldier who sided with the Greeks situated. I called on the earth and through the vibrations other living creatures caused, I could sense how big a creature was and how close it was. Fortunately for us, the creatures that usually stirred trouble for the camp were currently napping from a delicious meal of Roman flesh or hunting for more Romans. I whistled, the sound carrying across the cadaverous forest, hoping that somewhere Wind Dancer would hear. It would be nice to have some air support.

We stayed by the river, relying on it to be our guide through the endless trees. The river was quiet, carving a smooth curving line through the wilderness. It did not want to talk. It could still taste the blood, still taste the horror. It was like me. However as we continued to follow the river, a strange sound punctured the silence, accompanied by a symphony of screams. All I could hear were screams, a forever remembrance of those lives I've stolen. Guilt weighed heavily on my heart. These were not in my head though. I could tell by the way Hazel's nose crinkled, Frank's head tilted slightly to the side, and Leo's impassive face. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He glanced at me, a small smile gracing his lips. I drew closer to him as we approached, the sound becoming louder and more prominent with each step.

And then there it was. Our mouths dropped comically as we watched a giant composed entirely of water smashed its fist against the ground, enveloping anyone unfortunate enough to be there in an inescapable prison of water. They ceased struggling within a minute. Spears were visible in its body, but was obviously not doing any harm. The Romans noticed this, but like Romans refused to surrender. What was that saying the Romans had... Ah, yes, Aut vincere aut mori. Conquer or Die... And die they did.

I stared at the beast, stretching my thoughts out to the water. It flowed with the currents, reaching for the water giant. My breathing hitched the moment I felt the presence. So familiar. I could smell salt, remember a morning when I was five at the beach, the sun warm on my face, sand between my toes, waves licking at my legs. Dad stood by the shore, smiling gently as he enjoyed the small moment with his daughter, with me, even though his eyes were still broken, still dull. Water flashed in front of me, caused by a boy with sea-green eyes. Laughter, delighted, familiar laughter. Percy...

"Percy!" I shouted, sprinting toward the giant, relief flooding through me. "Percy! Percy, it's me! Calla!"

"Lily, what are you doing? Come back here," Leo demanded, racing after me. He waded through the river, grunting as he struggled against the strong current.

"That's Percy, Leo. He's alive," I replied, a grin broad on my face. The water responded to me, parting slightly but only for me.

My foot caught on a rock protruding from the riverbed and I fell. Down. Down. Down. _Splash. _Ugh, I flicked my wrists, water dripping from my messy braid, from my fingers, from my shirt. Damn, my clumsiness. The earth quivered in fear underneath the steps of the giant as it stomped over to me. Leo shouted, concerned for me, when it swept me up into its fist. It cradled me gently, lifting me to its vacant face. Its impassive eyes, or the swirling pools of water, stared at me. I smiled, aware of his presence.

"Hey, Perthos. Causing some trouble as usual, eh?" I laughed, but the giant was silent.

"Gods, Calla. Would you stop talking to it!?" Leo cried out, shadowed by a hunched Frank and an antsy Hazel.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Cals," Hazel added timidly.

"Oh, I'll be fii-AHHHHHHH!" And then it ate me, opened its gaping hole and dropped me into the whirlpool that was its mouth.

It was freezing, the water. It seeped into my clothes and gnawed at my skin with razor sharp teeth. It was dark, infinite. I breathed in deeply, trying to establish where Percy was. Percy. Percy. Where are you? I pursued the faint aroma of salt, taking deep breaths and even longer strokes. My relief, my hope grew as the darkness faded, revealing a sliver of light, pure light.

"Percy! Percy! Where are you?" I called out, swimming and swimming, arms aching yet still I paddled through the water. "Are you ignoring me, Perce? So not cool."

Right arm. Left arm. Kick. Right. Left. Kick. Breathe. Must follow the light. Must find Percy. I shielded my eyes when an intense radiance exploded right in front of me. I blinked in the light. Blinked again. And there he was. Head bowed, raven hair dancing around him, he was slumped however, his body limp as he floated there. Silent. I swam over to him, hovering in front of him, a concerned frown on my face. I reached over and stroked his cheek with gentle fingers.

"Hey, Perce. What's going on?" My smile cracked when he lifted his eyes to mine.

His usual effervescent sea-green irises were dull, eyes that had witnessed sorrow, unbearable grief. He tilted his back, limbs splayed. I bit my lip, a hand slowly tightening on my heart as I realized that this was not my Percy, this was just a body, a body without a soul. My lip trembled as I continued to stroke his cheek.

"What happened, Percy? You can tell me." He stared at me with dead eyes. He was quiet for a moment.

"Annabeth's dead."

Time froze. My heart was cold in my chest, my breath disappearing from my lungs. My hand quivered on his cheek. Tears pricked my eyes as an image of Annabeth appeared in my mind. Her head thrown back in laughter, cheeks bright with mortification as we chatted about her love life. How could she be dead? She was alive a few hours ago. A tear slipped down my cheek as I debated inaudibly whether or not I should say anything. What do you say to your best friend after he just told you that the love of his life just died? Huh? They don't make those stupid little pamphlets about it in the guidance office at school. I remained silent, like the tears that streamed down my cheek. Percy just stared at me, smiling in a detached sort of way. He patted my cheek, wiping away the tears with a calloused thumb. I encircled my arms around him and drew him into an embrace, hoping that this little contact would assuage some of his sorrow. We stayed like that for awhile. Time was still frozen. Just us.

"Come on, Perce. We can't stay here," I choked as I extracted myself from him. He tilted his head to the side. My lip trembled again at the vacant look.

The giant melted around us, returning to the river where it flowed downstream, ever constant, always changing. Frank flew above us, in the form of majestic Roman eagle. I winced when he skillfully landed beside us, suddenly Frank once again. Hazel's brow was furrowed as she stared at Percy beside me. Frank's lips twitched, his hand immediately finding Hazel's. Leo remained impassive, scrutinizing my face with concerned chocolate brown eyes. I bit my lip, shaking my head slightly. He blinked, a frown tugging at his lips. Percy's head was bowed, unconsciously creeping closer to my side. I squeezed his head, but received no visible response from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Frank inquired, brown drawn together in bewilderment. I stared at him, unblinking.

"Annabeth died."

Hazel clutched her chest, a sob raking through her body. Frank stumbled back, palpably shocked. Leo however was not astounded by this. With only a small glance at my face, he knew. He only bowed his head in respect for her, shedding invisible tears for his friend. Frank stretched out his arms and allowed Hazel to cry quietly into his chest as he burrowed his face into her wild cinnamon curls. Leo only crept closer to me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. His nose grazed my cheek, planting a soft kiss against my skin. My hand trembled in Percy's grasp. He tilted his head to gaze at me, blinking lazily. He smiled faintly before ducking his head once again.

"Alright, guys," my voice was raw with emotion as I hastily tried to pull myself to together. I wiped away the tears, compelling my mind, my heart to harden. "I know we're all suffering the loss of Annabeth and now of us are especially stable, but I know you don't want to hear this, but there's nothing we can do. We can't just sit back and coddle our grief. Now is the time to fight. And we have a lot of work to do if we're going to take down Octavian. So I need to know... Are you with me?"

I could feel Leo's lips stretch against my skin, could feel that gorgeous smile of his. He pecked my nose once before straightening his spine, face determined.

"I'm always with you, Lily. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there," he responded earnestly with no hesitation.

"To the ends of the world and back?" I teased, loving the way his warm brown eyes would sparkle with mischief.

"To the ends of the world and back."

* * *

I shifted my attention to Frank and Hazel, eyes questioning. They glanced at each other, sharing a conversation without speaking any words, a wicked grin appearing on their faces. They stared at me, nodding their heads.

"To the ends of the world and back."

"Well, this sucks," I grumbled.

"That's the first thing you say?" Leo demanded from beside me, baffled, absolutely baffled. "We were just kidnapped by Octavian's henchmen-"

"Very cute henchmen," I added with a flirtatious wink at the two Romans who just gazed at me with a cocked eyebrow before rolling their eyes.

"What!" Leo shrieked dramatically, attempting to clutch his chest in disbelief even though his hands were currently tied behind his back.

"What?" I feigned disinterest with his melodramatic antics, but he only gasped.

"How could you do this to me. I loved you with my whole heart and this is what I get. Replaced by two idiots who probably don't even know the meaning of the word autoschediasm," he wailed, sniffing pathetically. I stared at him out of the corner of one eye.

"Do _you _even know what autoschediasm means?"

"That's not important. What's important as these numbskulls don't know what it is," he pouted. One of the Romans smacked the butt of his spear into Leo's back.

"You talk too much," he grunted.

"You know he's right about that, Leo," I chuckled good-heartedly. In the back of my mind however I worried about our own little autoschediasm and Percy. Sorrow cracked through the facade I built up so perfectly but I shoved that as far I could into the shadows of my brain.

"Yeah, but isn't that reason you love me so much, huh?" He stared at me with wide, innocent eyes. I snorted.

"Yeah right."

"Oh wait I forgot. The reason you actually love me is for my body," his eyes glinted as a mischievous grin appeared on his lips. My cheeks burned.

"Shut up, Leo."

"Oh, baby, you wish."

One of the Romans, the one with cropped blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes, chortled, amused by our conservation. The other guy, a man with his hair cut in a brutish style and dull gray eyes, scowled, elbowing him in the stomach.

"They are the enemy, Pierce," he hissed, lip curled back in a snarl. Pierce rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well they're funny, Brooks. It's been awhile since I had a good laugh."

"Well we have an objective to complete. Laughter is not part of it."

"It should be," Leo chirped up, tilting his head back to gaze at the bulky man. "As a wise man once said a day without laughter is a day wasted."

Brooks glowered but did not even dignify that with a response. I however replied for him.

"Yeah and what wise man said that?"

"I don't know, but the guy must have been pretty smart to realize that."

I hummed lightly. "Well I don't have to worry wasting my days."

"And why is that." Leo cocked his head curiously to the side, a crease forming in his brow.

"Because silly, I have you," I smiled and watched as his features softened significantly. Brooks snorted. Pierce grinned. He always had been a hopeless romantic, not that I knew that though.

"Alright enough chit chat," Brooks grumbled, clearly fed up with the turn of conservation.

"Aw come on Brooks. Things were just starting to get interesting," Pierce responded, a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, Brooks," Leo echoed, earning an unamused twist of his lips and a glare from him.

Before could Brooks reply however, we had reached the beach and there in his skinny glory was Octavian, a grin on his angular face. I curled my lip in disgust, trying to contain the rage that sparked within me. This was the man who killed Reyna, who caused all this trouble for the Greeks, the reason why the Romans were here, wielding death like an extension of their body, the reason why Annabeth was dead, the reason why Percy was broken. I struggled slightly in my bonds, warranting a swift blow to the neck by the butt of Brook's spear. Blood boiling, I schooled my features, though as we approached, my fury seemed to only grow as I acknowledged the contemptuous curve of his lips, the victorious glint in his cold ice blue eyes. That pompous little-

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," his face stretched impossibly to fit that haughty grin of his. His eyes lingered on me. "A murderer and uh-" He glanced at Leo, scrutinizing him with a blithesome expression. "A repair boy. Where are your tools now, repair boy?"

He cackled loudly, his purple ropes fluttering with the motion. My eyes narrowed into vicious slits.

"How dare you?" I shouted, wrestling to free myself from the ropes that restrained me. Tears pricked my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I've been crying too much today. "You little son of a bitch. You killed her. Stabbed a knife in her like the fucking coward you are. You could never take her on. You're a fucking scarecrow with a close-minded brain. You're greedy and selfish and you will never be the leader she was. You will never be anything but a stain in history, you insignificant piece of trash."

Octavian widened his eyes, lips twitching in amusement. I could see though the animosity flicker in his eyes, that deep-seeded hatred blossom inside him. He glanced at Brooks, nodding his head slightly. I didn't even have time to breath when he bludgeoned the side of my skull with his spear. I gasped, falling to the side. Pierce however caught me before I collapsed onto the ground. He frowned, but spoke nothing as little stars danced in my vision. Leo gazed at me, his eyes questioning, but I just shook my head, immediately regretted it when the world leaned off-kilter.

"You do not get to talk to our Praetor like that, Graecus scum," Brooks snarled, his grasp on his spear tightening, knuckles. I glared at him and spat on his shoes. He curled his lip, lifting his spear once again. "Why you little bit-"

"That's enough, Brooks. These are our guests after all," Octavian grinned, a savage glint in his eyes now.

I only stared at him, eyes hard. Leo managed to scoot closer to me without Brooks noticing. Pierce had but he only wiped his head to the side, whistling conspicuously. Brooks eyed at him out of the corner of his eyes, but decided he was not worth the attention.

"I know why you're here."

"Yeah and why's that?" Leo answered instead.

"Oh, well, because you thought you could defeat me with that little stupid plan of yours. I laughed when I heard about it," he chuckled, reminiscing. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't give me that," he spat before straightening his spine once again and dusting off his extravagant purple robes, pale chin lifted in an attempt to appear regal. I nearly chortled at that. He was a glorified scarecrow. "I already know about everything. How you were the distraction while your other little friends snuck in while I was preoccupied and kill me." He glowered at me before continuing. "A valiant but stupid plan if I say so myself. But it never would have worked. You're just a stupid little girl with even stupider friends."

I glanced at Leo, noticing that his brow was also furrowed in bewilderment. I gazed back at Octavian, noting his arrogant smirk. Horror began to sink in as the realization slowly dawned on me.

"Oh, gods."

And there they were hauled out into the open from behind the forest, beaten and skin tarnished by multiple bruises and lacerations. My hope drained out of me in an instant as spears were stabbed into their backs by two other bear-like men.

"Frank, Hazel," I shouted, a resentment simmering in my gut as Octavian only grinned at the gruesome sight in front of him. "Are you guys alright?"

Hazel glanced at me from beneath a wave of cinnamon curls. Her molten gold eyes glittered with the steely determination, to live, to defeat Octavian. I breathed in a sigh of relief. They were alright. I glanced at where they emerged from, frowning when I realized Percy was not with them.

"Looking for that Percy kid, huh?" Octavian tilted to his head to the side, a maniacal grin on his face. "He's dead. It wasn't my intention of course, but eh, the less there are of you of you infernal Greeks the better."

The world tilted again. I couldn't breath, couldn't do anything but stare. I swayed to the side, something inside me dying. _He's dead. _The words ricocheted in my head like a record stuck on repeat. _He's dead. He's dead. He's dead... _

Leo was in shock as well that the Perseus Jackson was dead, the man that he befriended, the man he fought with, laughed with, smiled with, joked with... Dead. But he was far more concerned with Calla, his beautiful, fragile Lily. She had already lost her father, Annabeth, and now Percy. Percy was everything to her. Maybe even more to her than he was. He rid himself of the thought immediately as he gazed at her, wrinkles appearing his brow. Her head was bowed, her body trembling. She was crying, mourning and he could do nothing but sit there and watch. He cursed the Fates, he cursed Brooks and Pierce, he cursed Octavian, he cursed everyone, he cursed himself for not doing something, anything. Anything. She was dying inside and he could only watch.

Brooks poked her curiously with his spear. "Hey, stop that. No time for mourning now. Octavian needs to-"

She roared, sapphire eyes clouded over by bloodlust. Leo clenched his jaw, realizing that she was not in fact crying. No, she was trembling with rage. Leo would have chuckled, wishing the poor bastard the best of luck, but this was not the situation and Octavian deserved whatever he got coming to him. He leapt from her spot, startling Brooks and Pierce. Octavian hissed as she dashed toward him, eyes wide in panic.

"Don't just stand there you, buffoons. Get her!" He ordered, signaling for the guards currently keeping Frank and Hazel in line to attack Calla.

She was a beast though. A vicious beast when she was enraged. Those Romans charged at her, weapons brandished, but she only snarled, gracefully rolling to the side to avoid the sharp tip of a spear. The man gritted his teeth as he lunged at her again but she was prepared. She was a tornado of legs and brief flashes of tattered clothing as she successfully knocked the man unconscious. Leo could not explain how she managed such a feat without the use of her hands. The other man stared at her, suddenly wary of the 5'6 girl, but he did not have the opportunity to worry about it. He was disarmed within seconds, her eyes blazing as the man raised his hands in surrender. His ego was officially bruised just like his face was about to be when she kicked him in the jaw with her foot. He fell. Down. Down. Down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lay silent. Calla was hunched over, her breathing ragged. Pierce whistled, awed by her. Octavian glowered, his hands twitching at his side.

"Pierce, Brooks stop standing there like idiots and get her," he screeched when Calla raised her eyes to his. Leo grinned.

"Sure thing, boss," Brooks responded as he hobbled over to her, his spear precariously resting over his shoulder.

"Whatever," Pierce mumbled, shrugging his shoulder as he brandished a brilliantly crafted sword from the sheath at his side, the gold glistening faintly in the moonlight.

Calla only glanced at them over her shoulder before rolling her head back to stare at the sky. Her lips curved into a faint smile. Brooks stumbled back, intimidated by it. Pierce only eyed her with his calculating hazel eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" Pierce inquired, squinting at her through the darkness. Her smile only grew.

A shadow materialized in the night sky, dark wings distinct. Fortunately, only Calla and Leo acknowledged it as her pegasus, Wind Dancer, the others saw nothing, which was to be expected. If you didn't know what you were searching for, you'll never find it. Wind Dancer disappeared into the shadows once again as silent as a gentle summer breeze. Leo was beginning to realize why Calla had named her Wind Dancer.

"She's obviously crazy. Just kill her already!" Octavian snapped impatiently, a scowl dark on his pale face.

Pierce snorted, slipping his sword back into its sheath. "She's not crazy. You just admitted to killing her friend. She's grieving. I think-"

"I didn't ask you to think," he hissed, still eyeing Calla with wary icy eyes.

"This is not what I signed for. I didn't sign up for any of this."

"Well, I don't really care. You're here so just your damn job or I'll-" His sentence was rudely interrupted by a shrill whinny and the gentle flapping of wings.

There was a flash of silver in the moonlight, a stark contrast against the darkness of night. And then it was gone as if it had never existed. Octavian narrowed his eyes, pursing thin lips. Hazel smiled weakly, nudging Frank with her hip. His mouth twitched. Octavian stared at Calla, eyes like poison.

"What was that?" Inside he was seething. He did not have time for such complications. He already had a headache, incited by Pierce's imprudent behavior, by this little pest that was too persistent for his liking, by those insolent Greeks.

Calla only cocked her head at him, grinning viciously. A shiver traipsed down his spine but he refused to allow that little pain in his ass that she was actually intimidating him if even in the slightest. She then glanced at her friends, Hazel, Frank, and Leo, though her eyes lingering on him longer than necessary. Octavian's lips curved into a smirk. This was good. She had a weakness. And it was him. But before he could contemplate more on it, Calla sprinted forward. Brooks did not have time to react before he was on the ground, her foot planted on his throat. His spear flew from his side, landing abandoned by the hulking trees that encircled the beach. His breath was ragged in his throat as Calla applied more pressure. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, but nothing happened, if anything was supposed to.

Octavian began to cackle, the sound unsettling. "Trying to use those little elemental powers of yours, huh? Well, those little bonds are a bit of an invention of mine." Pierce scolded from beside Leo. "They drain that magic that runs in your veins. No demi-god, not even the gods, could break free from those. They make you mortal, powerless. You may be good, but you're nothing without your powers."

Now it was Calla's time to laugh and laugh she did. It was high, almost deranged, revealing just how broken she was without Percy. Leo's heart lurched in his chest. She was losing it. And he was tied up with anti-magic rope. She was alone. And he was tied up with rope. She was grieving, lost in overwhelming darkness that was despair with a hint of hysteria. And he was tied up. She was dying. And he was. He was. He was weak. She needed him and he was weak, staying there. Course, it wasn't his fault, but all he could do was watch, he couldn't call out to her. She wouldn't hear him. He couldn't hold her in his arms, telling her it would be alright. His hands were secured behind his back. He couldn't cry with her. He didn't have any more tears left. He was useless. He felt exactly the same way he had all those years ago when the garage burnt down with his mother inside, when Festus had been demolished to only charred pieces of bronze and broken head, when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, when Percy and Annabeth died. He was. He w-

"Oh you think you're so smart," Calla ceased laughing, her voice cold, detached as she stared at him with dead eyes. "Going through all this trouble. For what? Destroying the Greeks. Power. What? Your plan was going to fail from the very beginning. You can't kill the Greeks without killing the Romans, because news flash, Romans based their gods off ours, just made them harder, more disciplined. They carved war, to conquer. Those are not gods I want to ever look up to. And power." She paused, throwing her head back in laughter. She wiped at her eyes before gazing back at him, her lips twisting into a cruel grin. "You'll never have power. You can build up all the armies you want, but in the end, it's only you. You might be cunning, but you are not powerful. Not like Percy. Not like Annabeth. Not like anyone. And if you think these stupid little ropes will hold me you're dead wrong."

Octavian sniffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Those stupid little ropes can hold _gods. _I'm pretty confident they can hold a weak little girl like you as well."

Calla only smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not weak."

Octavian began to snort, but ceased when a burst of light erupted in front of them, enveloping the entire vicinity with a warm glow. Everyone blinked, some shielding their eyes with their hands while others ducked their heads as their hands were currently unusable. The radiance faded slowly until the taste of sunlight was just a memory. Calla was still there, but different. Leo acknowledged first. She appeared the same, same scorched orange shirt, same white-washed shorts splattered by blood, same unkempt braid, same beautiful face but there was some off about her eyes. They weren't sapphire anymore, they were a soft caramel brown and her hair even seemed lighter. A faint illuminance engulfed her, the power inside her unlocked. It hummed and vibrated in the air, everywhere. Leo tasted the gentle aroma of eucalyptus and something else he couldn't name on his tongue. It was strange. Leo blinked his eyes once and it was gone. Her eyes were like sparkling sapphires once again and her hair the hue of chocolate. Leo blinked again, but nothing happened. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him again. One thing though was certain. Her hands were free.

Octavian gaped comically at her, blue eyes bulging from their eye sockets. Frank and Hazel also seemed shocked by this, but only smiled slightly. Pierce's face held admiration and awe in it, hazel eyes sparkling. Calla however seemed indifferent as she shook her hands. She glanced at Brooks, who she noticed had been knocked unconscious. She shrugged before gazing at the sky. She whistled softly. Octavian was too absorbed in the past, on what just occurred, he did not acknowledge the flash of silver from the night nor the object that descended from above. Calla caught her dagger and twirled it skillfully in her hand. Pierce clapped from off to the side and Hazel and Frank bobbed their hands, cheering out. Octavian curled his lip, not amused.

"You think that petty little dagger is enough to stop me, huh?" He shouted.

"Oh, yes, I do believe this is enough," was her immediate, impassive response. Octavian flicked his eyes over Pierce who was still standing beside Leo.

"Go ahead, Pierce. Prove to me that I can trust me."

Pierce's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Sorry, _boss, _but I think the little lady over there wants to fight you not me."

Octavian snorted in disbelief. "I knew it. You're just as pathetic and soft as I thought." Pierce narrowed his eyes, but did not dignify that with a comment. "Fine, fine. It's alright. I was expecting this. I always expect the unexpected."

And with that, he whistled shrilly. Calla waited, tapping her foot impatiently. A minute passed and an arrogant smirk appeared on her face.

"It seems your backup plan failed. I guess that just means I get to-"

Her sentence would never be finished as it was severed by the harsh crunching of twigs that riddled the forest floor. Calla casted her attention in the vicinity it had derived from. Octavian grinned a twisted grin. Emerging from the thicket of bushes were a pack of hellhounds, their lips curled back to reveal a glistening row of vicious fangs. For once, Calla's smirk faltered. There were at least a dozen, too many for her to challenge. Her magic was being replenished hastily, but she was still weak. She needed more time. The Fates chortled delightfully in the background.

The sound of a sword being drawn snapped her back to reality. She whipped her head around to see Pierce, sword brandished, face somber. He glanced at her, lips curving slightly, then he peered at the hellhounds with the same calculating eyes.

"You're a son of a Nike, aren't you?" She said, though it was less than a question than an answer.

"Victoria, actually," he grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Pierce, son of Nike."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Calypso."

And with that, they charged into battle.

* * *

He was dead within minutes. It was a good fight. He tussled valiantly with a half of dozen them, his imperial gold sword slicing through their skin like butter on a hot summer day. He was always skilled with a sword, one of the best. He always had the potential, but that was never enough for him. He was a child of Victoria. Nothing was ever good enough. He trained daily with his friends, but when he improved and they didn't, he would brawl with people he didn't truly care for but were tenacious enough to catch his attention. When he surpassed even them, he would challenge his teachers, his leaders, anyone with enough skill to be named unbeatable. Their name didn't last long against him. In battle, he truly was invincible.

In a twisted sort of way, he was pleased, to go out this way. If he had lived this, he would only strive to become the best, no to become even better than best. A god. He would become a god. He would devote his whole life to achieve that feat, but he never would. Deep inside him, he knew that, but still he tried and would continue to try even after his body gave up on him. He wouldn't care, he would repeatedly push himself and push himself. He would have died anyway for a more selfish reason. He was content to have died for someone that truly deserved the title of god, or should he say goddess. He was glad to have met Calypso if even for a short time.

He stared up at the sky as the hellhounds devoured his stomach.

"Frank, I'm scared," Hazel murmured, round golden eyes staring at the two hellhounds that had approached them.

"I know. I'm scared, too," Frank replied back, anguish clear in his tone. "I'm not scared of death, though. I'm scared that I'm not going to live the life with you that I wanted, Hazel. That I could have done something, could have done more. That I was useless. But most of all, Hazel, I'm terrified for you. You deserved more. More than me."

"Oh, Frank," she sobbed from beside him, but he refused to even glance at her, to see those beautiful eyes cloudy with tears. "You know I never would have asked for more, just a life with you. I never wanted any more than that."

He remained silent even as the hellhounds drew closer, foam dripping from their fangs. He could see the darkness, the death in their crimson eyes. They knew no mercy. They were going to die. It was that simple.

"I never got to tell you this."

Hazel flicked her eyes back over to him, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Tell me what?"

"That you were the only good thing in my life."

Another tear streamed down her coffee skin.

"I love you, Frank."

Finally, he gazed at her, soaking her in like this was the first time he saw her, like this was the last time he'd see her. He memorized her face, cute button nose, her large molten gold eyes, her full lips, her small cheekbones, her gorgeous coffee brown skin, her wild cinnamon curls. Someday. Someday he'd meet her again.

"I love you, too, Hazel."

The hellhounds lunged.

* * *

I was too late. I was always too late. Pierce was dead. Frank and Hazel were dead. Percy was dead. Annabeth was dead. My dad was dead. Dead. Dead. All dead. Because of me. It was always because of me. Why? Why? Why? Was I just born to destroy, to have the blood of those I loved on my hands. The answer was not complicated, it was simple. Yes. Yes, I was.

Stab. Dark blood splashed onto my face. Kick. Soaring through the air, it fell into the ocean, devoured by the waves. Slash. Dead corpses littered the ground like leaves in autumn. Dodge. Ivory fangs and claws flashed in my vision. The ground rumbled, the wind roared, the ocean crashed violently against the shore, the rage inside me boiled like the insatiable fires of hell. I did not think, I acted. The dozen hellhounds lessened to only a half, down to three, two, one, zero...

I clutched my knees as my lungs heaved and hiccupped with the effort to breathe. Blood streamed down my silver dagger, tainting it with death and destruction. A beautiful gift, now ruined forever. Breathing in deeply once more, I staggered over to where I assumed Octavian was, my right leg ripped to shreds by a cunning hellhound. Blood trickled from a deep lesion on my forehead. I ignored it, the pain, the rage, the emptiness and trudged forward. Step. Step. Ste-

"If you're looking for me, I'm over here," Octavian called out. I whipped my head around, fatigue clouding my vision. His eyes were insane, no longer human.

"You little-"

He placed a finger to his lips. He grinned maniacally. "I'd be quiet if I were you unless you want me to slit the throat of your little friend over here." My world tilted again when I realized that Octavian held a knife to Leo's exposed neck. I remained quiet. "That's a good girl... This was supposed to be easy, a simple plan. Kill Reyna. Frame the Greeks. Kill the Greeks. Be remembered as a hero, but you. You just had to be there, just had to hinder my year of planning for what? To protect your stupid camp. It doesn't matter anyways. You'll be dead and I don't have to worry about you anymore."

My eyes were on that knife. It ticked Leo's sensitive skin, drawing blood. I stepped forward when Leo grimaced, but Octavian noticed and hissed.

"Take another step and I'll kill him. Also, drop that little dagger of yours." I obliged immediately, dropping the dagger to the ground and kicking it away with the toe of my shoe. He swayed slightly on his feet. "I should have realized sooner that you loved him. It would have saved me a lot of trouble. Love is weakness. I learned that a long time ago. Nothing ever good comes from love."

"You're wrong," I said, resolute. "Love is strength, not weakness. It inspires people to change for better or for worse. It gives people hope that life will get better as long as they have those they loved by the side. It gives me the courage to keep fighting, to keep moving forward. Love gives me a reason to live. Leo gives me a reason to live."

Octavian stared at me for a moment with vacant ice blue eyes before he nodded his head. "I see. I see. You're right love is strength, but I must ask what happens when the person who love is gone?"

I gaped at him, only realizing a second too late what he was about to do. I screamed when the knife drew a bloody laceration across his neck. Leo gurgled, trying to grasp at his neck with bonded hands, staring at me with wild chocolate brown eyes. The life drained from them the instant his body collided with the sand. It turned a dull reddish brown with his blood. I scrambled toward him, my only instinct was to be by him. I knelt beside him, heart hiccupping in my chest, air like razors in my lungs. With trembling hands, I grazed his sun-kissed cheek. I leaned in closer, chest heaving. I heard nothing, nothing. I gazed back at him, the only thing visible through the tears were his open eyes. Why? Why? Why? I kissed him on his cold lips, just a small peck, just enough to say the goodbye I never wanted to say, to say I love you one last time without actually ever speaking the words. I collapse on top of him, sobbing into his raven curls.

Emptiness. It drowned me, consumed me. Dead. Dead. Dead. He was dead. Any reason to live was gone. I was dead, nothing. Octavian cackled above me. Through the earth I could feel him creep closer, his dagger raised in his hand. I didn't care. Nope. Nope. Nope. I was dead, he was just going to make it official. He thrusted the knife down, could feel the wind shift as it neared my own neck. Leo's smoky, unique scent enveloped me, reminding me of fire, of the summer days I could have spent with him, his hand in mine. I smiled faintly, but I never felt the blade pierce my skin. With fatigued eyes, I glanced up and saw green. Resplendent sea-green.

"I'll say hi to Annabeth for you," the familiar voice hit me like a wall of bricks. My eyes adjusted and there was Percy standing right in front of me with a dagger in his back.

"Okay," was all I could say. His eyes weren't dull anymore, weren't broken. They were alive, throbbing with life. Then they fluttered shut and he fell to the ground with a heavy thump.

Octavian tsked disdainfully. "And I thought you were dead." He shrugged his shoulders before clasping onto the plain hilt of the dagger and slid it out of Percy's corpse. "Doesn't matter now. I'm going to kill you and there will be no one to stop me now."

He wiped the blood off the blade with his purple ropes. I only stared at him. Dead. Dead. Dead. I clung to Leo, hands burrowing into his shirt, into his raven curls.

"You're wrong."

Octavian halted in his tracks, eyeing me curiously with cold eyes. "What was that? What did you say?"

I clambered slowly, agonizingly onto my feet. "I said you're wrong. You said that there was no one to stop you from killing me. But you're wrong."

"Oh yeah," he drawled, his lips curving into a savage grin. "And who's going to stop me? You? You lost everything. What do you have left to fight for?"

"Yes."

His eyes hardened. "And how, do tell, are you going to accomplish that? You're weaponless, tired, and most of all you're weak."

"You killed all my friends and now I'm going to kill you."

I didn't remember much after that. It was like when my father died. I was just a body, soul somewhere in the clouds, because reality was too much to bear. _The dead don't remember._ Octavian was gone though. That much was for certain. And by gone, I mean gone. Like he never existed, just a tiny scar in the wreckage that was our history. There was no blood, no ash, no bones, nothing. _The dead don't have mercy. _I sank onto the ground, hands splayed by my side, eyes on the stars. Everyone seemed to be staring at the stars lately. They were just balls of energy, of gas, nothing that extraordinary but they did seem mighty beautiful twinkling in the shadows of night. _The dead don't feel but feel everything. _I sat there. Time didn't exist anymore. Just me. Only me. Empty. _Where was my soul?_ I glanced to my side, smiling bittersweetly as my eyes landed on Leo. He's dead. _The dead don't have souls._

Compelling myself forward, I crawled over to him. Old tears stained my cheek. I didn't have any more tears left to shed. His scent, though faint, was still there. My eyes fluttered shut briefly as I envisioned myself by the campfire on a late night such as this, singing awful folk songs together before joking about how terrible his singing was and how wonderful he thought mine was. I could feel his warm hand in mine. When I opened my eyes, however, he was still dead. I collapsed into the sand beside him, burrowing my nose into the crevice of his collarbone. His shirt was soft in my fingers as I curled myself beside him. In my head, I pretended his hands were free, that he had encircled them securely around my waist and held me close to his raising chest. I imagined listening to his heartbeat, imagined his lips on mine, just a soft peck. Nothing special, just a peck. But to me it was everything. It was a promise of a life with him, a promise that things truly were going to get better. It was our way of saying I love you without the words actually leaving your mouth even though they were on the tip of your tongue. It was a goodbye and a hello. All the feelings you kept inside you. It was. It was. Everything. He was everything.

People saw an effervescent latino boy who was too scrawny for their taste. They saw his mischievous grin and thought trouble. They saw a person who could brighten any situation with a joke. They would never see the scars that lay beneath his humor, his laughter. Never see the sorrow, the agony he kept locked in that broken heart of his. Never see just how insecure he was. Never see the genius, the madness. They would never see it, but I did. And I fell in love with it, with him. I guess I just liked broken things. Maybe because deep inside I was broken, too.

I laid beside him, breathing shallow and just pretended. Pretended that I wasn't born. Pretended that this was a dream. Pretended that I was normal. Pretended that he was alive... I pretended until the moon ducked into the horizon. I pretended until I couldn't pretend anymore.

* * *

I jolted awake to the sound of someone breathing in my ear. A gasp of relief escaped my lips as I gazed up, praying that I'd see him, see those beautiful brown eyes. Instead my eyes locked onto a pair of curious gold ones.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I thought you were dead," the man smiled slightly, his baritone voice shocking me. It was strangely familiar as if I heard it somewhere once before...

"Do I know you?" I cocked my head to the side. He chuckled good-heartedly.

"You probably don't remember me. You've been through a lot lately, so I wouldn't expect you too."

"Are they," I paused as my breath hitched in my throat. "Are they really dead?"

His eyes softened in a combination of pity and melancholy. "My apologies, Ms. Calypso, but yes."

My lip trembled again as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. "I see."

"I am very sorry, but that is not the reason why I'm here."

"Then why are you here," I snapped, rage rushing to the surface. It dissipated immediately, not even a trace lingering inside me.

"I'm here to give you an explanation and an ultimatum."

"And what's that?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Well, I should let you know that none of this really exists. It's just an experiment the gods conducted. And you say we're bad yet here you are idolizing a bunch of assholes you only use you like pawns for chess. I swear you mortals would have died off sooner if it weren't for us," the man grumbled under his breath. I stared at him in utter bewilderment. He acknowledged the look and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, I should probably explain. My name's Kronos and I'm here to fix what those idiots couldn't."

I scrambled back in shock, mouth agape and eyes wide. Here in front of me was man who had almost murdered Percy and almost destroyed Olympus.

"You're supposed to be in Tartarus. You're the reason so many people died! How can you, I mean," I sputtered. He groaned, raking a hand through his black hair.

"Yeah, not a good decision on my part, but. Yeah well anyways as I just told you this isn't real."

"Then what is real if this isn't? Who am I? What am I?"

Kronos chuckled again, only ceasing when he noticed my glare. He coughed into his hand. "Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say is that you are real. You are Calypso, daughter of Atlas. You're a Titaness and technically I'm your mean ole' uncle, Kronos. Tada!"

I stared at him, unimpressed. "Alright then, explain to me this little experiment the gods did."

Kronos stroked the stubble on his solid jaw thoughtfully. "Hm, where do I begin. Ah, yes. After the war between Gaia, the gods decided that hey, today they're weren't going to be big assholes and actually help someone. So they decided since you deserved a second chance more than any else on their little list. But they wanted to uh, how do say, make sure that releasing you wasn't a bad idea. So they used my energy, my power to create an alternate world and made you mortal." A muscle above my eye twitched. "However, they did not expect for you to cause such an impact on this world. Which is also the reason I am here in my original form. It's my energy, I can do manifest myself into a world I created."

"Hm, I see. I see. Everything makes perfect sense."

"Really? That's great," his golden eyes sparkled.

"No, not really," I growled, stomping the ground with my foot.

"Oh," he frowned like a two year old before starting to pace.

"You know what. I get the jist of it, but I need to know. Does the ultimatum deal with my friends? Will they be brought back to life?" My voice was soft with hope. Everytime, I blinked I saw chocolate eyes.

"If you're asking a question like that then I don't think you really understand what's going on," he sighed, exasperated. "None of this is real. The people from it might be but not this world. Your friends are still alive, just not here."

I exhaled a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "That's wonderful. How do I go to that world?"

Kronos scratched his head. "See that's the thing. The only way that you'll ever get back to the real world is if you accept the ultimatum, but you're not going to like the consequences of it."

"I don't care," I hissed, stepping toward him. "I don't care as long as I'm in a world where he is. He is all that matters."

"Ah, I see," he mused, stroking his jaw once again. "Well, here's the dealo, Cals. May I call you Cals?" I stared at him, planting a hand on my hip. "You know what that's not important. So you want to get to the real world, eh? Well, first you need is that it involves you giving up those little elemental powers of yours. Second, you're going to lose all memories of this place, that it had ever existed. Lastly, you'll have to relive your punishment all over again."

A pregnant silence engulfed us. Kronos recognized the tension and shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the awkwardness.

"Is that all?"

He squinted at me. "What do you mean is that all? That's a lot to give up, a lot to handle for a girl your age. People would kill as you've just clearly seen to have abilities like yours and I promise you nobody would ever want the punishment you're about to receive. Falling in love with guys who'll never love you the way you love them. Forever stuck on a deserted island. Are you sure that boy of yours, Leo was it? Is he even worth it?"

I didn't respond nor did I need to. Kronos had already known the answer.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. Hope you enjoyed even though you're probably bawling your eyes out. If you are, well mission accomplished. PS listen to this to the saddest songs you know and just embrace the feels. **


	19. A Goodbye and A Hello

It has been 1,856 lonely years, though she lost count the day she forgot who the most important person in her life was.

When she first arrived back at her island, Ogygia, a sense of relief had washed over her. They were safe. They were safe. They were safe. She would murmur to herself as she explored her new home, smelling the sweet aroma of fresh spring flowers, bare feet against the warm sand, wind whipping through her hair. It was nice to be free for awhile. However, after a few days by herself, she realized that freedom seemed to walk hand and hand with loneliness. She would hug her knees to her chest some nights and just stare out at the endless sea, wondering if they, if anyone really knew who she was, where she was. She never felt so isolated in her life. She could only take comfort in the memories of her home at Camp Half-Blood, her friends, and trying not to remember their bloody corpses, but even they seemed to fade with every passing day...

After her first year trapped on the island, she forgot who some of the less significant people in her life like Nanie Boba Fett or was it Natalie Boba Fett. Something with Boba Fett. Oh, maybe she was Boba Fett's daughter! Wait, who's Boba Fett...

After her fifth year, she could no longer recall who Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Chris, Clarisse, Pierce etc. People who were a bit more familiar, but still not important to leave much of an impact on her short life in the real world.

After her 50th year, she no longer felt that burning sense of revenge that would constantly gnaw at her, accompanied by the face of a murderer, a coward, a fool. Frankly, there were a number of names she wished to call him, none of which her father would approve, not that she would worry about that much longer. She would soon only remember her father as Atlas, never quite connecting who those sorrowful brown eyes belonged to when they flickered so briefly in her mind.

After her 150th year, she felt like she lost someone all over again, but no matter how hard she concentrated she could never figure out that hollow feeling in her chest. Memories like blades would flicker in her mind, a room, an office, she figured, a man, blood, and then she would blink and they would be gone.

After her 200th year, she couldn't remember Piper's Cherokee stories nor who this Piper was and why whenever she noticed a feather from one of the many birds inhabiting this island, it brought a sense of sorrow. She didn't understand why she would sit outside on stormy days to watch lightning streak ferociously across the night sky. She never knew why she would sometimes just stare at the books that decorated her bookshelf and never touch them, just stare at them with a longing in her gut. For the life of her, she didn't know why she would feel tears brim in her eyes when she spotted shadows pool around her little home and plead with nobody for someone to come through. And she couldn't sing a song without envisioning long blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky.

After her 300th year, the ocean never seemed the same. It was as something that was very vital to her had died that day.

After her 500th year on this cursed island, she forgot _him_. She couldn't remember who _he_ was, but sometimes she would wake up and just stay there, staring emptily at the ceiling. She would vaguely remember the dream she had that night. Warm chocolate brown eyes, a devilish smile that raised her pulse, a laugh that clutched at her heart and tightened its hold when suddenly it was no longer whoever it was and just _him. _The nameless man that haunted her dreams and shadowed her during the daytime. Life felt empty with _him, she _felt empty without _him. _She would wander her island aimlessly, sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would just curl up and stare at the ocean, until she could breathe without feeling this invisible ache in her heart. She didn't feel like smiling or laughing anymore. She didn't feel like living.

Years would pass by and one morning, she would wake up and not remember a _him. _Sure she still felt empty, but it was more of ache that over time, you forgot you even had. It was around this time that the men arrived and time seemed to flow backward. Instead of jeans and t-shirts, they wore baggy togas and rough leather sandals. And so her jeans and t-shirts vanished, replaced by flowing dresses. The men were incredibly handsome and of course she noticed but mostly she only took advantage of the fact that they were people and she would have conversations with actually people. The ache would seemingly dissipate and she would inevitably fall in love with each man that appeared on her island, only for him to leave latter and forget about her, though she never forgot them. It was, also, around this time when she noticed a change in her appearance. Instead of chocolate brown hair, it had lightened into a beautiful caramel hue and her eyes once bright sapphires dulled into a dark almond, but of course she couldn't remember a time when it was ever different. When there weren't men appearing mysteriously on her island, the gods would visit, sometimes barring gifts. Mostly, it was only Hermes, who would tell her stories of the lands and offer her sweets she wasn't offered on the island, and Hephaestus, who grinned at her with his missing teeth and ruffle her hair affectionately. He gave her little trinkets and sometimes left random items around the island, but she didn't care. She enjoyed the man's company as he rambled on about his new projects, about his lovely, but irritable wife, Aphrodite, and about really anything. He didn't seem nervous around her, despite him constantly telling her how much better he was around inorganic objects, instead of actual living people. She would only laugh and enjoy the fact that she could laugh.

Poseidon visited sometimes, not often, but it was a joy to have him around. Yet when he wasn't looking or was too entranced in his own stories that he would always tell her, she would stare at him and feel a pang of longing and was reminded how empty she was. She liked his eyes the most, how the sparkled like emeralds when he laughed at either his own jokes or when she tried to outsass the sass master (she never won...). She remembered their little sword fights, how awful she was in the beginning, despite her mind always telling her how good she is. Of course, she confided to Poseidon about her thoughts and he just ruffled her hair affectionately and told her that her mind is just a few steps ahead of her body and with a bit more practice, she could be a good as her mind was telling her she was. After how many years of training, bruised limbs, bloody cuts from her dagger, and too many to count near impalings, she concluded that Poseidon was, in fact, an ass. When she wasn't pissed at him, sometimes, a tear would slip down her cheek, which would sadden the sea god as he wiped it away with the pad of his finger. He seemed so fatherly and yet so young when he did. He usually left after that.

Even Apollo came to her island, though, it was usually only to flirt with her or offer her the once in a lifetime chance to ride in his sun chariot, which she would always politely refuse as she couldn't leave the island. He was nice enough for a sun god, but far too self-absorbed, which was expected of a god, and always spouting some sort of poem, usually a haiku, or dramatic words and looking at her like he wanted her to write them down to forever remember his awesomeness. She didn't mind it, to be honest, it was kind of refreshing, but she still preferred her other gods that always dropped by, though she would never tell him that, as he always brought the most delectable nectar raspberry scones.

It was many years later, years she didn't care to count as she knew she'd be here forever, when she noticed how the clothing changed from togas, to robes, to armor, to strange fashion choices that had her wondering just what the hell the real world was like, to pants, to jeans and t-shirts along with some type of armor.

When she first met Percy Jackson, she was awe-struck at how handsome he was, because let's admit, he is pretty damn gorgeous and then by the fact, that he resembled down to the last detail like Poseidon. Then when she really met him, she realized just how much he was like his father and that ache in her chest faded when she was with him. She felt light and happy for the first time in years. Everything was brighter and the ocean was no longer something she cried over, it was something that she played in, memories of hot days in the sand and surfing waves with a certain raven-haired, green-eyed boy. It was only after he left for his Annabeth, that she remembered him, remembered almost everything from the past life, besides all the deaths. She no longer felt that stab of envy of this Annabeth he left her for. Annabeth. Percy. Piper. Jason. Reyna. Nico. Her friends, her family, and yet... someone was missing from her memory and no matter how far she grasped for it, how persistent she was, she could never manage to reach it.

So she would wait. And wait. And wait. Wait for something, for someone. She waited for this someone, waited for Percy to remember her and come back for her, even if it was impossible. There were best friends, he was her family, so of course, he would come rescue her, like those knights in shining armor, even if he wasn't her knight. But he never came. She lost hope and again it was back to those nights where she could cry herself to sleep. It was as if she never existed and she was beginning to wonder if maybe she had died and this was consequence of her past. This felt a lot like being in the Fields of Punishment, well at least what she thought it would be like.

* * *

It was a normal day for her when _he _arrived, well more like plunged from the sky like a falling angel, though he was far from an angel, and landed on her dining table, smashing it into tiny, wooden splinters. She sputtered in disbelief, cross-legged on her bed, as a boy groaned on the ground covered in wood. Air rushed in from where a gaping hole appeared in her roof, fire nibbling away at the edges of the tent. Smoke rose from the boy, swirling around him in hypnotic patterns. She watched as he carefully sat up, rubbing his eyes with sun-kissed hands coated in charcoal soot. Her fingers curled in her palms as he wearily gazed at his ambience, chocolate brown eyes landing on her. His eyes widened comically, jaw dropping, though she didn't understand why and didn't care why.

"You ruined my table!" She screeched, indignant. She leapt up onto her feet to glower down at him as he continued to stare at her with wide eyes. "That was a gift from Poseidon, you dunce! It was one of kind and you, you!" She screamed, flailing her arms in the air as she pivoted away from him, not able to look into his face without wanting to punch it.

She heard noise and a grunt and she figured it was the savage of a boy clambering clumsily onto his feet. It was quiet, the only sound was the boy's light breathing and her own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your table. I could fix it for you, if you want," the boy murmured behind her, sounding quite sincere. She considered forgiving him until his last comment that he just had to add with what she supposed an arrogant smile. "A lot of people tell me I'm pretty good with my hands. I could show ya if ya want, pretty lady."

If she had some sort of ability concerning fire, she thought she might have exploded or perhaps made the very lecherous boy explode. Fortunately for her, she did not. Instead, she swung around and slapped him in the face. He held his cheek with his hand, staring at her in shock. She had to admit that in seeing him with closer speculation that he was quite handsome with elfish features, high cheekbones, a narrow chin, and lean face. She supposed that he would have a very nice smile. It was very easy to envision eyes light with laughter, lips curved into a mischievous smile, which scared her a bit. Soot, also, smeared his face, but she liked it better that way, especially the red handprint that glowed lightly on his cheek. She smirked until she dropped her eyes. Her jaw dropped before hastily gazing away, face cherry red with mortification. He raised an eyebrow and glanced down and oh...

"What the hell!" He shouted, trying to desperately cover himself with his hands. "Why the fuck am I naked?"

The question seemed to be directed at her. She risked a glance at him, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "How the hell am I supposed to know, you idiot! You're the one who crashed onto my island and ruined! Now can you please put some freaking clothes on, pervert!"

Leo stared at her, jaw agape, before his gaze hardened. "I am not a pervert for your information and I swear to you I was wearing clothes before I just landed here. It's not my fault I'm naked! And I told you I'd fix your damn table for you so stop getting snappy at me, lady."

She sniffed, turning away from him again, face still hot, to her chargin. "Whatever."

He shifted in place, smoke still swirling around him. When he breathed out, smoke curled from his nostrils, revealing his annoyance. It wasn't his fault that he landed here, hell if he knew what was in store for him, he might have done something differently. Why did the pretty ones always have to be bitchy, Piper and Hazel, the exceptions. Annabeth was a whole different matter. _Damn it, Leo. You're naked, stuck on an island while your friends are probably in trouble and you're bitching about bitches. Bad, Leo, very bad Leo. _Even though her back was turned away from him, he still knew she was damn gorgeous. Her caramel hair was pulled back into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder and to help keep her hair in place, she had a leather headband around her head. Her long bangs brushed her face in a single, large curl. She had a pretty heart-shaped face with a small nose and large almond eyes. He wondered just how prettier she would be if she smiled and he knew that moment if she ever did, he'd probably fall in love with how beautiful it was, how beautiful she was. Fortunately or unfortuantely for him, depending on how you want to look at it, she was also pissed at him. Her simple white drew hung loosely on her, grazing the area above her knees, and secured at her middle was a strap of leather. On each shoulder strap was a strange golden emblem, though he couldn't tell what the design was. It was pretty, she was pretty. She was also still pissed.

"Do you have any clothes on yet? I have work that needs to be done and I'm definitely not in the mood for any of this," she snapped and damn it, even when she was being rude, she was still too damn hot for her own good.

"...noooo," he answered her, feeling very childish and very naked.

"What do you mean you're not dressed!" She demanded furiously, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, um, my clothes burned away so unless I grabbed an extra pair when I was shot from the sky, I should mention, and landed on your island, on your dining table, which I feel I should add hurt like freaking hell, I'm afraid I can't obey your wishes, _princess," _he added, sarcastically.

She began to tremble, hands dropping to her side in tight fists. Leo gulped, nervously when she spun around on her heel to glower at him with one of the most terrifying expressions he's ever seen on someone's face. She stomped forward and stood right in front of him, glaring at him with piercing eyes. She was only an inch shorter than him, so it was still easy to stare at him in the eye.

"What did you just call me?" She hissed, threateningly, practically daring him to say the wrong word. Leo, though still terrified, suddenly felt devious and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. She seemed shocked to see it.

"You heard me... _princess_," he purred, teasingly. Only when her eyes brightened with the fires of her rage did his smile falter and he was suddenly terrified again.

"Now let's get something straight," she lowered her voice, lifting her finger to prod him in his scrawny chest. "This was a mistake, you are a mistake. You are not supposed to be, because obviously this is a joke the gods are pulling on me. And do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. Princess. Again. You understand? Because if you do, I swear to you, I will murder you where you stand. If you want to survive on this island, then you better not be making any more flirty comments, because I will skin you alive and pin your skin to my mantle right over there. Do you understand me?"

Leo nodded, fearfully. She sniffed, lifting her chin. "Good. Now please leave. I shall make you clothes, but only if you stay the hell out of my home."

And with that, she pivoted on her heel and disappeared behind a silk curtain. Leo swallowed thickly, shivering slightly. He stood there for a moment, too terrified to move until-

"If I come out of this room and find you still there in your scrawny glory, you better have some sort of healing ability, because I swear-"

He darted out of her home in all his scrawny naked glory before she could even finish her sentence. Calypso stood against a bookshelf, eyes closed and breathing slowly. An eye fluttered open when she no longer felt his presence. She sighed, though she didn't know whether it was a sigh of relief or exasperation. She uncrossed her arms, letting them fall beside her sides. She glanced at up at the hole of the ceiling, a bright blue sky staring back at her.

"Why him? Why him." Then she sank onto the floor and rested her head into the crook of her arms.

Calypso wandered down the sandy beach, a basket of fresh fruits and baked bread in her arms. Sand slipped in between her bare toes, but she didn't mind as she searched for the boy. Smoke billowed into the evening sky, originating from a campfire the boy created. He had already built himself a small tent from bamboo and sheets from her home that she graciously gave him. He was wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans she had also graciously made for him. It was still hard to look at him without her mind envisioning what he looked like without them. Her cheeks flushed an angry red. He must have sensed her coming and glanced up at her with those warm chocolate brown eyes. She cursed her cheeks when they warmed at the sight of them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He waved at her, despite all her threats, and she only scowled in return. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _She lifted the basket up in the air for him to see, for him to know that this was not under any circumstance a friendly visit. She just didn't want any corpses littering her island and this man did not appear to be a survivalist. So she'd give him food until he left.

"Hello, Ms. Lady. Bringing food for me. That's sweet. And I thought you hated me," he said cheekily, greeting her with one of his infamous grins.

She raised her eyebrow at his comment. "Don't get your hopes, stripper, I still hate you and for you information, my name is Calypso, not Ms. Lady."

His expression turned thoughtful as he spoke her name, softly, rolling it around his mouth to get a taste for it. "Calypso. Calypso. Calypso."

"Yes, Calypso," she snapped before shifting her attention to the basket of goodies.

"Wait, did you just call me stripper?!" He cried out, suddenly, tone indignant.

She smirked softly to herself before clearing her expression and handing a freshly baked biscuit to him, which he took with an indignant frown. He munched on it, glaring at her between bites. He moaned as he finished his last bite, licking his fingers, before forgetting the rude name and staring at her with hopeful eyes. Rolling her eyes, she tossed two more, which he wolfed down within seconds. He again looked up at her expectantly. She wordlessly handed him some fruits that she grew in her garden. He devoured them, not even taking a break to breathe. She stared at him in bafflement. He slammed his hand into his scrawny chest and let loose a giant burp before grinning at her, tilting his head to the side. His black hair shone in the glow from the fire.

"My name's Leo, Leo Valdez, by the way," he told her, still grinning.

"Hmm, Leo Valdez," the name rolled naturally off her tongue as if she has said many times before. "I think stripper fits you better."

She pivoted on her heel and strode away, a smirk playing on her lips. He sputtered in disbelief, watching her sashay into the distance.

"BUT I'M NOT A STRIPPER!"

* * *

She visited him again that morning, another basket filled to the brim with delectable foods. She wandered through her garden, feet expertly guiding her through the beautiful maze. She only paused when she noticed something was off, more specifically something was right. Her fountain, one of her prized possessions, was actually working! It was stunning, watching as the water spurt from the beautiful nymph's mouth, lips puckered. The nymph usually somber-looking appeared to be smiling, her body frozen in an eternal dance. Actually, her entire garden seemed more lively with the working fountain and she already had an idea on who was behind this.

Strolling down the beach, she was surprised by the extra bounce in her step. _Don't tell me I'm love with _him. She also didn't understand the extra emphasis on the him, because she hadn't meant it in a harsh way. She didn't know what she meant anymore. She found him, asleep on some sort of make shift forge, head resting on his forehead as he snored peacefully away. She found herself smiling despite herself as she set down the basket for his breakfast, which included his rolls, fresh raspberry jam, a red apple picked this morning from her favorite tree, and a mason jar filled with her infamous cider. The sun shone on his sleeping face and mumbling under his breathe, he tried to swat it away tiredly. She giggled in her hand quietly as to not disturb. She leaned down so that she could see his face better. Sleep softened his features, made him appear innocent, content. She leaned closer, peering at him, hands on her bare knees. And closer. And closer until she could feel his breath on her face and no doubt he could feel hers on his. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what the hell she was doing. And then his eyes snapped open, staring at her. He blinked slowly as if not quite understanding. She was frozen under his curious gaze. Then he leaned closer, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hi," he murmured. Immediately she leapt away from him, landing with a thud on her butt, as she struggled to scramble away from him, face hot with embarrassment. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He sat up, before resting his head in his hand, arm resting on his forge, eyes flashing with curiosity. "So whatcha doing? I would ask if you were going to kiss me, 'cause it sure as hell looked like it and I wouldn't have blamed. I mean I am Leo Valdez and all da ladies love Leo, but considering you threatened to murder me if I even thought about a lewd suggestion. So I was wondering what you were doing?"

Shallowing thickly, she clambered uneasily onto her feet, brushing sand off her white dress. Today she was lazy and her hair was in a loose side pony restrained by a leather hairband while she wore her usual leather headband. Her bangs brushed the underside of her jaw, but she wasn't bothered by it today. Instead, she compelled on one of her many masks, concealing any and all emotion.

"I came by to give you breakfast, which I didn't have to do, for your information," she pointed out, staring at him with even eyes or at least what she hoped were even eyes. "And to thank you for fixing my fountain-"

"Which I didn't have to do, for your information," he mocked her, eyes gleaming with a playful hint in the sunlight. She narrowed her eyes at him and his easy smile before continuing her statement.

"And I saw you there and I thought you were dead. I was just checking to see if you were breathing. No big deal," she finished with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

He studied her for a moment before bursting out laughing. She stared at him, watching as he tossed his head back, raven hair flying, and his face, it practically glowed from his jubilant grin. Her breath hitched in her throat. _He had the sun in his smile... _She shook her head before glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest. He wiped non-existent tears from his eyes before gazing at her, his eyes so bright with laughter and _alive. _Something painful pushed at her mind, a memory she had forgotten and for some reason, still trying to forget. Fortunately, Leo spoke and somehow the ache in her mind, in her heart disappeared.

"You could at least try if you're going to lie to someone," he managed to choke through his fits of laughter. She puffed out her cheeks, slightly mortified to see that they were still as red as the underbelly of the fish that swam in the shallows near her island.

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I was just telling you the truth," she glanced away from him, chin lifted proudly. He chuckled at the sight.

"Whatever, Princ-" At the sight of her glare, he hastily corrected himself. "Calypso."

She nodded her head curtly before dropping the basket of goodies onto the sand. "This is for you." Her reply was very clipped.

He only rolled his eyes before strolling over to the basket. He grasped onto the red apple and took a giant bite out of it. He murmured praises under his breath as he nibbled on it more. He looked up at her, cocking a brow.

"Any reason to why you're still here?" He inquired, lightly, as if teasing her, which knowing him, he probably was.

"Any reason to why you're still a jerk?" She snapped back, proud of herself.

"You have injured me, my fair maiden, with your harsh words," he sounded wounded as he clutched dramatically at his chest. She scuffed at him.

"Whatever... Stripper."

And with that, she skipped away from him, enjoying the priceless expression on his face.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT WASN'T MY DAMN FAULT, WOMAN!" He shouted after her and she couldn't help the smile that danced on her lips.

* * *

She returned to see him after much debating. It was becoming never hard for her not to, which both worried and excited her. This time, however, she didn't bare gifts. She was there to thank him as much as it pained her, but he, as promised, fixed her dining table and she couldn't find a single scratch out of place when she studied it. That and the fact she hadn't gotten a lick of sleep last night, because of all the banging. And she was cranky as hell because of it. Also, he was terrifying the birds, which also pissed her off. The birds were a constant companion for her and she didn't appreciate her friends being disturbed.

She didn't need to see the smoke to know where he was anymore. The banging was enough and also, she traveled to his camp more often than she wanted to admit to herself. And of course, when he saw her, he immediately paused to wave at her, smile bright on his face. She suddenly found it hard to keep the glare on her face.

"Hey, Prin- Calypso, I've been waiting all day for you to come. I was starting to wonder if maybe you were immune to my ruggishly good-looks," he tilted his head to the side as he watched her stop right in front of him. Her eyebrow began to twitch and he cowered under her glare. "I was only joking. Nothing to get upset about."

"I'm not upset about that, ya dunce. I'm upset that your constant banging is not only scaring away the birds on my island, but also giving me a headache. Did you know I didn't not get even a wink of sleep last night?" She demanded and he parted his lips about to probably make a sassy comment about it when she held up her hand. "I'm not done yet, stripper." Now his brow twitched with annoyance. "I, also, came here to thank you for the table and all the little things you've been doing for me."

His glare softened and he smiled, but it soon turned into a mischievous grin. "Aww, are you warming up on me, Calypso? That's so sweet of you."

She scowled at him. "I am not growing soft on you."

His smile only broadened. "Still stuck in the denial stage, I understand. A lot of people have a hard time accepting the fact that they are madly in love with me."

Again her cheeks warmed, but thankfully, she could blame it on the chilly air. "You wish." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same in return.

She was about to walk off when he spoke out.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

She glanced over her shoulder at him and was bewildered by his hopeful expression. She found herself nodding and her lips moving of their own accord.

"Of course."

* * *

Later that late afternoon, she returned once again, a basket of food on arm and a freshly made pair of clothes in the other. She skipped down to the beach, furrowing her brow once she realized she was. Compelling herself to slow her pace, she had just appeared in the sight of a certain bright-eyed latino boy. When he noticed her approach, he grinned, eyes sparkling like gems in the sunlight. She gulped, her stomach a swarm of nervous butterflies. It was very hard to concentrate under his soft gaze. _Gods dammit, Calypso, get yourself together! So what if he has the most gorgeous eyes in the world, such a warm chocolate brown, and so what if he contains the sun in his smiles, so what if he drives you crazy, but not in a necessarily horrible way, so what it- Okay, enough so what, Calypso, definitely not helping anything. _

"I see you have returned, my fair maiden," he shouted as she carefully strode toward him, wondering if maybe she should just turn around and run back to the tent. "Oh and you brought food! Please tell me you brought the bread and that cider."

She nodded her curtly, trying desperately not to smile. He clapped his hands excitedly before loping over to her, curiously peeking his head in her basket. She whopped him on the head and he scurried away from her, clutching his head.

"Jeez, that hurt, Calypso," he whimpered, staring at her with his doe eyes. Huffing, she rolled her eyes at his melodramatic reaction, but still handed over the basket of goodies to his greedy out-stretched hands.

"Mhm hank chu, Cal," he grinned at her, shoving the baked bread in his mouth with crumbs littering his impish face. She wondered how he breathed. He was just about to start on her infamous stew when he acknowledged that she had something else in her arms. "Hey, what's that?"

She flicked him on the forehead when he tried to inspect what it was. He dropped back down on his butt, staring at her with a dejected expression.

"What the hell was that for? I only wanted to know what it was," he muttered, bottom lip puckered out in a pout, fingers fiddling restlessly in his lap.

"It's rude. If you wanted to know so badly, you could have waited patiently for me to explain," she sniffed, though again she found it difficult to contain that fond smile that pulled desperately at her lips.

He stared at her, quietly, and it took her a moment for her to realize that he was waiting patiently, just as she asked. She swallowed thickly. She gently lowered herself onto the ground next to him, her stomach suddenly a swarm of butterfly wings. She couldn't look him properly in the eye when she brandished the clothing for him to see. She heard his sharp inhale. Another breath. Two. Three. He tentatively reached out and took the articles of clothing from her lap, fingers running gently over them. Then he stared up at her with a mixture of gratitude and wonder. She hoped her face wasn't as red as she assumed it to be.

"Th-Thank you. I- I don't know how you did this, but... Thank you," he said earnestly, breath still light with awe.

She waved it away, cheeks now burning. "It is the least I can do. You _did _repair quite a lot of my things and it would be rude if I didn't compensate you for all you've done for me."

She stared at her for a moment before lunging at her and encircling his arms around her in a warm embrace. She squeaked, eyes wide in shock. Yup, now she was officially as red as a tomato. She couldn't even imagine the humiliating things, probably haikus, Apollo would spout if he saw her now. Beautiful but harsh. Now soft, blushing for this Leo. Pour tomato girl. She awkwardly patted his back as he slowly extracted himself from the embrace. His chocolate eyes were glittering, so alight with laughter, it made her breath hitch. He appeared to be glowing, his smile like the sun. She wondered how she lived this long without it, she was drunk on it. She compelled herself to glance away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"I thought they burned away. I don't know how you managed to bring them back, but omg, thank you. You are seriously the best, Cals," he grinned, vivaciously, and she was still as red as a tomato. _Pour tomato girl. _

"It's nothing, really. I didn't take too much for me to recreate them and I, uh," she was tongue-tied and she forgot what she was going to say.

"And you, uh, what?" He was peering curiously at her now, still trying to catch her eye. Oh, he already caught it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"I, uh, well, they're... fireproof," she barely whispered the word. It was silent and dark, but that's because her eyes were shut in mortification.

"Seriously?" One eye popped open. "That's, that's so cool! This definitely deserves bonus points. Bonus points!" Both eyes were open now, staring at the laughing latino boy as he hugged the faded, olive green fatigue jacket. There was also a pair of jeans and crisp white shirt, but his attention was solely fixed on that jacket. Must be important...

He gazed at her again, something she couldn't/wouldn't decipher sparkling in his eyes. She leapt hastily to her feet, startling him. She wiped sand off her dress. Maybe, she should always start wearing jeans and t-shirts as well. They seemed more efficient than a dress, considering she's already created so many pairs for Leo as he burned them constantly.

"As I said it's not a big deal. You keep burning yours up, which for your information is infuriating and kinda concretes my nickname, stripper for ya, but whatever," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She glanced at him over her shoulder, shocked to see him staring impassively at her. She would have thought he would have at least had some kind of comment about the stripper thing.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Calypso," he murmured, ducking his head. She froze, staring at him, at how vulnerable he was at the moment.

Suddenly, she cleared her throat, earning his attention again. Her eyes darted from him, to the ocean, to his make-shift camp, back to him. Something glistened like gold in the sun and captured her attention. She wiped her mouth with her fist before pointing to the strange object.

"So anyways what's that?"

He turned his head around to glance at what she was pointing at. He frowned, scratching his head with soot-covered hand. "Oh that. Eh, it's supposed to tell me what's going on outside of Ogygia, but it's not exactly cooperating with me at the moment."

"Oh... Well maybe I can help." She shyly tucked a strand of caramel hair behind her ear. He suddenly grinned at her.

"Of course."

* * *

She did not regret helping Leo, even if that meant pissing off Gaea, who revealed herself in his mysterious device after some tinkering from Leo and his tool belt, which was miraculous that it, too, didn't burn up in the fire and some of her limited magic. She stayed at the beach more often than her home, only returning to bring him bread, her stew, and cider and also, anything else that he may have needed to build the ship that would ultimately help him escape so that he could continue his adventure... without her. Of course, she never added that to any of their conversations, but it still lingered in her mind. He did offer to bring her with, but she only waved it away with a strained smile. It was impossible, but that didn't stop him from envisioning a life with her in the real world. She, also, started wearing jeans and t-shirts, but that wasn't as important.

Leo whistled suddenly, erupting her from her thoughts. He had appeared by her side (not, really, she just wasn't paying any attention), leaning over her shoulder to gaze at her work. "You know if you ever manage to get out of here, I think you should think about working with me. I could offer you a job if you want." He winked at her, but she only snorted, continuing to bind the bamboo with rope.

"Yeah, right. I think if I ever leave this island, I'm going to see the world and see how it's changed. Maybe taste some different types of cuisine, like those burgers with ham you keep mentioning," she smiled at him.

"First off, my dear apprentice, it is hamburgers and they are made from cows not ham," he told her with a grin. "And I was thinking that maybe after you've seen the world, you could come work for me."

"First off, my dear adventurer, if I ever came to work for you, it would be to work with you. And second off, what makes you think that I would come back to you," she raised her eyebrow, the coy smile disappearing from her lips at his sudden sorrowful expression. She turned around and poked him in the chest. "Of course, if you had some type of incentive, I guess I wouldn't mind working with you."

He grinned, jabbing her lightly in the ribs. "Oh, honey, I should be enough incentive for ya."

She rolled her eyes. "So then what are y- we going to do? I don't know how my skill set really fits in with yours."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Silly, Cals. We're going to open a garage that not only fixes mechanics, but will also sell vegetables and fruits, and your delicious bread, stew, and you can't forget about the cider. Yum." He stared dreamily off into space.

"Oh, is that so. And what will this place be called?"

"Leo's and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters, of course," he told her proudly, a grin bright on his face.

She smiled gently at his enthusiasm before remembering there never will be a Leo and Calypso anything. The thought was like a knife in her chest, jammed in her ribs and each time, she thought about him, about them, about how there never would be a them, it was like she was twisting it in deeper. But she didn't want to ruin for him, so she only continued to smile and tease him that no one would ever want their stuff fixed by a stripper. And he would fire back with another comment that he was not a stripper and how it was accident and how she should get over it. And they would continue to pretend until they both retired for the night.

The boat was finished and Leo was currently on board with a pad of paper, pencil tucked behind an elfish ear as he tried to decide what he was going to do next. She thought he looked adorable, then cursed herself for thinking that way. She snuck up behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"What are you doing," she inquired, her cheek resting against his jaw. He startled, glancing over at her with a slight blush before clearing his throat.

"I'm uh, I'm, um," he stumbled over his words, cheeks flaming as she leaned in closer.

"You're what?" She whispered sultrily in his ear before mentally smacking herself. He peeked over his shoulder at her, breathing heavily.

She leapt away from him before anything could happen. She smiled thinly as he slowly regained the ability to breath normally. He cleared his throat.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to use this crystal I found as a navigation system to find you again with Festus after this war with Gaea is over," he admitted, hesitantly, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes with her fist. "Leo, I already told you that it's impossible. Nobody can return to Ogygia twice once they leave. It's the rule here."

"A stupid rule," he grumbled under his breath. She smiled sadly at him, touched that he was thinking about her and crushed that he was thinking about her.

"I know, but it's just how stuff goes on around here, though I really wish it wasn't that way."

He stared up at her with his sorrowful chocolate brown eyes. "But then I can't open Leo's and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair without you, Calypso."

She parted her lips in an attempt to reply when suddenly a raft materialized in the distance. It appeared on the shore within a minute. She stared at the raft, the butterflies in her stomach flying around with wings of razors. He peered at her quizzically and only one glance from her and he knew. He knew that this raft only appeared for people she fell in love with. She grasped onto his arm and hauled him onto the raft and anything else that he would need for his trip. She also handed him a little bag.

"Here, this is for that friend with the stick problem. The bag's fireproof, so he doesn't need to worry about it anymore," she told him, smiling. His eyes widened and from only one glance from him, she knew. She knew that he was in love with her, too.

After everything was secured and she was about to send him off on the raft, in case it vanished, he suddenly clasped onto her arm, pulling her close to him. His eyes gleamed with hope and it killed her to see it there, but she also knew it would kill her when she would watched it disappear.

"Leo," she started, but Leo cut her off with the determined set of brow and lips.

"No, don't say it, because promise you I'm coming-" This time she interrupted him. She pressed her lips softly against his.

He seemed shocked at first, but it melted away, eyes closing as he wove his fingers through her hair, which was down today, her fingers gentle on his jaw. She pulled away with a small smile and he was left gasping and hoping for more. Then she pushed him onto the raft. He scrambled to his feet, watching her rapidly sink into the distance. She waved goodbye to him, not having the heart to say the words themselves. She never liked goodbyes. She was about to pivot on her heel as she didn't have the heart in her to watch the love of her life leave, just like everyone else. What stopped her was him, shouting across the ocean.

"I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx that I will return."

Thunder boomed in the distance and he was gone. She stared at the horizon, stared at where he suddenly vanished. She sank onto the ground, clutching her knees to chest. She cursed the hope that blossomed in her chest, wishing that she would see him again. A tear slipped onto the ground.

* * *

She didn't know if years or months passed. The only time that she ever really moved, ever really lived was to tend to her garden, only for her to stare at her fountain, and to eat, which she would stare at the table. Damn, she missed him and she hated herself for it. Of course, he wasn't coming. She said so herself. It was impossible. Yet... She didn't know how or why but she fell unconditionally in love with Leo Valdez.

She was sitting on the sand, watching the ocean when she heard the noise. It was a screeching and she had to hold her hands over her ears as she squinted at the sky. Her heart leapt in her chest when she noticed something gold and large heading in her direction. As it neared, she acknowledged it to be a large mechanical dragon and on top of it... was Leo Valdez, waving frantically at her from above and whooping and hollering. She laughed, tears pricking her eyes, all her doubt, all her fears dissipating at the sight of him. It was only when she acknowledged just how fast they were descending that she screamed out in terror. There was a crash and a curtain of sand enveloped her.

She was frantic as she searched through the cloud for him. Cruel, cruel fates. Having him return, only for him to die. That would crush her. That would be more than enough punishment for her. It was only when she heard coughing that she shouted in joy, only for her to inhale sand herself. Coughing into her hand, she found him laying on a bed of sand, rubbing his eyes. On his unruly mess of raven curls were his wielder's goggles. His fatigue jacket was dirty and in need of wash. His leather tool belt was secured tightly around his waist. Soot coated his face and and and he was alive. Oh gods, he was alive and he was here right in front of her. He was here. She leapt onto him, burying her nose in his neck. It took him a moment but soon he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair fondly. Sniffing, she clambered off him, before offering him a hand. He was grinning that infamous grin of his.

"Told you I'd com-"

She grasped onto his jacket, yanking him closer, and with a coy smile, she kissed him, her hands reaching up his neck to play with his curls and _damn... _They were as soft as she envisioned them to be. He encircled his arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to eliminate that irritating distance. They broke apart a few minutes later to gasp for breath. He rested his forehead against hers, not minding how their breaths mingled. She tasted like mint and eucalyptus and like cinnamon and sugar. He tasted like smoke and something else indescribable, maybe a spice?

"You ready to leave this island, Calypso," he whispered, watching as a smile danced on her lips.

Suddenly she stepped back, eyes peering coyly at him from behind her bangs. She raised her hand, which he thought was a bit weird, when from the trees, two invisible spirits materialized, hauling two suitcases with them. They set them carefully by her feet. She grinned at him, mischief sparkling in her eyes, promising him a life of excitement filled with laughter and love and _her_.

"Gods, I love you," he murmured, the realization of what he just said dawning him a moment after her eyes widened in shock. Then she smiled and he couldn't think straight anymore.

He shook his head, smiling sheepishly at her and scratching the back of his neck, before he straightened, gesturing to his dragon, Festus, she recalled fondly, who snorted smoke at her in greeting.

"Your chariot awaits, madam," he bowed before her before peeking out at her with mischievous brown eyes.

She giggled, not noticing how his expression softened. He offered her his hand and with a blush, she slipped hers into his. Grinning at her, he lead her to Festus's back, helping her with her bags before gently lifting her onto his dragon's back with of, course some assistance from Festus himself. Leo slid onto his back, in front of her, grasping onto the leather reins. He glanced over his shoulder at her, grin as broad as ever.

"You ready, miss?"

She planted a soft kiss on his lips. She could feel him smile. She rested her chin on his shoulder, falling in love with him all over again.

"Does that answer your question?"

He grinned. Then he urged Festus in the sky. When she was in the clouds, staring down at her island with her arms around the waist of the man she loved, she thought it didn't look so much like a prison, she thought it looked very beautiful, but would she miss it? Not at all. She kissed his cheek before pressing her face into his back. He could feel her smile.

* * *

**If the scene on how Leo and Calypso is different from what you remember, but I tried keeping some aspects of it, but to be honest, I can't quite remember everything, so I added a few, interesting touches. Also, sorry for the wait, this just took so long to write and also, apologize in advance for any errors. Anyways, WOOHOO! I finally finished! Thanks again to anyone who's been reading this. I love hearing your comments and knowing that you guys enjoyed this. To a touch of talent, I am not at all offended. This was one of my first stories I have ever written and I hadn't planned it out as well and to be honest, I'm disappointed in it a bit, but I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. I just hope this ending makes up for all the problem spots my story has. Anyways thanks again for reading!**


End file.
